It's Our Hearts That Make The Beat
by meislovely
Summary: RWBY ROCK!au: Watch RWBY as they rise from a group of new artists to a world renowned punk rock band and, above all, a family. Mostly humor, some dark themes. Full warning in the first chapter. Freezerburn and Ladybug pairings. [Discontinued]
1. Chapter 1

**AN: It's been a long time since I've written fanfiction, but I felt compelled beyond all reason to do a RWBY Rock story. I don't know why, but everything about it just stuck in my head and wouldn't leave me alone, so here I am now. I'm not going to lie and say that I thought of any of this. This is pretty much countless headcannons and pictures and scenarios from others that I have decided to smash together and sort through the tangled mess until it turns into something that I feel is beautiful. My infinite thanks go out to all of the people who contributed to the au (especially Xekstrin) and I hope you guys like it.**

 **It's gonna be quite the adventure (I plan on making it quite long.) Lot's of happy, lot's of sad. Lot's of humor, lot's of anger. The main pairings I have here will be Freezerburn and Ladybug. It's rated the way it is for: Violence, drug and alcohol use, sexual situations, supremely vulgar language, Yang being hot, and the overall darkness of some parts.**

* * *

Hangovers were a necessary evil for all functional alcoholics. They could range from a slight throb or upset stomach, to brain melting migraines that made the young woman feel as though she had the another french revolution going on in her head. This was not the 'night out with friends' kind of hangover. It wasn't even the 'bad breakup drinking' hangover. This was the 'challenged three people to a drinking contest, and won' hangover, and it left her tangled in her sheets, groaning quietly.

In fact, if the woman had been in any less pain, she would've proudly proclaimed it to be a 'Yangover'.

"Hey Yang," A soft, but still too loud, voice roused her, "How are you feeling?"

"I regret everything." She rasped, cracking open one eye. The intense light made her rethink that decision too. She buried her head in the blankets.

"I have some toast and aspirin for you." The voice beckoned again. A gentle hand rubbed her shoulder, most likely trying to lure her from her blanket sanctuary.

She squinted her eyes as she peaked outside the blankets. The light still burned, but the effects had lessened slightly by then. A weak smile pulled at her lips at the sight of her energetic sister holding a plate and a glass of water.

"Thanks Ruby, you're a life saver." She said in a voice just louder than a whisper. Ruby nodded and set the offerings down on the nightstand, "Let me know when you're feeling a bit better, we still have to talk about tonight's show." Yang grumbled a reply and Ruby left her exhausted sister to recover.

After an hour, some aspirin, and a heavenly shower, Yang made her way to her sisters room. She knocked a couple of times before she was invited in. Ruby was sitting on her bed. A pair of headphones rested around her neck and her beloved notebook laid in her lap. She was smiling, as she was almost every time she saw the blonde.

It never ceased to amaze Yang how positive she could be. They were definitely not well off. With their adoptive dad being unable to work and his pension from the military barely covering house payments and some of the utilities, the girls had to pick up odd jobs where they could to pay for the rest, but they didn't mind. Ruby was able to fix almost any electronic you could throw at her, and with Yang's extensive knowledge of anything with an engine they were able to pay most of the bills. The shows they did at an assortment of dive bars and shoddy clubs was able to make up for what they couldn't. Despite being down on their luck, they were a happy family. Ruby kept Yang happy, Yang kept Ruby safe, and their dad loved them both like they were his own flesh and blood. Her family was something Yang treasured above all else.

Her eyes were excited and curious as she looked at Yang. The blonde walked over to sit next to her. "So how was it?" Ruby asked. Yang shrugged, "It was alright. The environment's the same, but being famous there certainly helps in the free drink department." The smaller girl giggled and nudged her sister, "What do you think of these as the lyrics for our song? They might love us, but I don't think they want to listen to instrumentals all night. Look! I even have a part for you!"

Yang held back a chuckle at the enthusiasm, but took the page. She already knew it would be amazing, but she looked it over. She couldn't help the wide smile that spread across her face as she read through, especially when she got to her part. This was a new level, even for Ruby.

"How the hell did you come up with this?"

Ruby grinned, "Well, you're always taking care of me and keeping me out of trouble. I just wanted to write something about you."

Yang pulled her sister into a rib-crushing hug, "I love it!" She squealed.

She had originally went along with Ruby's plan to start a band to make her happy, but it were moments like these that made everything worth it. Not to mention that playing the drums resonated with her on some level. She always did like hitting things.

"Yang!" The shorter girl squeaked, "I can't-... can't breath!"

Yang pouted, but loosened her grip a little. She figured it wouldn't do any good to strangle her sister before the show. When Ruby finally managed to squirm out of the steel hug, she jumped away. "C'mon! We gotta rehearse before the show!"

…

"Sis, relax! How many times have we done this?" The blonde asked the smaller woman that was checking and rechecking their equipment obsessively. Ruby quickly ran over to another instrument, inspecting the wires. "That makes it worse! They've seen us before, what if we're worse than last time Yang? What if we disappoint them!?" She shrieked, finally turning to the blonde.

This happened every time. To Yang, it seemed a bit odd. She knew for a fact that Ruby loved music, and that she loved expressing herself this way. But she was a complete mess before every show. She got shaky and nervous and it took one of Yang's pep talks for her to even begin. Despite her nervousness, she always felt happy and enthusiastic after the show, and that sight never failed to lift Yang's spirits.

"Ruby, they're drunk. They won't notice if we're different from last time. They probably don't even remember last time." Ruby took a deep breath. Her shaking was more noticeable now that she wasn't bolting from one thing to another. "You're probably right. They love us, don't they?" She said, giving Yang a nervous smile. The blonde had to hold back a squeal and another bone-breaking hug at the look. She was just so adorable! "They adore us." She confirmed, smirking and stepping forward to fix her sisters beanie. She could at least do this much without baring the brunt of embarrassed outrage from the little tornado.

It was red and black, matching her solid black pants and red hoodie. She made sure her own attire (neon orange pants with a matching scarf and her favorite "Hot To The Touch" t-shirt) was in order before picking up the microphone and retreating behind her drumset. "Look alive Sis, we're on."

Ruby picked up her beloved guitar and walked over to stand near her own microphone

"Now, for our next band of the night, Red Eye!" A crackling voice sounded over the speakers.

Suddenly, a sickly yellow spotlight turned on, nearly blinding the shorter one. The older however seemed to draw strength from it. A wide smile spread across her face that drew attention to the two triangular tattoos under her her lips. "Are you guys ready!?" She yelled to the crowd, even though her microphone was on. The result was her voice booming throughout the entire bar. Ruby saw a few that were closer to the speakers clutch their ears, expressions morphed into pain and confusion at the sudden yell.

The crowd screamed back at her nonetheless. "You better be fucking ready! I'm Yang Xiao Long, and this is Ruby Rose. We're Red Eye, and we have five new songs for you!"

She nodded to Ruby. Ruby looked out at the crowd, her muscles relaxing slightly. The nervousness that plagued her before the show seemed to fall away from her like water on duck feathers. "This first song is called, "I Burn"!" Ruby yelled, her voice full of an emotion that Yang couldn't place, but was strong and passionate. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Glasses clinked against tables and bars as people talked among themselves, some a bit louder than others with the alcohol running through their veins. The air stank of stale beer and bad decisions, but the patrons seemed merry all the the same.

A little too merry for the woman walking around the tables, sidestepping a few grabbing hands. She was tempted to swat them away with her riding crop, but figured she didn't want to start a fight in such an unfamiliar place. Her nose wrinkled and she gave a look that just screamed 'murder' at the owner of a hand that came particularly close to her back end.

"This had better be good!" She barked as she reached the person that had called her to this insufferable pigpen. Green eyes looked up at her and pierced lips rose in a smile. Her red hair was pulled up in a messy ponytail and her black and yellow vest hung haphazardly on her shoulders with her relaxed posture. Tattoos with Greek words and symbols adorned her arms, and probably more had her clothing been more revealing.

"What's wrong Glynda? Not proper enough for you?" She chuckled softly. "I just don't see how you can come to these kinds of places. Pyrrha, You're a world renowned artist for Oums sake" Glynda said, sitting down in the cleanest chair she could find at the table. "You could at least afford to go somewhere a little less… mangy?"

At this, Pyrrha giggled. Glynda scowled. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I just find it a lot more comfortable here than those fancy clubs. It's a community. And my community has brought something to my attention."

She was about to continue scolding when the owner read out the next band. Promptly, a blonde began to scream into the microphone, making her want to screech and cover her ears. Between her and the roaring crowd, she could hardly hear herself think. Things settled down a little before the other girl onstage announced what they were singing.

Glynda's eyes widened at the duo. At first she thought others might appear, but was proved wrong as they began to play by themselves.

" _C_ ome at me

And you'll see

I'm more than meets the eye

You think that

You'll break me

You're gonna find in time…"

The crowd, drunk and sober alike, had their eyes glued to the stage. Her ears were throbbing and she knew that she would have a migraine from hell later, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She could see now why Pyrrha had called her here.

"You're standing too close to a flame that's burning

hotter than the sun in the middle of July!

Sending out your army but you just can't win,

listen up, silly boy, cause I'm gonna tell you why."

"I burn!" They chorused.

"Can't hold me now,

and you know that,"

"I burn!"

"Swing all you want,

like a fever I'll take you down!"

They definitely had the passion down. Glynda could see it in the smaller one's face as she plucked furiously at the strings of her electric guitar and in the tensed muscles of the blonde playing her drums.

"Reign supreme?

In your dreams.

You'll never make me bow.

Kick my ass?

I'm world class,

and super saiyan now!

You're starting a fight that you just can't finish!

Watch the little hearts as they scrape you off the floor.

Bringing out your rockets? Well shoot 'em up baby,

high as you can go but I'm the one who's gonna soar!"

While they were incomplete, the small one's hands flew up and down the neck of her guitar with precision and skill that gave the effect of two guitarists. The blonde was a good drummer, but Glynda wondered what else she could do. For one, she certainly riled everyone up. Their band was missing so much, but they made up for it with raw energy.

"It doesn't have to be this way!

Let's kiss and make up and you'll learn.

You can fight your life away!

I get what I want so don't bother and just watch me burn."

Another thing that surprised her, was when the drummer began to sing. Well, more like rap. There was definitely something she could do. But that was common. The thing that had the scout surprised was that her arms didn't slow the slightest bit. If anything, she slammed the drum sticks down harder as her eyes looked out into the crowd, a toothy smile giving her a violent edge.

"Hotter than the sun

Feel my fire

Pyromaniac: My desire

Thought that you could see the truth

Til I just burned down the booth

Human Torch can't fuck with me

Johnny Blaze: Suspect B

Strike 'em quick, lighting fast

Melt them bitches down to ash!"

Her sister joined her with her guitar. The passion and intensity matched her fiery counterpart as if she were singing too. She could see the way the two fed on each others excitement.

"Gasoline, kerosene;

Strike the match, ignite the scene

Shit will never be the same

Feel the fury of my flame!

Beg for mercy: it won't help;

Embrace the ending you were dealt!

Seems you fucks will never learn

Now sit back and watch me burn"

By the end of the song, Glynda herself clapped. While it was nothing close to the cheering and screaming of the rest of the bar, the reserved woman had her own ways of showing appreciation.

The other four songs had much to be desired in a name (Go Eat A Giant Dick, I Honestly Don't Give Two Shits, How About No, and the upbeat Your Voice Makes Me Want To Rip Off My Ears) and the vocals could use some work, but not even the picky talent scout could deny that the instrumental and lyrics were amazing.

Pyrrha chuckled at the excited crowd. She may not have been a scout, but she could see talent when it was laid out on a platter before her. Glynda respected her for that.

* * *

When all was sang and played and the spotlight's harsh beam stuttered out to leave the stage in darkness once again, the sisters looked at each other. Both were panting from the mix of hard playing and adrenaline coursing through their veins, but smiles lit up their faces nonetheless.

They packed up everything quickly, hard pressed to make conversation over the screaming of the bar. Despite Yang's protests (Ruby had to remind her that she was the one driving home), they didn't stick around. They left promptly through the back exit.

The shorter sister shivered slightly in the cool air, but inhaled deeply. The air out here was clear and crisp compared to inside. The older, however, seemed unaffected either way. It was just on the edge of Autumn and Winter. Yang didn't care for the winter.

"I think they liked us." Yang said, shooting her sister a smirk. She held a majority of the cases with ease.

Ruby smiled widely, "Me too! That was awesome! Did you see how pumped they were!" She continued to ramble on as Yang simply smiled and listened.

Yang was about to reply to something the excited girl said when something at the end of the ally caught her attention. Or rather, some _one_. Two someones. One had a sour look on her face, her arms crossed over her chest. The other had blazing red hair and a relaxed smile. Her hands were tucked into the pockets of her faded jeans.

Red flags went up in her head. Her muscles tensed and her eyes flew around the alley, looking for possible escape routes for her sister. She could take care of them herself, she rationalized, but she didn't know if they had any weapons, or worse, a gun.

Ruby looked up at her sister, confused by the prolonged silence. She saw the upright posture that she had come to associate with her sisters fighting stance and the burning lilac gaze focused at the end of the alley. Taken aback, her own eyes swung to the opening.

Her first reaction was much like her sisters', but something about one of the unexpected threats made her think twice.

"Yang-" She started, but was cut off almost immediately.

"I want you to go back into the bar, Ruby. Get the owner and tell-"

"Yang!" She said again, her voice slightly louder.

Yang looked down at her sister curiously, her mouth pressed into a tight-lipped frown. She looked about ready to drop their cases and proceed to break faces in. She was gonna die before she let her little sister get mugged in an alley by some random punks. _Well dressed_ punks, but punks none the less.

"Yang, _that's Pyrrha Nikos._ " She breathed, her eyes wide.

Yang's' eyebrows knit together and she did a double take.

"Holy shit..."

Seeing as the two musicians stopped their trek, the women decided to take it upon themselves to finish it.

"Hey, I really liked your show and I wa-"

"Yang! she liked our show!" Ruby shrieked, her entire body vibrating with excitement. She was meeting _Pyrrha Nikos_. The most popular musician in all of Vale. She didn't know whether to drop her bags and embrace the woman, or run in the opposite direction in embarrassment at her seeing her all gross and sweaty after the gig.

"OhmyOumit'ssonicetomeetyouIcan'tbelievethisisactuallyhappening!" She screeched, on the edge of hyperventilating.

The redheads smile faltered slightly and her eyebrows knit together as she tried to decipher the woman's excited squealing.

Yang tried to push down her own excitement and rested a nervous hand on Ruby's shoulder. "Ruby she was trying to say something."

Ruby gasped, her cheeks flushing, "I'm so, so sorry! What were you saying?"

Glynda, fed up with watching the exchange silently, stepped forward to intercept the question. "What she was saying before you so rudely interrupted," She shot a scowl at the sheepish looking girl, "Was that we would like you to come work for Beacon, if you're willing."

Yang's eyebrows flew up. A job with Beacon? The most famous record dealers in vale? How could they say no?! She quickly looked at her little sister. It would crush any money problems they had. They wouldn't have to worry about bills or food or clothes for once. They wouldn't have to keep towing the line between poor and broke. She knew that Ruby had dreamed about this since they started their band and couldn't help but watch carefully for her little sister's' reaction.

Ruby fainted.

* * *

 **AN: There's the first of many chapters. If you'd like to review and give me some criticism, or even just let me know how you feel about it so far, I would appreciate it.**

 **Until next time friends.**

 **-Vox**


	2. Chapter 2

The quiet faunus looked uncertainly out at the crowd amassed in front of her from behind her mask. Signs were waving through the air as people chanted. All of them bared a beastly trait. The look of barely contained rage on each and every faunus in the crowd burned into her mind.

The air was slightly chilled, and the sky overcast. The shouts of the crowd echoed and bounced off the buildings in the town square, causing her ears to twitch every which way. A cold feeling twisted in her stomach at the frightened look of the humans that walked past the protest as they went about their day. It weighed heavily on the young woman. She felt that she shouldn't be urging them on. Shouldn't be incensing their anger and hatred.

But fighting was the only way to obtain peace, wasn't it?

' _No.'_ She thought to herself. There had to be a different way, right? These protests were slowly becoming more and more chaotic. The last was just short of a riot. But rioting would drive their point home. It would solidify their stance in the community and tell everyone that they wouldn't be going anywhere. Wouldn't be backing down.

Yes. This was necessary. It was to break the chains that had been placed upon them. They would rise from oppression and fight back. Fight against those that thought them lesser beings for their differences. Her gaze hardened and she looked to her partner.

His red hair blazed in the sunlight and his short, sharp horns pointed towards the sky as he looked over the crowd. She couldn't see his dark eyes, for he wore a mask similar to hers, but she knew that his eyes were hard and angry just as they were every other time. His white T-shirt had three jagged rips across the stomach, as did hers.

"Are you ready, Blake?" He asked. She stroked a hand down the neck of her sleek, purple guitar before answering. It was a calming habit she had developed over the years. "I am."

He looked at her, seeming to study her for a moment before nodding and stepping up to his microphone. "Faunus of Vale!" At his call, the crowd quieted slightly. They all turned to look at the makeshift stage they were standing upon. "We are the White Fang! We are here to guide you in this time of struggle!" He yelled. Cheers rang through the town square, forcing Blake to press her ears against her head.

The White Fang were very well known amongst the faunus. They were seen as fighters for justice and equality. They had attended many protests and rallies, lending strength and spurring aggression through the music they expressed themselves with.

"Today, we will stand strong against these _humans_ ," He hissed the word as if it were a curse," And we will come out victorious."

Another resounding cheer echoed and he smiled. His smile was not happy or content, but proud and bloodthirsty. All clenched teeth and pulled back lips. "Let this song guide you through this hard time, and take strength from it. I have named it 'From Shadows', for the shadows are from which we rise. We will show them that we refuse to linger there any longer."

She couldn't contain the scowl that marred her features. She had named this song. Despite her indignation, when he started playing the sharp, aggressive tune that was the beginning of their song, she couldn't stop the tightening in her chest. She was powerless to hold back all of the anger and hurt that rose from her heart. It expanded, curling around every part of her. She felt that it should have been a fire, lighting her up and burning her away. Making her see red and lash out. But it was a dark and painful mass that clawed and bit it's way through her.

"Born with no life, into subjugation.

Treated like a worthless animal!"

Her voice rose out of her. The ripping pain combined with the hours of practice burst from her lips, almost against her will.

"Stripped of all rights, just a lesser being!

Crushed by cruel, ruthless human rule!"

Their voices mixed, her own strong voice taking the backseat to his powerful baritone.

"When it started, all we wanted was a chance to live our lives!

Now in darkness, taking anything we want and we will rise.

We'll rise!

We'll rise!"

The heavy bass of her guitar pulsed through her, grounding her. If she were any less aware, she would be fearful of floating away without it. The screams and cheers of the crowd sent her blood rushing, beating back the dark hatred.

"From Shadows, we'll descend upon the world, take back what you stole!

From Shadows, we'll reclaim our destiny, set our future free!

And we'll rise!

And we'll rise!

Above the darkness and the shame!

Above the torture and the pain!

Above the ridicule and hate!

Above the binding of our fate!"

Euphoria rushed through her and made her fingers tingle as she pressed down on the strings. As all the feelings of anger and hurt spilled from her lips, this warm comfort began to fill the holes it left. Her scowl had not lessened any, but felt free rather than upsetting.

"Call us liars, degenerates, and killers!

Psychos, heartless, insane criminals!"

"Stupid mutts and nothing but pure evil!

Primal bloodshed is all that's left to do!"

That line struck a sensitive place in her heart. She had added that part at Adam's insistence. Her warmth stopped its advance.

"We're misguided?

Treated like we're criminals and we should hide?

We're indicted!

Tired of being pushed around and we will fly!

We'll fly!

We'll fly!"

The songs new, twisted meaning began to take hold of her. The warmth was absent, but so was the clawing darkness. Instead, a cold realization came over her.

"From Shadows we'll descend upon the world.

From Shadows we'll reclaim our destiny."

Her voice began to taper off as she looked to the crowd. She saw that the looks of anger and aggression had morphed into bloodthirsty hatred under her influence. This was not right. They had taken people's trust in them and had used it to breed hate and violence instead of hope and comfort in this harsh time. This was so completely and disgustingly wrong that it made her stomach lurch. Her scowl fell into a look of regret. This wasn't what she wanted. This wasn't what they needed.

This was a mistake.

She turned to Adam. She had to tell him to calm them down or this would get out of hand. People could get hurt and even killed down there. But as their eyes connected, another wave of nausea rolled over her. This was what he wanted. She felt powerless to stop his next words.

"Rise brothers and sisters! Show them!" He screamed, knocking his microphone stand aside, his voice laced with so much hatred and madness. He had become the beast society had expected of him and he was urging others to do the same.

"Show them that we will no longer be pushed around! Show them that if this is what they expect from us, this is what they will get! They pushed us and pushed us, now push them into the ground and grind them down until they are nothing but dust!" He roared, his voice taking on an inhuman growl that was common to many of their faunus brothers and sisters.

They roared back. Not with words, but with their furious screams and growls.

Blake watched as the dam broke. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. The fearful humans that had lingered at the edges of the crowd were now in full scale panic as the enraged faunus charged them with murder and destruction in their eyes. She continued to watch the horrors of the riot. People were beaten or killed in front of her very eyes and all she could do was watch. She stood and she watched the fear and malice form into a maelstrom of violence that nothing short of the military could stop, her body frozen.

That burning fire that she had expected earlier chose this time to consume her. It knocked the sobs she hadn't been aware of away and left a growl in their wake. She turned on the man that had guided her and supported throughout her life. And when she did, she saw what he had become. He watched the crowd like she had, but the sorrow, regret, and disgust she had felt were much different than what he felt. A wide smile split his lips and he began to laugh. It was a hysterical and mad noise, and it set her flame to a blazing inferno.

"Adam!" She snarled. The edges of her vision were tinged red as she started towards him. "Can't you see what you have done!? What _we_ have done!?" She shrieked. He turned towards her, smile still on his lips.

This was the man that had taken care of her for so many years. The one who had picked her up when she had fallen and bandaged her cuts and bruises, whether they were physical or emotional.

"We have given them the courage to fight! To conquer!"

"No! We have sentenced innocent people to death!"

"Those who die are too weak to fight with us anyways. It's better to be rid of them now than to carry their weight."

Her fists clenched as the fire burned hotter, "They relied on us-!"

He cut her off, his fist slamming into her cheek and knocking her to the ground. Her hand came up to her face in surprise at the unexpected blow. "You are just as weak. You're just as bad as the humans. You have no place with us if you sympathize with them." He spat, his eyes holding no more of the love and support she had seen in them throughout the years. Only insanity.

This was not the man she used to know. He had changed beyond recognition. He had become a monster.

The flames melted away her restraint as she lunged to her feet, dashing towards him with a punch of her own. He laughed as he batted her fist away, sending his into her stomach. She staggered back, trying to recover her breath after the winding strike but was met with another aimed at her face, pushing her back further. A metallic taste invaded her senses as she spat on his boots.

"You are weak, Blake Belladonna. I should've known better than to keep you by my side." He said, his manic expression finally turning to one of anger. A vicious growl escaped the injured woman as she lunged again. He smirked as he pushed away another one of her significantly smaller fists, but was not expecting it to end in a tackle. They writhed on the ground, arms swinging as they both growled and shouted, but Blake was used to fighting foes larger than her. It didn't take long for her to have the horned man pinned beneath her.

He brought his arms up to cover his face as the enraged woman unleashed her fury upon him. When she finally managed to pin his shoulders under her knees, she slammed her fist brutally into his face.

"I."

Slam. A punch to the eye that would have it swollen shut later.

"Am."

Crack. Blood spewed from his nose.

"Not."

Crunch. The bones in his jaw looked awkward and painful.

" _ **WEAK**_ "

She screamed her rage at him. It was only when she saw he was near unconsciousness, did she still her hands. The yelling and screeching of the crowd was still banging against her sensitive ears, but the pain solidified this moment even more. She looked at the bloody mess she had made, but could not find it in herself to feel regret or sympathy. He didn't deserve even that.

"You are the one who is weak." She panted, "You used people, _innocent people_ , to start a war. You are a coward." she spat again, this time in his face, before she forced herself to her feet. She needed to help those in the riot. She needed to-

Suddenly all of her muscles locked at an intense burning sensation. This felt different than her anger, as this was quick and painful. She lost control of all her motor functions and fell stiffly to the ground. When the feeling finally left her and her muscles relaxed, she could not keep her grasp on consciousness. Shaking and shuddering, she tried to fend it off, but the darkness engulfed her vision and left her numb to the outside world.

* * *

The jingling of keys, followed by the rasp of metal scraping against metal alerted the silent woman to her visitors. Her gaze snapped up from the book in her hand to lock onto the trespassers, annoyed. This cell had been her sanctuary for the past three days and she did not take kindly to intrusions. A few of the guards had bruises to prove it. That said, she had some too. Her fight with Adam had not left her unscathed.

"Watch yourself. She's a feisty one." Said the burly guard as he led her visitor into the cell. She didn't mind him. He was quiet and didn't tease her as much as the others. The man that followed was strange, to say the least. His messy white hair fell carelessly around his face and a small pair of glasses with no practical use sat on the bridge of his nose. He walked with a cane, but had no noticeable limp. The only neat thing on his person was the expensive looking jacket that seemed tailored to fit perfectly, but even that was overshadowed by the old green scarf that wrapped loosely around his neck. The most noticeable thing about him was the massive purple bruise across his left cheek.

Blake watched them warily, but chose to keep her silence. The guard felt the need to point this out, "Quiet too. I don't think you're going to get any information out of her." He was right about that too. Despite the policemen and interrogators that told her it was incriminating, she had refused to speak of the incident that had led to her incarceration. She had spent her days in the jail cell in near-silent contemplation. Her internal battles were her own, and she refused to voice them aloud.

"That is quite alright." He said, giving the guard a professional smile. "But, if you don't mind, I would like to have a word with miss Belladonna. Alone, preferably." He suggested. His voice was a firm tenor and he had a slight accent that Blake couldn't place. The guard looked uncomfortable at his suggestion. "I really don't think that's a good idea…"

"I assure you that I can handle myself." He pressed. The guard stayed quiet for a moment before he sighed tiredly, "Fine. You have thirty minutes." The stranger smiled at him. The guard seemed hesitant, even though he had already agreed. Finally, he grumbled to himself and left the two alone.

The remaining two stared at each other. His eyes scanned every piece of her being, making her feel like hiding herself in the blanket. Blake held his gaze anyways. She didn't know who this man was and wasn't about to let her guard down. She was content with this staring match. The more time he spent looking at her, the less time he had to talk. She was sure that it was something she didn't care to hear anyways.

"Miss Belladonna. I hav-"

"Save it." She interrupted firmly, "I'm not going to talk about what happened."

He persevered, despite her quietly hostile tone, "Miss Belladonna, I have a proposition for you." She narrowed her eyes. Another plea deal. Typical. "I'm not interested." She told him, folding her arms. He raised an eyebrow, resting both of his hands on his cane, "You haven't even listened to what I have to say."

Blake growled quietly, finally closing her book and setting it down on the bed with the realization that the interruption would last for a while. "No. I haven't. And I don't want to. I want you people to leave me alone. I have refused to speak of it this far, and I will continue to do so." Her fists clenched and unclenched. The black beast was rearing it's ugly head. "Are you unable to get it through your thick fucking skulls that I would rather rot here than speak?!" Her breathing was uneven as she glared at him, hoping that if her words were unheard yet again, the threat in her eyes would get her point across.

"My deal has nothing to do with the information you seem to hold so close."

"I said-!"She stopped short, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion. Her head tipped slightly to the side as she looked closer. His face was expressionless. Nothing could be gained from his slightly slouched posture either. "What do you mean?" She asked slowly.

His face finally portrayed a bit of emotion. He smiled. "I will… remove… your counts of Inciting a Riot, Disturbing The Peace, and Carrying a Concealed Weapon. Plus all of your warrants." Her eyes narrowed further, suspicion warring with hope. "What's the catch?"

His smile grew. "Smart."

The man closed half of the distance between them before sitting cross-legged on the cold concrete floor. "My name is Ozpin and I am the CEO of Beacon records." He announced. This only served to further the woman's confusion. He was just full of surprises, wasn't he? "I saw your performance in town square," He gestured to his cheek, "And I must say, I was impressed."

Blake felt as though all the warmth had drained from her body at the mention of the incident. She forced herself to hold back a shiver. He had felt the rage of the crowd and could still say he was impressed? If anything, he should hate her for what she had done. "The influence and passion you held was absolutely stunning. My offer is simple. I would like you to work for my company."

He chuckled softly as she looked at him as though he had grown three heads, but continued. "I only ask for a month. At the end of the month you may go your own way, free of all warrants and other binds. But if you decide that you enjoyed your time with us, you may continue your career with Beacon."

She looked at him, barely suppressing the urge to pinch herself to see if she were dreaming. Her heart pounded erratically in her chest. She was definitely dreaming. Her eyes looked around the cell, searching for hidden cameras or people listening in. If it wasn't a dream, it had to be some sick prank.

She gathered her wits and swallowed hard, feeling as though she had a mouthful of sand. "Why me?" She asked, searching his face. She only found a cold calculating, honesty. "Trust me. It is for my own benefit. It is not everyday I find someone like you. You have no talent." Blake's ears flattened against her head and she opened her mouth to snap something rude at him, but he held up his hand. "You have no talent whatsoever. What you have is skill. What you have is built upon your own hard work, passion, and perseverance." She closed her mouth. The hairs rose on the back of her neck at how well he read her. This was the first time she had ever met this man and she felt as though he had read her life story with those analytical eyes. "I am giving you this invitation because I know you have what it takes to be a valuable asset to Beacon."

She stayed silent for a few long minutes. He sat quietly, seemingly content with letting her think and, for that, she was incredibly grateful. She forced her mind to break through the seemingly impenetrable wall of shock to sort through the pros and cons of this decision. It settled her nerves when things were made into facts. His offer seemed to be a clear decision, but he could be leaving things out. And if he was being honest? She could barely wrap her head around that. It promised freedom. The very thought of it made butterflies flutter in her stomach. No one could control her. No one could tell her what to do. No one could breath down her neck and ridicule her mistakes.

But could she take the chance? Could she risk the crushing disappointment if it turned out to be the wrong choice?

She was released within the hour.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you so much for all of the favorites and follows! I honestly wasn't expecting so many and I really appreciate it. Let me know what you think or what I should work on if you have the time. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
**

 **Until next time friends.**

 **-Vox**


	3. Chapter 3

Weiss stared at her reflection in the mirror. Was her outfit really presentable? She checked and double checked. Making sure all of the buttons were done up properly. Making sure there were no folds or wrinkles where there shouldn't be. Was her hair done up at the exact angle it needed to be? She stared at it, turning her head this way and that just to be certain. She touched up her make up for the third time, wanting to wash it all off and redo it, just to be sure. It had to be perfect. But she hadn't the time.

The pale woman took a deep breath to calm her nerves. Her nose immediately wrinkled in distaste at the smell. While Beacon kept their public bathrooms clean and sanitary, it could never combat the subtle stench that came with all public restrooms. She glanced down at her scroll for the time again. She was still had two minutes and thirty seven seconds. She looked in the mirror again, _just to be absolutely certain_ , before she squared her shoulders and left the restroom.

The air out there wasn't nearly as unpleasant, but it was hot and humid. Nothing like the cool, dry air in Atlas. She moved through the hallways with a sense of purpose and direction. There was no room for weakness here. Not with so much competition. If they could even be called that. She practiced and practiced everyday. She was not happy with anything less than perfect. Her studies reflected that. Her appearance reflected that. Everything she did, she did without question or wavering. She was never one to leave something half done. If the others had anything less than complete dedication, they were no match for her.

She arrived right on time. "Weiss Schnee!" The attendant announced. She stepped up to the door and showed the man her ID. He waved her in without a second thought. The rhythmic 'click clack' of her heels on the hardwood floor served to calm her nerves with their steady tempo. ' _one, two, one, two..._ '

When Weiss walked out onto the stage, she was greeted with bright lights and a mostly empty auditorium. The ceilings were high and it looked to be able to seat a few hundred people. The walls were a muted brown and the seats were made of something that looked very comfortable. Her footsteps sounded throughout the entire room. As she reached the microphone, she looked at the judges closely. To her surprise, there were only two.

The first was the musical prodigy, famous for his hauntingly beautiful piano pieces and heart wrenching operas, known only by his stage name. Ozpin. He had clawed his way to fame by the age of sixteen, blowing the competition out of the water with hard work, talent, and a passion none would suspect from the stoic man. By the age of twenty five, he had become a teacher at a wealthy and prestigious musical academy to share his grasp of musical theory with all who could afford it. At thirty five, he opened a record company by the name of Beacon. Since then, he had made many passionate and gifted artists into stars. Now, at the ripe old age of thirty seven, he sat in a chair with his chin resting in his hand, staring up at Weiss with a blank face.

While he was famous beyond all reason, the woman that sat beside him equalled that with her infamy. The critic and talent scout for Beacon records was known by her sharp tongue and even sharper eye for music. Glynda Goodwitch. She had been by Ozpin's side throughout his career and, though she couldn't even play a tambourine properly, she could tell if your instrument was off tune by one hundredth of an octave. Her judgment was swift, harsh, and honest. She would tell you how it sounded, what you did wrong, and how much of her time you just wasted in one sentence. Like Ozpin, Glynda was always sporting the same expression. It was a scowl that politely, but firmly, informed you that your mother should have swallowed you. Like her partner, her gaze was also focused on the pale woman.

Weiss' confidence faltered slightly under their eyes. She had expected a panel of judges. Not a musical genius and a vicious critic. She had to force herself to keep her back straight and her chin up.

"Miss Schnee, I am glad you could make it." Ozpin said, his voice a monotone. "What will you be performing for us?"

Despite her nerves, the edges of her lips twitched in a faint smile. The pride and joy of her singing ability was her impressive vocal range. She could reach notes high enough to shatter windows (something that was found out in a rather unfortunate incident during her teenage years) without the strain that most other singers experienced. She wouldn't suppress the prideful urge to show it off when she had a chance such as this. "I will be singing 'Der Hölle Rache'" She felt that if anyone could appreciate her love of opera, it would be him.

He simply nodded and sat back in his seat. "You may start when you are ready."

' _It has to be perfect._ ' She thought, taking a deep breath. And it was. From start to finish she kept a close eye on her voice. It rose and fell _exactly_ where it needed to be, not a single note out of place or held too long. She timed each syllable to perfection. She was panting slightly when she finished, but didn't feel nervous about it. She knew it was perfect.

What did make her nervous, were her judges. Their expressions had not changed in the slightest. They did not clap or praise her or even criticise her. They simply sat and stared. The silence was maddening to the heiress. Painful seconds ticked by and she counted them, uncertainty and anxiety building.

"That was perfect." Ozpin finally spoke up. Glynda nodded her agreement. Relief exploded throughout her body, making her knees weak. She felt them shake, but forced herself to maintain her posture. Her confidence, however, was short lived. "We are not looking for perfection, ."

Weiss' jaw dropped, her eyebrows knit together, "W-What do you mean?" She asked, silently cursing her traitorous voice for stuttering. He finally moved, clasping his hands on the table in front of him. "Perfection is not what we strive to achieve here." His eyes narrowed slightly, "Perfection is cold and hard. If every song we produced was like that, we wouldn't make people feel anything. Our music is about _passion_ , Ms. Schnee, and in that respect, I find your performance tragically lacking." He said, his voice lacking in the very thing he spoke of.

Weiss couldn't help slouching a bit with this knowledge. She looked down at her shoes. If she had failed here, where was she supposed to go? She only had so much time before she was expected to be responsible for an entire company. She only had so much time to live out a dream she's had since she was small. This was the best record company in Vale, she wouldn't have the same opportunities with any other. This was her only chance to be something she actually _wanted_ to be.

"Now, unless you have anything else prepared, I would like to get through the rest of these auditions." Her posture straightened. Even if she had lost, she still had her pride. But, before she could excuse herself, an idea struck her. It was wild and frantic, but it was so much better than letting this slip through her fingers.

"Actually, I do have something else." She hoped that her voice didn't let on to the anxiety she was feeling. "It's a song I wrote myself, but it's not quite comple-"

"Play it." He said, cutting her off. She swallowed hard, but turned and made her way to the piano. She placed her shaking fingers on the keys and took a deep breath. This song was the furthest from perfect she could think of, but she knew it held feeling.

When her hands began to play the first few notes, she couldn't help but let her posture sag even more. This wasn't a song about love or anger or betrayal. It was soft and full of sorrow.

"Mirror, tell me something.

Tell me, who's the loneliest of all?"

Those words felt like sharp knives as they left her lips. It felt as though she were ripping a page out of her diary and handing it over to them. She was vulnerable to their judgement, even if she stopped now.

"Fear of what's inside me.

Tell me, can a heart be turned to stone."

It was unfinished. But only the lyrics. Her fingers danced gracefully over the keys of the piano. She had been playing it since she was much younger, practicing and practicing. She had all of the best tutors. As soon as her father had deemed that she learned all she could from one, she'd move on to the next. She had never had any stable person in her life besides him. And her mother.

As she played, she thought of fake friends and sleepless nights. She thought of being forced into the strict mold that was 'perfect'. She never had an option to be less. She never had an option to be _more_.

"Mirror, tell me something.

Tell me, who's the loneliest of all?

Fear of what's inside me.

Tell me, can a heart be turned to stone?"

She watched as small splotches of liquid dripped onto her hands, drying quickly. She thought on when she had created this song. How many more tears there were. How much she had missed her mother. How much she regretted not being more careful. More perceptive. More _perfect_.

"Mirror, mirror, what's behind you?

Save me from the things I see!

I can keep it from the world,

why won't you let me hide from me?"

Her heart hammered away at her ribs as she sang and she closed her eyes tightly. She thought of how many times something had been ripped away from her for it being unprofessional or childish. How she had learned, the hard way, what was and wasn't acceptable.

"Mirror, mirror,

Tell me something.

Who's the loneliest of all?"

Her hands slowed until they stopped altogether. Her arms wrapped around herself as she stared down at the keys, "I'm the loneliest of all." She whispered to herself. Her arms tightened, as if trying to hold herself together. Her breath came in harsh pants as her heart began to slow. It wouldn't stop hurting and throbbing for a few hours, she knew from the other times she had sung that song. It always left her feeling cold and broken.

Clapping resounded around the room, startling her out of her trance. Her head whipped up, slightly disoriented, and turned to her judges. They were walking up on the stage towards her. Her eyes widened. It scared her to know she had left herself so vulnerable in front of strangers. The clapping calmed that fear slightly, at least they hadn't judged her too harshly. A gentle hand grasped her shoulder. It was Glynda. She didn't look upset or annoyed for once, but her expression was unreadable. The only obvious thing that Weiss could see was the softness in the older woman's eyes.

"Consider yourself hired." Ozpin spoke up, a small smile on his face. "Report back tomorrow at two p.m. so you can meet the other new artists and we can go over everything." He handed her a slip of paper. He paused for a moment, "Take as much time as you need here before you leave." His voice was a touch softer than usual.

Without another word, they left. Weiss took several deep breaths until she felt a little less shaky. She forced her arms to unwrap themselves and fall to her sides. ' _Shoulders back, chin up. A Schnee never shows weakness.'_

* * *

Weiss sighed softly, looking on either side of the hall as she walked. Room 212. That was the only thing on the small slip of paper her new boss had given her. The clacking of her heels came to a stop as she found it. She could hear muffled voices coming from inside. She took a deep breath to gather herself and smoothed down the front of her light blue blazer. With enough convincing, maybe Ozpin would let her work on her own like Pyrrha?

She grabbed the knob and opened the door before she had the chance to overthink things as she was in habit of doing. She was two steps in before coming to an abrupt halt. The room went silent. Her eye twitched involuntarily as she gazed at the three ruffians sitting in the room. The room itself was very nice, other than the smoke drifting lazily in the air. There were two expensive looking couches facing each other near the center with a coffee table between them. The carpet was a dull gray and the walls an eggshell white. After distracting herself with the more pleasing observation, she finally decided to inspect the three staring at her.

The first had wide silver eyes and brilliant white teeth that clashed with her freckled, sun-kissed cheeks. Her hair was a curious mixture of black and crimson. The black taking up all except the very tips, that just _barely_ touched her shoulders. A matching sweater hung from her, just a couple sizes too big. Black vines were stitched into the red fabric, twisting and curling around her arms and torso before ending in an intricate rose on her back. Weiss could barely see the dark ink on her tan neck, peeking slightly out of her sweater. Her dainty hands fidgeted in her lap. Numerous piercings were glinting at her ears and cherry-red lips. The bright smile and excited gleam in her eyes made Weiss feel as though she did not have enough coffee this morning to deal with her.

Another girl sat on the couch across from her, arms folded as bored amber eyes stared at Weiss. Her skin was a rich mocha color that reminded her of the hot sands of Vacuo. She wore an old looking black t-shirt with matching jeans. Strange hieroglyphic tattoos went up her arms and disappeared under her sleeves and dark bags under her eyes made her look as though she hadn't slept a day in her life. A single loop of metal pierced her septum. Her deep black hair was short and the ends were jagged and messy, as if it were cut recently… and not very well. Twitching atop her head were a pair of cat ears that matched her hair, other than the soft looking tufts of white fur that lined the insides. The most startling (and terrifying, in Weiss' opinion) thing about her was the dark purple bruises that ran along her jaw and cheek.

The last of the group made Weiss' nose wrinkle. She took up almost the entirety of the couch, sprawled out and leaving the excited girl with maybe a fourth to sit on. One of her large boots rested on the table, making the heiress want to give her a lecture and a well made power-point on how terribly impolite it was. A bright orange tank top revealed a not so modest amount of cleavage and muscular arms. Her golden skin was covered in tattoos. Some looked to be complex and elegant while others seemed rushed and impulsive, giving her the impression of a living canvas. A lit cigarette hung from pink lips. Her long, blonde hair ran wildly down her back like a streak of unruly sunshine and vibrant lavender eyes locked to cold blue curiously.

The heiress clenched her teeth and held back a sigh. This was going to be a _very_ long day. She walked over to the only available seat and sat with her ankles crossed. She was used to having all eyes on her, but their stares frayed her already weak nerves. The silence was tense. That is, until the blonde one opened her mouth. Her words, despite the friendly tone, were crude and straight to the point.

"Who the fuck are you?"

Weiss scowled.

* * *

"So… you're telling me that you bailed somebody out of prison?" Glynda asked, taking deep breaths. She counted slowly as the man across the desk from her sipped his coffee. They were in his small office. Papers lay scattered across the desk, many of them with large red stamps. Judges were not particularly happy with her and her companion.

"Yes." He stated simply.

She took another deep breath. "And you're going to take her, a temperamental blonde, an excitable guitarist, and an heiress, a _SCHNEE_ heiress, and put them in a band together?" She asked. Her fingers pinched the bridge of her nose. ' _Don't worry. He's not that bad. He'll laugh and tell you it's another one of his silly jokes._ ' After all these years, she still couldn't tell when he was joking and when he was serious. He seemed to take immense joy in throwing her off every once in a while.

"Yes." He stated again.

"THIS IS NOT A FUCKING AFTER SCHOOL SPECIAL, OZPIN!" She shrieked, rising from her comfortable chair and slamming her palms on the table. He stared calmly, taking another sip of his coffee. "You can't just shove people together in a 'rainbow of diversity'" She made air quotes with her fingers to further her point, "And expect them not to _maim_ each other within the first week!" She whirled away from the desk, pacing the office like a caged animal.

"We're actually supposed to meet them right about now." He said, standing and striding over to the door. She groaned in frustration, but followed. Maybe it would work out after all? Though he was eccentric, she had to admit he was a genius when faced with a challenge. She had never been so wrong.

The walk through the checker patterned halls was a short one, with the meeting room being so close to his office. As they approached the door, the distinct sound of an angry cat came through from the other side. They paused, their eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"I-I'm sorry they just looked so fluffy and cute and I r-really wanted to touch the-"

"Don't _touch_ her, you dolt! Do you know the meaning of personal space?!"

Muffled shuffling could barely be heard through the door.

"Hey, don't talk to my sister like that!"

"Don't come near me, brute!"

"Or what? What's a little princess like you-?"

A sharp crackling noise and high pitched scream were followed by a loud ' _Thud_ '

"YANG!"

Ozpin opened the door slowly as smoke drifted out of the room. Glynda's mood plummeted further as she took in the scene.

The couches were farther from each other than Glynda had remembered. The blonde that she had hired lay motionless on the floor, groaning as her overactive sister worried over her like a concerned mother. The Schnee heiress stood close by, a taser in hand. She glared down at the blonde, disdain obvious on her features. A small fire sprang up near the sisters where a lit cigarette lay on the carpet, causing the smaller one's panic to escalate. From her spot on one of the couches, a disgruntled faunus looked at Ozpin and Glynda, her ears laid back against her head and her arms folded.

Glynda slowly turned her head to look at her friend and partner of many years. Her glare was equal parts disbelief and 'I told you so'.

Ozpin sighed.

* * *

 **AN: Wow! Thank you for all of the reviews, favorites, and follows! I appreciate you guys taking the time to let me know how I'm doing.**

 **"Der H** **ölle Rache" is actually the song that made me love opera. It is usually sung by a soprano coloratura (Someone who's voice goes REALLY high) and I thought it would be the perfect song for Weiss. Not to mention the full name translates to "Hell's vengeance boils in my heart".**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and don't hesitate to ask question or give me some feedback!**

 **Until next time friends.**

 **-Vox**


	4. Chapter 4

Ruby sighed softly as she watched Ozpin and Glynda, her arm still slung around her older sister's shoulders. The fire had been extinguished and Yang had been picked up off the floor. Yang was fine, mostly. Sure, she twitched every now and again, but she was somewhat alert and that had to count for something, right? Just in case, Ruby made sure to keep one eye on the taser wielding woman.

"Alright, you're all here today because we believe you have what it takes to be successful musicians." Ozpin declared, straight to the point. "All of you have proved your skills in one way or another, so you will all be working together to-"

Immediately, confused and incredulous objections were heard from around the room. A particularly upset and outraged squawk coming from the white haired woman. "You have no choice in the matter." He said, raising his voice slightly to be heard above the complaints, "You either work together, or you walk out of that door and look for employment elsewhere." Ruby would rather bite off her own thumb than give up this chance. She saw the faunus move a bit, as if she were going to get up, but then relax in her seat. She couldn't tell what the woman was thinking. Her face was expressionless, if not a little bored.

"You all have a different set of skills, and while they are very… dissimilar, can harmonize and create amazing works of art. Glynda?" The woman who had been glaring at everything that moved sat a stack of papers and some pencils down on the table. Ruby found herself extremely thankful that Glynda couldn't shoot lazer beams out of her eyes. Everyone would surely be dead.

"I would like you to right all things you are skilled in on these papers and pass them around to get a feel of each other's capabilities." Ruby felt like she were in kindergarten again. The teachers would always give out little papers to write your favorite color and what not. It avoided much of the hair pulling and crying. She felt it was appropriate in this situation. The tension would take nothing more than a high powered chainsaw to cut.

As she reached down to grab herself a piece of paper, her fingers bumped into those of the woman across from her. She blushed, ready to sputter an apology, before she glanced up at amber eyes that looked about ready to rip her head from her shoulders and thought better of it. Was she the only one that didn't want to murder someone?

Finally, everyone managed to fill out the paper without further incident, all of them being passed around.

The first she saw was her own sister's, in big, bold letters. It was short and simple. Drums, tambourine, harmonica, beatboxing.

The next that came her way belonged to the woman with white hair. The paper indicated that her name was Weiss. Ruby looked at the list, her face morphing into shock and horror. It was not a list. It looked to be an entire essay on the musical abilities of Weiss Schnee. Forcing herself to at least skim through it, she gathered that Weiss was more of a classical person. Vocals, Piano, Violin, Harp, Flute, Cello.

The last was Blake Belladonna. Other than the neater, smaller letters, her list was much like Yang's. Bass, Guitar (acoustic and electric), Electronic music, Backup Vocals, Lyrics.

Ruby felt a little embarrassed at her own list. They had put everything down while her's had only stated: Vocals, Lyrics, Many instruments (Guitar preferably).

"Many instruments? What does that even mean?" Weiss spoke up, breaking the silence. Ruby blushed, her hands fidgeting in her lap. "It just means I p-play a lot of instruments." A white eyebrow rose, "Like what?"

She frowned as she noticed all eyes on her, anxiety rising even more. "Ruby here is like a musical genius or something. She can play almost anything she gets her hands on!" Yang exclaimed, gesturing widely with her arms. Ruby wanted to scold her for boasting, but was too happy that the attention was on her sister and not her. Weiss simply rolled her eyes.

Cutting off any more potentially catastrophic conversation, Ozpin began placing more papers in front of the girls. However, these ones weren't blank. "These are your employment contracts. They state the rules, terms of employment, your room number, and which practice and recording rooms you get. You can terminate your contract at any time."

Ruby looked over the rules, becoming more and more confused. They seemed awfully… specific. She knew that beacon produced a lot of eccentric artists, but she didn't know it was this extreme. "No skinny dipping… in the cafeteria? Um, how does someone do that? Is there a pool in the cafeteria or something?" She asked, eyebrows pulled together. Glynda's expression seemed to grow even more severe somehow. "Don't worry about how it's done, just know that it is forbidden." Ruby nodded slowly. Yang seemed to perk up, "So that means we can do it anywhere else?" The woman took a slow, deep breath, her eyes closing. "It is highly frowned upon, Ms. Xiao-Long."

"What is the room number for?" Blake asked, looking up from her papers. Ruby jumped slightly. She nearly forgot the woman was there. "You will see in the back of the 'Terms Of Employment' that all new artists are put on a trial period. You must live in the residential area and your progress will be closely monitored for the first 90 days of you-" He was cut off by another round of objections (plus another furious squawk), but waited patiently for them to quiet down. "Of your career to inspire teamwork and camaraderie." He finished, looking at all of them as if daring them to argue again. They were all quiet. It was obvious who had the power here.

Ozpin smiled slightly, "Good. Let me show you to your room."

Ruby took the time to catch her breath and store all of the information that had been crammed into her head. Everything was happening so fast and it seemed they still had even more information to dump on her. As they left the room, she gulped and braced herself. She would be spending at least three months living here and the sooner she got a handle on everything, the better she would be able to work.

They walked out into the chilly air, leaving the small administration building and walking next door to what looked like a fancy hotel. As they walked in, she noticed a couple of shops with glowing neon signs. Unfortunately, she didn't get a good look before she was led to an elevator. The space was cramped, to say the least. Ruby made a valiant effort not to accidentally grind on anyone. She eventually gave up and leaned against Yang after bumping Weiss and receiving an icy glare.

When the doors opened, she rushed out. Being crammed into tight spaces with people she didn't know wasn't particularly thrilling to her. On the inside, it looked less like a fancy hotel and more like a fancy apartment building. They were led to a door marked '2113'.

Ozpin pushed the door open and motioned for them to step inside, handing them each a set of keys as they passed. Ruby's eyes widened as she took everything in. The door opened up to a cozy living room with light blue walls and soft grey carpet. A long counter on the right separated it from a small kitchen and on the left was a glass door, leading to a balcony. A small couch sat facing away from them and towards a large television. Ruby walked slowly down a hall near the balcony to discover four rooms with plain white walls and large beds, a small supply closet, and a bathroom. She was slightly disappointed to see that there was only a standing shower and no bath.

She turned to leave, but was startled to see Blake inspecting the room behind her. Her heart nearly burst out of her chest, but she put a shaky smile on her face. "Haha, no bubble baths I guess."

Amber eyes focused on her and she stopped breathing. A twitch of one fluffy, pierced ear was all the acknowledgement she received before the taller woman turned and stalked back to the living room. Ruby sighed softly before following after. So much for friendship.

"Do we have to live together?" She heard Weiss' ask from the living room. Peaking out of the hallway, she frowned at the pale woman's rigid posture. Ruby really hoped they didn't. She didn't know if she could handle many more of those glares. "There have to be some single rooms." Weiss said. Ozpin shook his head, "Afraid not . You will be living with these three until the trial period is over." She let out a puff of air that was just a little too dignified to be a snort.

When everyone had finished exploring, he called them back to the living room. "As long as you reside here, your living expenses are free. There are free meals in the cafeteria and a 24-hour gym on the ground floor, along with a pool and a spa." He paused, raking his eyes over all of them. Ruby held back an uncomfortable shiver. "The rooms are soundproof, so feel free to practice whenever the mood strikes. You will not wake your companions. You may customize the rooms in any way that does not cause lasting property damage. We do not allow smoking inside." He aimed a pointed look at Yang and she scratched the back of her head, looking anywhere but at him. "There are ashtrays on the balcony, however. Is everything understood?"

Ruby looked around at the other women and around the apartment before biting her lip and nodding.

"Good. I expect you all to be moved in by tonight and report to my office anytime after six P.M. Tomorrow. As a team."

Her eyes widened and she inhaled sharply, anxiety spiking as she watched Blake and Weiss leave. Tonight!? How were they so calm?! She felt as though she were riding a particularly horrifying roller coaster. Over shark infested pools. And the sharks had machine guns. The least they could do was give her some time to prepare!

Her breathing was starting to become short and shallow before a strong hand clasped her shoulder. She looked up to see Yang giving her a reassuring smile. Her heart slowed it's sprint to a light jog almost immediately.

"Hey, don't worry little-sis. I know it's a lot to get used to, but I'll be here every step of the way. Remember why we're here." She said quietly, giving the smaller girl's shoulder a gentle squeeze. Ruby took a few deep breaths before returning the smile with a small one of her own. "Thanks, Yang. I just let my nerves get the best of me."

Yang grinned widely and pulled her into a quick hug before pulling her out of the room and towards the exit. "Did you hear!? They have a gym! A 24-hour gym!"

* * *

The stars outside the window stayed still as the rest of the landscape sped past. Ruby leaned her head against the glass as she stared up at them. It gave her a strange comfort to know that they were there, stable as the world around her moved in a frenzy. Everything seemed to change except for them.

It hadn't taken her very long to pack. All of her possessions sat in the bed of the old pickup truck along with her older sister's. Yang had taken her Motorcycle. Instruments took up most of the space. It was what Ruby had spent most of her extra money on over the years. She had always enjoyed learning how to make music with anything she could find. She didn't know if that alone would be enough to see out her dreams.

"What's got you so nervous, Flower?" The deep gravelly voice caught her attention. She smiled slightly at the nick name and looked over at her dad. He wasn't a tall man, but he wasn't short and the years had made him thin. A light stubble covered his sharp jaw with the same salt and pepper as his hair. Laugh lines framed his mouth, but his blue eyes were filled with concern. Even though she was twenty, he never quite stopped babying her.

"I'm just kind of stressed, dad." She admitted quietly.

He glanced over at her, "Do you not want to work at Beacon?"

"That's not it." She said, her eyes falling to her lap. "I've wanted to work there since they started. I just don't know if I'm ready. Everything happened so suddenly, and I don't know if I can keep up."

"What makes you think that?"

She sighed softly, "I've only ever played small gigs, they're professionals. The others that I'm supposed to work with won't even talk to me. One of them thinks I'm a racist asshole and the other one tased Yang."

He barked out a hearty laugh at that. "I was wondering why she kept twitching." Ruby tried to stifle her own laugh, the tension leaving her shoulders.

After the laughter died down, he spoke again. "Ruby, you love making music, don't you?"

"Of course!" She said without hesitation.

"Then you have nothing to worry about." He said, chuckling softly at her enthusiasm, "You love it, so I know you'll work hard to accomplish your dreams."

Ruby stared at her hands for a moment before nodding slowly.

"As for your band, just give it time. I've never seen anyone that didn't come to love you eventually, Flower." He said. He sounded so sure of himself, she couldn't help but stare up at him. The car slowed to a stop outside the large building that would be her new home. She could see Yang start towards them to help with the bags.

"Besides, Yang's always gonna be there to help you out. I know she's stubborn and wild, but she loves you dearly. Just try to make sure she doesn't get tased again." Ruby couldn't help but giggle.

As they both got out of the car, Yang promptly wrapped their dad in a strong hug. Ruby could practically see the air being squeezed out of his lungs, but he hugged her back nonetheless. "I love you, dad. Are you sure you're gonna be alright on your own?" She asked, almost too quietly for her little sister to hear.

"It'll be a little lonely without you two causing mayhem, but I can manage."

Satisfied with the answer, she released him. Before he could catch his breath, his other daughter slammed into him with a fierce hug of her own. "I'm gonna miss you so much!" She nearly shouted, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. "Don't worry, we'll visit all the time and we'll call and remind you to take your meds an-"

"I love you too." He chuckled, patting her back gently. "Now hurry inside. You're gonna catch a cold out here!"

Yang pulled him into another quick hug and picked up as many of their bags as she could before making her way inside. Ruby didn't miss the gleam of pride in his eyes as she picked up the rest, and it filled her heart with warmth. Giving him one last smile, she followed her sister into their new home.

The two rooms closest to the living room had already been occupied. It was odd how fast the others got back. Stealing a glance at Yang, Ruby quickly rushed to claim the one with a window facing west. She hated being woken up with the sun in her eyes.

As she began to unpack, she couldn't help but feel a small twinge of sadness. It was kind of disappointing that everything she owned could be held in a couple backpacks and a duffel bag. Setting everything in it's proper place took a little less than an hour.

A quick glance at the clock reminded the girl in red how late it was getting and forced her to get ready for bed. As she sat on the soft bed, now covered with her red satin sheets, she looked around the room. It felt strange to have to sleep in such an unfamiliar place. The room was a lot bigger than her room at home, and it made her feel more than a little isolated. She couldn't hear anything that happened outside the door, giving the illusion that she was alone. She couldn't suppress a shudder.

Ruby flinched as two light knocks sounded at her door before it opened slightly.

"Ruby? Are you still awake?" The hushed voice asked, a blonde head peeking through the door.

The younger girl smiled a bit, "Yeah."

Yang stepped inside, closing the door softly behind her, and held up a small drum. "Look what I found while I was unpacking!" She giggled. The drum was a nostalgic sight. Ruby could remember a few nights they stayed up late, singing softly together.

Yang sat next to her on the bed, her hands gripping the object a little tighter than usual. "I was thinking about how new and weird this place is, and I thought we could do something we did at home to make it a little more… home-y." She said, a nervous chuckle escaping her.

Ruby smiled widely at her. Yang needed this just as much as she did. She got up and retrieved her Ukulele, coming back to sit with her back pressed against her sister's.  
"I get the first part this time!" Yang called, her nervousness from earlier long gone.

With a soft laugh, Ruby began to play.

Her muscles relaxed slightly as she strummed the upbeat tune of their song. It brought her back to a happier time, when she was a lot younger. She remembered how the beat thumped in her heart as she sat in the back of an old car, watching the foster home fade away behind them.

"She asked me "Son when I grow old, Will you buy me a house of gold?  
And when your father turns to stone,  
Will you take care of me?"

You could tell that Yang wasn't a singer. Her voice wavered sometimes and she could never quite find the right note. That didn't matter to Ruby. When they were singing together like this, it wasn't about how pretty it sounded.

"I will make you queen of everything you see!  
I'll put you on the map, I'll cure you of disease."

She felt the blonde's muscles move against her back as she beat her drum, making the sound that thumped in her heart and brought a smile to her face.

"Let's say we up and left this town,  
And turned our future upside down!  
We'll make pretend that you and me,  
Lived ever after happily!"

Ruby joined her sister on the chorus this time, her voice softer and more even, following through to her verse.

"And since we know that dreams are dead,  
And life turns plans up on their head.  
I will plan to be a bum,  
So I just might become someone!"

She felt the clawing anxiety leave her as she relaxed against Yang's back. Her smile never left her, even when they finished the song. It didn't leave her when Yang said, "Love ya Rubes!" and retreated to her own room. It didn't leave her when she turned off the lights and snuggled up in her blankets. And it certainly didn't leave her when she drifted into sleep and dreamed of the day to come.

She knew she would be alright, no matter what tomorrow brought.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you guys liked it! I see Ruby as a more introverted person, and tried to reflect that in this chapter by pulling her thoughts more inward instead of on her surroundings.**

 **Now that I've touched everyone's POV, it's free game. I intend to give everyone equal amounts, but they're not going to be in any real order. A couple may even have all of them in a chapter.**

 **Thank you guys so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows! It really means a lot to me!**

 **Until next time friends.  
-Vox**


	5. Chapter 5

Amber eyes opened to a pitch black room. The heavy curtains of her window were definitely worth the investment. The faunus woman sighed and contemplated sleeping for a while longer. Seeing that it was almost noon, that seemed like a bad idea. At least if she wanted to eat. She contemplated staying in her room all day, if only to avoid the three people that had become her 'team'. She could miss a meal or two.

It was just her luck to be paired with a disrespectful blonde, the Schnee heiress, and an immature woman who didn't understand the meaning of 'personal space'. She may have agreed to a month at beacon, but that was starting too look like a very long time.

She dragged herself out from under the cheap blanket to stretch and grab some clean clothes and a towel. Goosebumps rose along her arms at the cold air that seemed to grow colder and colder by the day. It was times like these that she missed the bright sun and hot earth of Vacuo. The bright light of daytime in the hallway burned her eyes for a moment, leaving her grumbling as she made her way to the bathroom.

Her nose wrinkled at the smell of so many different soaps. The scent of roses clashed horribly with the smell of citrus, lavender, and vanilla. The blue room and teal tiles gave her the unsettling feeling of being underwater.

After a quick shower, Blake dressed in a simple grey tank top with loose black jeans. She inspected her hair in the mirror, a frown pulling her lips downwards. The edges were messy and uneven. Seeing as she cut it herself, it wasn't as bad as it could be. She shrugged at her reflection, turning and stalking out of the bathroom. No use in lingering on that now, she'd have to get a professional to fix it later.

After a quick stop at her room for some tea, she made her way to the small kitchen. The cozy space was quickly becoming her second favorite room in the apartment. You could make yourself food and snacks while still being able to see into the living room. Upon closer inspection, she found that the kitchen had no kettle (she would change that soon enough) but came with all basic pots, pans, and kitchenware. She set to work making her tea.

Finally, she leaned against the counter, steaming mug in hand and a delighted sigh escaping her lips. Either her room mates had already left, or they slept later than her. Not that she minded. The house was quiet and peaceful in their absence. Not even chirping from the birds outside could reach it. Blake had a lot of things to do, but the heavy silence relaxed and weighed her down.

A door in the hallway banged open, making Blake flinch. The loud interruption was followed by what sounded like the groan of a dying bear and shuffling footsteps. She glared down the hall to see a mane of blonde hair disappear into the bathroom, followed by a shower starting.

Steam was just starting to pour out from under the door, when another one of her band mates made an appearance. Luckily, the door across the hall from her room opened a lot less aggressively as the Schnee girl came out carrying a folder. Her eyes locked onto Blake for a moment, sparing time for a slight nod, before she strode out the front door.

Blake sighed. Her quiet morning was effectively ruined in the span of one minute. She walked over to sit on the couch. Sipping her tea, she turned on the TV and flipped through the news channel until she found the one she wanted.

"-Are barely rebuilding their stores in the wake of the 'White Fang Riot'. While there have been some fatalities, the savage instigators - who shall remain unnamed- are now behind bars and those who were injured are receiving medical treatment."

A heavy weight settled in Blake's stomach as she watch the reporter point to the remains of what she had caused. The windows were shattered, not a single one left unscathed. Some of the doors were hanging by their hinges. What caught the woman's eye, were the deep red splotches littering the area. They looked out of place among the greys and browns of the storefronts in the plaza. Blake felt nauseous.

Her tea forgotten, she watched as they replayed the footage from only a week ago. She watched as her old partner- _brother-_ screamed at the crowd. She watched as the dark faunus woman with long black hair lunged at him. The fight was short and brutal, so different from how it felt. Her memory showed it long and drawn out, but the screen was almost clinical with how little emotion it portrayed. She almost didn't recognize herself snarling with unbridled fury as she threw punches at the pinned man.

"This just proves that all faunus are bloodthirsty animals!" A grizzled man screamed at the camera. His eyes were wide with anger. "They shouldn't be here! They shouldn't even exist!"

She watched for a moment as he slandered and ground down the faunus, her face set to neutral, before she turned the TV off.

Her head fell back against the couch as she took a deep breath. In the end, what she had worked so hard for had been ruined by her own hands. She took a fight for equality and turned it into a war against races.

Her downward spiral was thankfully interrupted by another door opening. Her last roommate, she suspected, was shuffling down the hall in a zombie like manner. Finally entering Blake's line of sight and proving the woman right, Ruby walked into the kitchen in her old looking tank top and fuzzy red pajama pants. She filled a glass with water, her eyes half closed and her hair sticking up in odd directions.

She was starting towards the couch when she finally noticed Blake sitting there and nearly dropped her glass. Blake couldn't help but be amused at how startled the girl seemed every time she saw her. She fought a smirk as the Ruby's face turned red, embarrassment painted all over her features.

"G-Good morning Blake!" She stuttered out.

"Morning." Blake replied shortly. The woman's shuffling and nervous gaze was starting to get to her.

Finally, she spoke up, "H-Hey, I um… I really want to apologize for yesterday." She said, eyes downcast. Blake's eyebrow rose, ears perking towards the girl. "I can kind of get… overexcited. A-and your ears looked really soft and I just wanted… I just… I'm sorry." She finally got out.

The raven-haired woman narrowed her eyes slightly, inspecting the girl. Her silver eyes were trained on her bare feet as though they were the most interesting thing in the world. The rosy tinge of embarrassment was still lighting up her face, and now the tips of her ears, but it was hard to ignore the honesty in her words.

"Just don't let it happen again." She said.

A wide smile split the girl's face as her head snapped up to look at Blake. The sudden 180 in mood startled the faunus. That was a quick recovery. The smile was short lived as a completely tone deaf voice drifted from the bathroom. It seemed that the bathroom wasn't soundproofed as well as the bedrooms.

"I'm too hot! Hot damn! Call the police and the fireman!" Blake winced at the voice, ears flattening against her head. That wasn't even singing, it was just yelling in different tones.

Ruby sighed, "How long has she been in there?"

"Hm… about fifteen minutes." Blake shrugged.

The girl groaned, shoulders sagging. "She's going to be in there for at least another hour."

Ruby came closer, a bit hesitant, but before she could sit down a loud rumble sounded from her stomach. She blushed again. The constant change of mood was threatening to give the dark woman mental whiplash.

"Um… Do you know where the cafeteria is?"

Blake took a sip of her tea. It was cold.

With yet another sigh (she felt she would be doing that a lot in the next month) she rose and rinsed her mug before motioning for the girl to follow.

* * *

"So… Where are you from?"

Blake looked up from her scroll, slightly irritated at the interruption. The cafeteria was crowded, but they had managed to find a small table in the corner to eat in relative peace.

"A large town near the Vacuo border."

Ruby nodded, shoving more food into her mouth. Blake had simply grabbed an apple. The food in the cafeteria was of questionable quality, and often tasted like the dirt on the side of the road. Ruby, however, was on her second plate and the faunus was mildly surprised that she could fit so much into her stomach. After contemplating the chance that there was a black hole inside of her companion, she looked back down at her scroll.

"I've lived in this city for pretty much my entire life." She paused, thinking, "Well there was this one time when me and Yang jumped the border to Atlas, and lived there for a week. But it was really cold, so we came back."

Blake looked up at her again.

"It's a lot warmer here. I kind of wonder what it'd be like in Mistral, you know? I heard they have a lot of beaches and it's sunny all the time. I think I'd be scared of getting a sunburn though, so maybe Haven would be better."

She shoved a couple more pancakes into her mouth, humming as she chewed. "Where would you wanna go? Like on a vacation or something?"

"Somewhere warm."

Ruby smiled widely at Blake. "You don't like the cold either? It's getting really close to winter, huh? I thought my toes were gonna freeze off when I got out of bed this morning! Do you thi-"

Blake reached across the table and placed a finger on her lips, stopping her abruptly. Ruby's cheeks flared red again as she stared, eyes wide. When she was sure the shorter woman wouldn't start talking again, she pulled her hand back and continued to read on her scroll.

Unfortunately for Blake, reading didn't seem to be on her agenda today.

"Did it hurt?"

She held back a low growl, looking up to see who had interrupted her this time. Bright, sky blue eyes were locked onto hers. His jeans were ripped and his green shirt looked a bit worse for wear. His scruffy blonde hair stuck up at a few awkward angles. Apparently Ruby wasn't the only one to come here straight out of bed. And Blake thought she had to get _her_ shit together.

"Did what hurt?" She asked. Looking down at herself, she didn't see any injuries. Even on the bruises on her face had faded.

"When you fell from heaven."

Ruby groaned, rolling her eyes so hard that Blake thought they might fall out of her head, and pressed a palm to her face. Blake could agree.

"No, but I scraped my knee when I crawled out of hell."

His face paled a bit, but she couldn't hold back her smirk when Ruby laughed so hard choked on her pancake. He hurried over to pat her on the back.

"Are you alright?" He asked when she had recovered.

"Your cheesy pick up line almost killed me!" She clutched a hand over her heart in mock horror.

He laughed nervously, rubbing his arm. "Yeah, that could've gone better…"

Ruby scooted over a bit, patting the spot next to her. "So what's your name stranger?"

Apparently Ruby didn't grasp the concept of 'stranger danger'. Blake contemplated leaving, but decided against it. While she wasn't particularly fond of the energetic girl, she wasn't going to abandon her. Not with a blonde flirt at least.

"Jaune Ark." He said, winking, "Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it."

Maybe there was still time to abandon her. Flirty blonde be damned.

* * *

Steam blew out into the hallways as Yang stepped out of the bathroom, sighing happily. There was nothing like a hot shower to kick start the day! She wrapped her towel tighter around herself and made her way to the kitchen, humming happily at the feel of the carpet under her feet.

She looked inside the fridge and frowned. It was bare, except for what looked to be a half-eaten salad. It was a good thing she packed her protein bars. After making a mental note to buy some food, she grabbed herself a glass of water.

She was only halfway through the glass before the door banged open and caused her to choke and nearly spill the rest. Weiss stormed through the door, slamming it shut behind her, with a scroll pressed to her ear and a folder in her hand. Her white hair was tied in the same off-center pony tail it was in when they had met. Yang grinned.

"I have it taken care of. Yes. Goodbye, Father." With that, she jabbed the 'end call' button violently. She dropped the folder on the table and sighed.

"Hey there, Princess."With an adorable squeak, she whirled to face Yang. The towel clad woman resisted the urge to twitch when that glare was leveled at her again. She certainly didn't want this encounter to end like the last. "The last time we met was certainly… Electrifying."

"Don't call me princess." She huffed. Her eyes widened suddenly, a blush blooming on the bridge of her nose. "Where are your clothes!?" She shrieked.

Yang looked down at herself briefly. Oh yeah, the towel. "Like what you see?"

Weiss looked at her as if she'd lost her mind. This was fun. "Never mind. I don't care where they are. Just please put them on."

Yang smirked. "There's something else I'd rather put on my body." She said with a wink.

She couldn't hold back her laugh as she watched the pale woman screech and storm to her room, her blush spreading even further. She was just too cute. Not wanting to risk the chance that Weiss could be going to get her taser, the blonde hurried into her own room. While it was fun to tease her, it wasn't as fun to end up twitching on the ground.

She was proud of how her room turned out, despite not having much time to arrange it. She had pushed the bed to the center of the room (it was the _bed_ room after all) and arranged all of her dressers to one side of it to make room for her drum set on the other.

Yang tore through her drawers until she found her lucky short shorts and neon yellow t-shirt. She was glad the cold didn't bother her, she hated all of those stuffy coats and hats. The warmest thing she liked to wear was her scarf. Even that got too hot sometimes, though she'd never admit it.

Suddenly, a loud bang signaled her door being opened before a loud scream filled her room. The blonde screamed back, startled. The intruder screamed again and she turned to see Ruby slamming her door shut. Yang's scream morphed into one of confusion and concern, rather that fright.

"YANG HELP ME BLAKE IS REALLY HOT I THINK I MIGHT DIE!" She shouted, flailing her arms about wildly.

Yang stopped screaming and stared at her sister. That's why she ran screaming into her room?! Ruby was lucky she loved her.

"I know Blake is hot, but it's nothing to lose your shit over Rubes. Also, please knock."

"I can't help it! She's so cool, and she smirks! Her smirks Yang! They make me want to melt all over her! She walks like she's always on a tight rope and it does AMAZING things to her hips, Yang! And she said she crawled out of hell when this guy hit on her! How hot is that!?"

Yang didn't see how crawling out of hell was an attractive trait. But then again, her sister and her never really did have the same taste. She had to admit though, watching her little sis swoon over tall, dark, and mysterious was entertaining.

"So, did you make a move?" She asked.

Ruby's cheeks flushed. "N-no."

Yang sighed and pressed a hand to her face. Now that she thought about it, Ruby really didn't inherit the game that she had. The last time she saw Ruby flirt, she had asked (shouted) "Do you like cookies!?" and walked (ran) away. This was where her big sister guidance was needed.

The blonde sat on her bed, patting the spot next to her for Ruby to take a seat. She hummed in thought for a moment, going through her expansive arsenal of pick up lines. She couldn't tell her anything too risque, this was her baby sister after all, but she definitely had a few that would do the trick.

"Alright, first you've got to compliment her. Don't tell her anything that's not the truth, always be honest when you compliment someone."

Ruby nodded vigorously.

"Then, you have to give her The Eyes."

She stopped nodding, her eyebrows knitting together. "The Eyes?"

Yang smirked, leaning in close as if she were telling a secret. "Yes, The Eyes. The most powerful tool for seducing someone, man or woman."

"How do you do it?" Ruby whispered, her face showing awe and intense curiosity.

Yang rolled her shoulders, cracking her knuckles loudly. "The trick is to make it nonchalant enough so that it's right between 'I don't give a shit' and 'I want to have your babies'. You get me?"

The smaller girl nodded slowly, her face still scrunched in confusion. "Does it really work?"

Yang nodded seriously. "Watch."

She took a deep breath before looking up through her eyelashes, her lavender eyes smouldering. The corner of her mouth lifted slightly in an easy smirk and she bit her lip, just to put the cherry on top.

Ruby seemed skeptical. "Are you sure it's gonna work, Yang?"

Yang patted her on the back, grinning. "Of course! Now that she knows you find her attractive and you give her the eyes, just say 'I hope you know CPR, because you took my breath away!'" She made sure to punctuate it with a wink. Perfect. The best line to go with Ruby's puppy dog face. Yang was a genius.

"Are you sure I should use a pick up line? I mean, it's kind of cheesy and she didn't really respond so well to the other one." She looked so nervous and adorable, Yang couldn't help but pull her into a tight hug.

"Of course Rubes! Think about it this way, even if it doesn't work it's sure to get a laugh out of her!" She nuzzled her face against her suffocating little sister affectionately, "Just remember, it's all about confidence."

Ruby gasped for air as she was released. When she caught her breath, she gave Yang a smile. "Thanks sis."

Yang giggled, holding her fist out. "Any time."

Ruby tapped the fist with her own before ambling out of the room, muttering to herself.

Mission: Help Awkward Sister Win Over Scary Cat Lady, was a success.

* * *

It was a few hours before a knock sounded at her door. Yang hoped that maybe if she ignored them, they'd go away, but the knocking simply became louder and more insistent.

Finally, she put down the magazine she was reading and made her way to the door, throwing it open.

"Yes?" She groaned.

Her eyes widened when she saw Weiss, looking more like a lawyer than a musician. She wore a crisp white button up tucked into a black skirt. Her face was set in a scowl. Yang was starting to think that was her natural facial expression.

"We still have to talk to Ozpin, _if you would so kindly join us_."

Yang would've flinched at the tone if the woman weren't so much shorter than her. "Yeah, I'll go. Don't get your panties in a twist, Ice Witch."

Her eyebrows furrowed even further, but she kept her mouth shut tight.

The walk to the office was short and uncomfortably silent. Even Yang couldn't help but run her hand through her hair. At least the air outside was significantly less stifling than inside.

When they were finally in the office, they took a seat before the somber looking man. It was a lot different than the last room they met in. The walls were a deep brown and a desk stood in the middle with four uncomfortable chairs in front of it. In a strange twist, Glynda wasn't beside Ozpin. In fact, she was nowhere to be found.

"Alright ladies, let's keep this quick. I'm sure you all have other matters to attend to. Which of you will play manager? While we do have a few, it's not nearly enough to go around so you will have to manage yourselves."

All heads turned to Weiss, prompting a sigh from the girl. "I'll do it."

Yang hated to throw her under the bus like that, but she looked like she was the only one who might have a clue what they were doing.

"Great. Thank you ." He said, taking a sip of his coffee. "I'll need you to have a single ready in a week that we can advertise."

"With all due respect sir," Blake spoke up, folding her arms, "I don't know if a week will be enough time to write a song, learn it, and rehearse it until it's suitable for public consumption."

He waved his hand dismissively. "I have complete faith in you four."

Yang raised an eyebrow. Had he seen their group? This could only end in property damage and a large hospital bill.

"We can do it sir!" Ruby exclaimed, standing. Her shoulders were set and her smile was determined. It was hard not to be affected by her optimism. It seemed to pour out of her in waves and swallow all of the negative outcomes. Yang smiled. She looked exactly as she did when her pre-show nerves melted away and she began to sing.

With Ruby on their team, it would be hard to fail.

* * *

 **AN: Hey there guys! Thank you for reading and for leaving all those wonderful reviews, I hoped you liked the chapter! I feel a lot more satisfied with this one than I did with the last.  
**

 **Don't be afraid to let me know what you think or ask questions.**

 **Until next time friends.  
-Vox**


	6. Chapter 6

"So… what are we gonna do?" Yang asked, voicing everyone's thoughts.

It was cold out on the balcony, but they had agreed that they could use the fresh air. Their apartment was up on the seventh floor. The twinkling lights of the city all around them would have taken Ruby's breath away any other day, but the stress of their newest challenge kept her from lingering on it for too long.

"We have to impress him." Weiss said, shifting in her seat. "We're just starting. We need to get our music out there and it needs to be as good as the competition."

Ruby looked around at her band, gulping. They had the chairs gathered in a loose circle so they could look at each other. Yang had an unlit cigarette hanging from her lips while Blake was on her second, the smoke catching the breeze and drifting lazily off the balcony. All had a look of concentration set on their face. Weiss' was a little more scowly, but Ruby thought it was just because it was Weiss. She always looked a little more scowly than everyone else.

Ruby didn't know if they could be as good as the competition. They were new, very new, with little experience. Hell, they hardly knew each other. They didn't know the motivation behind each other's actions. They didn't know what their heart's beat for or the rhythm that they lived their lives in...

An idea hit her like a freight train. "I've got it guys!"

All eyes locked on her, but instead of becoming nervous, she was encouraged. "We need to split up. If we form groups of two, we'll have two songs to give him and it might help our chances a bit!"

' _And it will help us get to know each other.'_ She thought.

They each looked at each other. Yang beamed, Blake looked weary, and Weiss looked thoughtful.

"Alright. But how do we choose the pairs?" Weiss tilted her head slightly.

Ruby thought for a moment. "We have two lyricists, me and blake. So each of us-"

"I call dibs on Blake!" Yang shouted, grinning at her sister.

Ruby smiled back. Perfect! Blake and Yang could learn more about each other. That left Ruby with… oh…

Weiss looked at her, an eyebrow raised. Yang didn't pick Blake to get to know her, she just didn't want to be the one thrown under the bus. Ruby gulped and flashed her a shaky smile. "I guess that means we're partners, Weiss."

Ruby held out her hand. Weiss looked at it for a moment before rolling her eyes and shaking it. "You'd better be good."

Ruby puffed out her chest proudly, "This isn't my first band Weiss. I know what I'm doing."

"You were in a band before this?" The pale woman narrowed her eyes skeptically.

"Yeah." Yang chipped in, "It was just us two, but we made it work. Our name was Red Eye."

Weiss' eyebrows pulled together as she looked at both of their eyes. When she had confirmed that neither of them actually had red eyes, she asked, "Why 'Red Eye'?"

Yang's smile wavered and fell, an oddly brooding look coming over her that Ruby knew all too well. She sighed and lit her cigarette, taking a long drag before muttering, "Only played after midnight…"

"That's bullshit, Yang!" Ruby laughed, "It's called Red Eye cause I got in a fight with this guy and his buddies kicked my ass before the first show." She smiled a bit at the memory, "I ended up having to play with a broken blood vessel in my eye."

Weiss paled. It was kind of scary, considering how pale she was already.

"Do you have pictures?"

Yang gasped and looked at Blake, "Of _course_ I have pictures, what kind of big sister do you think I am?"

Ruby laughed as Yang pulled out her scroll, Weiss shooting nervous glances at the guitarist and murmuring something about gang violence.

She was starting to like her little group.

When everyone started making their way back inside, Ruby caught a glance at Blake's hair again out of the corner of her eye. It had been bugging her for some time now, but she'd been a little too intimidated by the taller woman to ask about it. This was her chance to do something nice for the quiet faunus.

She tapped gently on Blake's shoulder, wincing as the faunus flinched and whirled around to face her. Blake seemed to relax a bit when she saw who it was.

"What is it?"

Ruby swallowed nervously. "D-Did you cut your hair yourself?"

"Yeah." Golden eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"I cut my own hair all the time." Ruby gestured to her multicolored locks. "I could fix yours for you. Not t-that it looks bad or anything!"

She held back the urge to groan and hide her face in her hands. Much to her relief, Blake didn't look offended, only thoughtful as she stared at Ruby's hair for a while.

Finally, she spoke, smiling slightly. "I would like that."

Ruby smiled widely, letting out an excited squeal. Blake put up _some_ resistance as she was dragged into the bathroom, along with a chair, but eventually accepted her fate. Ruby rummaged around beneath the sink until she found her hair cutting kit, coming up and pulling out a comb and some scissors.

"Alright, just get your hair wet in the sink and we can start."

After she complied, Ruby draped the towel over her shoulders and began to cut.

She started at the ends, making sure to layer it in a way that kept it out of the older woman's face. Every raven lock shone like silk under the bright light of the bathroom as she worked her way up. She didn't know if faunus ears were as sensitive as human ears, so she made sure to take special care with combing the hair around them. When she finished, she looked down at her work with pride.

If she thought Blake had looked stunning before, she looked even more breathtaking now. The slightly spiked ends accented her sharp jaw and defined cheekbones in a way that made Ruby's mouth go dry.

Her heart thudded painfully in her chest as she went over Yang's advice. She licked her lips nervously as she tried to slow her breathing. The thought of rejection made that a lost cause.

"Are you alright?" Ruby startled at the low, silk voice. Unfortunately, jolting with a pair of scissors in your hand never ended well.

She hissed in pain, looking at the rather deep cut in her forearm and clamping a shaky hand over it. That could wait.

Blake was looking at her arm, eyebrows knit together. Ruby felt as though she might hyperventilate. She just needed to be confident. It was now or never, if she waited anymore she'd lose her nerve.

"B-Blake!" She shouted, breathing still ragged.

The dark haired woman looked at her, standing from her chair.

A compliment! She needed to compliment something about Blake that she really liked!

"You… You have a great face!"

Blake took her hand, turning her arm up and looking at the wound before pressing a gentle hand to her forehead.

Ruby almost stopped when the woman touched her, she didn't think it would be working so well, but persevered. She looked up into the wide golden eyes, fluttering her eyelashes to the best of her abilities and biting her lip. She cheered internally when Blake leaned down to stare back, replacing the hand on her cheek instead of her forehead.

It was perfect! She didn't know why she was so nervous in the first place. She took a few deep breaths, letting them out quickly. Time for the final part.

"I-I hope y-you know CPR-"

The yellow eyes widened further and she cut Ruby off by ducking down and slinging the smaller girl across her shoulders, leaving the bathroom in a rush.

Success! Ruby had been so irresistible that Blake had literally swept her off her feet! She made a mental note to thank her older sister for the advice later.

Her face scrunched in confusion as they left the hall, passing by the kitchen on the way to the door and leaving a small trail of blood thanks to Ruby's arm. Where were they going? The room was in the opposite direction. Ruby would try anything at least once, but she had always thought her first time would be in a bed. Or at least a bedroom.

"B-Blake?"

Blake looked back at the girl, concern shining in her gorgeous eyes. Ruby nearly forgot how to breathe, her cheeks flushing and her heart soaring-

"Don't worry, we'll be in the infirmary soon, just hang on."

-before plummeting like like a rock in a lake.

* * *

Weiss awoke to the obnoxious, shrill beeping of her alarm clock. After pressing the off button with maybe a little more force than necessary, she heaved a sigh and sat up.

She still found it odd to awake to such silence. Usually, the moment she woke up she was greeted with a professional "Good morning, Ms. Schnee. " and a hot cup of coffee pressed into her hands. She could do without the servants, but the coffee was necessary for surviving the day. It seemed she would have to make her own coffee. Maybe after a shower though.

She forced herself out of bed with a groan, straightening her nightgown and pulling some clean clothes from her closet. With a slight pause, she took out a comfortable long sleeved sweater as well and pulled it on.

Trudging down the hall, she noticed red dots all over the ground. Only two days and they were already staining the carpets? Whoever did this had better hoped that it came out.

She stopped suddenly as she pushed open the bathroom door. A towel sat on the floor next to an overturned chair, tufts of black hair scattered all around it. What concerned her the most was the crimson puddle on the floor and the blood drenched scissors next to it.

Weiss closed the door. It seemed coffee was first after all.

Crime scene in the bathroom ignored, she turned and made her way to the kitchen.

Weiss had just sat in one of the stools at the counter with a steaming mug, when the front door opening caught her attention. She turned in her chair to see Blake walk in. The woman had dark bags under her eyes and her clothes were a little rumpled.

Did she commit the murder? Weiss would bet her car that the victim was the red one. Blake didn't look like the type to take well to annoyance, and Ruby was hyperactive and had a habit of rambling. Her theory was disproved, however, when Ruby bounded through the door after her.

"I'm really sorry Blake!" She wailed. "I didn't think it was that bad. Your hair looks really nice though!"

Weiss continued to think as Blake nodded and fiddled with the ends of her hair. "It does. Thank you." She paused, inhaling slowly and looking at the floor. "I'm not cleaning up the blood though."

Ruby gasped and rushed to the bathroom as Blake stalked over to her bedroom. That was it then. They both teamed up on the blonde one. Weiss huffed and sipped her coffee. Oh well. Saved her the trouble. With one dead and the others in prison, she'd be the only one left. Then, she could finally start her career, _alone_ , as she had planned.

She finished her coffee and cleaned her mug, chuckling darkly to herself. When Ruby came out of the bathroom, she gave Weiss a nervous wave. "Good morning Weiss! Sorry about the mess, there was kind of an accident."

"I do hope you finished with the bathroom." Weiss raised a snowy eyebrow. She knew better than to ask about it. That would make her an accomplice.

Ruby smiled, "Yup! All clean!"

Weiss simply nodded, picking up her pile of clothes and heading towards the bathroom. How in the world was she so happy after brutally murdering her sister? She was like a psychotic puppy dog.

Weiss didn't realize how lost in thought she was until she walked face first into something soft. Her face scrunched in confusion and she took a step back, looking at what had blocked her path. Her face grew hot.

She tore her eyes away from the soft, golden skin of the taller woman's cleavage, only to regret looking up at the flirty smirk. "Hey there."

Weiss' confusion furthered. Yang wasn't dead? She glared, her plans for a solo career ruined.

Yang tilted her head slightly, "Isn't it a little early to be pissed at me, princess? I haven't had time to do anything yet."

"I thought you were dead."

Yang opened her mouth, only to close it a second later, bemused.

"There was a lot of blood. I was sure the others had finished you off." She explained. The blonde didn't look any less confused and shocked. Weiss sighed. Oh well. Even if she didn't get her solo career, now there weren't going to be any exhausting police interviews or magazine articles. She stepped around Yang to take her shower.

When she was clean and clothed, she made her way back to the living room (Noting that the stains _did_ come out of the carpet). They only had a week to write and rehearse _two_ songs, and she would be damned if the first time she missed a deadline was in a music studio.

When she got there, the only one she could see was Blake. The dark Faunus sat comfortably on the couch with a thick book in hand and a cup of what smelled like tea. One down, two to go.

"Do you know where the others are? We should really get to work."

The furry ears twitched in acknowledgement and she sighed softly, shutting her book. "They said something about sparring. Probably in the gym."

Weiss couldn't help but envy how gracefully Blake moved as she got off the couch and sauntered over to the door. With a quiet huff, she followed closely.

The halls were bustling with activity, people rushing every which way to get to their destination. The outfits varied greatly. While some were dressed much like her with her black slacks and plain white button up, others were dressed in jeans and t-shirts, their pajamas, or some very strange outfits.

"What happened in the bathroom?" Weiss asked.

Blake shrugged, "Ruby was cutting my hair. When she was finished she was staring into space and breathing really hard, so I asked her what was wrong. She jumped and stabbed herself in the arm and started babbling deliriously. After that, she made a face like she was having a stroke and asked me if I knew CPR, so I took her to the infirmary."

"Was she alright?"

"Yeah, she needed a couple of stitches though. Her heart rate was out of control for a few hours so I ended up sleeping there. They only released her this morning."

Weiss sighed, shaking her head. Hopefully this wasn't a common occurrence, you could hardly play a song if one of your members had a stroke on stage.

As they drew closer to the gym, Weiss heard a high pitched scream that she vaguely remembered from the day she met her band. They entered cautiously, finding the last two members throwing savage punches at each other. Weiss would have been worried if they weren't wearing gloves and protective gear. Not much protective gear. Not much of anything actually.

Besides the helmet and gloves, the only thing on their bodies were sports bras and scandalously short shorts.

Ruby had a lot fewer tattoos than her sister. Simple black crosses were on her hip and forearm, and an elegant and intricate rose on her shoulder. The thorny vines curled around and wrapped her arm down to the elbow.

Yang, however, lived up to what Weiss initially thought. A living canvas. Most of her right arm was bare, save for the intense flames that were on both wrists. Her left had thorny vines, much like her sister's, and symbols that rippled over her muscles. Her shoulder had what looked to be scales wrapped around it. When she turned to fend off another blow, Weiss saw that the scales wrapping around Yang's arm were only the tail end of a furious dragon that took up the entirety of her back and wrapped around to her stomach…

Oh dear…

Weiss gripped the door frame, her eyes widening as she took in a shuddering breath. Looking like that had to be against the damn law. At _least_ a felony. With sculpted legs, _heavily_ muscled arms and shoulders, and abs that made the heiress salivate, Yang was looking at a hefty lawsuit. And a pair of handcuffs.

A snicker beside her forced her back into reality, "Weiss, you're drooling."

"Shut your mouth this instant." She snapped, wiping a sleeve across her own. Dear lord, she _was_ drooling. That blonde haired brute had no business looking like that, dammit!

Blake opened her mouth, but what was sure to be a witty and mocking retort was cut off by another high pitched scream from the blonde.

"Ruby calm down! You're going to pop your stitches!" She squealed, giving up on trying to block the surprisingly brutal punches from her little sister and running for all she was worth.

"Your advice was _SHIT_ , Yang!" The smaller woman yelled, giving chase. She wasn't as heavily muscled as Yang, but she still managed to put Weiss' lean form to shame. She had much less bulk and her muscles blended easily beneath her skin. And she was _fast_. That was proven by how quickly she caught up with Yang, tackled her, and proceeded to punch her in the face. What she lacked in strength, she definitely made up for in ferocity and rage.

Weiss wondered if she should intervene. It might not have been too late to let them kill each other. Blake would make a good partner. She was quiet, considerate, _sane_ …

With a sigh, she pulled her taser from her pocket and pressed the button. The sharp crackling made them freeze instantly, their face's paling as they looked at her. She held back a smirk and slipped the handy device back in her pocket.

"If you two are quite finished, we have work to do."

* * *

Weiss found that Ruby's room was cramped. All of the bedrooms were the same size, so that wasn't the problem. What made the space so unbearably claustrophobic was the massive amount of instruments and devices. They littered the floor (Most of them on stands or in cases) until the only place to sit was the bed, which was pushed into the corner.

"So… What do you usually do when you're making music?" Ruby asked, rifling her desk and pulling out a red notebook.

Considering that Weiss had only made one song herself, one that involved crying hysterically at a piano for a year, Ruby was probably the senior when it came to composing.

"I don't really have a set method."

Ruby nodded, opening her notebook to a blank page.

Weiss looked at it skeptically. It was well worn and a little singed around the edges. "Well, what is your method?"

Ruby hummed, playing with her fingers nervously "I'm not sure. I just feel stuff and write it down."

Weiss sighed and pulled her legs closer to her body in attempt to stave off the growing claustrophobia. "That tells me nothing."

"Well…" Ruby flipped through the notebook for a moment before handing it to her. Weiss found herself looking at a song titled 'I Burn'. "I wrote that one about Yang. That's not what it originally was, the first one was all sunshine and rainbows cause I really love her, you know?"

Weiss wasn't sure how 'sunshine and rainbows' turned into the embodiment of a raging fire.

"But one day, I went out clubbing with her. She's always been really protective, but when this really insistent guy kept hitting on me, she kind of lost it." She chuckled at the memory, shaking her head. "I couldn't see it at first. I thought she was just flirting with him to keep him off me, especially when I found out that he owned the place, but the night ended with her beating the shit out of seven guys and the entire bar on fire."

Weiss' eyes widened. Were all of these women insane! "How are you not in prison? Better yet, how are you alive?!"

Ruby giggled as if they were just talking some cute boy at school. "We would have been in trouble, but they didn't put any warrants out for our arrest. It turns out that he had around 100 kilos of cocaine in the back. It kind of overshadowed the arsen."

Ruby shook her head and pointed to the notebook. "That's not the point though. What I'm trying to say is that I didn't look at her as a big sister, I looked at her as a person when I wrote that song. And that's how it felt."

Weiss nodded slowly. When she aggressively ignored the story that came with it, she could slightly grasp what the younger girl was trying to convey. Weiss felt a lot more comfortable, now that she wasn't in the dark.

Then, she was literally in the dark. She realized too late that her companion had leaned over to turn off the lamp. "R-Ruby!"

"It's easier to think when you don't have to look at stuff, Weiss. If you feel uncomfortable I can turn it back on." She hears.

Weiss took a deep breath, her heart calming slightly. "It's fine."

The sensory deprivation unnerved her at first, but she found herself growing more comfortable by the second. It was honestly relaxing to not have anyone looking at her while she talked.

They stayed in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. It was easy to lose track of time when the only thing she could hear was breathing. The temperature in the room was comfortable and the sheets were soft under her hands. A faint smell of roses eased the tight muscles in her shoulders.

"Weiss?"

"Yes?"

She heard shuffling before a moment of silence. "Why do you want to make music?"

Weiss blinked. Why did she want to make music? She had never really asked herself that question before. The motivation had never been very clear to her, she just felt drawn to it.

"Can you… elaborate?"

"Well, what do you want to accomplish? Like your goal. Your endgame."

Weiss stayed quiet for a long time before giving her hesitant answer, "I guess I just want people to be okay."

"What do you mean?"

"Life isn't always on our side. Some people have a hard time finding joy. Some people can't feel like they're loved. Some people have a hard time holding onto hope, and I want that to be okay."

"You want them to feel that way?"

Despite the question, Weiss didn't feel judged. Her heart felt light in the dark room. "No. I want them to know it's okay to feel that way. The world is a dark place and it's easy to give up. I don't want them to feel that nobody understands them. I don't want anyone else to feel alone."

She let out a sigh, laying back on the bed. "I want to make a difference in someone's life. Even if it's just one person out of the thousands or millions that hear me."

Everything was quiet. Her heart beat steadily in her ears as she felt a small weight lift off her shoulders. Her head felt clear.

She would have thought she were alone if not for the second set of breaths. "What about you? Why do you do it?"

She heard more shuffling before a weight settled on the bed next to her. "Well, I want people to know the truth."

"The truth? About what?"

"All of the injustices in the world. It twists me up inside when I see bad things happening to good people." She heard a deep sigh. "I'm only one person. I can't make everything alright myself. I want them to know the truth and that, if we work together, we can change things for the better. I know that everything won't be perfect, but I can try. I have to try."

While Weiss found it to be idealistic, she could respect the girls motivation. Ruby wanted to make things better for people. She wanted to give them hope and encourage them to fight for things they believe in.

For some reason, Weiss didn't doubt that Ruby would change the world.

* * *

 **AN: Hey there guys! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I was feeling really blocked on this one for a while and had to take a small break, but I'm satisfied with the results.  
**

 **67 followers!? Thank you SO MUCH you guys! Knowing that so many people are looking forward to the next chapter means the world to me! If you'd like to let me know how I'm doing or make a suggestion, don't be afraid to drop a review. No matter how small it is, I always appreciate it.**

 **Until next time friends  
-Vox**


	7. Chapter 7

Yang's knee bounced up and down erratically, unspent energy coursing through her body and willing her to do something. She looked over at Blake for the tenth time in as many minutes.

No change.

Wind still fluttered through her dark hair as she sat stone still in her chair. Smoke wisped past her lips and her eyes gazed out at the city, a pencil in her hand and a notebook in her lap.

Yang was all for letting Blake be her dark, mysterious, chain-smoking self, but she was starting to get antsy. This whole brooding and gazing into the distance thing wasn't doing it for her. It didn't help that these chairs were about as comfortable as cinder blocks.

Finally, Blake sighed and sat up, stubbing out her cigarette in the ashtray. Yang perked up, giving her a cautious smile.

"I don't think I'll be getting much writing done today."

Yang's smile fell. They were supposed to do it together. Yang might not have been the best with lyrics, but she did know a few things to help out.

"Well, are you feeling blocked or empty?"

That drew the woman's eyes. She must've hit the nail on the head, considering the shocked look on her face. "Blake, I grew up with a lyricist. I'm used to helping Ruby out when she gets stuck on something. So, do you feel like you can't put it into words or do you feel like there are no words?"

"Empty." She said quietly.

Yang smiled, glad she could finally do something. Empty was a lot easier to fix than blocked. She stood and took Blake's hand, physically dragging the woman towards the door.

"Yang!? What're you doing!?" She hissed, trying (in vain) to pry the larger girl's hand from hers.

"We're going for a walk! I saw a park down the street that looked really pretty when I drove here."

"Why?"

"Well, there's lot's of trees and I think a little stream-"

"No," She cut her off, rolling her eyes. "I mean, why do we have to go for a walk?"

Yang pulled Blake into the elevator, pressing the button for the ground floor and waiting until the doors were completely shut before letting go of her hand. "We gotta fill you up, Blakey! You can hardly write if there's nothing inside you to put down."

Her smile grew as she recalled forcing Ruby out of the house when she was feeling like that. The girl would whine and protest and hiss at the sunlight like some kind of vampire, but Yang had no problem with throwing her over her shoulder and carrying her out.

Luckily, Blake was a lot easier to deal with. She simply sighed and folded her arms, face neutral.

When the elevator finally dinged, she led her companion outside and took a deep breath. She already felt refreshed as the sun hit her skin. She always made sure that she had as much showing as was publicly decent when she went outside. The sun on her never failed to lift her spirits.

Blake, however, looked a bit worse for ware. The bags under her eyes seemed even darker in the bright sunlight and her eyes squinted into tiny slits before they adjusted.

Had she been getting enough sleep? Blake had seemed tired when they all moved in, but it looked like she was steadily getting more and more exhausted. She was strung tighter than the strings on Ruby's sitar.

She started towards the park, happy that Blake followed without protest this time.

"It's hard to sleep in such a new place, isn't it? Everything is so quiet and still."

Blake glanced at her, but remained silent.

"The house I lived in with Rubes and Dad was never that quiet. If there wasn't music playing or a tv on, I could at least hear the sounds of the house creaking. Here it's just silent."

"It is… unsettling."

Yang grinned as she finally got a response. "To be honest, I've had a radio going since the first night. I never turn it off, even during the day. It gives the room some life, you know?"

Blake nodded thoughtfully. "I think I'll try that."

Yang beamed brighter. Hopefully the woman would sleep better with the noise. Yang had almost set the building on fire the first night. The sound of police sirens would've been better than the brain melting silence.

"How do you feel about everyone else? I'm not gonna lie, the princess seems like she might be difficult to get to know." Yang shivered, remembering those icy eyes glaring a hole through her head as Weiss' angelic voice told her that the small woman thought she was dead.

"It's heiress actually."

Yang cocked her head.

"The Schnee Steel Company, or SSC, have a hand in everything that involves metal, from steel supports in buildings to the small parts in a computer. Their known for being wealthy beyond belief and holding a place in the political food chain that requires their approval for almost everything."

The blonde's eyes widened. She knew that Weiss was rich, but she didn't know that she was _filthy fucking rich_. The SSC logo was on almost everything! "Woah…"

"Their also known for their discrimination against faunus workers and unsafe working conditions. Not to mention questionable business partners."

She winced at the dark glare that Blake had swapped her tired look for. Her ears were flattened against her head, her arms folded tightly over her notebook.

"I can see you guys have some bad blood…"

"That's putting it lightly." She growled.

Yang thought about how Weiss behaved towards Blake. Well, she hadn't really seen Weiss and Blake talk. Weiss didn't _seem_ racist, but she didn't really know the scowly girl well enough to know.

"She might be just like her family and think of faunus as inferior beings." Blake's glare intensified. "But! She might not be! She kind of strikes me as the type that hates everyone equally. Well, except me. I'm pretty sure she hates me the most."

Her efforts were rewarded with a small smirk. It lifted her spirits to see her new friend a little less angry. "Just… don't try to judge her before you get to know her. You know, the 'don't judge a book by it's cover' type thing."

Blake nodded slowly. Yang could see her relax just the tiniest bit.

"What do you think about Ruby?"

Blake hid a giggle with her hand, "She kind of reminds me of a nervous puppy. Except less slobbery."

Yang laughed, "She's not great with new people, but she's a sweetheart when you get to know her."

"I can relate. I'm not… the best… with people."

She patted the faunus on the shoulder, drawing a quiet 'oof!' from the girl. "Don't worry Blakey, that's just you. If you were super friendly like me, you wouldn't be you. And you're pretty cool the way you are."

Blake looked up at her for a moment before a genuine smile lit up her exhausted face.

"Thank you, Yang."

* * *

While Blake still felt a little exposed in the bright sun, the fresh air and new scenery was doing good for her tired body. She always forgot how much being cooped up could take it's toll on her. With her feet moving and the oppressive silence gone, her mind felt clear and the numb depression that was plaguing her had all but disappeared.

They were walking down a large path through the park. The leaves on the trees were blood red and a small stream on the left filled the air with it's soft song. The conversation was easy to deal with. Yang seemed to catch on to how quiet she was and talked enough for the both of them.

After the serious questions, Yang kept the conversation light. Blake found it amusing how her partner could talk about everything and nothing at the same time. It was relaxing to not do all the work. She almost didn't notice the sun starting to fall as they explored.

When they came to the end of the trail and walked back onto the sidewalk of the city, Yang let out a loud squeal. Blake looked at her, raising an eyebrow as the taller woman flailed an arm at a building across the street.

"Any Given Sundae?" Of course she would pick the one that had a pun for a name.

She chuckled and gestured to a nearby bench, "Sit down and relax, I'll go get us some ice cream and we can head home. What flavor do you want?"

"Um, vanilla?"

She gave Blake a nod and skipped off like an excited kindergartener. Blake smiled slightly, it'd been years since she had ice cream. She was very fond of sweet things, but rarely had the money to spend on them.

The sun was beginning to disappear behind the mountains, the colors of the sunset slowly receding with it. She felt the rest of the nerves that had been plaguing her melt away with the light. She wore the dark like a second skin, the sun was much to harsh for her taste.

"... faunus bitch…"

And just like that, the nerves were back. The grating whisper made goosebumps rise all over her skin as her ears swiveled every which way to find the source.

"... like they own the place…"

A few meters behind her, still in the park. It sounded like two or three people. She curled her hands into fists in her lap, trying to move as little as possible. She had a knife with her, but she couldn't use it without a _very_ good reason. Even when pleading self-defense, it would only land her back in prison with the wrong cops.

"... lesson…"

Her heart hammered painfully in her chest as she heard footsteps shuffling towards her. She stood and started towards the ice cream shop. A brightly lit environment would usually make attackers think twice. And if that didn't work, the giant, muscular blonde with a lot of intimidating tattoos sure as hell would.

She got as far as the parking lot before rough hands on her shoulders pushed her forward and she lost her footing. Her hands took most of the fall, but it didn't stop her face from hitting the ground in a burst of pain and black spots across her vision. The sharp metallic smell of blood scattered her senses and she felt it run over her lips.

She quickly rolled over, scooting away slightly. She was wrong, it was four. And by the size of them and the burning scent of alcohol in the air, she didn't think a bright shop or a scary blonde would have done anything.

The one in front was the tallest, had rust colored hair and a smirk on his lips. He wore a tight t-shirt that showed off rippling muscles and an expensive looking pair jeans. Beside him was a man with bleach blonde hair shaved into a mohawk and piercings at his lip and eyebrow. His attire was a little less refined than the rest, opting for a ripped vest and matching pants. The one just behind them had a baby face, his hair combed down to make him look more like a businessman than a thug. Blake couldn't see the fourth very well, he was shorter than the others and hung back behind them.

They laughed as a growl made it's way past her lips."What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be at home licking yourself kitty cat?"

She knew she should have stayed silent, Goading their rage could very well have ended with her dead in a ditch somewhere, but the words slipped out of her mouth almost against her will, "Shouldn't you be in a liquor store parking lot trying to buy steroids?"

A vein in his neck bulged. Fuck. That wasn't even a good one. She was going to die because of a shitty insult. She locked eyes with the one in front, swiping her hand over her lips to smear some of the blood off. "Doesn't look like they're working for you if you need all your buddies to help you with one woman." She could handle one, at the very least. Prison be damned.

He bared his teeth and lifted a foot, kicking at her chest. She twisted and left it stomp to the ground, locking her arm around it and using the momentum to bring her legs up between them and against her chest. She only had time to see the look of horror on his face before she launched her foot directly into his crotch, straightening her body arching her back to give it more force. To his credit, he didn't make a sound as he dropped to his side.

She scrambled to her feet, pulling her knife out of her pants. Call her paranoid for sewing an inside pocket on every pair of pants she owned (even the sweatpants) but she was not regretting it. The knife was small, but it was razor sharp.

The three looked at their fallen friend in shock before rounding on her. The threat of being stabbed kept them at a distance, but she knew it was only a matter of time before one of them charged.

"Hey fuck bucket!"

One turned to the sound of the voice, only to receive a heavy boot to the chest that knocked him on his ass. Yang stood over him angrily as he wheezed, an oversized ice cream cone in each hand. Blake smiled at her in relief, only for her face to morph into shock and horror as the girl seemed to unhinge her jaw like a snake and shove an entire ice cream cone into her mouth, so she could use the hand to punch the other man square in the jaw.

He reeled back, but the third, short man bolted in and threw a heavy punch to her side. With a pained grunt, she wrapped her arm around his head, shoving his face into the side of her boob, and kneed him several times in the stomach. He struggled and gasped. If the kneeing didn't put him down, the suffocating sure would. Finally, she pushed him away, finished with her onslaught of winding blows.

The blonde glared at them while they picked themselves and each other up to limp off down the street, not relaxing until they had rounded the corner. Blake thought it was funny that Yang could intimidate grown men with a cone sticking halfway out of her mouth.

When she finally turned to Blake, her eyes widened, "MMPH!"

She rolled her eyes as Yang quickly finished the rest of her ice cream, picking her notebook up. "Did you seriously call him a fuck bucket? What does that even mean?"

"You're bleeding from your face and you want to know what 'fuck bucket' means? Priorities Blake!" She cried, coming over to inspect the faunus further. Blake snorted at Yang's talk of priorities. She wasn't the one who shoved an entire cone into her mouth in the middle of a fight.

Her hands and knees were starting to sting as the adrenaline wore off, but her face felt the worst. The pain in her nose was dull throb and her cheek burned fiercely.

"Can we please go home now?"

The blonde nodded quickly, handing the untouched cone over to Blake. "Sorry about the ice cream, I kind of ate the vanilla one. This one is Strawberry Sunrise."

Blake took it with a small chuckle, "Thanks. I've never heard of this flavor though."

"I used to date a girl that works for the company, she named it after my favorite drink."

Blake opened her mouth, but gasped as she was lifted off her feet and cradled in the taller woman's arms.

"Yang, I can walk!"

She shook her head stubbornly. "You've lost a lot of blood, I can't have you passing out."

Blake frowned and looked down at herself. The front of her shirt was dark and wet. She didn't think it had bled _that_ much. With a sigh, she let Yang carry her and they started towards the apartment at a fast walk.

"I'm really sorry that I left you alone like that Blake." She said, her voice unusually serious.

"Don't beat yourself up about it. At least it was me and not some other faunus that didn't have anyone to help them."

"They did that because you're a faunus?" She growled, "I just thought they were trying to mug you or something."

Blake shrugged, "It happens a lot more than the news let's on."

"That's bullshit! Just because you got some fluffy ears on your head doesn't mean you're less of a person!"

"Not everyone thinks that way, Yang." It still surprised her how little people could know about what goes on in the darker parts of the world. "I think I know what I want to write about."

Yang snickered, a smirk twisting her lips. "I guess it wasn't a total _cat_ astrophe."

Blake groaned.

* * *

When they got back to the apartment, Yang set her gently on the counter before taking off down the hall, leaving Blake to fight a wave of dizziness and try to eat her ice cream before it melted.

A door banged open followed closely by a pair of startled screams.

"Blake's hurt!"

Before she could so much as blink, a red blur tore out of the hall and stopped before her. Silver eyes flickered over every cut and spot of blood on her her. "Ohmygodohmygod _ohmygod_! Are you okay? Do you need to go to the infirmary? Please don't die, Blake! We only met each other a couple of days ago, you can't leave us now!" Ruby wailed, hugging her tightly.

"Ruby, I'm fine. You're getting blood all over yourself." She said, patting her back awkwardly with her free hand.

Weiss stormed out the room, followed by a concerned Yang. "Do you remember what they looked like?"

Blake nodded.

"Good. I'm calling the police station and we're filing a report." Weiss said, her tone leaving no room for argument. She flipped out her scroll and made the call while Yang explained what happened to Ruby.

"They what!?" The younger girl growled, turning from adorable puppy to rabid wolf in the blink of an eye. It still amazed Blake how quickly her mood could change sometimes.

Yang gripped her shoulders. Blake didn't know if she was trying to comfort the girl or hold her back. "Listen Rubes, going and trying to find them is only gonna cause more trouble. I already beat the tar out of them, now we have to let the police take care of the rest."

Ruby took a deep breath, nodding and unclenching her fists.

"Um… Do we have any bandages?" Blake asked quietly, trying to get off the counter.

Ruby stopped her quickly, "Don't worry, I'll get you patched up."

Yang chuckled at the anxious look on Blake's face as Ruby ran to get the first aid kit. "Hey, it's alright Blakey. She's the closest to a doctor you can get without me carrying you to the infirmary."

Blake sighed. She didn't know why they were so set on taking care of her. Like Ruby said, they'd only known her for a couple of days. Today was the most she had actually talked to them. Today was the most she had talked to _anybody_ in months. It was felt odd to not be alone. And when Ruby came back with the first aid kit and started tending to her wounds, she decided that odd feeling wasn't a bad one.

She couldn't but feel a little like a child though, sitting up on the counter and eating ice cream while Ruby fixed her 'boo boo's.

By the time Ruby finished, Blake had bandages on her knees, hands, and a gauze pad covering a small portion of her cheek.

There was a knock at the door and Weiss let the police officer in before quickly explaining the situation.

He didn't carry himself with much confidence yet and he fumbled over his words sometimes. It seemed odd for them to send a rookie on an assault case.

When he looked over at Blake, she could see his muscles tense slightly. He turned to Weiss, scratching the back of his head. "Things like this happen to faunus all the time Ms. Schnee. There's not really much I can do about it…"

Blake suspected that something like this might happen, but both Yang and Ruby bristled at the statement. Weiss' glare grew colder, her arms folding over her chest and her hip cocked. That couldn't be good.

"Excuse me? There's not much you can do?" She asked quietly. Blake found herself pitying the policeman.

He nodded hesitantly.

"Oh, here's an idea, how about you do your job!?"

He flinched as her voice rose. "Do you even have any idea what you're doing? Or do you just think that racism is part of your job? I should just call the police chief and have you fired for incompetency! Better yet, I should just call my father and have funding to your station cut! They obviously don't need the money if all they're doing is hiring idiots with no sense of justice! Tell me, what exactly are you sworn to do?"

He must have either thought the question was rhetorical or was too scared to say much, because he didn't answer for a few moments. Weiss' glare seemed to get colder and colder. Blake could practically feel the temperature dropping."Uh-um- I-Identify, pursue, and arrest suspects and perpetrators of criminal acts, Record facts to prepare reports that document incidents and-"

She cut him off, taking a step closer. "And what are we asking you to do? Exactly that! Is there anything we want from you that does fit your job description?"

"Well, it d-didn't say that we had to deal with faunus." He stuttered, glancing at Blake. Her eyes narrowed and everyone flinched as she launched herself into another enraged rant, threatening his job, his ability to ever have one again, his station, his chief, and even his life near the end. It went on for almost ten minutes before Yang placed a hand on her shoulder to quiet her. "I think he gets the picture, Weiss…"

She finally relented. His face was paler than death and his hands shaky in the tight grip her kept on his notebook.

"Well!?" She growled.

With a squeak, he took the reports from Yang and Blake as quickly and accurately as possible before practically sprinting out the door.

Everyone was silent for a moment before Yang spoke up, still looking a little shaken. "Did… Did you mean all that stuff you said to him?"

"Of course not." Weiss smirked, "There are two things every incredibly wealthy person knows, Yang. How to escape from a hostage situation, and how to throw the most effective temper tantrums."

The blonde stared at her in awe, "Wow. Sorry for calling you Ice Princess. I should be calling you Ice _Queen_."

"Damn straight." She huffed, turning and storming into her room.

"That was scary." Ruby murmured.

Blake nodded, heaving a sigh. "I think I've had enough excitement for the day." The other two nodded. Blake turned to Ruby, giving the slightly shorter girl a small smile. "Thanks for fixing me up, Ruby."

The girl beamed proudly, "No problem, you're one of us now! Besides, I used to patch Yang up all the time, so I'm a pro at it."

Blake bit her lip for a moment. Ruby was a really touchy feely girl. She'd be alright with it, it was something friends did all the time, right? Taking a deep breath, she stepped forward and wrapped the girl in a gentle hug. She never thought of herself as one prone to acts of affection, but she felt as though the situation called for it.

When she pulled away, the girl was practically vibrating in place. The smile on her face had doubled in size and light blush heated her cheeks. If it was that easy to make the girl happy, she could resolve to do it a little more often.

They made their way back to their rooms and Blake took her time cleaning up the mess and taking her shower. She really hoped that shirt didn't stain, it was one of her favorites. When she was done, she stopped in front of Weiss' door, biting her lip in thought.

Finally, she raised her hand and knocked, holding her breath as she waited for an answer. After a few moments the door cracked open, revealing one bright blue eye with a pink scar running above and below, before it opened the rest of the way.

"Yes Blake?"

"I wanted to thank you for earlier. You didn't have to go out of your way to help me, and I appreciate it."

"I know I can be… cold … sometimes, but I'm not heartless." She sighed deeply, crossing her arms and leaning against the doorframe.

Blake nodded, thinking about what Yang had said. "I'm not gonna lie, I was a bit skeptical at first. You're family doesn't have the best relationship with faunus and I'll admit that I judged you too quickly." She said quietly.

"That's putting it lightly. My family absolutely _despises_ them. If we had met a few years sooner, your judgment wouldn't have be wrong because I did too. It was the only way I had ever known." She paused for a moment, "But I'm not them. I may be a Schnee heiress, one of the most powerful people in Vale and Atlas, but before anything else, I am Weiss."

Blake held her hand out to the woman. Weiss looked at it curiously before reaching out and grasping it with her own. "Then I'm glad to have Weiss on my team, and not Lady Schnee, powerful or not. You're a good person, Weiss."

The white haired woman shook her hand, smirking slightly. "Thank you, Blake. I can honestly say I dislike you the least."

Blake nodded and returned the smirk with one of her own. "Goodnight, Weiss." She said, letting her get back to her room and retiring to her own.

The faunus curled up in her bed after turning on her radio. A soft melody filled the room and swept away some of the anxiety she felt around this time of night. The blankets felt a little warmer than usual and it served to lull her mind into a state of calm.

' _You're pretty cool the way you are.'_

' _You're one of us now!'_

' _I dislike you the least.'_

Blake slept better than she had in years.

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys! That one was a little longer than what I usually post, but I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for all the reviews and follows! I always find myself smiling when I read them and it's really interesting to know what you guys think about the story.**

 **Until next time friends.  
-Vox**


	8. Chapter 8

With the two songs written, all that was left was to compose the instrumentals and polish the lyrics. Ruby and Blake had been volunteered to handle that part.

Weiss had plead inexperience, saying something about crying and pianos, while Yang had been disqualified because she thought 'hitting things with other things' was all the instrumental they needed.

That left Ruby in the situation she was in now, standing outside of Blake's room with her heart beating so hard she thought it might bounce right out of her chest and her notebook held tightly in her grasp.

Her hand rose to knock, but froze inches from the door. She bit her lip, trying to will it the rest of the way.

"Geez Rubes, relax."

Ruby glared at the end of the hall. Yang didn't seem upset by her little sister's glare, her usual confident smirk lighting up her eyes.

"Why should I take your advice?" She huffed, her hand dropping to fidget with the stitches on her arm.

Yang's smile turned a bit sheepish, "Sorry about that. It was kind of silly to think that my moves would work for you."

"It's alright, Yang. You know we can't all be as smooth as you." She giggled, a small smile finding its way to her lips.

Her sister came forward to pat her on the back, "Don't worry about that, you've got your own special kind of charm. Seriously though, relax!"

"I can't help it! She's just really pretty and I get all these butterflies in my stomach and I don't know what to do!"

"Ruby, listen," She said, grasping the girl's shoulders, "I know she's pretty and everything, but she's a person too. She has flaws and insecurities and she's probably a big dork, just like us. She's not perfect, she's one of us."

The younger girl's eyebrows knit together as she looked down in thought. It hadn't really occurred to her that the mysterious woman could be like them. The more she thought about it the more sense it made. Blake was in the same situation as them, and it made her a lot less intimidating. Thinking back to the night before, she thought the girl had almost seemed almost fragile, looking broken and bloody on the counter. Her face had remained expressionless, but her eyes were so weary it made Ruby's heart ache.

She pulled Yang into a hug, smiling. Her nerves were settled and her heart was slowly returning to it's usual rhythm. "Thanks, Yang. I do feel better."

The blonde gave her a beaming smile and hugged her back with only a little more force than necessary. She opened her mouth to say something else, but gasped and looked at Ruby like she had just found the secret of the universe. "She's a regular person too!"

Ruby cocked her head, "Yeah, you just said that."

"No! I mean Weiss! Weiss is a person! Just like us!"

"What? I thought we were talking about Bla-?"

"Ruby! This is how I can be friends with Weiss!" The blonde squealed, "She's not an evil snow cone machine!"

"An evil snow-?!"

"Yes! You know how she chewed out that cop?" Ruby nodded. She hadn't seen Yang this excited since her first death metal concert. "I bet she's totally nice when she's not kicking puppies and stealing money from orphans."

"Wow, that's a little extre-"

"Thanks little sis!"

With that, she bolted down the hall and into her own room, leaving Ruby alone in the hall to question what her life had become. She really did hope that they could be friends. From what Ruby had seen, Weiss could have a heart of gold when she wasn't busy trying to make it look like ice.

Ruby found it a lot easier to lift her hand and knock gently at the door, her hesitation and anxiety all but gone.

After a moment, the door clicked open to reveal the dark faunus dressed in an old tank top and some sweat pants. She was still bandaged and bruised, but she looked a lot better. The dark circles under her eyes were gone and she looked a lot more alert.

"Hey Blake! We were kind of nominated to finish up the music."

Blake hummed and nodded, making Ruby smile.

"Whenever you're ready, we can work in your room or my room or the living room or pretty much wherever you feel comfortable, cause I don't want to like invade your personal space or anything, I mean-"

Her rambling was cut off when a long finger pressed itself to her lips. Ruby's cheeks warmed when she realised what she had been doing. After a moment, the finger withdrew, dropping back to Blake's side.

"Sorry." Ruby murmured.

Blake shrugged and opened the door further, standing to the side. "Come in."

The first thing Ruby noticed about Blake's room was how unbelievably dark it was. The lights were off and a heavy curtain was drawn over the window, only letting a few thin beams of sunlight into the room. Soft, melodic music filled the room from somewhere the smaller girl couldn't see, but it relaxed her almost as much as the gentle scent of lavender that hung in the air.

When Ruby stumbled a little in the dark, Blake turned on a lamp on her bedside table. Though, the lamp itself was hooded in a thick material to keep it from shining too brightly, it shed enough light to keep Ruby from tripping over her own feet. Well, more than usual.

"Sorry, my eyes are very sensitive to the light." She explained softly, "I try to keep my room dark to prevent them from aching."

"It's no problem. To be honest, I like to work in the dark most of the time. It's relaxing."

With the light on, she could see something painted on the wall next to Blake's bed. In dark cursive, it read: "Your hopes have become my burden. I will find my own liberation."

The raven haired faunus followed Ruby's gaze to the words. "They said we could modify the rooms."

"I should invest in some paint." She said, thinking about just how red she could make her room. Very, very red.

Ruby wandered further in before taking a seat on the floor next to the bed and flipping her notebook open. "I finished up the song last night if you want to take a look at it."

Blake sauntered over to take the notebook from her outstretched hand. She sat silently in front of the younger girl, eyes drifting over the page slowly. Ruby couldn't tell what the woman thought of it as she was reading. Blake's face was neutral.

Finally, golden eyes that seemed to almost glow in the dark room lifted and focused on Ruby. "It's kind of rough. The message and intensity is good, but it doesn't flow as melodically as it could."

Ruby's eyes widened as she stared at Blake, her jaw dropping. The corners of her eyes stung slightly as she placed a hand over her heart.

Blake startled slightly, putting her hands up but not touching the girl, as if trying to comfort her but not quite sure how. "Shit, don't cry. I'm sorry, I was simply speaking my mind. If I came off as insensitive-"

"N-No Blake! It's great! You're great! Oh my gosh, I'm so glad we're friends Blake!" She cried, pulling the bewildered girl into a tight hug. "Thank you so much!"

Ruby rubbed her face against the faunus' head, blubbering 'thank you's as the raven-haired woman made confused and alarmed noises.

The excitable girl calmed down after a while, chuckling nervously as release her team mate. "Haha, sorry about that Blake."

Blake let out a relieved sigh,"It's alright. I wasn't really expecting it."

Ruby scratched the back of her head, "I just got really excited. Nobody has ever criticised my work like that. Whenever I show it to Yang she just says "Oh my god it's perfect, you're perfect, I'm so proud!" So, I've never really had anything to work with."

Blake smirked slightly, "Glad I could help. What kind of instrumental were you planning for it?"

"I was thinking something fast and hard. Lot's of distortion."

Blake nodded thoughtfully, fetching her laptop and notebook from their place on the bed. She set the laptop down next to them and opened the notebook, setting it in Ruby's lap.

"What do you think of this? I like it, but I feel like it's missing something important."

Ruby read over the lines slowly, humming softly to herself as Blake opened a music program on her computer. She bit her lip. The song was good. Poetic and flowing. But the content made her want to curl up in the corner and cry.

"I-It's really beautiful, but it feels like a dead end, you know? It's honest and revealing, but leaves it at that. You gotta give them hope. Make them see that, yeah it's sad, but they can make a change."

Blake's ears perked and she leaned over until she could look at it with the her. "I see what you mean. You work on the lyrics and I'll start on the instrumental."

Ruby smiled.

* * *

"Our rehearsal room should be on this floor. Look for 309." Weiss said, looking up from her piece of paper.

Ruby clutched her guitar tightly to her chest as she looked around the hall, letting out a small cheer when she found the door. She rushed over to the room, turning and trying not to bounce in place as she waited for the rest of her companions.

It took until a little after noon for them to put the finishing touch on their songs. If Ruby had been working by herself, it might've taken the entire day. The work had went by quickly with them both helping the other out. Now she was excited to see what their songs were like with everyone working together

Blake had changed out of her pajamas to wear a pair dark purple shorts and a tight fitting shirt. She had a silky black ribbon wrapped around her wrist that shone in the light and her bass was slung tightly across her back.

Weiss was looking as professional as ever, with her white slacks and matching blazer. The pale blue of her shirt just barely peeked out from the collar and it matched the color of the violin case she had in her hand.

Yang had a simple pair of jeans and a bright orange t-shirt that almost blended in with her scarf. Her yellow drum sticks stuck out of her pocket and Ruby was a little worried that they'd fall out.

As she watched the rest of her team amble towards her, a flash of red hair caught her eye. Her jaw dropped, "Oh my god, it's Pyrrha Nikos!"

Yang chuckled as they drew close, "You don't have to say that every time you see her, you know."

"I can't help it!" She squealed as the redhead saw them and waved, starting towards them. "I know we've already met but it's still so awesome! Do you think we'll see SSSN too!?"

"Hello again." Pyrrha said, giving them all a smile. Her eyes widened as they found the white haired singer of their team. "Ah, Weiss! It's very good to see you again."

Ruby had to hold back a gasp as Weiss smiled. It was just a slight upturning of her lips, but it was definitely there.

"You as well, Pyrrha." They clasped each other's forearms in what Ruby vaguely recognized as a Mystralian greeting. "How have you been?"

Pyrrha shrugged, "Just about to record some songs for my next album. I'm glad to see that they hired you! We really need to catch up sometime, it feels like ages since we last met."

"I'd like that. Now go record your song. I know you're a busy woman and I'd hate to keep you distracted any longer."

"Yes, Mistress." The redhead giggled, sending Weiss a flirty wink that made the pale girl blush before making her way down the hall.

When Weiss turned back to the group, she was met with silence. Her blush grew darker.

"Well? We don't have all day!" She snapped, finally gaining a response. They all filtered into the room, the door barely clicking shut before Ruby rounded on the singer.

"You're friends with Pyrrha!?"

Weiss flinched at the sudden shriek, giving the girl an annoyed look. "Yes. We met in college. She was rich and famous, I was rich and famous. We became good friends."

Ruby squealed, just barely having enough restraint to not hug the life out of Weiss. Blake, however, smirked slightly. "That was a little bit more familiar than friends."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She answered hastily, but one soul piercing stare from Blake made her reconsider, "We may have experimented a little. Everyone experiments in college…" She murmured.

"Weiss. She called you mistress."

"Maybe… it was more than a little."

Ruby remembered something about Pyrrha that made her eyebrows raise. It made her quite popular among the LGBT community to be the first singer like her to make it big and give a solid role model to look up to.

"Weiss, isn't Pyrrha aromantic?"

The white haired woman shrugged, "Well, how do you think she found out?"

"Well, what did you find out?" She asked curiously.

Weiss stayed silent for a moment before folding her arms, "Nothing interesting."

Yang rested a large hand on the smaller woman's shoulder, "Hey, if you don't want to tell us, that's fine. But I don't think you'll face any judgement here."

Weiss looked up at her, eyebrows knit together and a small, unsure frown on her face.

"I mean, I wouldn't be one to talk anyways. I kinda swing in every direction."

Ruby bumped her shoulder against Weiss' and smiled reassuringly, "I can't either. My sexuality is kind of a wibbly wobbly mess."

Blake shrugged as all eyes turned to her, "I'm not exactly straight."

Yang chuckled softly, "See? No one here is gonna have a problem with whatever you-"

She was cut off by rushed, quiet whisper.

The blonde cocked her head, "What was that?

"I'm… " She tried again, her words fading out at the end.

"Weiss, I can't-"

"I'm gay! I'm really, very, _extremely_ gay!" They all flinched back at the loud shriek. Weiss' face was brighter than Ruby's hoodie.

When they recovered, Yang flashed her a sunny smile and patted her gently on the back. "See? That wasn't so bad. None of us are going to see you any differently because of it."

Weiss sighed, her muscles relaxing slightly. "T-This stays between us, okay? You may not judge me, but there are many others that will. I have a reputation to uphold."

Ruby smiled and pulled the girl into her arms, making the heiress stiffen slightly. It was far from her usual soul crushing, bone breaking hugs, but it was still comforting. Maybe Weiss had a reputation to keep intact, but Ruby was just happy she could be at least little bit of herself with them. Yang giggled and wrapped her arms around all three of them, pushing them together and against herself with Weiss in the middle. Even Blake hesitantly wrapped her arms around the others.

"We won't tell anyone Weiss. Whether or not you tell someone is your decision." Ruby assured. She felt the smaller woman relax against them.

For a long while, all was silent.

Finally, Weiss cleared her throat and squared her shoulders. "G-Get off of me, you dolts. Feelings and hugs are great and everything, but we have a song to rehearse and I'll be damned if we miss the deadline because of some awkward hug orgy that I wanted no part in." She huffed.

Yang laughed and released her captives. Everyone stepped back, faces varying shades of red.

Ruby took the tabs and notes she had printed for everyone and handed them out quickly before running over to hook her guitar up to the amp. As she looked around at everyone, she couldn't help the growing excitement in her chest. She finally had a whole band! She finally had her dream job at beacon! She watched them set up their equipment, smiling like an idiot.

They were all so great! She had an amazing energetic drummer, a hard working singer, and a calm collected bassist.

If Ruby were a betting woman, she would have bet her life that her team would rock this song like it was nothing, and look awesome doing it.

If Ruby were a betting woman, she would be dead.

"A half measure behind the _entire time_! How do you call yourself a musician!?" Weiss screeched. Ruby winced. If she didn't know any better, she would think that Weiss was a pterodactyl faunus.

"Oh, that's funny coming from ' -So-High-I-Break-The-Speaker'!" Yang yelled back, "That's probably going to come out of our pay!"

"Guys, will you please stop figh-" Ruby tried before she was cut off. That seemed to be happening a lot today.

"Don't you change the subject, you oaf! Honestly, your drumming was worse than Blake's overuse of the distortion dial."

"Excuse you." Blake growled, "The song has that much distortion for a reason."

"Seriously-!" Ruby tried again.

Yang took a step towards Weiss, glaring. "Exactly! Blake and I did nothing wrong!"

"You actually were a half measure behind, Yang."

Yang gasped, "You too, Blake?"

Ruby growled to herself, folding her arms. It was better they get it all out of their systems. Hopefully they would run out of steam soon. It was hard to keep her own temper in check a midst all the screaming. They were a team, god dammit! She felt foolish for thinking they would finally get along.

"See? Even Blake thinks I'm right." Weiss said, folding her arms triumphantly.

Blake raise an eyebrow at her, "Weiss, you broke the speaker. You're hardly one to talk."

"Ha! You're not all you're cracked up to be Ice Queen." Yang chuckled.

Weiss' scowl deepened as it focused on Yang again. "You shut your mouth before I shut it for you!"

Yang snorted, stepping closer. "What are you gonna do without your little zapper? My boobs weigh more than you, I could break you in half, little girl."

"Little girl!? Are you calling me short!?"

"So what if I am?"

"I will literally strangle you." The white haired woman said through tightly clenched teeth.

A wicked smile spread across Yang's face as she advanced until they were only inches apart.

"Can you even reach?"

Weiss screeched and launched herself at the blonde. Yang's eyes widened as she lost her balance, falling on her back with a heavy 'THUD'. Yang should've known by now that intimidation didn't work on a furious Weiss. Long, thin fingers wrapped around her neck, not squeezing but threatening.

Blake's ears laid against her head as she hurried towards them to intervene, pulling a knife from… wait, where did she get that knife? What the hell?

"Make fun of my height one more time, brute. I fucking _dare_ you." Weiss growled.

Yang's mouth opened and closed, her face turning bright red at the curse that came out of Weiss' mouth. Even Ruby was surprised by how elegant it sounded coming from the heiress. Blake's nose twitched and wrinkled as she stared at Yang in disbelief, turning almost as red as the blonde. "This is hardly the time for that! Your life is being threatened!"

Ruby was tempted to ask what it was Blake had smelled, but she had had enough of this madness. She stomped over to one of the powered on amps and pulled the cord out. The shrill, mechanical scream from the amp almost drowned out the screams of pain from her teammates as they pressed their hands over their ears.

When the terrible noise finally died down, they all stared at the woman in red.

"You guys are acting like fucking children!" Ruby shouted furiously. That was bad, coming from someone who prided themselves on their childish behavior. "How old are you?! You are _adults_ working for the biggest record label in Vale! Fucking act like it!"

Yang lowered her arms and folded them over her chest, pouting at being scolded by her baby sister. "She started it…" She murmured.

Ruby glared at her, making the blonde wince and raise her hands in surrender.

Blake put her knife away and, with what looked like a great deal of effort, Weiss managed to pry her fingers off of Yang's neck and scowl down at her.

Yang smirked nervously, face still red. "You know, Weiss, if you wanted to get on top of me you could've just asked."

"Don't even start! Both of you, off the ground!" Ruby kept a close eye on them as the picked themselves up. "Since you guys seem to have the most trouble getting along, I want you to say three nice things to each other."

"That's bullshit!" Yang groaned.

"For once, I agree with the brute."

Ruby narrowed her eyes and went to plug the cord back into the amp.

"Wait!" They chorused.

She smirked, raising an eyebrow at them. "Well?" They both sighed and nodded. Ruby wished they could see how similar they looked.

She walked over to stand next to Blake, grinning as tallest and shortest of the group looked at each other. Both looked more than a little disgruntled as they sized each other up, arms folded and posture rigid.

Finally, Weiss sighed, "I guess you have nice hair. It's very… vibrant."

"Well… your nails always look really nice." Yang huffed.

Weiss looked down at her nails, glancing up at Yang before her eyes settled on the ground."Your jokes are okay _sometimes_." She murmured.

A small smile twitched at the corner of Yang's mouth for a moment, her shoulders relaxing a bit. "It's easy to make jokes. I wish I could have your skill with singing."

Weiss turned away slightly, her face turning a soft red. "Anybody can sing when the drummer keeps them on beat."

"Don't downplay it. I sing like a dying cow even with a steady beat." She said, rolling her eyes.

Weiss stomped her foot, "You don't need to have a pretty voice when you have those stunning eyes and rippling muscle. I bet they won't even pay attention to me when we go on stage."

Yang's face flushed brightly as she put her hands on her hips. "How could they not pay attention to you!? You look like you could be a queen!"

"What good is a queen when a goddess is standing next to her!" Weiss shouted.

"You're better than a goddess and prettier than one too!"

Ruby pressed a palm to her face. Were they seriously fighting about this? Blake giggled beside her, "At least they're not going to murder each other."

"I don't know. They still might." Ruby said, eyeing them warily.

The other two glared at each other for almost a minute, their faces red.

"Do… do you really mean that?" The white haired woman asked softly.

Yang's eyes widened slightly, "Of course! You're gorgeous, Weiss."

Weiss' blush grew hotter as she stared at the blonde. "Fine." She huffed, holding out her hand, "I'm calling a truce."

A bright smile lit the blonde's face as she took the hand and shook it happily. "Deal."

"Huh. That could've gone worse." Ruby thought aloud

Blake nodded, sighing. " Will you please let me know the next time you're gonna pull the cord on an amp though? My ears are still ringing."

Ruby gasped, looking up at the fuzzy appendages. "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry Blake! I forgot how sensitive your hearing is!"

The woman lifted a hand, hesitating for a moment before patting Ruby gently on the back. "It's alright. I don't think there'll be any permanent damage."

"Thank goodness." She said, sighing with relief. "All right guys, are you ready to try again?"

A chorus of groans met her question.

They took it slowly the next few times, each of them sounding out their parts carefully until they started to get the hang of it. It took until the evening for it to be semi-okay, and it came to a unanimous vote that they would continue tomorrow.

* * *

"Hey! We should celebrate our first day playing!" Yang said, her voice upbeat.

Weiss gave an incredulous snort. She really just wanted to lay in bed and sleep for the next week. She had almost forgotten how much singing could take it out of her.

Even walking down the hall towards their room was far beyond what she wanted to do. If she didn't have a reputation to maintain, she would've asked Yang to carry her.

"What is there to celebrate? We did a terrible job, I almost committed murder, and if finds out about the speaker and amp, I fear what she may do with that riding crop she carries around." Weiss said. Just because she made up with the blonde brute didn't mean she had to like her ideas.

Ruby flashed her a bright smile, "That sounds awesome! C'mon Weiss, it's the first day we played together as a band!"

The heiress weighed her options. She could agree and follow them, dignity intact. Or she could bare the force of Ruby's puppy dog eyes. Even if she said no to those, Yang wouldn't. That would only end in her being dragged or thrown over the tall woman's shoulder while Blake smirked and mocked her.

"Fine." She sighed, "What are we going to do?"

"Well, I was thinking we could go somewhere for dinner since our fridge is empty." Yang said, talking over Ruby's excited squeals. With the option of free meals in the cafeteria and the overpowering laziness, the fridge was never full in the first place. "There's this diner down the street that makes the best steak."

She grimaced slightly, "Do they have anything other than steak? I'm a vegetarian."

Weiss felt the murderous urge begin to rise as a grin split Yang's face. She knew that stupid grin. ' _I swear to god, if she-'_

"Don't you mean… _vag_ itarian."

Weiss groaned, pressing a hand to her face. "I said your jokes were okay _sometimes_."

The blonde snickered before giving Weiss a genuine smile. "Don't worry, they have a pretty big variety."

Weiss gave a nod and unlocked the door, leaving them to put away their instruments. When everyone was ready, they started down the hall, chatting about food. Yang arguing passionately to Blake that Ghost Pepper Noodles were way better than Vacuoan Smoked Tuna (Ruby occasionally commenting that chocolate chip cookies were better than both) and Weiss was content to listen, a slight smile on her face.

The sun was just starting to set as they walked towards the diner. Weiss enjoyed watching the colors stretch across the sky, even if all the buildings blocked her view. A cheerful tune made her look around as it began to get louder. Her eyes locked onto a van driving slowly up the street with a speaker on the roof and the words 'Any Given Sundae' printed across the side.

"ICE CREAM TRUCK!" Ruby screamed, bouncing up and down. Her sister seemed just as excited, seeing as she was cheering and dancing around in circles. Such children.

Blake looked at Yang, cocking her head, "I didn't know they had trucks. I'm honestly surprised you want any ice cream after yesterday."

"I'm always down for ice cream!" She almost yelled, sticking her hand in her pocket to in search of her wallet.

"You're going to ruin your appetite." Weiss spoke up as the blonde began to wave frantically at the truck.

As the truck began to slow near them, Weiss saw what had to be the strangest woman she had ever laid eyes on. Her hair was half pink, half brown and split down the middle. Added to the mismatched eyes of similar color, it gave the illusion of the woman being two different people. Weiss shuddered. For some reason the odd asymmetrical girl unsettled her.

What shocked her most was when she scanned the group, smirked, and flipped Yang the bird before driving off. Oh well. She may have been a bit rude in denying her service, but Weiss didn't like sweets anyways.

Ruby let out an enraged scream, drawing the heiress' eye away from the truck. The girl in red seemed to be quickly advancing through multiple stages of anger within seconds. Blake looked shocked, her mouth open as she stared silently at where the truck had disappeared around the corner. Yang's reaction was the most confusing. Her eyebrows were knit together and her face changed rapidly between anxiety and anger.

Weiss had expected her to let out as much rage as Ruby, if not more. Probably chase the truck down the street and tip it over. And set it on fire. But the blonde stood as still as stone, her expression finally settling on tired.

"That bitch!" Ruby growled, "First she wrecks our lives, now she won't even give us ice cream!?"

"Wait, you know her?" Blake asked, finally tearing her eyes away from the corner. "You know _Neo 'Schadenfreude' Politan_ , winner of almost every underground rap battle in Vale!?"

Yang laughed nervously, giving the woman an uneasy smile, "You remember the ex-girlfriend I told you about?"

"Oh my god…" Blake murmured.

"She's _literally_ every crazy ex story rolled into one." Ruby said, her fist clenching at her sides.

"She's not crazy Rubes."

"Yang! She flipped around on you like you were her personal stripper pole and then stabbed you in the arm!" Weiss blanched at the information.

"Well, I did call her a bitch."

"You called her a bitch because she hit you over the head with her stupid fucking umbrella thing."

"Parasol." Yang corrected, shuddering. "It wasn't working for either of us, so she left and there's no hard feelings."

"I shot her in the foot and she jumped out the window, Yang. We didn't stop getting threatening letters for a month and now she won't sell us ice cream." Ruby hissed. "That seems like there are a few hard feelings."

"Okay, maybe there's a little bit of malice, but you have to admit that flipping me off is a big improvement. I mean-"

Ruby cut her off with another enraged scream.

"You dated a murderous rapper that won't sell us ice cream." Weiss monotoned. It was meant to be a question, but it seemed her emotional tolerance for all things insane had run out for the day.

Yang nodded, "She also does screamo."

Weiss took a shuddering breath. "Okay."

"Pyrrha and Weiss, Neo and Yang. Next thing you know, Ruby's going to tell me she banged Cinder Fall." Blake groaned.

"Well…" Ruby muttered.

"Oh my god."

They stared at each other for a moment before Ruby started giggling. "Joking, Blake!"

Weiss squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, trying to erase everything she had heard in the last few minutes from her mind in an attempt to save some of her sanity. No luck.

"Can we please just go eat."

* * *

 **AN: This chapter is completely different from how I planned it. I sat down to write and just kind of lost control of my life. I hope you guys enjoyed it though!**

 **Until next time friends.  
-Vox**


	9. Chapter 9

Blake had learned, over the few days that they had been rehearsing, that Ruby was the most energetic when they were playing. The younger woman would throw her head back and forth (her hair was a mess when they left), Walk around the room (as far as her long amp cord would let her), and stray around the group to play with everyone in turn.

She would be near Yang one second, leaning against the blonde's back playing her heart out. The next she would be by Weiss' side, playing with the melody of the song and occasionally using the heiress' piano instead of her guitar. Blake had no idea how she made the piano fit the rough energy of the song, but Weiss hadn't complained about it. Although Ruby had tried to play Weiss' violin once.

Only once.

She was still a little deaf in one ear from the Schnee wrath that ensued.

Blake always smiled at the girl when she saw her striding towards her, her fingers never leaving the strings of her bright red guitar. The girl would lean closer and closer until the necks of their guitars almost touched and she could feel her breath against her cheek and their hands would move inches from each other, both leaning in to sing softly into the mic. No matter how weary she was or how much her fingers ached, the puffs of air against her cheek would always breath more life into her, keeping her steady and focused.

When the song was over, she was always in her original place, smiling and laughing breathlessly.

Yang nearly matched the younger girl in pure energy. She couldn't travel much, but she made up for it with the force she would pound on her drums. The drums that came with the room were wrecked beyond saving after the second day when she dropped one of her drum sticks and decided that punching the drum would be a perfect replacement. It wasn't. And now her personal drum set had been set up in it's place, the bright yellow and orange made of hard steel. According to Yang, Ruby had made it for her when they ran out of money to keep buying new ones.

When Yang was done drumming, her energy wasn't. She'd often pop up immediately after the song, chattering excitedly or letting out a loud cheer. Sometimes she'd pick up Weiss and hold her in the air like the white haired girl was the prize from a wrestling match. Blake thought that Weiss would eventually get used to it, but the girl gave an annoyed or incredulous screech every time and scolded the blonde when her feet were safely on the ground.

After rehearsal, Yang would make her way to the gym or outside. It always took a while for her to burn off the extra fire the music gave her.

Weiss had thrown everyone off when she sang. She transformed from the angry and annoyed heiress, to their passionate lead singer the second the song began. It didn't matter what mood she was in before, she always gave her all when it came to singing. Like Ruby, she had to move when they played. She never traveled as far, mostly backwards and forwards with her microphone held in an iron grip.

When the song was over, she would stay quiet for a few moments, eyes focused forward and her breath coming out in harsh pants. At least, she did when Yang didn't run over to hold her over her head. When a small smile appeared, Blake knew they were doing well.

Weiss was always tired after rehearsals. She held her head high and her shoulders back until they got to the apartment, where she turned into a lethargic sloth. Dragging herself to her room, no one would hear from her until she had taken a nap. Even then, before she had a cup of coffee ("At six p.m. Weiss? How do you sleep at night?") her brain was practically off. Anything more complicated than a yes or no question was met with a blank stare, hand wave, or an empty "okay".

Blake was a bit more reserved. She didn't travel or move more than she felt necessary. Her stance was steady and grounded. She liked to keep her eyes closed, knowing the frets and strings of her Bass by heart and letting the others thrive in the spotlight while she gave them support from the shadows.

Every song ended with a happy sigh and a chat with the breathless Ruby. It never ceased to amuse her how they could be perfectly understanding and focused when they were playing, then descend back into chaos the moment the music stopped.

When rehearsal was over and the instruments were put away, Blake would retreat to her room or the couch in the living room with a good book and a cup of tea. Playing left her feeling empty. Not the anxious or depressed kind. It was the kind of emptiness that followed hard work and dedication. Where you could finally take a breath and relax.

Today was not their usual rehearsal, however.

They were in a different room with a different goal. Nervous energy filled the room, causing them to twitch and fidget as they checked and double checked their instruments. The sterile smell of disinfectant and cleaner did nothing to calm them.

Blake watched as Ruby worked herself into a frenzy, going through multiple stages of panic. She found it a little hard to believe that the girl had performed on a stage when she got this worked up just recording. She started towards the girl, hoping to calm her down a little, but Yang beat her to the punch. The blonde pulled her little sister into a one armed hug, speaking to the girl in a soft voice.

She trusted Yang to take care of the woman. Not only had they known each other for their entire lives, but Blake had been on the other side of that soft voice. The faunus didn't doubt that it could calm a rabid bear.

Seeing that they were taken care of, her eyes strayed to their singer. She was looking down at her microphone, eyes unfocused and face expressionless. Blake sighed, making her way over. She was never great with feelings, but she couldn't just let the woman sit there like she was contemplating her entire life.

"Nervous?" Blake asked, bumping her shoulder against Weiss'.

The girl's head snapped up and she looked at Blake, blinking a few times. "This is my first time recording." She murmured.

"It's mine too." The heiress' eyes widened slightly and Blake gave her a small smile. "I've only ever performed live."

Weiss sighed, leaning back against the wall. "Me too. Even then, it was never anything like this. I've never had to sing with anyone else, let alone a whole band. And it was all classical and opera."

"You're working yourself up Weiss. You sound good. We all do, we rehearsed."

"I know. I guess I'm just worried that following through will be harder."

Blake shook her head. "It's not. All you have to do is hit the button, sing, hit the button again. If we screw it up, we try again."

Weiss looked down at her high heels, eyebrows knit together. When she looked up, Blake smiled at the determination set on her face. "You're right. Let's do this."

Blake held out her fist. Weiss' face scrunched up in confusion as she looked from it to Blake and back again. Was she serious?

"Weiss, make a fist." She carefully kept her face neutral, not letting on how amused she was.

The white haired woman copied Blake's held out fist. The faunus smirked and tapped them together. This seemed to make her even more confused.

"What was that for?"

At this, Blake allowed herself a small chuckle. "Well, it can be for a lot of things, I guess. Good luck, greetings, affection. It's kind of like a hug for people that value personal space." With another smirk, Blake retreated to her place.

Yang was already behind her drum set and Ruby looked positively ecstatic. Whatever they did, it seemed to have worked.

Finally, after checking that everyone was ready, Weiss clicked on the recorder with her eyes closed tightly and gestured towards Ruby.

The girl's response was immediate, the unnerving quiet replaced with heavily distorted guitar in an instant and breathing life back into the nervous band. As Blake added the bass and Yang picked up the beat, Weiss finally opened her eyes, looking less on edge, if only a little.

"They see you as small and helpless.

They see you as just a child.

Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild!"

A slight pause filled the air before they descended on it again, raising goose bumps all along the faunus' skin. Blake could already see Ruby heading over to Weiss.

"Prepare!"

"For your greatest moments."

"Prepare!"

"For your finest hour.

The dream that you've always dreamed is suddenly about to flower!"

Ruby pressed her shoulder to Weiss'. Not leaning, but a faint presence of weight that made the woman's shoulders relax a fraction.

"We are lightning,

Straying from the thunder!

Miracles of ancient wonder!"

Blake closed her eyes, leaning towards her mic to join them in the chorus.

"This will be the day we've waited for!

This will be the day we open up the doors!"

"I don't wanna hear your absolution!

Hope you're ready for a revolution!"

"Welcome to a world of new solutions!

Welcome to a world of bloody evolution.

In time,

Your heart will open minds!

A story will be told!

And victory is in a simple soul!"

When Blake opened her eyes, she didn't see a screaming crowd or a bloodthirsty friend. She saw her team, smiling and playing their hearts out together. The black beast she had felt clawing it's way through her with the White Fang was wonderfully absent.

"Your world needs a great defender.

Your world's in the way of harm.

You want a romantic life, a fairy tale that's full of charm."

Ruby made her way over to her sister. The blondes hair was sticking to her face, but she smiled at the girl none the less. She leaned over the drumset to use Yang's mic.

"Beware!"

"For the light is fading!"

"Beware!"

"If the dark returns!

This world's unforgiving, even brilliant lights will cease to burn!"

All four of them chorused together, and Blake let a small smile slip onto her face.

"Legends scatter."

"Day and night will sever!

Hope and peace will last forever!"

Ruby snapped upright and away from the drum set with startling speed, fingers winding up and down the frets and her face set with concentration. Blake's smile grew at the energetic solo. She had to hold back a laugh at how much the woman in red was enjoying herself.

As they lowered the volume the volume on both guitars, Ruby made her way over to Blake. Yang's drum beat her heart into a rhythm as that familiar breath brushed across her cheek. If she closed her eyes, she could imagine it was her own heart filling the room and guiding the melody.

"This will be we've waited for!

This will be the day we open up the door!"

"I don't wanna hear your absolution!

Hope you're ready for a revolution!"

"This will be the day of new solutions!

This will be the day of bloody evolution!

In time,

Your heart will open minds!

A story will be told!

And victory is in a simple soul!"

With that, the room was quiet with only the sound of their breathing. Blake sighed quietly as the feeling of relief washed over her. No riots. No screaming. No destruction. No hate. Everything was alright.

At least until they snapped out of their peaceful afterglow. Yang cheered merrily, skipping her way over to Weiss.

Weiss' eyes snapped open as she glared at the advancing blonde. "Yang! Don't you even da- AH!" Her own screeching cut her off as she suddenly rose. "I didn't turn off the recording!"

"We'll edit out your pterodactyl noises, Ice Queen."

Weiss huffed and folded her arms with a scowl as she was paraded around the room. Blake couldn't contain the giggle that escaped her lips, though she tried to hide it behind her hand. Ruby, after finally catching her breath, wandered over to give Blake a hug. Well, as close to a hug as she could get when they were both straining to keep their guitars from touching and untuning the other.

"We sounded awesome!" Ruby giggled, silver eyes sparkling.

Blake smiled back, "We were pretty good. Think Ozpin will like it?"

"How could he not!"

Ruby's confidence, like her sister's, had a habit of overriding any doubts set before her. Though Ruby and Yang had confidence in different things.

"Let's do the next one!" Yang said as Weiss managed to scramble out of her grasp and take a long drink from her water bottle. She got agreements of mixed enthusiasm all around.

Blake did a quick tuning check and looked around at her team -her friends. They spoke softly to her and to each other. They never minded that she prefered not to speak and always included her in a way that she didn't have to answer too many questions.

Maybe she would stay after the month she promised. She wouldn't mind spending time with them for a while longer.

Blake looked up from her guitar as Weiss came over and held out her fist. She smiled and tapped her's against it, drawing surprised looks from Ruby and Yang.

When they began their other song, Blake made up her mind.

This was going to be her home.

* * *

Sweat dripped off Yang's brow as she opened the door to the apartment. Having a gym just downstairs was definitely one of the greater blessings of living here. Especially since drumming always fired her up.

Inside, it was eerily quiet. Not even the air conditioner made a noise, which was a shame really. She was burning up after that workout. The only one she could see was Weiss, looking half dead and nursing a cup of coffee at the counter that separated the kitchen and the living room. Yang didn't know how she ever slept with that much caffeine in her system. She had tried Weiss' coffee once. It was like drinking sludge and bitter enough for her face to scrunch up for nearly a minute.

"Hey Weiss."

The woman grumbled. Her eyes were closed and it didn't look like they were going to open anytime soon.

"Where's Speedy and Stabby?"

Weiss waved slowly towards the door, "Food."

Yang sat down next to her, clasping her hands together on the counter. Her teeth worried at her lower lip for a few moments before she straightened her posture, looking at the heiress. "Weiss, I have to ask you something really important."

Weiss cracked one eye open slightly, "Hm?"

She took a deep breath, her next words coming out in a nervous rush, "I need to learn how to sing!"

"What does that have to do with me?" She asked slowly, opening her other eye. Though she still had them half closed, she still looked a little more awake.

"I'd really, really like it if you could teach me."

She sighed, swallowing the rest of her coffee and setting the mug down. "What about me trying to kill you makes you think that I would have enough patience to teach you anything."

The blonde drew a blank. She knew that the pale woman did not like her. Weiss was not a bad person, that much was certain, but the fact that she was even listening to Yang was somewhat surprising.

Weiss was staring at her, an eyebrow raised. The most Yang could gather from her expression was a cautious curiosity and annoyance.

"Listen, this is something really important to me and I really don't want to mess it up. You're the best singer I know. I figured, 'Who better to learn from than the best?'."

Weiss looked down at her mug thoughtfully, her cheeks stained a light pink.

"Please Weiss, I'll do anything." Her fists clenched tightly. She really didn't want to resort to begging, but somethings were more important than her stubborn pride.

"Yang, what could you possibly offer me that I want." She said, arms folding.

Yang winced. Weiss was rich. ' _Filthy fucking rich'_ in fact. Whatever she didn't have, she could buy. "I-I don't know. I'll do your laundry, or make your coffee, or… or cook you dinner every day-"

Weiss put a hand on her shoulder, shutting the woman up. "If it's _that_ important to you… I guess I can help." Yang smiled widely at her, opening her mouth to thank her but the heiress cut her off once again, scowling. "But _I swear to god_ Yang, if you test my patience, I will end you."

"You got it Weiss. Thank you so much, you're the best!" Not testing the heiress' patience was like sprinting on an icy lake and not slipping. Yang would try her best, none the less. It still took every ounce of restraint she had to not pull the woman into a hug right then and there.

Weiss simply shrugged, turning in her seat to lean back against the counter. "Sing."

Yang's eyes widened, "Like, right now?"

Weiss scowled.

"Right, okay. Um, what do you want me to sing?"

"Anything is fine."

The blonde nodded and got up, thinking for a moment. When she figured out what song she wanted to sing (It was a slower song with a really nice beat, they played it on the radio all the time) she took a deep breath and opened her mou-

"Wrong."

Her mouth snapped shut, her eyebrows knitting together. "You haven't even heard me yet!"

"Didn't need to. Your breathing and posture are atrocious."

Before Yang could protest, Weiss was out of her seat and standing in front of her. "It's fine for drumming, but not for singing." She explained, looking at the blonde's shoulders.

Yang tried her best not to twitch as the long, slender fingers grasped her shoulders. They were cold and goosebumps rose where they touched.

"Raise your shoulders up to your ears, then back. Then relax them, but don't let them fall forward." She murmured, guiding the blonde through the motions. "Good. Now place one foot a bit further forward and make sure your knees are slightly bent."

When Yang followed through, she realized that this was the posture Weiss _always_ stood in. She didn't understand how she could do it for so long, it was so uncomfortable. No wonder she was the emotional equivalent of a rabid porcupine.

"There's lesson number one. We'll go over more next time." She said shortly.

A sunny smile split Yang's face as she relaxed her shoulders. "Thanks Weiss! But... Can you keep this a secret from Ruby? It's kind of a surprise."

The pale woman opened her mouth to ask a question but thought better of it, sighing instead. "If you wish. I expect my dinners anytime after six. You are excused for today, but we will go grocery shopping tomorrow."

This time Yang's restraint failed her and she pulled the smaller woman into a warm hug. It was a shame that Weiss didn't like hugs more. She was so small and soft and the faces she made were just adorable. Yang found it difficult not to cuddle the poor girl to death. It still shocked the woman how cold Weiss was _physically_. Added with the scent of vanilla that clung to her, it reminded Yang of ice cream.

"I know you're the Ice Queen and everything, but why are you so cold?" She asked, vaguely surprised the heiress hadn't squirmed out of her arms yet.

"Circulation issues."

Yang smirked, holding back a giggle, "Okay, Weiss Cream."

The shorter girl groaned, finally trying to escape. "Go take a shower, you brute. You smell like you just ran a marathon for goodness' sake."

She released her with a laugh, watching as she grumbled and straightened her shirt with a light blush warming her cheeks.

Yang turned and retreated to the shower. In her rush to talk to the heiress before the others came back, she had forgotten that she _had_ run a short marathon down in the gym.

As she stepped under the nearly scalding water, she thought for a moment on what she wanted to sing today. Showers were practically made for singing. Maybe today should be a love song?

She didn't get halfway through the first verse before furious knocking sounded at the door of the bathroom.

"What?" She called out, eyebrows knit together.

"Posture!"

Yang couldn't help the loud laugh that escaped her. The fact that she'd felt the need to correct her _in the shower_ spoke volumes about what Yang had gotten herself into.

Although she definitely didn't regret it.

* * *

The four girls sat in Ozpin's office, still as statues as their songs filled the air. Glynda listened from her chair next to the man, head in her hand.

She was surprised when they had shown up with not one, but two songs. Songs that not only had well thought out lyrics, but a catchy beat and no small amount of passion involved. She knew it could be a bit more emotional with the lyrics and a bit more refined with the instrumental, but she had the unfamiliar and infuriating urge to tap her foot or bob her head.

She definitely wasn't expecting Punk Rock. With the Schnee girl on their team, she figured that the furthest they would get would be Pop.

She did looked a little less rigid. Perhaps placing her in a more diverse group was good for her after all. In fact, it seemed good for all of them. The blonde was definitely not smoking in the office or starting fires. The red one didn't look like she was about to pass out or running her mouth a mile a minute (Glynda didn't even know there was an in between for her.) And the faunus looked well rested and a bit less likely to get up and throw herself out the window to escape.

Of course, she would never tell Ozpin that his idea had worked. That bastard was smug enough already.

As the second song played it's final note, she looked to him. Although his face remained stoic, she recognized the glimmer in his eyes as he looked at the odd group and sipped from his ever present coffee mug.

"Alright. I'll have it on the site and send it to the radio station to have it added to the playlist."

There was a collective sigh of relief from the girls from the girls.

"However," He said, cutting their celebration short, "In this industry, your success is not solely based on my opinion. It is up for the listeners to decide."

"We understand that, sir." Weiss spoke up. Her face was nearly as neutral as his, though a slight scowl still rested there. Despite this, there was a glow of pride in her eyes.

"Alright, your band will be named RWBY, Pronounced 'Ruby'." Ozpin told them, typing a few lines of text into his computer.

Ruby looked about ready to jump out of her seat, "Oh man, that's awesome!"

Her sister clapped her on the back and smiled widely as Blake let out a quiet chuckle.

Weiss was the only one with an objection. A loud one at that. "But she's not even the lead singer!"

To Glynda's surprise, it was Blake that argued. "Weiss, what word starts with a 'W' that includes all of us." She said, voice soft.

The heiress' scowl intensified.

"Besides, she's the lead guitar and probably the best lyricist out of all of us."

"Oh gosh, you really think so Blake?" The youngest squeaked, her cheeks turning a bright red. The faunus simply shrugged.

Weiss maintained her scowl for a few more moments before her face softened slightly. "I guess you have a point…"

"Guys, we're, like, a real band now!" Yang gushed, arms outstretching in an attempt to pull all of the women into a hug. When it looked like they might all topple to the floor in an attempt to avoid the blonde's affection, Glynda cleared her throat.

"I hate to interrupt your merriment," She lied. "But there is one other issue we must attend to." At their confused and curious looks, she folded her arms across her chest and fixed them with a hard look.

"It has come to my attention that most of the equipment in your rehearsal room has had to be replaced due to extensive damage." She snapped her riding crop against her hand, narrowing her eyes.

Every girl in RWBY paled.

* * *

 **AN: Hoped you like it guys!  
**

 **42 favorites? 87 follows!? _43 REVIEWS!?_ *Screams*  
Thank you guys SO much! I can't even begin to express how grateful I am that all of you guys are reading this story!**

 **Are you guys as hyped about Volume 3 as I am!?**

 **Until next time friends  
-Vox**


	10. Chapter 10

To say Weiss was out of her element would be the understatement of the year.

She had never once found herself in a store such as this, and wouldn't be caught dead in one if it weren't absolutely necessary. Goods of questionable quality were offered at the lowest price she had ever seen. People walked with purpose, as if the towering shelves and brightly lit aisles had _any_ semblance of order. Punk music trickled out from an unseen source. The worst part was the children. Running and screaming and climbing on things, their sticky hands touching everything they could reach.

"What… What is this place?" She sidled even closer to Yang as another child ran past and threw himself onto a shelf, screaming in horror that the floor was lava. The floor was, in fact, linoleum.

"A grocery store." She said, taking something off the shelf and inspecting it closely. "You can't tell me you've never been in a grocery store, Weiss."

"This is not what I had in mind when I said shopping. We could've had all we need delivered. It would be of better quality than this… produce."

Weiss looked around cautiously, keeping close to the blonde. They had already lost Blake and Ruby, she was not about to be left alone in this odd-smelling hell.

"Oh my god." Yang turned to look at her, eyes wide. "You've never been in a grocery store."

The heiress' cheeks warmed and she folded her arms over her chest. "I've never felt the need to be surrounded by children and metal carts."

"Oh man… You really are rich…"

Weiss couldn't resist the urge to roll her eyes. "I wasn't aware."

Yang laughed and clapped her on the back. Luckily, it was a lot softer than with Ruby or Blake. The pale woman was sure that she would've been thrown off her feet if she used even a fraction of the strength she used on them.

"Well, it's not too bad when you get used to it. It can be a little loud, but you can really find some great deals. What kind of food do you like?"

Weiss frowned. The food in Vale was a lot different than in Atlas. Her family had only relocated to Vale a year prior and she still wasn't used to the cuisine. While the meals in Atlas used potatoes and pasta as the main part in their dishes, Vale seemed to be absolutely _obsessed_ with bread and meat. Two things the heiress had never been fond of.

If she were honest with herself, she had been losing more weight than she was comfortable with since moving to Vale. She prided herself on her slender figure, but there was a line between that and _too_ slender. That line had been crossed when she could start to see her own ribs.

"Do you know any Atlesian dishes?" She asked, only half serious.

Yang grinned, " Well, I do make a mean schälklöße. And I think I have the recipe for kohl somewhere on my scroll. I know a couple recipes from all corners of the world, but I could learn a couple more from Atlas."

Weiss stared at the blonde, trying not to breathe heavily. Her stomach may not have been the way to her heart, but it was pretty damn close when she was on the verge of starvation. She briefly entertained the thought of pressing her up against the nearest shelf and testing how much stamina those beautiful, defined muscles ha-

She shook her head quickly, trying to dispel the lewd images from her poor gay mind. Her fists clenched at her sides as she tried to figure out a way to express her appreciation in a dignified (and chaste) manner.

Yang twirled a lock of her wild hair around her finger, her smile slipping slightly. "I mean, I know it's nothing fancy, but it's-"

"Hold me!"

Yang stopped short, cocking her head. "...What?"

"Hold me, you oaf" Weiss hissed, cheeks burning.

The confusion never left the blonde's face as she stepped forward and wrapped her warm arms around the heiress' shoulders. The hug was soft and hesitant and Weiss managed to close her eyes before they could get lost down the front of Yang's obnoxiously low cut shirt, her own arms coming up to wrap around her muscular waist.

"So… does this mean you like the menu?" She whispered after a few moments, as if trying not to scare off a small animal.

Weiss cleared her throat, stepping back quickly and looking away in an attempt to hide the redness of her cheeks. "Yes. Those happen to be my two favorite meals."

Yang beamed, following her step back to wrap her in another, tighter hug. "Aw, Weiss! You don't have to yell when you want a hug, you can just hug me!" She squealed.

"C-can we just hurry up? I don't want to be in this place a-any longer than necessary!" The woman sputtered. With a final chuckle, Weiss was released and they continued to look for food, Yang talking happily and Weiss refusing to meet her eyes.

As Yang bent down to scan the labels on one of the bottom shelves, the heiress' scroll let out a shrill tune. Thankful for the distraction, she turned away and pressed it to her ear, "Weiss Schnee speaking."

"Ms. Schnee, your presence has been requested at the manor."

"Friedrich?" She asked, surprised that it would be him to call, "Why am I needed?"

"Your father would like to talk to you in person as soon as possible."

Her posture slouched for a moment before she caught herself and straightened up. "How bad is it?"

"Still on his first cigar."

"I see. Thank you, I will be there as soon as I ca-" A beep informed her that the battery was dead and the scroll had powered off. Fantastic.

She shoved it in her pocket with a weary sigh. If her father wanted to talk face to face, it must've been something incredibly bad. Even more so that he hadn't called himself. She turned to inform Yang, but met nothing but an empty aisle.

"Yang?" She called softly, looking around. No answer.

Weiss groaned, pressing a hand to her head to stave off the impending migraine. So it was going to be one of _those_ days.

She wandered up and down the aisles, calling out softly in the hopes that one of her companions would hear her. The tall shelves looked a lot more overbearing when she had to walk through them alone, the aisles a little less bright.

Her pace quickened into something closer to a jog. She gave up looking for her band, looking for an exit instead. It felt hard to breath in the suddenly stuffy air, waiting outside for them sounded a lot more appealing.

The minutes passed like hours, her nerves twisting more and more with each one. She never should have set foot in this place. To think that three smiles and the assurance that "there's nothing to worry about" broke her will. She clutched at the edges of her shirt, scowling at the floor. When had she become such a pushover?

"There's a point where it tips,

There's a point where it breaks.

There's a point where it bends

And a point we just can't take

Anymore."

Weiss jolted, her eyes wide as the song flowed quietly through the unseen speakers in the store.

"There's a line that we'll cross

And there's no return.

There's a time and a place,

No bridges left to burn

Anymore!"

The woman had never actually heard herself sing. The music room in the manor didn't have any recording devices, nor had she let anyone else record her. It sounded almost foreign to her.

"We can't just wait

With lives at stake

Until they think we're ready!

Our enemies

Are gathering

The storm is growing deadly!"

No, it only sounded foreign at the moment. The voice sounded strong and driven. Fearless and unbending. It was her complete opposite at that time. Lost, alone, and on the edge of a panic attack in a grocery store of all places.

"Now it's time to say goodbye!

To the things we loved,

And the innocence of youth!

How the time, seemed to fly!

From our carefree lives,

And the solitude and peace we always knew."

She leaned against one of the shelves, her eyes closed as she listened. The song always rang in her ears, even after she stopped rehearsing. Despite the heavy beat and intense guitar, she found it soothing.

"There's a day when we'll fight

And we're not gonna fall!

There's a day when we'll stand,

And a day when we won't crawl

Anymore!

There's a moment in time

And there's no going back!

When we're pushed too hard

And we won't hold our attack

Anymore!"

Her shaking slowed and stopped, her heart finally returning to it's normal rhythm. She let out a quiet sigh, keeping her eyes tightly shut.

"We can't just cling

To childish things

As evil just grows closer!

Humanity's in jeopardy,

This fight is far from over!

Now it's time to say goodbye!

To the things we loved

and the innocence of youth!

With a doubt in our minds

Why we chose this life

and at time we can't help wondering…"

Her heart throbbed as she opened her mouth to sing along, her voice much softer than the one filling the store.

"Were we born to fight and die?

Sacrificed for one huge lie?

Are we heroes, keeping peace?

Or are we weapons?

Pointed at the enemies so someone else could claim a victory?"

Those words always made a familiar feeling swell inside of her, no matter how often she repeated and rehearsed them. Grief? Anger? She wasn't certain. But it was always pulled away by the small smile on her lips when Ruby took over with the guitar. The girl was always so passionate and unafraid of judgment. She put her heart into the song, and the energy was infectious. It made Weiss let just a little more of her's show when she sang.

As the strong, now familiar, voice finished the chorus, loud screams from the aisle next to her made the white haired woman jolt.

"OH MY GOD THAT WAS SOOO AWESOME!" The unmistakable voice of their lead guitarist shouted.

Weiss laughed softly, turning the corner to find her team dancing around and whooping like maniacs. Well, except Blake. Blake was simply smiling as she watched the other two. When she caught sight of the heiress she gave a small wave, alerting the others to her presence.

"Weiss! Did you hear how cool we sounded?!" Yang called, rushing towards her with arms outstretched. Weiss' scowl stopped what she knew would be a very fast and very startling change in elevation.

"Yes, of course I heard. And while we did sound exceptionally 'cool', I have bone to pick with you for abandoning me in this hellish excuse for a store."

"I'm really sorry about that Weiss. I was actually asking Blake and Ruby to help me find you when our song came on." She said, eyes looking the woman up and down as if to check for injuries.

Weiss held back a sigh of relief. At least she wasn't purposefully abandoned. She wanted to curse the tall woman for looking like a kicked puppy when she wanted so badly to be angry at her. Her stupid big eyes and her stupid pout.

"Just don't let it happen again." She huffed, upset that she couldn't be upset with Yang. It was a vicious cycle. "Anyways, I have matters that I must attend to as soon as possible. If you three are done here, I would like to leave."

Yang gave her a relieved smile, "Yeah, I have enough here to make you dinner for a month!"

Ruby's eyebrows knit together and she cocked her head at her older sister. "Why do you have to make Weiss dinner?"

Both Weiss and Yang froze, looking at her.

"She lost a bet." The heiress' supplied quickly.

Silver eyes narrowed skeptically. "What were you betting on?"

"I bet that I could hold a note longer than her. Of course, she completely destroyed me." The blonde pitched in.

Ruby pressed a hand to her face, sighing deeply. "Yang… You challenged a singer, our _lead singer_ with a background in _opera_ , to a note holding contest?"

"We both know I don't always make the best decisions." She chuckled, rubbing the nape of her neck.

Shaking her head in exasperation, Ruby started towards the front of the store. After they had all of their food checked out and loaded it up in Weiss' car, she plugged her scroll into the charger.

Immediately, it buzzed and chimed several times, alerting her to three missed calls and twice as many messages. She picked it up after buckling her seat belt. Most were from Friedrich, but the last was from her father.

" _Do not keep me waiting."_

Ruby, who had claimed the front seat by an odd ritual that involved shouting the name of a gun, gave her a worried look. "Everything alright?"

Weiss sighed, the migraine from earlier already coming back. "I have something I need to do." She started the car and pulled out of the parking lot, speaking rapidly. "I'm going to drop you guys off at Beacon, but I won't have time to stay and take the food in. Don't worry, I'll have someone to do it when I get back."

"Woah, Weiss, calm down!" Ruby put her hands up, as if to fend off the onslaught of words. "If you're in such a hurry, we can just go with you."

Weiss swallowed nervously, hands gripping the steering wheel tighter. "Ruby, I am going to the Schnee manor," She stayed far away from the word 'home', or even 'house' "I don't think any of you would feel very comfortable there. Blake in particular." Her eyes flicked up to the rear view mirror. Even if she was in a hurry, she was hesitant to bring a faunus to racism incarnate.

Blake sighed in the back, "I'll be fine." She unwrapped a black, silk ribbon from around her wrist and tied it on her head in a bow, pressing her ears down until they blended in with her hair.

Yang looked up at it, head cocked. "Blake? Why are you hiding them?"

"I understand that my kind are not welcome in that house. I would rather not start any issues between Weiss and her family."

Weiss felt as though something in her chest had cracked at the quiet words. She shouldn't have to do that. Nobody should. Her teeth clenched. _Nobody_ should be judged by how they were born. That had always been a sore spot for her.

"Blake, take that off."

The dark woman looked at her, perplexed.

"Oh, for the love of- Yang, take that off of her this instant!" She pulled over and parked the car as Yang complied, stripping their friend of her bow and tying it back to her wrist. Weiss unbuckled her seatbelt and twisted around, fixing Blake with a hard stare. "Listen to me, I am not going to make you hide who you are to please my family."

As she saw the shocked and slightly fearful looks among her teammates, she softened her tone just a little.

"You are Blake, you are a faunus, and you are the bassist of RWBY. There is nothing wrong with you. You should not have to hide your heritage just so racist assholes can feel 'comfortable'. You are you, and you are perfectly fine the way you are, Blake.

"If anyone has a problem with who you are, they're going to suck it up and handle themselves in a respectable manor. Or I'll let our Brute go after them." She paused before smirking and adding, "I might even bail her out of prison afterwards."

Ruby was silent, eyes wide and locked onto the heiress. Yang looked like a kid in a candy store at the thought of punching rich people with a get out of jail free card. Blake stared at Weiss for a long moment, her expression unreadable, but she didn't touch the bow on her wrist.

Finally, a smile spread over her lips. "Okay, Weiss."

Weiss let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding, allowing herself a small smile as she settled back behind the wheel.

"WEISS MARRY ME!" Ruby screamed, launching herself out of her seat and into Weiss' lap.

The heiress squawked at the sudden armful of excited Ruby, her cheeks burning a cherry red. Yang evacuated the car, abandoning her to her fate. A hand on Ruby's shoulder stopped her ecstatic babbling and the girl looked at Blake in confusion. In the next second, she was aggressively thrown back into her seat, Blake smoothly taking her place in Weiss' lap.

Weiss looked at Blake, the _sane_ one, for an explanation.

"Our children will be beautiful."

All hope was gone.

She opened her mouth to violently object to either of their offers, but her door flying open (so hard, she worried it would be ripped off the hinges) stopped her.

"FUCK OFF! SHE'S MINE!"

Suddenly, she was pulled out from under the cat faunus and into strong, muscular arms. She glared up at the blonde that was currently bolting away from the car as hands reached out towards them like a poorly filmed zombie movie.

These women were completely insane. But as hard biceps flexed under her, she couldn't bring herself to care. With a sigh, she rested her head against Yang's shoulder. So much for being in a hurry.

Oh well.

Father could wait.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky as Ruby got out of the car, but it did nothing to warm the almost freezing air. The days had been getting colder and colder. She was glad that their town was so close to the border of Vacuo. If they had been any further north, They'd probably be in the middle of a blizzard.

Weiss strode forward, towards the door of Schnee Manor as the rest of them fell in line behind her, still a little fearful from the vicious scolding they had received for proposing on the side of the road and the following lecture about properly proposing to a lady.

Schnee Manor looked a lot more like 'Castle White and Pointy'. The steel gates were all dangerously pointed at the top, even the roof seemed to have lethal looking spires tearing into the sky. It would've looked like the lair of an evil villain if everything wasn't _so goddamn white._ It was almost blinding! The only other color was the deep black of the window frames..

Weiss threw the doors open and walked in, leading them through a long hall with a high ceiling and into a slightly smaller room lined with blue chairs and couches. The color scheme was the same as the rest of the mansion. A closed door was directly across from them and there was a hallway to the left that turned before Ruby could see where it lead.

What really confused her was how absolutely _silent_ it was. It was almost as bad as the rooms at beacon. At least it made it easy to understand why Weiss was the only of their team that slept well without music.

"Go ahead and sit wherever you'd like." Her voice was subdued and tired, as if the walk from the car had exhausted her as much as rehearsing. "Please don't break anything, stab anyone, or start any fires."

Ruby chose to sit next to Weiss on the comfortable couch. Yang plopped onto the other side of the couch and Blake, not wanting to risk being squished between them, chose an armchair on Weiss' other side.

Weiss pressed a hand to her head, closing her eyes tightly. Ruby vaguely wondered if she were in pain before the doors opened and a man wearing a suit walked in. His face was lined with wrinkles and his hair was dark grey with two antlers poking out of it.

"Ms. Schnee, your father will have you called in shortly."

She gave him a tired smile. "Thank you Friedrich."

He smiled back, looking at the group. Friedrich opened his mouth, but a high pitched wail came from beyond the door, "WEISSICLE!"

Before Ruby could blink, something small and blue bolted out from behind him and slammed into Weiss' chest at full force. Yang snickered beside her, murmuring "Weissicle?"

When the thing stopped flailing around on Weiss, Ruby got a closer look, revealing it to be… a tiny Weiss? The small girl had the same face and eyes of Weiss, although younger and without the scar. Her hair was pulled up in a bun, leaving her bangs out to sweep across one eye. She was wearing a light blue sweater that looked big enough for her to get lost in and black pants with thick matching boots.

Weiss wrapped her arms around the small girl, a startlingly warm smile coming to her lips. "How are you doing? I do hope Friedrich hasn't been giving you candy before bed anymore." She shot the deer faunus a playful glare.

"Du hast mir so gefehlt, Weissicle!" She squawked, hugging Weiss as hard as she could with her tiny arms. Ruby had the overwhelming urge to squeal and hug her.

"Weiss! I didn't know you had a daughter!" Yang said, looking from the child to Weiss with wide eyes. Ruby was beyond the realm of confusion and it didn't look like Blake was faring much better. Weiss had a daughter? Weiss being playful!? She wondered to herself if they had been transported to a different dimension.

The little girl looked startled for a moment, looking at the three of them before turning back to the singer, "Wer sind sie?"

"This is my _sister,_ Winter." She shot Yang a not-so-playful glare, "Winter, this is my band. Yang, Ruby, and Blake." She gestured to each of them in turn.

The girl climbed off the couch and shook each of their hands firmly before returning to Weiss' side. She really was a tiny Weiss.

"Willkommen! Ich-"

"Winter," Weiss interrupted, "Remember your english."

"Oh! Very sorry! Welcome, it is very nice to meet all of you." She spoke with a heavy Atlesion accent, a bright smile on her face. "I heard you on the radio!"

"What did you think?" Ruby asked, leaning forward.

That sent her into another flurry of excitement. It took all Ruby had not to laugh at Weiss being used as a jungle gym. "Mir gefällt es sehr gut! It was very good!"

"Ms. Schnee." Friedrich spoke up. Both Weiss and Winter looked at him. "Er, Ms. Weiss. Your father is ready to see you."

Winter stiffened, clinging to Weiss tightly. Weiss sighed, suddenly tired again, and patted the girl's head, "Don't worry, I'll be back as soon as I can."

Weiss stood up, but the small girl refused to let go, clinging to her neck like a tiny pale monkey. "Vater is angry Weissicle, don't go!"

Weiss gently removed her, setting her on the ground and giving her a small, but exhausted smile. "I'll be fine, Spatzi." She looked to Friedrich, "Please make sure they are comfortable."

With a wave to them, she started down the hallway, out of sight within seconds. Ruby looked at Winter as the girl stared down the hall, frowning. Her arms were folded tightly, her hands engulfed in the long sleeves of the sweater.

"Hey, don't worry about Weiss." Yang said, crouching next to the girl. After living around the blonde for so long, she could basically see her big sister switch turn on. "I'm sure she has nothing to worry about. I mean, look at me." She brought up an arm, flexing it and making the girl giggle. "Weiss totally beat me up!"

"She totally did!" Ruby pitched in, giving the girl a wide smile.

"See? Your big sis can handle herself."

The girl unfolded her arms, but worried at her lower lip. "But Vater is very loud when he is angry. I don't want Weissicle to be sad."

Blake sat down on the floor in front of her, her ears twitching. "From what I've seen, Weiss can be louder than anyone."

The small girl laughed, nodding. Ruby let out a sigh of relief, also taking a seat on the floor with Yang and Winter following close after. "So, what do you like, Winter?"

"I like birds!" She screeched, bouncing up and down. "Wanna hear my bird noises?"

Ruby giggled and nodded.

They weren't expecting her to launch into a descriptive explanation and realistic example of the flight calls of over 200 birds. She _really_ liked birds.

By the end of Winter's lengthy, live action documentary, all three were staring at her with wide eyes. "Wow, um… That's really amazing." Ruby breathed. She didn't even know that many birds existed.

The little girl nodded happily, "I like singing too, but I'm not as good as Weissicle. She's the best singer ever!"

"You don't have to sing like Weiss to make awesome music.I bet you could just use your bird calls." Ruby gasped, a wide smile splitting her face. She looked to Blake, "Can you beatbox?"

Blake nodded, a small smirk twisting her lips.

"Yang, give me a beat."

Her sister, smiled and started drumming a steady beat on the floor with her hands,throwing in the odd clap here and there. Ruby looked to Blake and, after clearing her throat softly, the faunus proceeded to drop the sickest beat the silver eyed woman had ever heard.

Ruby inhaled sharply through her teeth, her eyes going wide and face going red. Usually when someone told her they could beatbox, they could do a couple of kicks or snares. Not Blake. Her style was different from Ruby's (More suited to dubstep) and her voice was strong enough the she didn't need to cup her hands in front her mouth. It left them to thud against her chest to cause a stronger bass effect.

Pushing aside the fact that her panties had just dropped halfway to Mistral, she added to their music, beatboxing supplementary to the raven haired girl.

Winter blushed brightly as the spotlight was turned to her, opening and closing her mouth several times. She took a deep breath and started to whistle softly. A small smile lit her face as she began to gain confidence, adding chirps and small squawks.

The woman in red was honestly surprised by how good it sounded. It was like punk rock for birds.

They came to a stop as Winter's voice started to go hoarse, but the goofy smile stayed plastered on her face. She looked at all three of them before starting to giggle.

"See? In a way, bird calls are cooler than singing."

"Ja!" She nearly screamed. Poor volume control must have been a Schnee trait. "That was much fun!"

"Do you know how to play any instruments?" Yang asked, cocking her head.

The little girl hummed for a moment, "Weissicle taught me to play violin, but I'm still learning piano."

"You really love the Ice Queen, don't you?" The blonde giggled.

Winter nodded energetically, "She is the best big sister in the world!"

Yang's eyebrow rose and her arms folded. Ruby pressed a hand to her face, sighing. Trust Yang to get into an argument with a child.

"I'm pretty sure I got her beat there." She huffed, " _I_ am the best big sister in the world."

Winter leveled a terrifyingly Weiss-like glare at her. "Pardon?"

Yang nodded solemnly, "My big sister powers are far greater than hers."

The girl looked unimpressed.

"Want me to prove it?"

"Be prepared to lose."

"Challenge accepted!" She shouted, picking the small girl up. Now that Ruby thought about it, her family might have had a volume issue too. She watched as Yang spun and threw Winter in the air, catching her and spinning some more as the girl screamed and giggled.

"Would you like any refreshments?" Friedrich asked softly, eyeing the dangerous heights the child was reaching.

"No, I'm alright." Ruby said. Blake shook her head, her eyes narrowing as she watched the two play.

The physical traits seemed to be the only ones Weiss shared with the girl. Winter was playful and carefree, where Weiss was cold and serious. "Was Weiss like that when she was little?" She asked Friedrich.

He chuckled softly, shaking his head. "Goodness no." He looked around shiftily, as if Weiss might jump out from behind a couch to maul him. "Ms. Schnee was a shy little thing. She'd hide behind mine or her mother's legs, and she'd blush so brightly when someone noticed her."

Ruby bit her lip in an attempt to stifle her laughter. Blake's ears twitched, but her eyes stayed focused on the other two. "Friedrich." She said, interrupting Ruby's mirth, "Why does Winter carry a knife? Well, three knives."

Ruby's laughter stopped suddenly and she gaped at Blake, "K-Knives?"

"Two in her boots, one on her forearm."

Friedrich smirked, "One more on the small of her back."

Ruby looked between them, then to Winter. The little girl was now dead asleep in her sister's arms, the blonde coming over to them. They must've been joking. Winter was small and adorable, the thought of her trying to stab someone didn't seem right.

"Ms. Blake, the Schnee Steel Corporation is very large, very successful, and very corrupt." He swallowed, looking around again. Ruby didn't think it was for Weiss this time. "They have many enemies and many people who want money for themselves. All Schnee children are taught to wield a weapon."

His eyebrows furrowed, a tight lipped frown on his face. " does not negotiate with kidnappers."

Blake's ears were pinned to her head, "I see."

Ruby's eyebrows knit together, her hands coming up to fidget with her fingers. "But, it doesn't happen very often, right?"

He looked at her, anger giving way to sympathy but his mouth staying closed.

"I apologize for keeping you all here for so long. That took a lot longer than I thought."

Ruby jolted, spinning around to see Weiss emerging from the hall she went down a few hours ago. She looked over all of them, eyes lingering on her sleeping sister. "Are you all ready to leave?"

Ruby cocked her head curiously. Weiss wasn't demanding they get out the door or glaring them into submission. Her eyes were a bit clouded and her face expressionless. Concern formed a weight in Ruby's stomach.

"Yeah, I think I wore the little one out enough." Yang murmured, trying not to wake the little girl.

Unfortunately, quiet was not Yang's strong point. Winter yawned and rubbed her eyes before looking around. Her big sister came over to pat her head gently. "I must leave now."

The girl nodded sleepily, "Okay. Ich liebe dich, Weissicle."

Weiss kissed the girl's forehead, "Ich liebe dich, Spatzi." She nodded her head towards Friedrich and the man came over to take Winter gently into his arms. "I will see you next time. Hopefully under better circumstances."

He nodded, "Take care of yourself, ."

She turned and strode away, leaving the others to scramble after her. The sun had completely disappeared over the horizon, leaving the stars and street lamps to make up for the loss in light.

"Weiss, are you alright?" Ruby asked cautiously. Fear of prying or crossing boundaries kept her from wrapping the girl in a hug, but concern for the woman's well being made a hand come to rest on Weiss' shoulder.

She didn't move away. Ruby didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. "I'm just tired." She said softly. That set off even more alarms in her head. Weiss didn't say things softly. She said them harshly, or with a certain enviable confidence. Even if she did, she would never admit to being tired. Even when she was half asleep, her eyes barely open, she would scoff at the accusation.

Yang and Blake seemed to agree, the faunus coming up on Weiss' other side and grabbing her hand, the blonde running a large hand gently over her shoulders. Ruby let her own hand drop to Weiss'.

Weiss looked at her now occupied hands and looked at Blake and Ruby. "I do not need to be led. I'm not that tired."

Blake shook her head, smirking slightly. "It's another one of those affection things."

She nodded slowly, opening her mouth but letting out a quiet yelp as a large hand shoved itself into her pocket and retreated with her keys. She gave Yang a glare. It wasn't up to her usual icy intensity, but it made Ruby smile a bit.

She gave her a warm smile, "Don't worry, Ice Queen. I'll drive us home. Just relax, okay?"

Weiss sighed, her lips turning to a pout before straightening again.

Ruby watched as the heiress squared her shoulders, tilted her chin up, and squeezed the hands in hers gently.

* * *

 **Du hast mir so gefehlt - I missed you so much**

 **Wer sind sie? - Who are they?**

 **Mir gefällt es sehr gut - I liked it a lot**

 **Ich leibe dich - I love you**

 **Spatzi - Little Sparrow**


	11. Chapter 11

Blake didn't let go of Weiss' hand until they made it back to the apartment.

She knew the feeling of exhaustion. She knew what it was like when you were too tired to react, or talk, or even feel. She also knew how invaluable support could be during those times. She wasn't comfortable with holding the woman, but she didn't think that Weiss would be comfortable with it either. Holding her hand was perfect for both of them

She kept her grip tight enough to assure she was there, even as they got out of the car and started inside. Yang took all of the groceries, all of the bags looped around her arms as she proudly proclaimed, "Two trips are for pussies. No offense Blake."

When she did let go of Weiss' hand, it was to reach for her knife when she realized there were people in their apartment.

"That is not necessary, Ms. Belladonna."

Her hand stilled and her shoulders relaxed slightly at the voice of Ozpin. Blake didn't let down her guard completely. Even if Ozpin and Glynda were friendly (Well, Glynda not so much), she was not fond of people invading her home without her knowing.

"Don't worry, We'll be quick."

Weiss' posture straightened and her eyes hardened, chin tilting up. "What can we help you with?" She said, all business.

The complete flip in mood startled Blake a bit, but she kept her face carefully passive.

"We have news concerning your two songs." He said.

Every girl in RWBY tensed.

"Stop beating around the bush." Glynda growled, rolling her eyes, "Your songs sold great. Almost three thousand today. We're here to say that you've been approved for an album."

Blake thought that Ruby might have a heart attack. Though, she could appreciate that the sisters showed enough enthusiasm for all four of them. With Weiss exhausted and Blake being… Blake, They were in no mood to dance around like lunatics. But she couldn't fight the excited smile that made it's way to her face.

"You don't have a time limit, but we would appreciate if you got it done within the month. I would suggest you use some of the songs that were your auditions." Ozpin's eyes swept over the group and he stood, walking towards the door. Blake hoped it was just her imagination, but she found that his eyes lingered on her longer than the others.

When they left, the heiress let out a sigh. Yang gave a sympathetic look and started putting the groceries away. "You guys relax, I'll have dinner made soon."

* * *

After a filling dinner, Blake picked up her laptop and notebook and headed to Ruby's room. The girl was enthusiastic to have their 'song ritual' (Her words, not Blake's) in her room.

"Blake!" The girl squealed as she opened the door. "Come in!"

When she walked in, she had to almost throw herself to the side to avoid stepping on a keyboard. "Are all of these yours?" The faunus asked, looking at the assortment of instruments littering the floor.

"Yep!"

"You weren't kidding when you said 'Many instruments'." She sat down on the bed (the only available place to sit) and crossed her legs. Despite the instruments all over the place it was pretty neat. The entire room smelled like a curious mixture of cedar, gunpowder, and roses. Like her own room, soft classical music played from a stereo in the corner. Though, there was a thick blanket over the window.

She was about to ask why, when the lights went out. All of her muscles went rigid, her ears pinning themselves against her head. Suddenly, a small fire sprung up, illuminating the girl's face.

"Shit, sorry Blake. I didn't mean to startle you. I just remembered what you said about your eyes and I wanted you to be comfortable."

Blake saw now that the small fire was a candle. She let herself relax, taking a deep. "It's okay. It was very considerate of you to think about my comfort."

The girls smile could have lit up the room by itself. She settled down next to the faunus, laying on her stomach and flipping her notebook open. With a small smile of her own, she opened hers.

She was about an hour in before she realized that she was getting nowhere. The blank page was practically taunting her. Blake glared at it. She looked over to Ruby, hoping she was faring better. It didn't seem so. The girl was furiously erasing the only line on her page, her eyebrows knit together.

Blake's breath caught in her chest as the candlelight flickered, the light playing over Ruby's features and glinting at the piercings in her lips and nose. It seemed to reflect off the silver of her eyes too. The gentle light softened some features and cast dark shadows over others.

Her heart throbbed strangely in her chest. She brought a hand up to it, not tearing her eyes away from the younger woman. She always had to remind herself that Ruby was only a couple years younger than her. Her maturity had a habit of showing in the most unsuspecting times. Whether it was to calm them all down at rehearsal, offering Weiss support, or staring down at that blank sheet of paper.

She didn't glare at it as if it were an enemy, like Blake did. She had a gentle patience, as if encouraging it instead of forcing it.

Blake only realized she was staring when that molten metal gaze shifted to her. She didn't miss the way Ruby's lips quirked upwards when their eyes met.

"Why do you do it?"

Blake's ears twitched, her face warming slightly. Did Ruby realize she was staring? Why was she staring in the first place? "Do what?" She asked, half afraid of the answer. She couldn't explain something she didn't understand herself.

"Why do you make music? Everyone has a different reason."

The faunus blinked, relaxing. That was complicated, but at least it was something she could explain. Maybe it wasn't something she wanted to talk about, but Ruby had been nothing but honest and open with her. She trusted the girl not to judge her.

"I do it to change things."

Ruby cocked her head curiously. It wasn't expectant, but more of an open invitation. Blake knew she could stop anytime she wanted and Ruby wouldn't be upset with her.

"I didn't start playing because I enjoyed it. I've always been trying to make a change. To make things better. It started with protests, but when me and my friends realized how influential music was, we learned how to play. I didn't even give music much thought until then."

Blake thought back to the day Adam brought her a guitar. It was an old acoustic. There were scuffs and dents all over it, but she played it anyways. She never had enough resources or money to learn easily. It was mostly trial and error. Nobody told her how to do it, Adam was always busy, she had to figure it out herself.

"It felt amazing to be heard for once. I wasn't a voice among millions. I was actually doing something that helped." Blake chuckled softly, leaning back against the headboard. "I felt like a warrior for peace. Instead of knives and guns, we wielded words and thoughts."

She sighed softly at the warmth filling her chest at the thought. The White Fang was never well known, at least until the riot. She remembered the underground concerts at shady faunus-only bars. She remembered the way the crowd went still at the sound of her voice. The way calm spread throughout the night and everyone was okay, if only for a few minutes.

"That sounds amazing." Ruby breathed, her eyes shining in the dim light, "What happened?"

"I had a friend. Well, he was more of a brother really. We had known each other for so long. His name was Adam." She forced her hands to release their tight grip on her notebook, setting it down next to her. "He… He was so frustrated. He saw the progress we made and he didn't feel that it was enough. None of us did. E-Even me. We pushed harder and harder, and he got angrier and angrier.

"Our songs began to sound more angry. More violent. We stopped singing for peace and started singing for war.

"I realized too late what we were doing. That we were making everything worse. That we were putting people in danger."

Blake shut her eyes tightly, her hands curling into fists as she remembered. The screaming, both enraged and fearful. The faces twisted with hatred. The blood.

She forced a deep breath into her lungs, letting it out slowly and uncurling her fists. She pulled her knees up to her chest, resting her head on them as her gaze drifted to her companion. When she spoke again, her voice was barely a whisper. "I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of, Ruby. And though I feel so free without the chains of those people holding me down, I just want everything to be okay for once."

Blake kept her breathing careful, even as the woman stared up at her. Vulnerability was not something she could wear easily and the way those silver eyes stared into her set her nerves on a razor's edge. Her soul was bared, and while she didn't think Ruby would cast her out for it, you could never be sure how someone would react when they had the power to make or break a person.

A strong hand reached up to grip her shoulder and she closed her eyes tightly, her heart kicking into a frantic rhythm. But instead of a push, the hand pulled her down into a pair of arms. She expected them to be hard and muscular after seeing them in the gym, but the embrace was gentle. It didn't hold her down. Just like the girl's gaze, it didn't expect anything. It was an open invitation. She could back away or leave anytime she wanted.

"Blake, what you did in the past doesn't define you." Ruby's voice was soft, but it only added to the confidence she had in what she said. "I've done some things that I regret too, but we've gotta hang in there."

Blake snorted, smirking slightly. "No offense Ruby, but I can't see you hurting anyone that doesn't deserve it."

Ruby laughed, her warm breath washing over Blake's cheek. It didn't feel how it did when they rehearsed. Instead of breathing life and energy into the faunus, it instilled a sense of warmth and comfort.

"I wasn't always like this Blake. I… I used to be so angry. At everything. I still kind of am, to be honest.

"It never used to bother me, but one day it just all went to hell." She sighed softly, silver eyes glazing over into a subdued grey. "When I was fourteen, I was waiting for Yang to come and get me from the skate park. She'd just got her bike running, after working on it for almost a year, and I was really excited to ride it.

"While I was waiting, this creep pulled up to the stop light. When he saw me, he started whistling and saying some really gross stuff. I was just going to ignore him, but my brain just went blank and all I could see was red. All I could think was red. I felt so, so angry.

"Without a second thought, I walked over and smashed in his mirror with my skateboard. I probably looked just as surprised as he did when I realized what I'd done, and it scared me. I didn't know what to do, so I just ran as fast as I could. I didn't think about where I was or where I was going. I just ran until I couldn't anymore."

Ruby took a deep breath, her embrace growing just a bit tighter. "Yang found me a while later. I'm still surprised by how fast she found me, I was curled up behind a dumpster in some alley. She was absolutely furious. I didn't see how worried she was at the time. I just saw the blood on her knuckles and I was afraid she would leave me there for getting her involved in something stupid I did. But she didn't." A small smile pulled at the corner of her lips.

"After that, I just couldn't hold it back. I kept seeing all the things I used to be able to ignore, but I couldn't anymore. All the wrong and unfairness twisted up inside me. I started getting into trouble and starting fights.

"Yang thought I needed to get a hobby. Our therapist agreed, but she was outraged when he said she needed one too. She should've seen it coming, she was almost as bad as me. That's when she started working out. Can you believe she used to be as scrawny as Weiss?"

Blake couldn't hold back the giggle that escaped her lips, "No way."

Ruby nodded, a wide smile on her face. "Yes way. She had trouble lifting twenty pounds."

The faunus laughed softly. Ruby's lighthearted smile was contagious, even in the heavy atmosphere.

"She got me a guitar with the rest of her money. We sparred a lot too." Ruby giggled softly, "I'm pretty sure she learned Krav Maga just to keep me from beating her ass every time. The rest is history I guess."

Blake would've though that being tall and muscular would be scary enough. No, she had know a brutal style of martial arts too. Just to make sure.

The girl stayed silent for a long time, just breathing her warmth into Blake. When she spoke again, it was a lot softer. "I'm doing a lot better now. There are still times when all I can think is red, but like I said, we've gotta hang in there."

Blake found herself returning the embrace. She couldn't hope to provide nearly as much comfort and safety that Ruby gave to her, but she could try. They stayed that way, content to provide warmth to each other.

For the first time in a while, Blake felt like she was okay. She didn't have the dark clouds or anger hanging over her. She didn't have the blood she saw weighing on her conscience and making her feel like a monster. She was okay.

* * *

Lilac eyes snapped open to darkness.

Yang didn't know what had woken her up. There was no knocking at her door, no light, no sound…

No sound?

She bolted up, looking towards her radio. The tiny red light wasn't glowing back at her, so it must've been off. Her door wasn't locked, she left it that way in case Ruby had trouble sleeping, but there was no little red-head next to her. She glanced at the clock. It was nearly two in the morning, everyone else would be asleep.

Her eyes flitted around the room, but nothing could be seen in the dark room. Nothing moved, but she held her breath anyways, clutching her blankets to her chest. Yang was starting to regret how many scary movies she watched.

Slowly, she got out of her bed and made her way towards the light switch. She didn't know why, but the urge to be as quiet as possible made goosebumps rise all over her skin.

As Yang reached for the light, a 'thump' from behind her shattered the silence. She let out a short scream, scrabbling at the wall for that _damn_ switch. Finally, after a few seconds of adrenaline and panic, the light flicked on and she whirled around, her back pressed firmly to the wall as her eyes scanned the room for the creature that wanted nothing but to rip her soul from her-

Her scroll lay on the floor near her bed, the screen lit up from hitting the ground. Yang stared at it suspiciously before pressing her hands to her face and letting out a low groan. Yang Xiao-Long, scared of a little scroll. If Ruby had seen that, she would've never lived it down.

While that didn't worry her anymore, the silence was still heavy in the air. She walked over to her radio, pressing the on button. No response. She tried it a couple (hundred) more times before coming to the brilliant conclusion that it was broken.

Yang let out another groan, repressing the violent urge to punch it. Silence always grated on her nerves. It fell on her like a mountain she couldn't hold up, pushing her to the point where the feeling was almost physical. She ran an anxious hand through her hair.

She could practice drumming? No, she wanted to sleep, not get fired up again. If she started drumming, she wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon. She sighed. Maybe it'd be better to think about it over a glass of water.

She shoved her scroll into her pocket and got out of the quiet room as quickly as she could. As she stepped out, she was greeted by the sound of the air conditioner. The whirring sound added to the buzz of the fridge and the wind against the balcony door was a very welcome change from the oppressive silence. What wasn't welcome was the dim light from the kitchen and the sound of things shifting.

She forced back the wave of panic that threatened to rear it's head, reminding herself of her embarrassing incident in her room. Despite that, she made her way down the hall as quietly as possible.

When she peeked into the kitchen, she was met by a pair of long shapely legs and a very perky, very round rear end sticking out from behind the fridge. She stared with wide eyes for a moment before a 'thud' and a quiet Atlesian curse caught her attention.

"Weiss?"

The pale woman snapped up, almost bashing her head into the freezer, and whirled to face Yang. Her shoulders relaxed visibly when she realized who it was, but her stance was still unsteady. "Yes?"

"Weiss, what are you doing? It's two in the morning."

Weiss tipped a half full glass of apple juice towards Yang, nearly spilling it, and raised an eyebrow. "What are _you_ doing here at two in the morning?" Her words sounded slower than usual, like they took more effort and she spoke with a slight accent.

"Weiss…" She looked the girl up and down, blinking a couple times. "Are you drunk?"

The heiress looked offended. "I am a lady!" She said, like the words had anything to do with her question.

Yang had to hold back a laugh. Definitely drunk. She walked over to pull a cup out of the pantry and fill it with water. "I don't doubt you're a lady."

She hummed happily, an unsteady smile spreading across your face. She looked content, but Yang knew a thing or two about drinking. Doing it alone late at night, was usually to cure insomnia or heartache. From how gloomy the woman was earlier, Yang would place her bets on the latter.

The girl was adorable in her pajama pants and fluffy sweater, but she looked like she was about to start a fight with the toaster she had bumped into.

"So, what's got you on the sauce so late at night?"

Her eyes widened as they jolted to Yang, as if she forgot the blonde was present. Her shoulders sagged and she looked down at her bare feet, a small pout forming on her face. "Sad."

Yang rubbed the shorter girl's back gently, sighing. "You know, drinking when you're sad never works out very well." She told her softly.

Weiss sniffled and nodded, clutching her glass of juice like her life depended on it. Red flags went up in Yang's head, her concern growing. "Is it something you need to talk about?"

The white haired woman seemed to curl in on herself for a moment before she began sob violently.

Yang flinched, her eyes widening. Her heart felt like someone had just squeezed the life out of it. "O-Oh! Oh god, you're crying, don't cry!"

Weiss seemed to cry harder at that. The blonde broke out of her paralysis when the girl looked like she might spill her drink all over herself. She plucked the glass out of her hands and set it on the counter, pulling her into a tight hug. To her surprise, slender arms wrapped themselves around her neck.

Weiss buried her face in Yang's shoulder, clinging to her tightly. She wasn't quite sure what to do other than rub her back gently. Ruby was a lot different when it came to being sad. Where her little sister talked and cuddled, Weiss' sobbed incoherently in a different language and hung onto her like a koala.

She hummed as she thought of something. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her scroll and flipped through her music. She didn't know whether to be thankful or exasperated that she didn't think of it while she was still in her room. She set it to something slow and gentle. As much as she loved it, she didn't think Weiss could handle rave music at the moment.

"Hey, dance with me. It helps me out when I'm sad."

Though she didn't move her head from Yang's shoulder, a little coaxing had her matching the blonde's shuffling steps. It was nothing complicated. Mostly just lazy swaying and spinning to the beat of the music.

Slowly, Weiss began to calm down. Sobs turning to soft weeping and weeping turning to sniffles until the girl was silent in her arms. She got heavier and heavier until Yang was practically carrying her. She turned off her scroll, shoving it back into her pocket before her arm returned to the heiress.

"Let's get you to bed, yeah?"

"Mmm'kay." She murmured.

There was no screeching when she hooked an arm under the girl's knees and started down the hall, only soft giggling. The sound was a relief compared to the crying. "Geez Weiss, why are you so light?"

"I like potatoes."

Yang wasn't quite sure how to respond to that, but the girl didn't stay silent for long.

"Yaaang!"

"Yeah?"

"Tell… T-Tell me I'm pretty again."

The drummer had to hold back a chuckle, her cheeks warming slightly. "You're very pretty, Weiss."

Weiss hummed happily, nuzzling her shoulder with dopey affection. "You're faaantaaastic." She sighed, gripping the shoulder she wasn't using as a pillow when Yang struggled to get the door open.

"Thank you, Weiss cream."

That was cause for another round of giggles.

Finally, she managed to get the door open with dropping the girl in her arms. Weiss' room was slightly unnerving. It wasn't decorated and she only had a dresser and a desk with a keyboard next to it. It was clean, almost sterile, and if it wasn't for the scroll and empty bottle of vodka on the nightstand, she wouldn't have thought anyone lived there.

She set Weiss gently in her bed, brushing some of the woman's hair out of her face. "Stay right here, I'll be back."

Weiss pouted, but gave her a nod. Yang hurried off to the kitchen, returning with a cup of water and some painkillers to set on the girl's nightstand. "Here, drink some of this."

She placed the cup in her hands, watching cautiously as she drank from it. Despite her swaying, she managed not to spill any on herself.

Yang took the cup and placed it on the nightstand before pulling the blankets back and urging Weiss to lay down. The heavy blankets seemed to make the small girl even smaller as Yang tucked them around her.

"Goodnight Weiss." She said softly, standing and heading for the door.

The girl bolted up, shaking her head, "Wait! wait! wait! Nooo! Don't go!" She cried.

Yang could already see the tears at the corners of her eyes and winced. She just got her to stop crying, she couldn't risk inciting it again. "What do you need?"

The girl looked at her blankets, a small blush lighting her cheeks as she pressed her fingers together. Was she… Was she being shy?! The situation was much more dire than Yang had initially assumed

"Don't… Don't leave me alone."

No. This was worse than the crying. The small heartbroken plea effectively ripped the blonde's heart from her chest. If she stayed, there would be a high chance of a sober, _hungover_ , Weiss stabbing her in an embarrassed rage. If Winter had four knives that Yang couldn't see, Weiss probably had more. No wonder she always wore long sleeves.

But she couldn't leave when the girl looked so lonely.

"I'll stay, but only if you tell me what had you so upset tomorrow."

The girl nodded excitedly, moving over to give Yang room on the bed. With a sigh and a regret that she didn't write her will, she got under the covers.

Almost immediately, Weiss shamelessly snuggled against her. With a soft chuckle, she wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and nuzzled her hair. The scent of vanilla was faint against the sting of alcohol, but there nonetheless.

Yang found that the sound of breathing was so much better than the silence.

* * *

 **AN: Two chapters as celebration for the season 3 premiere! Writing two wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. I might start making the chapters a little longer. I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

 **Until next time friends!  
-Vox**


	12. Chapter 12

Weiss groaned softly when she awoke to a throbbing pain in her head. Even the sun casting a yellow tint on the back of her eyelids made her feel like her brain was melting. Maybe she had overdone it a little bit with the vodka? She probably should've used a glass instead of drinking from the bottle.

Her bed was startlingly warm. A small part of her wondered why, but she ignored it's panic, choosing instead to enjoy the small blessing and lazy morning. They didn't have rehearsal today and she didn't think any of her roommates would notice if she didn't come out of her room.

Her warm bed moved under her, upsetting her headache further. When she wrapped her arms around it tighter and growled, it let out an odd squeak and stilled. Good. It was much too early for anything to be movi-

Her eyes flew open, only to meet golden skin and a dragon tattoo.

That was _NOT_ her bed.

Almost dreading what she would find, her gaze traveled up over a tattooed shoulder and muscular neck until they found a pair of nervous lilac eyes.

The memory hit her like a semi-truck. The drinking, the hysteric crying, the dancing, the soft words and gentle arms, the _begging_. Weiss did not beg for anybody, no matter how lonely she felt. Or, that's what she thought.

"Please don't stab me, Weiss." Yang whispered.

She put a hand over the blondes mouth, returning her head to it's original position and closing her eyes tightly, "We're not awake yet." Being awake meant talking about her feelings. She wasn't quite ready for that.

"Oh, um… okay."

Weiss stayed that way for a few minutes, almost paralyzed by anxiety as she rose and fell with every breath the blonde took. She forced her breathing to stay even, though it didn't help the fact that her heart was pounding in her chest.

A stomach growling from beneath her made her heave a sigh. Finally, she cracked her eyes open to look up at the brute again. "Are you hungry?"

Yang gave her a nod, drawing another, heavier sigh from the pale woman. It wasn't Yang's fault she was an emotional wreck last night, the least she could do was let her get breakfast.

With a groan, she sat up. Weiss rubbed her eyes tiredly and let out a yawn, pressing a hand to her head when it began to hurt again. Unfortunately, last night's sleep transformed her from an emotional wreck to a physical wreck. She was already a mess before her coffee, but with an added hangover… no wonder Yang looked scared.

Yang reached over to the nightstand before handing a couple of painkillers and half full glass of water up to her. Weiss took it gratefully and downed them.

"Thank you." She grumbled. That was actually very thoughtful of her.

"Does this mean you won't stab me?" Yang breathed.

Weiss thought about it, Yang was the only witness to her embarrassing emotions, but decided against it. "I won't stab you." If anything, she would strangle her. Beautiful skin like that shouldn't be stabbed.

The blonde let out a relieved sigh, forcing Weiss to put a hand on her stomach to keep herself steady.

She froze as her hand met the woman's skin, an involuntary noise coming from her throat. Eyes wide, she looked down at the perfectly sculpted muscle where her shirt rode up. The sight of the blonde flushed and pinned beneath her was a lot more satisfying than she had imagined.

Not that she had imagined it. At all. Ever.

"W-Weiss?"

The heiress cleared her throat, all but throwing herself off the bed. It was too early for this _bullshit_. "Can we please just go get breakfast?" She groaned.

"Sure thing." Yang scrambled out of the bed, following close behind as Weiss trudged towards the door. She just needed some coffee. Hopefully, the caffeine would help her control her hormones.

As she opened it, the sound of another door swinging open made her pause, Yang bumping into her back and nearly throwing her off her feet.

Blake and Ruby stepped out of the excitable girl's room. They froze when they saw the other two. Weiss thought about explaining herself, but the remnants of sleep were still clouding her mind and she felt a little too hateful to communicate. Yang, however, seemed focused on something completely different.

"Blake, is that a tail?"

* * *

Ruby thought that Blake would be hard. The woman was always on guard. Blake was tense muscles and clenched teeth. Quiet and perceptive. Ready to run or strike at any second.

But, curled into the faunus' chest, Ruby realized that Blake was also soft. She wasn't as lean as Weiss, but wasn't as muscular as Yang, or even Ruby. Her face was relaxed and her arms would pull Ruby against her if there was even a hint of space between them.

Ruby had been awake for a while, cuddling sleepily and waiting for Blake to wake up. The thought of pulling away to get breakfast made the warmth that had built in her chest hurt a little, so she was content to stay in the embrace until the other woman was ready.

At least until she felt something very peculiar moving.

Something very peculiar moving against a very sensitive area.

Her cheeks flared a bright red.

What was that?

She squirmed a little. Both of Blake's arms were definitely around her, so those were out of the question. She tried to look down between them, but the tight embrace she was in kept her from separating them at all. It twitched again, causing her blush to spread and her pulse to spike.

What _was_ that!?

"Blake, wake up!" She squeaked.

The faunus groaned and yawned, cracking an eye open to look at the girl in her arms. "Hm?"

"Do you have a dick?"

Blake pulled back, blinking sleepily with a confused face Ruby would've found adorable if she weren't currently panicking. "Ruby. What the fuck?"

"No, no!" She said quickly, hoping she hadn't made her self conscious. "It's totally cool if you do! I mean, there are a lot of people with dicks that identify as women and it's not like we're gonna love you any less for it or make fun of you, but I just really need to know if it's your junk that's touching my junk or something I should be worried about- not like I worry about what's in your pants or anything everybody has fetishes, I mean, I'm into some pretty weird stuff so I guess-"

Blake pressed a finger against her lips, shutting her up. Ruby was thankful. "Ruby, what are you talk-"

It twitched again, forcing the younger girl to bite her lip to stifle a groan. Blake's eyes were as wide as saucers as she scrambled back, face hot. "Okay, Ruby, this isn't what it looks like."

Ruby eyed the odd bulge in her pants."Blake, it's totally cool if it is! I really don't mind, I was just kind of surprised!"

Blake made a frustrated sound and stood up on her knees, "It's not! Look, I'll show you!"

"S-Show me!?" Ruby's heart rate sped up even more, "R-R-Right now!?"

"Yes!" She said, reaching around to the back of her pants.

Ruby put a hand over her heart, looking up at Blake with wide eyes. "Please be gentle, it's my first time!" She squeaked.

Just then, a furry appendage escaped the the faunus' pants and laid itself on the bed. Blake breathed a sigh of relief and Ruby stared at it, face neutral.

Blake had a tail.

They both stayed silent for a moment, Blake looking anywhere but at the girl and Ruby wondering if the universe loved seeing her make a fool of herself.

"It um… it kind of curls up wherever it's the warmest." Blake said, scratching the back of her head. "So… you're a virgin?"

"I-you-I don't-" Ruby buried her face in her hands, groaning. "How about this, you forget everything I just said and I'll forget you violated me with your tail while you were sleeping?"

"Deal."

Ruby let out a sigh, slowly peeking through her fingers. Blake's tail was long and fuzzy, the fur midnight black like the woman's hair. The end twitched every so often. "Can I… can I touch it?" She asked, voice uncertain. She didn't want a repeat of what happened the first day they met.

The faunus stared at her for a moment before the tail settled in Ruby's lap. "Please be careful, it's very sensitive."

She had to hold back an excited squeal as she held it gently, running her fingers through the soft, warm fur. Blake leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes with a soft sigh. Ruby couldn't help but giggle. It was _so_ soft and Blake looked _so_ adorable. Maybe the intense shame and embarrassment was worth it?

A loud grumbling alerted her to her stomach's needs, and she smiled. "You wanna go get breakfast?"

Blake's eyes opened lazily, looking just on the edge of sleep. "Mmm, yes."

Ruby hopped off the bed, Blake following a little more slowly.

As they stepped out, they were met by the other two stepping into the hallway. Yang looked as Yang always did in the mornings. A bright smile on her face and her hair an absolute mess.

Weiss, however, was looking a little more murderous than her usual lethargic self. She looked like she had been hit by a train. There were large dark circles under her squinting, bloodshot eyes and a hand pressed to her head.

Weiss was hungover.

"Blake, is that a tail?" Yang said, pointing a finger in it's direction and derailing Ruby's train of thought.

Blake sighed and nodded. "Yes."

"That's cool, where did it come from? I've never seen you with it before." Yang came over, looking at it closely, "Did you like, grow it or something?"

"No, I've had it my whole life." She said, flicking the blonde with it lightly. Ruby couldn't stop the mortified look at the memory of where that tail had just been. "It's very sensitive to temperature, so I keep it wrapped around my thigh. I… don't like showing it off."

Ruby half expected Weiss to launch into another beautiful speech about not hiding who you are, but she seemed a little too tired to do much of anything at all. She was proved right as the heiress turned and headed towards the kitchen, the sound of a coffee maker following shortly after. The rest chose to join her.

As Blake began to make her tea and Yang started on her omelet, Ruby retrieved one of the best inventions the world has ever known from the cupboard. It was _technically_ cereal so Yang and Dad couldn't get angry at her for eating it so early in the morning, but it was actually a whole bunch of tiny cookies!

She dumped as much as her bowl would hold and poured in some milk. Ruby sat at the counter next to Weiss and smiled at her. Weiss twitched in her direction, but it was the closest thing to a smile she was going to get.

It was an unspoken rule that you didn't talk to Weiss before she got her caffeine fix, so Ruby turned to Yang instead. "What are you gonna do today? I'm going out to get a new piercing!"

Yang looked over her shoulder from her place at the stove. "Sweet! I'm taking Weiss somewhere today. Afterwards, I was thinking we could go visit dad."

Ruby squealed, bouncing in her seat. "How do you think he's doing? Do you think he remembered to take his meds?"

"He better have." She chuckled, bringing her plate to the counter.

Ruby thought it was odd that she and her sister were the only ones that ate breakfast. Going without food for a whole eight hours was hard by itself, but only having coffee or tea after that? It would be torture.

The rest of breakfast went on quietly, though Yang and Weiss got ready and left halfway through Ruby's second bowl. Whatever she was doing with Weiss must've been really important because Yang's shower only took ten minutes.

When the girl finally finished she looked over at Blake. The faunus was always quiet, but not _this_ quiet. She sat in her chair, staring down into her tea in deep thought.

Ruby wondered what went on in Blake's head sometimes. Sometimes it looked like she was trying to figure out a hard math problem. Sometimes she looked like she was remembering happy things or sad things. This time she just looked kind of amused.

She pushed those thoughts aside. Right now she had a different matter to attend to. "Hey Blake, do you want to go with me to get my piercing? I-I don't really like going alone, and I'll get us some lunch afterwards."

"Sure. I don't have much to do today anyways."

* * *

Ruby pushed open the door of the parlor happily, striding in with determination. Usually she came here with Yang, but she wasn't going to act like a baby in front of Blake. Nothing could stop her now.

The Hidden Tiger tattoo parlor lived up to it's name, hidden in a small rundown neighborhood. Despite the shady environment, the shop was bright and welcoming. The interior was all brown, gold, and green, soothing Ruby's nerves every time she walked in.

"Ah, Ruby. Here to get your industrial?" The man behind the counter said with a smile. He was a little taller than Ruby and always wore camouflage for some reason. Not like he could hide from anyone with his bright pink mohawk and deep blue eyes. He'd been working at the shop for as long as Ruby could remember.

He cocked his head slightly, "Where's your sister?"

"Yang's busy today. I brought a new friend though! Her name is Blake. Blake, this is Kyle." Ruby said, giving Blake an encouraging smile. All the people here were really friendly, but she didn't want Blake to feel uncomfortable.

Kyle offered a hand to the faunus with a wide smile and she shook it quickly. "I like your piercings. It takes a special kind of person to pull off a septum piercing so well."

"Thanks. It takes a special kind of person to pull off a hot pink mohawk so well." Blake smirked.

He chuckled, looking to Ruby. "You have great taste in friends, Ruby. Now hurry and get in the chair before you can work yourself into a heart attack."

"I'm ready today, Kyle!" She said, picking out her favorite chair in the shop. It was right next to the window and she could feel the sunlight pouring in and warming her skin without the harsh wind to chill her. "I'm not even scared this time!"

After looking around for a bit longer, Blake sat down next to her. "Is this your usual place?"

Ruby nodded ecstatically, giving the girl a big smile. "Yeah, this is where I got all of my piercings. Yang got her tattoos here too."

"It seems nice. I got all my piercings from a little parlor in Vacuo."

"That's really cool! I heard they use a different method there." The faunus rarely volunteered information unless she was asked. It added another layer of excitement to Ruby's good mood.

"Yeah, they use scalpels instead of needles most of the time."

"Woah." Ruby breathed, bringing a smirk to the faunus' face, "That's awesome."

Today was shaping up to be amazing. She got to hang out with Blake, she was gonna go see her dad, and she wasn't even scared of her new piercing.

At least, she wasn't until she caught a glimpse of the needle Kyle was going to use out of the corner of her eye. It was big. Oh god it was big. Her confidence shrank into an uneasy, nervous fear.

"S-so that's the one you're gonna use?" She asked with a nervous laugh.

Kyle nodded, "Yep. I'm gonna recline the chair. Just keep looking at Blake, alright?"

The chair whirred and lowered her when she gave him a nod. Her eyes locked onto Blake's worried face. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah. I always get a little nervous before a new piercing."

Kyle smiled at the girl. "Hey, you've come a long way. I remember when you used to make Yang hold you down."

Ruby grinned up at him, but it turned into a grimace when she caught another glance at the needle. She quickly glued her eyes back to Blake. The raven haired woman studied her for a moment before offering her hand. Ruby took it gratefully, giving the woman a small smile.

"Does Yang get this nervous, too?" Blake asked.

Ruby winced, shuddering.

"No, no. Yang doesn't get nervous." Kyle said, his face flushed. "She gets… well, she gets something else."

Blake raised an eyebrow, but both of them refused to elaborate.

Finally, Kyle had all of the needed supplies spread on a table near Ruby's chair. "Alright, just relax and it'll be over in a moment."

Those words were the opposite of relaxing. Her heart immediately began to hammer at her ribs, tears pricking in her eyes. That needle was _big_ , what if it slipped? It was definitely longer than her skull was thick. A strangled squeak got caught in her throat. She knew that Kyle was a professional, but he was human. Humans made mistakes. Mistakes that could and _would_ kill her.

"Oh god, Blake! I'm gonna die!" She wailed, trying her best not to grip the alarmed faunus' hand too tightly.

"Ruby, you're gonna be fine."

"Tell Yang and Dad that I love them and they were the best family I could ever ask for. And don't let them look through my laptop!"

"What? Why?"

"Better yet, smash it. Smash my laptop."

"Smash it?"

"Into tiny pieces. Then burn the pieces."

"Um…"

"And when you find a new guitarist for RWBY, make sure there name starts with an R. I don't want the band to have a weird name."

"Okay, Ruby." Blake chuckled.

"Thank you so much Blake I love you I'm so glad we were friends Blake you're the best!" Ruby sobbed hysterically.

"I'm glad we're friends too Ruby, but you can get up now. Kyle's done."

Ruby stopped mid-sob, head snapping towards the man who was now putting everything away. Her gaze slowly traveled back to Blake, who had a raised eyebrow and a small grin. Her cheeks burned and she groaned. That was the second time today she had horribly embarrassed herself. She could definitely go for a dark hole to hide in right about now.

Blake patted her shoulder, giving Ruby a small smile. "Don't worry about it. You wouldn't be you if you didn't ramble and embarrass yourself on a daily basis. And I like you just the way you are."

Ruby's heart kicked up it's beat again (though, it was for a different reason) as she looked up at Blake.

Blake liked her?

Blake liked her!?

Ruby thought she might die from pure joy. An odd noise that was halfway between a squeal and a scream escaped her as she lunged for her dark friend, intent on cuddling her to death.

Her world was suddenly turned sideways in a whirl of confusing motion. When she made sense of what happened, she found herself slung across Blake's shoulders in a fireman's carry. Again. How did Blake always do that so fast?

The woman carried Ruby over to Kyle and looked over her shoulder. "Don't forget to pay him. I could use that lunch right about now."

Ruby awkwardly reached across Blake to pull out her wallet, handing the money over to Kyle, who took it with an amused grin. "You guys have a nice day, alright?"

Ruby saluted him. "Can do."

With that, Blake carried her out of the shop.

* * *

The rain came down like an icy tidal wave.

Ruby and Blake sat next to each other on a small bench outside the restaurant they had lunch at, their stomachs full. The smell of petrichor was thick, even with it being so close to winter. The cold water blocked her sight of anything more than a few feet away. Ruby felt safe and cozy, even as goosebumps rose all along her exposed arms.

She may have felt comfortable dancing around in the puddles and having fun, but she didn't think that Blake (bundled up in her big purple sweater and thick pants) would appreciate the walk home.

But the way the woman gazed out at the wet pavement caught her eye as much as the rain itself. The small smile on her face and slight glimmer in her eyes made Ruby's heart flutter like she had a hummingbird stuck in her chest.

"Do you like the rain, Blake?" She asked softly, staring out into the grey nothingness.

"Yeah."

"Me too. It feels so safe and secluded. It's like you're in a whole other world where everything is simple. You don't have to think about anything farther than you can see." Ruby let out a soft sigh, looking at her friend. "Why do you like it?"

Blake hummed in thought for a moment, gaze turning to the sky. "It feels clean. It's like the rain sweeps away everything dirty and wrong and leaves a new, clean world behind."

Ruby watched as the faunus relaxed slightly, golden eyes looking to the ground that separated the dry sidewalk from the rainy street.

Blake always spoke of liberation. Of justice and righting wrongs. Of making things better. The way the woman talked about her past made Ruby wondered if Blake thought of herself as one of those wrongs. As something dirty and wrong, that she'd been working so hard to cleanse.

She took the faunus' hand gently, giving her a soft smile. "Come with me."

Blake said nothing, but rose with the silver eyed girl. Even as Ruby stepped into the rain, Blake followed.

It soaked them both to the skin in a few seconds, but Ruby walked with no set destination in mind. No rush. They didn't have anywhere to be or anything to do.

She kept a gentle grip on Blake's hand as they walked, and with the rain falling as hard as it was, it was easy to believe that they were the only ones in the world.

It was after a few minutes of silence that Ruby realized that Blake's eyes were closed, being led only by the hand in hers. Her head was tilted up towards the sky, wet hair sticking to her cheeks. It reminded Ruby of how soft Blake could be.

Blake reminded Ruby of earth. She could be cutting, rough and hard as stone. In this moment, she was more like soft soil being washed down a hill.

Blake looked free. And Ruby felt warm, even in the freezing rain, because she knew that what the faunus needed more than anything was freedom. She had been chained down by hate and anger, and when those were gone, by the memory of them.

Blake was free, and Ruby was glad to be free with her. Though she was the one leading Blake, she couldn't but feel like it was the other way around. It was then that she decided that she would follow Blake for as long as the golden eyed woman would let her. Whether it was to the peaks of mountains or into the darkest shadows. Ruby would follow her.

Because it was also then that Ruby Rose _knew_ she was completely and undeniably in love with Blake Belladonna.

As they walked, the rain softened and slowed until all that was left of it were the puddles on the ground and the sopping wet clothes on their bodies.

"How do you feel?" Ruby asked quietly, almost afraid to break the gentle silence they walked in.

"I feel clean." Blake's voice was nearly a whisper, her eyes opening slowly to take in their new surroundings. With the rain gone, they could see that they were in an unfamiliar neighborhood. Though that would be frightening any other time, Ruby couldn't shake the sense that everything would be okay.

"I guess we're kind of lost." Ruby giggled.

Blake chuckled softly, "I guess so." Her ears perked slightly as she gazed at one of the restaurants, droplets of water shaking off of them.

"Do you think we should call Yang and Weiss?"

"No need." She nodded towards the restaurant.

When Ruby followed Blake's gaze, she couldn't hold back a laugh. Yang and Weiss were seated in the restaurant, right near the window. Although their expressions worried Ruby a bit. Yang looked angry, Weiss looked indifferent, and the waiter at the table had a wide grin on his face.

Ruby lifted a hand to wave, but was stopped dead as she watched three things occur in rapid succession.

The waiter said something, his smirk growing. Yang's face flushed a brilliant red, her eyes going wide. And Weiss stabbed the waiter with a fork.

Ruby and Blake observed silently as Weiss slammed the waiter's head into the table. He straightened up, stumbling a bit, only to be met with Yang's right hook.

Finally, Ruby spoke up. "What the actual fuck?"

"Should… should we go see what's going on?"

Ruby honestly didn't think they should get involved, they seemed to have resolved the issue themselves, but what happened next made her gasp and start towards the shop at a run.

* * *

Weiss looked down at the sidewalk, aggressively ignoring the presence of the blonde walking beside her.

They had been walking aimlessly for nearly an hour, but Yang hadn't pressured her into talking, much to the heiress' relief. She couldn't even begin to organize the swirling thoughts and feelings in her head. She could already feel a migraine trying to come into being.

Finally, Weiss took a deep breath and squared her shoulders, glancing up at the blonde. "I don't-"

"Weiss. Relax, please. I'm not going to make you tell me anything you're not ready to. I know you promised, but if it's something you'd rather not talk about, I'll understand." Yang said softly, giving Weiss a gentle smile.

Weiss' posture deflated immediately, her breath coming out in a sigh. "I… I'm not sure what I am ready to talk about."

Yang hummed for a moment, her lips pursed. "How about we play a question game? You ask me a question, and I'll ask you one. You can skip any question if it makes you uncomfortable, alright?"

"Is there a certain subject or goal?" Weiss asked, eyebrows knitting together.

"Nope. You can ask anything you want and I'll answer the best I can."

"Okay. I think I get it. Will you go first?" She wasn't sure what to think of this 'game' but it sounded simple enough.

"How are you feeling right now?"

Weiss was taken aback by how simple the question was. Did Yang mean physically or emotionally? She didn't know, so she decided to go with a little of both. "Well, my headache is gone and I feel a lot more human after that shower. I feel… stable, emotionally I mean. I'm not going to burst into tears at the slightest provocation."

Yang chuckled softly, "I'm glad."

It was the heiress' turn. She bit her lip in thought. There were a wide range of things she was curious about.

She could now understand why Yang chose this game. Weiss would not be baring her soul, and any vulnerability would be mirrored by the blonde. Yang could ask her any question she wanted, but Weiss could too. She didn't feel like she was under interrogation, and it set her nerves at ease, if only a little.

"Why do you have so many tattoos?"

In her tank top, all of the ink on her arms and shoulders were on display. Weiss was never a big fan of tattoos and she didn't understand the allure of having them all over herself. Piercings were a lot nicer and easier.

Yang traced the scales of the dragon's tail on her arm, a small smile coming to her face. "Well, some are memories and reminders, some are a form of self expression. The rose vines are for Ruby, because she's my little sister and I love her to death. This one here," She lifted her shirt a little, pointing to a paw print on her side, "Is for Dad. The flames and the dragon are for me, as well as this." She pulled the waist of her jeans down slightly to show Weiss a burning heart on her hip.

Weiss couldn't fight the small smile that found it's way to her face. Ruby was right when she wrote that song. Yang did burn.

Weiss pointed to her knuckles, 'BANG' was written across them on both hands. "What about those ones?"

"Those are from when I used to fight." She chuckled, "I won a few underground matches when we were low on cash."

Weiss nodded slowly. She had heard of those before, but had never really been interested enough to research it.

"My turn. Have you been eating enough lately? When I picked you up, I swear one of your ribs tried to stab me."

The pale woman found her cheeks heating up. The woman already thought she was a spoiled rich girl, telling her how picky she was with her food would only make it worse. But Yang had volunteered information so freely, Weiss didn't feel so self conscious about it. "I can't stand most of the food in Vale. It's a lot different than in Atlas, I have a hard time eating it."

The blonde beamed brightly, "Is that why you were so happy when we were in the grocery store?"

Weiss nodded, her cheeks growing even more red.

"Then I'm happy I could help." Yang chuckled. "Alright, your turn."

"Are you and Ruby really related?" She asked after a moment of thought, "You both look very different and you have different last names."

"We're half sisters, to be honest. I get my name from our father, and Ruby got her's from her mother."

Yang looked around for a moment before sitting on a nearby bench and beckoning Weiss to join her. "I lived with my mom until I was around six, but Ruby always lived with our father. When she was born, her mom just up and left her with him. When my mom died and I went to live with them, Ruby was sick and really thin, but he didn't give a shit. He spent most of the money he made on drugs and booze.

"I was only six at the time, but even then I knew it was wrong. I tried to make sure she had enough to eat, but child services eventually ended up getting involved and we were put in a foster home.

"We were there for about a year before Dad adopted us."

Weiss stayed silent for a while as she thought. It was miraculous that the sisters could go through all of that and still smile and make everyone around them happy. Weiss had been raised with everything she could ever want being bought on demand, yet she couldn't even make herself happy.

"Enough about me though, it's my turn to ask a question." Yang said, giving Weiss a smile. Weiss noted that it didn't reach her eyes. "What did your father tell you yesterday that had you so torn up?"

Weiss flinched at the sudden question. She knew that it was why they were out there. It had made her nervous to talk about something that had so easily broken her, but she felt like she could answer Yang's question now.

"He didn't want my career to cause any more scandals. As daughter of the CEO of the Schnee Steel Company, I'm constantly in the spotlight. If I make a mistake or do something stupid, it's immediately in every paper, blog, and daytime tv show. I already slipped up once, and it was broadcasted almost everywhere before he could cover it up. It's old news now, but it can't happen again."

Weiss let out a heavy sigh, pulling her knees up to her chest in an attempt to make herself smaller. "In a few years, I'm going to inherit the company. Until then, I can't make them look anything less than perfect. I can't make the family look anything less than perfect. I can't _be_ anything less than perfect."

"Can't you just leave?" Yang asked, giving the girl a soft look.

"No. Then Winter will be next in line. I can't force that on her. She can be anything she wants, and I'm not going to take that away from her. I don't want her to end up like me."

"I'm sorry Weiss, but your dad sounds like a major dick."

The girl shrugged. "He wasn't always like that. He used to be a lot better, but when mom died he went off the deep end." She shuddered as streaks of red and white flashed across her vision, making her hug her legs tighter. "We all did. Dad, Winter, me…"

Strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her into the blondes lap. Weiss always felt like a giant, tiptoeing through life for fear she might step on something and break it. The smallest move she made could cause a disaster. In Yang's lap, it was easy to feel small. When her vision was limited to one tattooed shoulder and golden arms hid her from the world, she didn't feel like all eyes were on her.

"What was she like?" Came Yang's soft voice.

A small smile graced the pale woman's lips, "She was amazing. She was beautiful and kind. Selfless to a fault. She could love anyone, and everyone loved her because of it. Even my father. He may not have cared for me or my sister, but he loved her. He was always softer when she was around."

Weiss felt the arms around her squeeze slightly. "What happened? I mean- uh, you really don't have to tell me. You don't have to say anything really. I can even just take you home if you want."

The concern in Yang's voice comforted Weiss more than she could express, so she simply nuzzled deeper into the spot between her neck and shoulder. "It was when I was sixteen. We were having a party at the manor. My father told me to stay away from the crowded areas, but I was stupid and rebellious."

An icy numbness began to spread through her chest, curling out towards her limbs. "I was talking to someone from a college in Haven when I heard a loud noise behind me. She… she was just lying on the ground. At first I thought she had tripped over somebody's foot and I went to help her, but when I saw… I-I blacked out.

"They told me that someone there had a gun. They shot at me, but she blocked it. S-She saved me."

Warm fingers ran gently through her hair, the heat bleeding away the chill in her veins. "She must've loved you a lot."

"Too much. If she hadn't, she would still be here."

"But you wouldn't, Weiss."

"It would be better that way."

The muscles beneath her stiffened and Yang pulled back, staring down at her with sad lilac eyes. "Please don't say that Weiss."

Something inside the heiress broke. There was no more numbness or cold, red hot anger burned it all away. She wasn't angry at Yang, or her father. She was just angry at herself. "It's true! She was perfect, Yang. She could make someone happy just by looking at them. She could make things okay for anyone! And what can I do? Nothing. I can't make people happy! I can't make them feel okay! I can't even _be_ okay." Her hands curled into tight fists. "I'm fucking worthless." She hissed.

Calloused hands tilted her chin up and Weiss had to clench her teeth to keep herself from screaming at the woman. It didn't matter how angry she was, she couldn't take it out on Yang. The blonde had done nothing but try to help.

"You. Are. Not. Worthless." Yang growled. Weiss opened her mouth to object, but Yang cut her off. "You have one of the kindest hearts I've ever seen, Weiss. You helped Ruby write her song, even though you get annoyed with her easily. You wouldn't let anyone discriminate against Blake, even going as far as taking her to your father's house. And you're helping me sing something really important to me. I know I'm a terrible singer Weiss, most people wouldn't even try."

Weiss' eyes widened slightly, a little bit of her heat dying out. "That's not being kind, that's being a decent human being." She grumbled.

"Chewing out a cop, standing up for your friends, protecting your little sister at your own expense. That's not being a decent human being. That's being a fucking hero."

That word startled Weiss. She had heard it applied to people who saved others from burning buildings or donated to charities. Never had anything close to it been used to describe _her_ , the stuck up heiress for a corrupt company.

"You're mistaken." She said quietly, her fists uncurling.

Yang shook her head fiercely. "I'm not. You're a lot more selfless than you make yourself out to be. The fact that you want to help people in the first place makes you so amazing."

Weiss pursed her lips, trying to fight off the heat rising in her cheeks. Yang thought she was amazing? "That's ridiculous. You're the one who's always taking care of people and making them smile." She grumbled folding her arms. "I wish I could make people happy like you do."

A goofy grin spread across the blondes face as she looked at Weiss. "You make people happy Weiss. Just cause you're a little prickly doesn't mean we love you any less. It's who you are."

Weiss scowled as her blush spread. "That's absurd. You shouldn't love someone who's 'prickly'"

Yang squeezed her a little. "Do you want to hear something my mom used to tell me?" When Weiss stayed silent, she continued, "Scathing eyes ask that we be symmetrical, one sided, and easily processed. Yet every misshapen spark's unseen beauty is greater than it's would be judgement."

Weiss felt her tense muscles relax a fraction, her eyes softening at the words. Such a simple quote brought her so much comfort.

"So, don't worry Weiss Cream. Even though you're scowly and scary, we're not gonna judge you because you're as pretty on the inside as you are on the outside."

Weiss stared, her mouth opening and closing. How do you tell someone that they just made you feel like the most important person in the world? Not five minutes ago she felt completely worthless, and this gorgeous oaf made her feel beautiful, appreciated, and _loved_.

Who the fuck did she think she was?

Tears stung at the corners of her eyes and she swiped at them furiously. Weiss Schnee did not cry, dammit! She was graceful, composed, and intimidating. The very image of cold beauty and sophistication. Not some broken girl, crying in someone's lap.

She bit her lip. Looking up at the reassuring smile and warm eyes, luring her in like a siren's song.

Maybe this time, she be Weiss Cream instead?

Slowly, Weiss wrapped her arms around Yang's neck, pulling the brute's head down a bit so she could tuck it under her chin. At Yang's giggle the woman huffed and held her tighter. "Y-You said I could hug you whenever I want."

"You won't hear me complaining."

Weiss sniffled quietly, sighing and nuzzling into the wild blonde hair. A soft warmth spread through her chest and an even softer smile spread across her face. The scent of citrus clung heavily to the golden strands, and while Weiss didn't usually like the smell, she didn't mind it all that much.

She could've fallen asleep right there, but a fat drop of icy water fell on her head.

Weiss glared up at the sky.

The clouds seemed to see that as a challenge, unleashing a merciless downpour upon the two.

"My hair!" Yang screeched, bolting off of the bench and speeding towards the nearest shop at a sprint. Weiss would've fallen to the ground if she hadn't been clutched tightly to the blondes chest. With how often Yang liked to carry her, she wondered if she'd ever get much use of her legs.

When they were safely under the awning, Yang set Weiss on her feet, frantically running her fingers through her golden mane. She watched her for a moment, trying to keep the smirk off her face, but movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention.

A black windowless van had pulled into a parking space a few stores down, but nobody got out. All of her muscles tensed and she scowled. She looked away, but kept it in her peripherals.

Were they serious? That was the shadiest van she had ever seen in her life. They could've at least got out and acted like they were doing something.

No. Nobody was that stupid. She was probably being paranoid, but she decided that it was better to be safe than sorry. Lucky for them, the place Yang had decided to make her mad dash to was a restaurant. It wasn't as classy as she was used to, but it would fit her needs. No one staged a kidnapping in a very public restaurant.

"Let's get something to eat."

Yang took a couple more seconds to make sure her hair was fine before shooting Weiss a smile. "Sure, but I'm paying."

"That's absurd." She said, rolling her eyes and turning to walk into the restaurant.

Yang huffed as she followed close behind. "I _am_ the one that dragged you out here, it's the least I could do."

"You are too stubborn for your own good."

They only had to wait a couple of minutes for a table. It was next to the front window, at Weiss' request. The food actually wasn't half bad. And while she preferred to eat in silence most days, she found that she didn't mind listening to Yang's wild stories. Though she could do without the puns.

It was only when they were nearly done with their meals and the rain had started to let up, that a thin man finally got out of the van and started towards the restaurant. When he got to the counter, he said something to the cashier and was led to the back. Weiss wished she had just been paranoid.

"What's wrong?" Yang asked, noticing the drastic change in the mood.

Weiss sighed, folding her napkin and setting it on her plate. "Don't panic, but we may be in danger."

Of course, Yang panicked. "What? How?!" She nearly yelled, head swiveling around to look at the restaurant.

Weiss groaned and reached across the table to smack her arm. "Calm down! Unless we jump out the window, there's not much we can do until we know more about the situation." Yang looked at the window raising an eyebrow. "Yang. We are not jumping out the window."

The blonde narrowed her eyes, leaning forward. "Then what are we supposed to do?"

"Stay calm, stay put, don't let your guard down." She said, reciting what Friedrich had taught her. "We're in a crowded area, so unless they're suicidal, they won't use extreme violence."

Yang's eyebrows knit together, her fingers curling and uncurling into fists on the table.

"Here you are ladies. Your dessert." The waiter said, smiling.

Weiss looked up, finding the same thin man that had left the van. She had to stop herself from asking him if his mother had dropped him on his head. They really were serious. "We didn't order any dessert."

His smile grew, "It's on the house. It's not everyday that a Schnee dines in our establishment."

"Give the chef my compliments, but I'm afraid I'm on a diet."

Yang looked from the dessert to Weiss, frowning. The heiress gave her a pointed look, trying to communicate with her eyes just how many times Weiss would stab her if she said anything.

"Is there anything else I can get for you. Drinks, food, your check?"

"Well, I would like to know if you bribed the staff, or just threatened them." She said, keeping her tone uninterested as she picked up her small silver fork. It wasn't real silver, but she could appreciate the beauty.

His smile fell for a moment before it turned to a sneer. "So… you caught on, huh?" A hand slipped into his jacket, pulling it open until the light glinted off of something metallic. "You'd be surprised how well people listen when you have a gun."

Weiss held back a smirk. A bribed manager would follow orders. A frightened one would call the police. She could already see the manager evacuating the staff and customers out of the corner of her eye. That was smart. She made a mental note to come here again sometime."I see."

Every muscle in Yang's body tensed. Weiss expected her to be afraid, but her eyebrows furrowed in anger. It was surprisingly attractive.

Weiss was brought out of her thoughts by the man talking again. "Okay Weiss, you're go-"

"Ms. Schnee." She corrected, scowling. "Do not call me by my name while you're trying to kidnap me. That's very impolite."

"You're going to walk out of the restaurant and get into that van in the parking lot, _Weiss_." Her scowl deepened and his proud smirk grew. "Or we could just take your girlfriend instead."

Yang's angry features morphed into shock, turning red to the tips of her ears as she tried to stammer something out.

Weiss let out a low growl, temper flaring, and violently jammed her fork into his leg. She yanked his head down into the table before the pained grunt had fully left his lips. He stumbled back a couple of steps, reaching into his coat but Yang leapt up and slammed a fist into his jaw.

Weiss looked down at the unmoving man, smirking with sadistic satisfaction. If the RWBY ever disbanded, she would seriously consider hiring Yang as her personal bodyguard.

"I guess you really beat him to the punch." She chuckled. Her eyes widened, hands clapping over her mouth. She did not just say that. She did _NOT_ just say that! She looked at Yang. The woman was simply staring at her, shocked. Weiss waited for that silly smirk to spread across her face with a witty comment or returning pun.

What she didn't expect were a pair of calloused hands lifting her roughly onto the table and a pair of soft lips muffling the startled sound she made.

Almost against her will, her eyes closed, hands coming up to grip handfuls of the blondes tank top. She _knew_ that she shouldn't be doing this. Anyone could walk by and see. The press would have a field day with it. But the smell of sweet citrus and the throaty moan Yang emitted when Weiss bit her lip made her feel like she would catch on fire at any second, and it would be a good thing.

Yang drew back, breath coming out in ragged pants and eyes wide. "Shit, Weiss I-"

Weiss growled and pulled her back down, kissing her with a ferocity the heiress didn't know she possessed. Encouraged by the soft groans and large hands grasping her hips, she wrapped her legs around Yang's waist and arms around her neck to eliminate any space between them.

A splash of cold water brought her to her senses, a gasp escaping her as her eyes snapped open and she pulled away.

"You are in public!" a high pitched voice yelled.

She looked over to see Ruby and Blake standing there completely soaked and dripping onto the restaurant's carpet. Ruby had her hands on her hips, glaring at them. Blake just looked amused, smirk on her face and eyebrows raised.

"W-Wait! I didn't, I-I mean-" Weiss stammered, hastily removing her legs from around the blonde's waist.

"This is a family establishment! If you guys are gonna get it on, you can't do it here!" She screamed, pointing to the table. "People _eat_ there!"

"Someone was about to eat there." Blake snickered.

Weiss covered her burning face, groaning into her hands. She prided herself on her self control, how did something as little as a kiss break it? A very passionate, hot kiss, but a kiss nonetheless. Apparently the word 'sanity' no longer had meaning.

"Sorry Rubes," Yang spoke up, clearing her throat when her voice came out huskier than usual, "The adrenaline kind of got to us."

"You guys are explaining what happened the second we get home." Ruby sighed and wandered over to the man, crouching next to him. She eyed the fork in his leg before trying to shake him awake. Her eyes widened comically as the gun slipped out of his jacket and clattered to the floor.

She picked it up off the ground, inspecting it for a moment before tucking it into the back of her pants. "Finders keepers."

Blake groaned, pointing at Weiss. "Weiss, pay for your food. And for the fork."

Next she turned her finger to Ruby. "Ruby, put that gun back where you found it."

Weiss pulled out her wallet and Ruby pouted but set the gun down next to the man. Blake caught Yang in her gaze as the woman began to back away towards the door. "Yang."

The girl stiffened, "Yes, Blake?"

"Wipe Weiss' lipstick off your face. That just isn't your color."

* * *

 **AN: I said I would write longer chapters, but I honestly didn't expect it to be _this_ long. I guess I got a little carried away...  
This chapter was originally going to be really lighthearted and happy, but it started raining and I ended up with a one way ticket on the feels train.**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys liked it, and thank you SO much for all of your follows and reviews!**

 **Until next time friends  
-Vox**


	13. Chapter 13

The police reports didn't take long with Weiss handing out respectful amounts of hush money and Ruby describing the gun in great, slightly concerning, detail (It was apparently a "run of the mill" Beretta M9). But after all was said and done and they went back to beacon get Weiss' car, Blake found herself with clenched fists and laid back ears in the most disgusting, hellish, _loud_ place known to the world.

She was at the dog pound.

While Ruby was running from pen to pen excitedly with Yang to keep her from breaking anything, it seemed that only Weiss was in the same boat. The heiress glared at the ground as if it had personally offended her, her arms folded tightly over her chest.

"Why exactly do we need to get a dog? I thought we were going to your fath- Dad's house?" Weiss huffed.

"Dad always wanted a dog, but we were too broke to keep one. Now that we're like, rockstars and can afford everything, we're gonna surprise him!" Ruby squealed, shoving her hands into as many pens as she could. Blake really hoped that she didn't want to pet _every_ dog, but knowing Ruby, that was extremely possible.

As Blake walked by a pen, one of the dogs threw itself against the door, barking viciously. She hissed angrily at it, puffing herself up to look as tall as she could. She would be damned if that asshole intimidated her! Even if it's beady looking eyes sought nothing more than to tear her limb from limb and long lines of saliva dripped from it's sharp, exposed teeth.

Blake clung to her courage, knowing she couldn't leave her team alone in there. After the incident in the restaurant, it wouldn't surprise her if they came out with five dogs and a public indecency fine.

What really worried her (other than the vicious beasts on all sides with cages of questionable strength) was that Weiss and Yang hadn't so much as looked at each other since they furiously made out on a table.

Blake was not the best when it came to romance, the most she knew had come from her extensive collection of novels, but she didn't think that was how people who made out acted. Unless it was another one of those friendship things she had never heard about. She doubted it, but it wouldn't hurt to ask Ruby later.

She blinked a couple of times when she was drawn out of her thoughts, looking at her band. They were all crowded around a slobbering golden retriever and a small corgi.

"-But Rubes, nobody's going to be intimidated by that little guy. If someone breaks into the house, they'll see him and laugh!" Yang said, gesturing towards the dog.

"He's got a fire in his eyes Yang! I can see it!" Ruby argued, voice full of passion. All Blake saw in it's eyes was a thirst for the blood of the innocent.

Ruby got down on one knee in front of him and pet his head. "You'd do a great job at protecting dad, wouldn't you?" The dog barked once and Ruby looked as if she might explode from glee. "See!?"

"Ruby, he didn't say anything. He barked." Yang put her hands on her hips.

The dog barked again, scampering over to Yang and licking her shin. Blake felt her stomach drop as the blonde squealed and leaned down to pet him. If he could change their minds this easily, he could turn them against her with no problem. Maybe not Weiss, seeing as she was still staring into the ground, but she'd keep her eye on him anyways.

"Okay, I guess he'll do. You'd better not let anything happen to my old man, you hear?" He let out another bark and she patted his head.

As the sisters left to go and fill out the paperwork, they forgot to acknowledge that the golden retriever was left out of his cage, much to Blake's horror. They stared at each other, one panting happily and the other's life flashing before her eyes.

The dog took a step towards her, cocking it's head when she took one back.

"Weiss. Will you please put him back in his cage." She said calmly, never taking her eyes off the fiend. If Weiss heard her, she ignored it.

The dog's tail began to wag erratically as he started towards the pair at a trot. Weiss could definitely handle herself. If she didn't stab the beast when it mauled her, she could probably freeze it solid with an icy glare. Yeah. Weiss was a big girl.

That was, in no way, an excuse to justify herself as she flew at the nearest cage and scaled it, perching angrily at the top near the ceiling. It looked up at her, perplexed. Not today, vile beast.

Blake found herself holding her breath as it's tail resumed it's wagging and the dog ambled over to Weiss. She suddenly regretted abandoning her friend as it panted and barked, pawing at the pale woman's leg. Weiss looked up and glared at it, arms still firmly folded. It stared back, expression unchanging.

Weiss' lips were pressed into a thin line as she began to shake. Was she afraid of them too? Blake opened her mouth to tell Weiss that there was room for on more up there, but snapped it shut as the heiress dropped to her knees and began _petting_ the thing.

"Aren't you just the sweetest wittle thing ever!" She squealed, scratching behind it's ears."Yes you are!"

Blake hissed in frustration but stayed up in her sanctuary. They had Weiss too.

"If they won't take you, I'll just have to bring you home myself."

That rose the red flags. "Weiss if you bring that thing home I swear to god I will throw it out the window."

Weiss gasped and held the dog protectively, "You will do no such thing! Don't worry wittle guy, Blake won't hurt you." The rest trailed off into unintelligible cooing noises that made the faunus want to gag.

Suddenly, something occurred to her that made a smirk pull at her lips. "Dogs aren't allowed at Beacon. It was in our contracts."

The heiress glared up at her, but sighed and led the beast back to it's cage.

When Ruby and Yang came back with the small corgi in tow, the Ice Queen had resumed her usual posture. This time, she wasn't staring at the floor like it might steal her wallet.

Ruby smiled at her, but began to look around frantically, "Where's Blake?"

Weiss smirked and pointed up at the blushing faunus. They stared up at her for a moment before filing the experience away in the "Don't ask" folder.

"Um… are you gonna come down anytime soon? We can leave now."

Blake had to hold back the urge to cry out in happiness, getting down and making a beeline for the exit.

The fresh air was heaven compared to the stench of the pound. But, as they all got into the car, Blake was met with another obstacle. She scrunched up as far as she could against her door, trying to avoid coming into contact with the beast sitting triumphantly in Ruby's lap.

She contemplated throwing herself out of the moving car. She could probably survive it. It wouldn't be the first time either.

Before she could decide, they pulled up to a modest little house. It had two stories and probably an attic. And it was painted annoying neon green, making it stand out from the other houses on the street. It could only be Yang and Ruby's house.

"Stay out here for a little bit, guys." Yang said as they got to the door. Blake raised an eyebrow, but didn't follow as she walked in, crouching low to the ground. Weiss looked on in confusion and Ruby sighed.

"She does this every time. Once she learned that he could fight, she's been trying to beat him." She said, pressing her ear to the door. Did all families do that? It seemed kind of… barbaric.

Blake's ears flattened at the sound of a loud battle cry and breaking glass, followed by a few thumps and a deep, hearty laugh.

"Okay, it's safe!" Ruby laughed, walking in.

The house was warm on the inside, and smelled strongly of cinnamon. The walls were painted in bright, flamboyant colors that made Blake wonder if their dad had let them paint the entire house. Ruby led them down a purple hallway and into a pink kitchen.

The kitchen was large and had a small table in the corner, a broken plate near the sink, and, more importantly, Yang on the floor with one large shoe planted firmly on her stomach.

"Ah, I knew The Dragon had to bring The Flower." The man said, smiling at Ruby. He was a little taller than Blake. Thin, but she could see the coiled muscle where his sleeves were rolled up. His bright blue eyes looked over the other two and the small dog curiously, before looking to Ruby for answers.

"Dad, this is Blake and Weiss. Weiss is our singer and Blake plays the bass." She said with a smile, gesturing to each of them in turn.

He stepped off of his other daughter, walking forward to shake each of their hands. Blake found that his grip was pleasantly firm and his hand warm. "Nice to meet you. My name's Samson. And who's this little guy?" He asked, bending down to pet the dog.

"Don't know yet." Yang said, grinning widely from her spot on the floor. She didn't seem very eager to get up. "You need to name him first."

The man cocked his head, running a hand through his short salt and pepper hair. "Why me?"

"Cause he's yours now!" Ruby squealed. "We brought food and everything."

His eyebrows shot up, but a wide grin split his face. He picked up the tiny beast and inspected him closely. After a few moments, he hugged the dog. "I think I'll name him Zwei."

Weiss cocked her head slightly at the name, but shrugged when the dog barked happily, his tiny tail wagging. Blake wasn't quite sure how those two were raised by him. She had honestly expected some excitable, muscle bound, pun making, puppy dog. Though, she definitely wasn't disappointed by how it turned out.

Samson grinned at them gesturing to the table. "Go ahead and have a seat. I'll get some coffee."

They all took a seat, but when Yang went to join them he shoved a broom in her hand and pointed to the broken plate with a smirk that made Blake want to take back the nice things she thought about him.

"Sorry kiddo, but you've _shattered_ any hope at relaxing."

Even Yang groaned.

Though his puns were worse than Yang's, Blake found him to be very good company. He seemed to catch on quickly about how little she talked and that Weiss' neutral face was a scowl. She actually enjoyed just sitting with everyone as they talked about everything that had happened since the band was thrown together and making the occasional comment.

When they left the house later, it was almost dark outside, the sun just resting on the horizon.

Blake walked slightly behind her friends. Meeting new people was always tiring, even if they were as friendly as Samson.

A gust of cold wind chilled her to the bone, but more importantly, blew the scent of her team towards her. That faced her with another problem, her entire team stank of _dog_.

"Wait." She said, surprised they even heard her with how quiet her voice was. They looked at her curiously as she studied them, trying to figure out a way to fix this.

If they went home now, the smell would be all over the house. She supposed she could spray freshener everywhere when they went to sleep, but that sounded tiring. Anything that cut into her sleep was a bad idea anyway.

She steeled herself, walking up to Ruby first. Ruby, she'd admit to herself, was the one she was most comfortable physically touching. Though the girl was over affectionate, she was gentle and soft.

Blake leaned down, sniffing cautiously as confusion played over the girl's features. Finally, she put a hand on her shoulder. "Ruby, don't freak out."

"About wha- BLAKE!?" She nearly yelled as Blake began to rub herself against her. Though it wasn't the best, she would much rather have them smell like her than that dog.

"B-BLAKE WHAT ARE YOU DOING OH GOD WE'RE IN PUBLIC!" She cried, putting her hands up in the air. "My sister is right there Blake!"

"Get that Bellabooty, Rubes!" Yang cheered, her hand clamped tightly over her eyes.

Blake stopped, giving Ruby a curious sniff before nodding to the woman as red as her namesake. "You smell better." She said, smiling slightly.

She turned to and walked up to Yang. Luckily, it was only Yang's hands that smelled like dog. Blake took them carefully and rubbed them on her stomach for a few seconds before leaving the confused girl and stepping over to Weiss.

Weiss glared and Blake glared back. Weiss was the worst. It was no wonder, considering that she practically cuddled with one of those things.

They stared at each other for a moment before Weiss narrowed her eyes."It's the smell, isn't it?" At the faunus' nod, she sighed heavily, "Just get it over with."

Blake nodded and began to furiously rub herself against Weiss. She forgot how light the other woman was and ended up pushing her back against the car. With a soft apology, she continued to wiggle against her as the pale woman tried to keep her squawking to a minimum

When Weiss was as good as new, she looked back at the other two, cocking her head at their various shades of red. "Are you ready to go?"

"If you're done grinding on everyone, yes." Yang said, bringing a hand to her face.

Blake blushed slightly, her features staying neutral. "I have a very sensitive nose. I didn't want you guys getting the smell of dog all over the house."

Ruby covered her red face as Yang began to laugh loudly, "You know I have some perfume, right?"

Blake groaned.

* * *

"So then I told him, 'if you didn't want me to eat it, you shouldn't have set it on fire!' and he threw a lemons at me. Lemons!" Yang huffed as they walked down the hall. "Who the hell just throws lemons at people?"

While Yang's energetic storytelling was amusing, the long, stressful day was beginning to drain the rest of the team. Weiss was already starting to lapse into her zombie-like shuffle and Blake's ears were beginning to droop. The only person that kept up with (and exceeded) Yang's energy was her little sister.

"That's so wasteful." Ruby said, shaking her head solemnly, "He could've eaten them!"

" _I_ ate them! Caught every lemon he threw, right in my mouth. That made him even angrier." The blonde laughed.

Weiss scrunched up her face slightly. "That doesn't sound very enjoyable."

"It wasn't. I did it just to spite him."

Weiss cracked a tired smirk at that, hand coming up to cover her mouth.

As Yang and Ruby continued to talk about lemons and angry bartenders, Blake looked down the hall. The elevators in the building were malfunctioning, and with the odd way the stairs were placed they had to cross every floor just to get to the next flight. Blake blamed Ozpin. That shifty, mysterious bastard.

When she saw four men coming down the hall, her muscles tensed and her ears flattened against her head. She pulled lightly on the edge of Yang's shirt, cutting the girl off mid sentence. She looked at Blake curiously before following her gaze down the hall.

A sharp growl burst from Yang's throat as she stepped in front of the other three, alerting them that something was not right.

"Hey look, it's the animal and the bimbo." The man with the copper colored hair sneered, "Looks like they have friends too."

"Listen here fuck bucket," Blake still wondered where the hell she came up with that, "I beat your ass once, do you really think I won't do it again?"

"You surprised us last time. You really think you can take us in a fair fight?"

Blake looked around. Shouldn't there be security? They were in a building full of famous musicians, you'd think there would be at least one on each floor.

"Who are they?" Ruby asked cautiously, peeking around her sister at the towering men.

Yang folded her arms, baring her teeth. "Those are the guys that tried to jump Blake."

Ruby's face contorted in rage, her hands curling into fists as she began to stomp forward. Yang pulled her back, wrapping her arms tightly around the girl in a way that kept her arms pinned to her body. "Hey, hey. Remember what I told you about thinking first?" Ruby simply growled in reply.

"What's wrong, don't want the little girl to get hurt?" He egged.

Weiss stepped in front of Ruby and Yang, Blake right beside her. "I really don't think you should be one to talk." Blake monotoned, raising an eyebrow, "I'm surprised anything below the belt still works." She remembered kicking him. It was a good kick.

His sneer turned into a grimace before morphing into a heated glare. "That was a cheap shot."

Weiss snorted, flipping her hair in a way Blake would find annoying if it wasn't aimed at them. "So you're telling me that attacking a lone woman, with a gang of four, isn't a 'cheap shot'." She asked idly.

His face contorted with rage and he took a step forward, "That's not a woman, that's an animal. That one," He said, nodding his head in Yang's direction, "Is definitely a man."

Weiss' lips thinned and the chill of her glare turned arctic. "I don't trust the judgement of someone who's never even touched a woman."

"But of course you have, bunch of dykes."

Insults rolled off Blake like water on duck feathers, but she saw every muscle in Weiss' body tense before suddenly relaxing. Weiss stepped back, laying a hand gently on Yang's arm. Yang looked at her, eyebrows knit together. Ruby had only grown more and more upset at the conversation, struggling in vain in Yang's iron grip.

"Let her go."

Yang's eyes widened, mouth opening only to shut so fast Blake heard her teeth click.

" **Let her go.** "

The blonde looked at the group with pity before releasing the snarling girl in her arms.

Blake looked on with a vague sense of wonder and horror as short, no more than 150 pounds, Ruby darted over and lifted a grown, heavily muscled, man above her head and threw him to the ground with an enraged scream. It was safe to say that Ruby was fucking pissed.

"I need this." Weiss said behind her.

As Blake turned away from the carnage, her eyes widened at Weiss undoing Yang's belt. Yang's face was the perfect mixture of confused and turned on. Blake was really going to have a talk to her about her arousal in the worst situations

"Wow, um, Weiss, I really don't think this is the time for-"

Yang was silenced as Weiss turned away, belt in hand, and stalked toward the man with the blonde mohawk.

Blake heaved a sigh at the pair, turning towards the man she couldn't see last time. She saw now that he had slicked back hair, that looked like a combination of mud and grass, and eyes of similar color that were wide as he watched Ruby, who was now on the ground, punching their leader repeatedly in the face.

Blake smirked, she may not be as heavily muscled as Yang, professionally trained like Weiss, or completely enraged like Ruby. But damn if she couldn't fight _dirty_.

The point was made as she ran up behind him and swept his legs out from under him. He hit the ground with a dull 'thud' and she took the chance to launch a vicious kick into his side.

Unfortunately, he was a bit more skilled than she had foreseen, taking her ankle and giving it a sharp yank that had her tumbling to the ground with him. A flash of pain washed over her as she landed on her tail wrong, but she grit her teeth and threw herself at him with a low growl.

He landed a punch to her shoulder, but she clenched a hand in his _disgustingly_ greasy hair and bashed him in the nose with her forehead before another could come. His soft cry of pain was made louder when she sunk her teeth into his shoulder, hanging on like a rabid dog when he tried to punch her off.

She could hear the vague sound of yelling, curses, and, oddly enough, the noise of a whip. Most of her surrounding was drowned out by the tang of blood in her mouth and the rapid pounding of her adrenaline filled heart.

When she finally managed to pin the man's shoulders to the ground with her knees (a hand still clenched in his hair for good measure), she looked up to see how her team was faring, her breath coming out in short gasps.

Ruby smiled at her from her seat on the unconscious leader's chest, giving her a little wave. Blake was relieved to see that she had calmed down, but her sister was still waging war. Though it was decidedly short, ending with her jumping into the air and crashing down on the man with the rich haircut. Blake couldn't help but wince at the sound he made.

"Oh god, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"You sound more sorry that you got your ass kicked. I want a real apology." Weiss deadpanned, her voice followed by a 'CRACK' and a yelp.

Blake knew she would regret it, but she looked over at Weiss, her face paling slightly. The woman had a heel planted on the back of the man's neck, keeping him on the ground as she held Yang's belt in both hands. Blake felt a shiver run down her spine as she saw Weiss' icy blue eyes and the self satisfied smirk on her face.

"I-I'm really sorry, I won't do it again! Just please let me go!"

"You call that begging, you filthy scum?"

"P-please! _Please let me go_!" He cried. Blake could see tears building up at the corners of his eyes. Blake felt a warm swell of pride at how well her group of friends had handled the situation. They could protect themselves (and more) just fine. It gave her an odd sense of security to think that they were probably the scariest people in the building.

Except for Goodwitch.

No one was scarier than Goodwitch.

Weiss' smirk grew and she removed her foot. The man quickly picked himself up off the ground and sprinted down the hall to safety, bumping into a very intimidating, very _angry_ , woman on his way out. Blake felt all pride leave her, replaced by an unearthly chill. Think of the devil, and she shall appear.

"Would you mind telling me _what the fuck is going on here_." Growled Goodwitch, looking at the group with a violent scowl on her face. Blake didn't understand how an expression could be violent, but Glynda pulled it off perfectly.

They were all silent, looking at each other pleadingly. Not even Weiss made a move to speak. Blake reasoned that it was probably because Glynda was the senior dominatrix.

Finally, Yang raised her hand slowly, waiting to be called on as if the checkered hallway were a grade school classroom.

Glynda nodded towards her, allowing her to speak. Yang cleared her throat, giving the woman a sheepish smile. "Talk shit, get hit."

Glynda's eye twitched.

* * *

The gym was usually brightly lit and welcoming. The sound of metal clinking through her headphones almost always cheered her up. The smell was pretty terrible, but comforting in an odd way. At least, it was most days. Lately, all of it just served to drive her up a wall.

Yang pushed the weighted bar back onto the rack, letting out a sigh. She had been working herself ragged for the last three days and it was beginning to take it's toll.

Working out usually provided a good distraction, or at least exhausted her energy, but it didn't seem to be working today. Her blood had been on fire since the restaurant and the fight with the asshole brigade (she now knew as CRDL) only made it worse. Unless she completely exhausted herself, the thoughts would keep her up late into the night.

The raw, passionate look that Weiss gave her when they kissed and the feeling of the woman's legs around her waist wouldn't leave her mind. She didn't _want_ it to leave her mind.

It wouldn't be so bad if Weiss was _just_ sexy, or gorgeous, or smart. But with her being all that and more, Yang didn't even stand a chance.

Now, Weiss would barely look at her! For three! Fucking! Days!

If there was ever a time she hated her poor impulse control, it was now. Weiss was finally talking to her and she ruined it with one lapse in judgement. She hated how stupid she could be sometimes.

Her lips were so soft though...

Yang let out a frustrated growl, stacking a couple more weights on the bar.

"Hey! You sure you can handle that much weight, blondie?" A voice from somewhere behind her called. She huffed, taking out her earbuds and turning to find a man with sunshine blonde hair and an equally yellow tail swinging behind him. His shirt hung open, revealing tight muscle and a hairless chest. A mischievous smirk played across his face as he stared at her.

"First of all, you're just as blonde as I am." She pointed out, frowning. "Second, I could probably bench like, five of you."

His smirk fell, turning into a mildly offended glare. "Bullshit! I see those little sissy weights you put on there."

She took a step forward, her eyes narrowed. "Sissy weights? I bet you couldn't even do twenty reps with that bar."

"You are so on!" He growled, making his way over to the bench. She grinned, all teeth. Her blood was running hot and burning through her veins. She could use a little (not so) friendly competition.

As he got under the bar, he looked at her with a smirk. "I'll do a set, then you do one. First one to screw up loses."

Yang grinned.

An hour and two sweat streaked blondes later, the bar laid cast aside with both of them on the ground, matching each other rep for rep in one handed push ups. Yang grinned as he began to pant, glaring heatedly at her.

"Getting tired monkey boy?" She grunted.

He tried to laugh, but it came out as more of a gasp. "You wish. I just- Hey! That's out of form!"

"Bullshit!" She growled. She always made sure her form was perfect! "If anything, you're out of form! You're leaning to the side!"

"Nu-uh!" He said, very maturely. "You're the one leaning! I knew you were weak!"

She jumped up onto her feet, a little dizzy from adrenaline and exertion. "Go eat a dick!"

"You go eat a dick!" He yelled, stumbling a bit as he stood.

"You go eat two dicks!"

"You go eat three dicks! _AT THE SAME TIME_!"

She glared, the fire in her blood flaring. "Are you trying to start a fight?"

"So what if I am!?"

"Then fucking fight me!"

* * *

She stumbled a bit as she got to the door, her leg almost giving out, but the bruised arm around her waist kept her upright. "So you're a drummer? I'm a singer."

"That's pretty cool." He probably wasn't as _cool_ as their singer. Hehe. She opened the door to the apartment and started towards the freezer to get some ice packs for them. She threw one to him and he pressed it to his eye. "What's the name of your band?"

A door opened somewhere in the apartment, but she paid it no mind. It wasn't everyday she made a new friend in the gym. "I'm the leader of SSSN."

"WHAT!?" A voice screeched from the hall, the sound of swift footsteps following after.

Red and black streaked out and stopped at the edge of the room. Ruby looked up at him with big eyes and a hand clutched to her chest. "O-Oh my god. It's Sun Wukong."

"That's my little sister, Ruby." Yang added, cocking her head slightly and joining the two in the living room.

"Hey, Ruby. What's up?" He said, smiling brightly.

She let out a squeal and promptly dropped to the ground, unconscious. Sun looked at her eyebrows knit together in confusion.

Yang shrugged, sighing "The same thing happened with Pyrrha…"

They heard muttering from the hall followed by a quiet "What the fuck?" before Blake stepped over the girl and into the living room.

"What's wrong with… oh my god." Her eyes grew almost as wide as Ruby's.

Yang looked over at Sun skeptically. Ruby was known to overreact, but if it was Blake, His band must've really been famous.

Blake stepped forward cautiously, "Sun Wukong?"

He looked at her, his smile returning "The one and only!"

"Oh my god." She murmured again, ears flicking erratically. "I just want to say that I've always been a fan of your music. Even your solo career was-"

"SIGN MY FAAACE!" Came the screech from Ruby, causing everyone in the room to jolt. She got to her feet as if she hadn't just been unconscious, bouncing over to hand a pen to Sun. He shrugged and began to scrawl his name on her cheek.

Yang pressed a hand to her face. "Little sis, that is so not punk rock."

She whirled around to face Yang, a look of outrage on her (now scribbled on) face. " _You're_ so not punk rock!"

Gasps were heard from around the room and Yang's jaw dropped. Ruby's eyes became watery and she all but threw herself at her big sister, wrapping around her like a koala.

"I'm so sorry, Yang! I didn't mean it!" She cried. Yang couldn't help but crack a smile, patting her back gently.

Weiss chose that moment to make her appearance, walking into the apartment and raking her eyes over them for a moment. Suddenly, the fire was back and Yang had to fight back the urge to cry in frustration.

Ice blue eyes focused on Yang, narrowing and looking her up and down in way that made her blush and try not to squirm. "Why… do you have bruises everywhere?"

Yang grinned weakly, jerking a thumb towards Sun. "I totally kicked his ass."

"I don't even want to know." She muttered, shaking her head and heading to the kitchen.

"Yang!" Ruby gasped. "Why did you beat the shit out of Sun?!"

"He started it." She huffed.

"You're the one that-" He started, but his phone going off stopped him. He looked at it and smiled a bit before looking back up. "That's Neptune, I gotta go guys. It was nice to meet all of you. What's your name, by the way?" He asked Blake.

"Blake Belladonna."

"Blake _Catastrophe_ Belladonna!?" He gasped. Yang giggled quietly, but stopped when she saw Blake's face. She expected an eye roll and a sigh, not for the blood to drain out of her face and her muscles to tense. Something in the kitchen banged, Weiss stopping to stare at the monkey faunus.

Sun continued, grinning. "Bass player for the White Fang?! That's amazing! I knew you looked familiar. Where are the rest of-" His scroll beeped again. "Sorry, I'll talk to you guys later. He says it's important."

Then, oblivious to the deathly silence in the room, he walked out with a bounce in his step.

Yang's eyes slowly traveled over to Blake. The woman was frozen in place like a deer in the headlights.

Anyone who watched tv or listened to the radio knew who the White Fang were. Yang would've believed it no problem a couple of weeks ago, but knowing Blake now, it was hard to picture the girl doing anything violent unless she was pushed into it.

But Blake didn't deny it. She didn't look offended or confused or even angry. She looked guilty, her ears pinned back and her face turned towards the ground.

Yang sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"Blake, we need to talk."

* * *

"-And victory is in a simple soul!"

The ending of the song rang out through the dark room. Only the streetlights outside shone in. It was very inconvenient, but the group played along, if only to avoid a scathing glare and biting remark.

A woman turned off the radio, leaning back in her chair. "See? I told you they picked up some new talent."

The man next to her snorted, rolling his slate grey eyes. "New, sure. I don't know about the talent though."

"Well, you have to admit, they do have potential. We gotta strike while the iron is hot." She said, smirking.

"She's not wrong." The man with bright orange hair muttered, raising his cigar.

"Think about it, Mercury." She said, waving a hand in front of her face to dispel some of the smoke. "If we go to them now, before they get egos and ambitions, they'll become an asset."

Mercury groaned, but didn't add anything. The other man rolled his eyes at her. "And how are we supposed to get around Ozpin and his pet bitch?"

She laughed, "You know as well as I do that those contracts aren't binding, Roman."

"I _meant_ physically. Have you seen their security?"

"We could always act like we work for beacon?" Mercury volunteered.

She sighed,"That's fucking stupid."

"I don't see you with any bright ideas, Em." He growled.

She made a face at him.

Roman sighed, "Children, please stop fighting."

"Yes mom." Emerald groaned.

"We'll check it out." came a sultry voice.

Emerald turned to look at the window. The woman sat there, the red cherry of her cigarette glowing and Amber eyes scanning the streets below. Always too damn dramatic for her own good, but damn if she didn't make it look _sexy_.

"If they're worth it…" She paused, tendrils of smoke curling out from her lips and being whisked out the window. She ran a hand through her pitch black hair, a dark smirk twisting her lips.

"We'll take them."

* * *

 **AN: I hope you guys liked it!  
** **I really appreciate how thought out and sincere all those reviews were. Thank you guys so much for taking the time to write those out!**

 **I'm going to be starting a new job pretty soon (my writing doesn't pay the bills yet), so my updates might be a couple days slower for a little while until I get used to it.**

 **Until next time friends!  
-Vox**


	14. Chapter 14

Ruby couldn't help but squirm in the thick atmosphere following Blake's story. She had told them all about the riot and the White Fang as they silently listened. How they had started out playing at peaceful protests and rallies that ended in a vicious downwards spiral towards violence.

The air was heavy with the confession, nobody knowing exactly how to respond to it. Well, all except one.

"So you're saying," Yang said, her eyebrows knit together as she practically slammed a sledgehammer through the tension. "That you joined a band that later became a cult, started a violent riot, beat the shit out your brother/friend/lead singer, then Ozpin gave you a get out of jail free card?"

Blake's eyebrows furrowed. "It was _not_ a cult. The riot was _not_ intentional, at least on my part. And it was _not_ a get out of jail free card." Her face smoothed out into her usual blank expression after a second and she added, "But I did beat the shit out of Adam."

Ruby let out a breath she felt like she'd been holding since she heard the words 'White Fang'. She should've expected it, considering how Blake talked about her past, but she didn't think it would be that extreme. Was this what Blake had been struggling to get clean of?

The woman in question had been tense and twitching during the entire conversation, eyes flicking towards the door every few minutes like she would make a break for it at the slightest provocation.

They were all gathered in the living room. Blake and Yang sitting side by side on the couch, Weiss standing off to the side, and (much to the heiress' displeasure) Ruby sat on the table.

"Damn. You're a survivor, Blake." Yang leaned back in her seat, looking slightly impressed. "I saw that footage on the news. That Adam dude was like twice your size and you completely destroyed him."

"You're not… I don't know. Angry? Betrayed? Cautious?" Blake asked, eyes narrowing slightly.

Yang shrugged, sighing. "To be honest, I'm a little pissed you didn't tell us sooner. I'm still cool with you, though. You've been nothing but good to us Blakey."

Blake's shoulders relaxed slightly, eyes turning to the other sister. Ruby tried to give her the most reassuring smile she could. "I still think you're awesome, Blake. Like I said before, we've all done some things we're not proud of, but those things don't define us."

Slowly, The faunus' eyes made their way over to Weiss. The Ice Queen was looking at the ground, eyes cold and calculating. She hadn't said a word through the entire story and it was starting to make Ruby worry. Out of all of them, Weiss was the most rigid. The most set in her ways.

"Do you plan on starting any more riots? Do you want to hurt anyone?" She asked, voice cold.

Ruby gulped, but Blake answered quickly and confidently. "No. That was a mistake that I don't intend on making again."

The heiress' face softened and she nodded, looking up from the ground and into golden eyes. "Then it shouldn't be a problem. I'll have to agree with Ruby on this. You are still 'awesome'."

A grin split Ruby's face and she squealed as quietly as she could. Yang's face mirrored her's. And, though Blake and Weiss were more reserved, the woman in red could see the tiny smiles lifting the edges of their lips.

Blake and Weiss had come a long way since they began. Weiss was less judgmental and Blake, more trusting. Even Yang and Ruby had changed for the better. Ruby hadn't felt quite as angry. While Yang had been less protective, if only a tiny bit.

Ruby felt like she might be able to call her little group a family.

Yang interrupted the fluffy feelings to bring the group back to reality. And in the process, solidified Blake's acceptance, whether she knew it or not. Ruby guessed that she knew it. Yang always had her way of knowing things. "Now that that's over, have you guys made any progress on the songs for our album?"

Ruby winced, smiling sheepishly. They hadn't had a shred of progress. "No. He did say to add our audition songs though. Me and Yang-"

"Yang and I." Weiss corrected.

"-Have 'I Burn'. What did you two have?"

Both Blake and Weiss stiffened, making Ruby's eyebrows pull together.

Blake's ears flattened against her head. Ruby found it kind of cute how her ears always expressed what her face didn't. "My audition was the riot."

"That makes sense I guess. Our's was a show we did at a bar." Ruby scratched her head, then looked at Weiss. "What about you."

"I sang a song from an opera." Ruby wondered why her answer was so short and aggressive, but her tone made it clear that there was no room for question.

Ruby sighed, rubbing her hands over her face. Back to square one. She had so much to say, but none of it felt right. It was their first album. It was their beginning. She couldn't just slap any old song in there and call it good.

It was starting to take it's toll on her energy. She didn't know what was wrong with her. When she wanted to sing about something, the words usually came easily.

"Alright. I guess we'll just have to keep working on it. We don't really have a time limit, so it should be alright." She reasoned, gathering as much energy as she could for an optimistic smile.

Yang got up, squeezing her little sister's shoulder gently. "Don't worry Rubes. You guys will come up with something." She smiled, "Besides, I'm always here to drag you guys outside if you need it."

Weiss' hand reached out towards Blake, curled into a fist. The faunus smiled slightly, tapping her own fist against it. After a moment of hesitation, the heiress also turned towards Ruby.

Ruby smiled widely, excited to be part of their little ritual. But before she could get her hand up, Weiss tapped her fist gently to the side of Ruby's head. Ruby briefly wondered if Weiss really understood how this was supposed to work, but she was appreciative nonetheless.

"I have no doubt that the two of you will succeed. I may not have the physical strength to 'drag' you somewhere, but I will help in any way I can." She said, a faint blush coming to her cheeks. Weiss turned quickly in an effort to hide it and strode down the hall.

When Ruby heard a door shut, she turned to her sister and gave her a stern glare. "We need to talk."

Yang retracted her hand so fast, it looked like she had been burned. "About what?" She asked, letting out a nervous chuckle.

Ruby grabbed the blonde's hand tightly before turning to Blake. "We need to have a sister talk. We can try writing again right after though, this shouldn't take long."

The faunus smirked and gave her a nod.

Ruby fixed Yang with a stern look, as if daring her to argue, before dragging her to her room. The blankets still blocked the window and kept the room in darkness. As soon as she lit one of her candles, she whirled on Yang. "Spill it."

Yang smiled.

It wasn't a regular Yang smile, Ruby noted. It looked unsure and… scared. Ruby tensed, red flags going up in her head. She could count on one hand how many times she had seen her sister scared. The fact she was trying to hide it only made her even more concerned.

"Spill what?"

"Whatever it is that's making you weird. You've been weird since the day we went to Dad's."

Yang's smiled twitched and fell, her shoulders sagging. "It's complicated, Ruby." She murmured.

Ruby pushed her back until she was sitting on the bed before sitting down beside her. "I don't care. If it's affecting you this much, then I'll do my best to understand it."

Yang was always protecting her and caring about her. Ruby would jump at the chance to do the same for her, even if it was only a little bit.

Her big sister sighed, clasping her hands together in front of her. "It's about Weiss."

Ruby nodded, but stayed silent. She suspected that it was something about the heiress, she just didn't know what.

"I mean, we talked. We talked about us," She motioned to herself and Ruby, "We talked about her. She let down her guard and she _trusted_ me."

Yang put her head in her hands, sighing deeply. "Then I went and made out with her and ruined everything." She groaned.

"Yang, I think you're forgetting that she made out with you too." Ruby pointed out. "Weiss isn't good at being vulnerable. It took her a long time to even admit to us that she took naps. Even then, it was with a long speech about how good naps are for you. She could just be scared."

Ruby grasped Yang's shoulder, squeezing it gently like the blonde always did for her. "But you can't know any of that for sure until you talk to her."

The blonde looked up from her hands, "What if she doesn't want to talk to me?"

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Ugh. You are being so dumb right now." Yang pouted at her, but Ruby continued. "I don't know Weiss as well as you do, and even I know that she cares about all of us. You included. She may be really good at ignoring things, but she won't ignore you."

Yang stayed silent in thought for a moment before pulling her into a headlock, a goofy grin plastered to her face. "When did you start being so wise, huh? That's my job!"

"When you started being a dummy about simple stuff!" She said, doing her best to punch Yang in the stomach. That was always infuriating. It was like punching a rock.

Yang only laughed, releasing the girl. "Alright, I'll give you that one. Thanks Rubes."

"Don't thank me! Go talk to her! You totally got this." She said, making shooing motions.

Yang stood tall, her smile would've blinded Ruby if the girl hadn't been used to it. "You're right. I totally got this!" With that, she strode out of the room excitedly and (more important) confidently, calling out, "Weiss!" before the door could close all the way.

Ruby chuckled to herself. Yang was always so strong and fearless, but little things could hurt her a lot more than she would admit.

Before long a knock came at the door. Ruby smiled widely, "Come in! We can get started."

Blake stepped in, a mug of tea and her notebook in her hands, and looked back, "Ruby, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I think your sister is going to die."

Ruby's smile fell, her head tilting to the side. "Um… why?"

"She just ran into the bathroom, screaming for Weiss."

The woman could see how that was a little odd, but it didn't necessarily mean that death was imminent. She opened her mouth to say so, but Blake clarified.

"Weiss was in the bathroom."

Ruby froze.

"Fun fact: she has a tattoo."

 _Yang was going to die_.

She dashed out of the room, looking down the hall at the bathroom door. She could faintly hear Weiss' squawking and Yang's alarmed voice, but couldn't make out what was going on.

"H-Hey guys? Is everything alright?" She asked loudly, wondering if she needed to go back for a weapon.

"I'm naked, I'm wet, and I broke my fingers on your sister! Does it sound like everything is alright!?"

Ruby opened her mouth, closed it, and stepped back into her room, slamming the door shut behind her and leaning back against it. She looked at Blake with eyes wide and a horrified. That was not what she meant when she said 'go talk to Weiss'.

"I stand corrected. Your sister is not going to die." She said, smirking. "But if she does good, Weiss might buy her a house."

Ruby put a hand over the faunus' mouth, groaning pitifully. " _Please_ , let's focus on the songs."

Blake chuckled and took a seat on the bed, flipping open her notebook. Ruby sighed as quietly as she could, walking over to sit beside her. She was not looking forward to staring at a bunch of her own nonsensical scribbles for hours again, but if it destroyed the extremely uncomfortable thought of her sister getting it on in the bathroom, she would do it.

The time was always spent going back and forth between writing something down and scribbling it out because it wasn't right.

Blake wasn't faring any better. Ruby constantly found her glaring at her notebook or with her eyes closed tightly and her lips pressed hard together. Today was a little different. Blake looking stoic and blank was normal, but not when she was writing.

She looked down at her paper, deep in thought instead of frustration. Ruby really hoped she had an idea, they couldn't keep running ragged like this.

"Ruby." Blake spoke up, eyes still lost in the lines of her page. "Why was everyone so… okay with what I've done?"

Ruby blinked a few times, silver eyes finding the faunus again. That's what she had been thinking so hard about?

"Why wouldn't we be?"

"A lot of people got hurt because of me, Ruby. I guess I just didn't expect you guys to be so understanding."

Ruby bumped her shoulder against Blake's, eyes shining. "Blake, _we're your friends_. Nobody will judge you. Nobody will throw you out. _You're safe here_."

She didn't know how explain it any better than that. Was Blake scared that they wouldn't like her? Or that they would turn on her? Ruby didn't know, but she'd drill her point into Blake's head as many times as she needed.

Blake's gaze stayed her paper for a few long moments before finally looking up at the girl, offering a small smile. "Is it okay if we use my song? The one from the riot?"

A grin split Ruby's face, "Of course!"

Blake's small smile grew a little, making Ruby's heart throb hard in her chest. "I want to change it though. I don't want it to encourage violence and hatred. I want it to be about peace and equality."

"Do you mind if I take a look at it?" Ruby asked, motioning towards the notebook in the faunus' hands. At the flattening of Blake's ears, she put her hands up in a calming gesture. "I'll only look at that song! And, if it makes you more comfortable, you can look through mine."

Her ears twitched and slowly rose in a way that made Ruby use every ounce of her self control to keep from squealing. "That sounds… acceptable."

The woman in red grinned widely, surrendering her notebook. Blake flipped to the page that her song began on and handed hers over as well.

Ruby's eyes scanned the page eagerly. Blake always made her songs so elegant and beautiful, it fascinated her to no end.

It was titled "From Shadows" and it spoke of rising from oppression and ridicule. It flowed smoothly but had a hard violent edge, a couple of phrases sounded a lot different than something Blake would write. It wasn't pure hatred, there was an undertone of righting wrongs and dealing justice. It wouldn't take much work at all to go from violent to encouraging.

"Ruby, is this a poem?" Blake asked curiously, snapping the girl out of her thoughts.

The bright red notebook was turned to the first page, only six lines of text on the paper. Ruby's face heated and she gave Blake a nervous smile. "It's a song. Well, the beginning of a song at least. I um… I never really finished the lyrics, but it's the first one I made."

"Why didn't you finish it?" The faunus asked, ears flicking.

"I just… couldn't, I guess." She scooted back until she was leaning against the wall, pulling her knees up. "I was really mad and I wanted to write something. That's what came out. I was expecting something violent and angry. Something that would _hurt_. But no matter how hard I tried, that was all I could write."

Blake looked on and Ruby was glad that she seemed so expressionless most of the time. She didn't laugh or look at her strangely and it gave the girl a little bit of courage. "I played it over and over until I calmed down. Even then, I couldn't add more lyrics. I still play it sometimes when I'm angry or anxious. It keeps my head clear."

"Will you play it for me?" The faunus asked quietly.

Ruby smiled slightly, getting up and picking her way through her instruments until she got to one in particular. She picked up the ten-stringed cuatro, strummed it a couple of times, tuned it and retreated back to the bed.

Her fingers started their familiar trek up and down the frets of the instrument, her nerves and fear of judgement melting away almost immediately. She hummed softly, voice slowly getting lower until she finally opened her mouth.

"Red like roses fills my dreams

and brings me to the place you rest."

She knew that her voice was ill suited for the song and couldn't help but wonder what it would be like with Weiss singing it. With all of them playing it together.

"White is cold and always yearning,

Burdened by a royal test."

A glance at Blake revealed that the golden eyes were closed, ears perked and at attention atop her head.

"Black the beast descends from shadows.

"Yellow beauty burns

Gold."

She paused for a moment before plucking quickly at the strings, a small smile making it's way to her face. The song rose and fell quickly, flowing like wind in a graceful but energetic tune. It came in like a gust of fresh air, hitting a rest where the breeze stopped, before whipping into a whirlwind of repetitive notes that slowly became faster and faster until it blew itself out.

When she played it, she saw red. Not the red haze of anger that had often clouded her vision and made her blood boil, but red like roses.

When she finally stopped, she let out a deep, content sigh. It had been months since she played that song, but the last notes still brought a sense of warm satisfaction that made a large smile curl her lips and her heart thump evenly and slowly. Her breath came out slow and calm, despite the goosebumps that had rose on her arms.

"Maybe you don't need to add more lyrics." Came the soft voice.

Ruby flinched slightly. Blake had been so still and quiet, the woman had nearly forgot she was there.

"It seems… complete. I think we should add it to the album."

Ruby nodded, setting the instrument down beside her. "It feels complete. But I don't know if it explains how I feel well enough. I've never found the words to describe it."

Blake rested a hand on the girl's arm, giving Ruby a soft smile. "Ruby, some things don't need words."

Ruby couldn't help the soft giggles that escaped her. It struck her how much of a _Blake_ thing it was to say. The woman that could probably hold an entire conversation through nods, grunts, and moving her eyebrows.

As if to prove her point, Blake raised an eyebrow, causing the girl to burst into another fit of giggles.

"I guess you're right. People may not understand it, but it's important."

"I've learned that you can't care about everyone that doesn't get you." The faunus said, sighing and lying back on the bed. "Nobody will ever completely get you. The people that matter will come as close as they can, and accept what they can't understand."

Ruby found herself desperately hoping that she was one of the people that mattered to Blake. The faunus was shrouded in mystery and a rock hard mask, but it was slowly becoming easier to figure out who she was. What she liked and disliked. How she felt about certain things.

She found herself wondering if Blake struggled to understand her too. Ruby was honest and volunteered information about herself freely, so she doubted it. Though, she couldn't deny how thankful she was that Blake always knew what to say.

"I'm really happy we met." Ruby sighed, grinning widely at the faint blush across the faunus' cheeks.

"I am too." The tone of Blake's voice seemed to make her heart do back flips.

Ruby got up off the bed, stretching. "I don't know about you, but if I see another piece of paper I'm going to throw myself into a pit of acid. Not the fun kind either."

Blake snorted, sitting up. "Well, what do you suggest we do?"

Ruby giggled, pulling gently on Blake's hand.

"Dance with me! I have glowsticks!"

* * *

Weiss got out of the shower and pulled her towel over her head, rubbing it gently over her hair with a heavy sigh. Whoever said cold showers helped with sexual frustration needed to be shot. Multiple times.

That _fucking_ brute would not leave her mind. She could handle the soft golden skin and wild sunshine hair. She could handle the rippling muscle that touched her much too often. She could handle the sexy smirk and calloused hands.

What she couldn't fucking handle, were those gorgeous lilac eyes looking at her with so much... _care_.

It was bad enough that she was attractive (read: hotter than the sun) but then she had to go and be so obscenely sweet too!? The thought of being held in those strong arms and listening to that gentle voice made her feel like her heart had been replaced with the blonde's drum set.

She groaned, throwing her towel on the ground. For _three days_ she'd been unable to even look at her without feeling her cheeks heat up and her heart kick up into a frenzy. It was maddening.

No matter what, she couldn't shake the thought that she was imagining all of it. That the blonde didn't care. That it was an illusion her lonely mind had conjured and Yang would turn her back just like everyone else.

She looked into the mirror, eyes tracing down her body. A hand came up to rest over black ink etched into her pale skin in the shape of a snowflake. She traced the edges fondly, the top spike ending at the center of her chest and the bottom a couple inches above her belly button.

After the first (extremely embarrassing) tattoo she got, she had never liked them much. This was one she had made an exception for, though. It looked somewhat similar to the Schnee Company logo, but it was unique to her. The metal that glinted back at her in the mirror was proof that piercings were more her style. Small, inconspicuous, easily taken out or hidden.

She supposed she was attractive enough. She had been told by many others that she was beautiful, but they could easily have done it with some ulterior motive. Her cheeks warmed slightly as she remembered Yang calling her pretty. She sounded so honest when she said it. Her blush deepened as she remembered _asking_ Yang to call her pretty.

She held back an embarrassed groan. The blonde had snuck her way into her head yet again. She definitely wasn't thinking straight. Maybe the cold water froze her brain instead of her libido?

"Weiss!" Someone screamed from down the hall.

She frowned, looking towards the door, "What!?"

If it was someone who needed the bathroom, they were just going to have to wait. Not only had she not dried off yet, but she had still had to do her makeup and her hair. Not to mention her clothing.

The door to the bathroom flew open, banging against the wall and almost giving Weiss a heart attack.

"Weiss! We need to taaa-" Yang held the note for a few moments. Weiss would've been impressed if she weren't currently frozen in place. The blonde's confident smile slowly faded into open mouthed shock.

Weiss watched with no small amount of apprehension as the lilac eyes slowly dropped from her's and wandered lower. "Weiss, you have a tattoo?"

Her eyes widened further, hand sliding off the doorknob and face growing a bright red as the door closed behind her. "Weiss… you pierced your nipples?"

Weiss willed herself to snap at her, to do _something_ , but the intense shock and embarrassment kept her rooted to the spot. Not to mention the worrying amount of gratification she felt at the look of awe on the tall woman's face. Maybe Yang would gather her wits and leave.

Of course, there was no such luck as the blondes eyes strayed even further down the heiress' body. They stopped and blinked a couple of times before the blondes blush darkened and spread to the tips of her ears. "W-Weiss… You pierced your c-"

Weiss finally regained control of her limbs, although it was in a very violent a burst of motion (and a particuarly embarrassed squawk), she slammed a fist into Yang's stomach. A sharp, stabbing pain made it's way down her fingers, bringing tears to her eyes and turning her screech to a pained yelp.

"O-Oh god are you okay?" Yang asked nervously, hands hovering over Weiss but not touching her. "I panicked and tensed my muscles, I'm sorry!"

"Are you made of fucking steel!?" Weiss hissed, cradling her hand to her chest.

"We should really get you to the infirmary!"

"Maybe after I get some clothes on. Being stared at while I'm completely naked is slightly uncomfortable." She growled, giving Yang a pointed look.

Yang pointed to her shirt, eyebrows knit together in concern, "Would you be more comfortable if I was naked too?"

" _Keep your fucking clothes on._ "

"H-hey guys? Is everything alright?" Came a slightly fearful voice from the hall.

"I'm naked, I'm wet, and I just broke my fingers on your sister! Does it sound like everything is alright!?"

A door slammed and there were no more questions.

Yang scratched the back of her head. "Wow. Bad choice of words."

Weiss scowled. She would've blushed, but she was in too much pain to find it embarrassing anymore. "Coming from the one who just offered to get naked with me?"

"Good point."

Weiss looked up at her to find Yang's eyes planted firmly on the ceiling. At least she was being respectful about it. You know, if you cut out the initial ogling. "I'll go to the infirmary when I'm done getting ready." She huffed, picking up the towel with her good hand.

"Weiss, you should really get that checked out sooner rather than later. I'm pretty sure I felt something break."

Weiss frowned at the thought of going _anywhere_ without every part of her looking as it should. "I'm not going anywhere until I'm ready."

Yang looked at her as if she had grown a second head and opened her mouth, but Weiss cut her off with a dark scowl. She sighed and turned, "Fine, but I'll be right outside if you need help." With that, she left, closing the door behind her..

Weiss squared her shoulders. As if she'd need any help! It was just one hand, how hard could it be?

She finished drying off, her pride only growing. She hit a small hurdle as she tried to hang up her towel, but eventually got it on the rack and straightened out so it would dry without wrinkles.

She puffed out her chest as she looked at her neatly folded clothes. She brought down men twice her size, she was not going to be defeated by a pair of bright blue panties. She plucked them off the top and bent down, immediately slamming her face into the counter.

She growled, pressing her hand to her face angrily.

"Are you okay?" Yang's voice came in from the door, laced with worry.

"I'm fine!"

She managed to avoid the counter and even get them around both of her ankles. Getting them up, however, was tricky. Every time she tried to pull one side, the other would fall and completely ruin her progress. She continued trying, growing more and more frustrated.

With a particularly violent yank, her foot moved under. She took a step back to correct her balance, but forgot that her ankles were otherwise occupied and tumbled to the hard tile floor.

Tears sprung up in the corners of her eyes at the jostling of her hand and the wounding of her pride. This is what her life had become? Laying on the bathroom floor with a broken hand and tangled in her own panties. Absolutely pathetic.

"Are you sure you're okay?" The voice came again.

"Yes." She said, her voice thick.

There was shuffling outside the door, "Weiss, are you crying?"

"No." She huffed, scrubbing at the tears as if the blonde could see them.

There was silence for a moment before the blonde spoke again. "I'm really sorry, Weiss. I really wanted to talk to you and when I heard your voice, it kind of slipped my mind that the bathroom is the only room that isn't soundproofed."

Weiss sat up, sighing softly and scooting towards the door. "It's fine. I probably shouldn't have punched you." Her voice wavered as she spoke and she silently cursed it.

"I-I'm sorry about the other day too. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable or anything. Kissing you seemed like a really good idea at the time and I didn't really think it through. A-and you really don't need to avoid me, I won't do it again if it bothers you." The voice broke and took on a rasp at the end.

Weiss' eyebrows knit together and she pulled her knees up to her chest. Yang thought she was uncomfortable with her? She was uncomfortable with how how easy it was to be vulnerable with Yang, not the woman herself. Had she hurt her? The thought put a cold feeling in her chest.

"Yang, you don't make me uncomfortable." She said. A small blush started in her cheeks. "In case you didn't notice, I didn't exactly push you away."

A little bit of her worried when Yang didn't reply, but she pushed it down. "It's not you that I'm uncomfortable with. I just… I've never told anybody that much about me. It made me… scared." The word tasted bitter in her mouth. She hated admitting her fear, but she didn't want to push anyone else away.

She swallowed a lump in her throat. "Really scared, Yang. Information like that has been used against me too many times and I… I don't want you to leave too."

"Weiss," Her voice sounded close to the door, "I would never use something like that against you. If I didn't care about you, I wouldn't have wanted to know what had you so down in the first place."

Weiss stayed quiet for a moment, a warmth spreading in her chest. It didn't solve the problem with how attractive Yang was, or the way her heart hammered so hard against her ribs, but she did feel a lot more comfortable knowing that the woman wouldn't betray her trust. "Thank you. And I'm sorry for avoiding you."

"It's alright, Weiss Cream." That stupid nickname made a blush spread over her cheeks. "I know it can be hard to trust people. So if it takes you a bit of time to do it, I'll be here waiting."

The warm feeling inside her spread and brought a small smile to her face. It did not, however, spread to her skin. Sitting naked in a bathroom after a cold shower in the winter was not one of the most comfortable experiences.

She heaved a sigh, using her good hand to push herself up. She really did not want a repeat of the underwear incident, she was pretty sure her shoulder was going to bruise. Not to mention her face.

"Is it too late to accept help?"

"It's never too late."

Weiss stepped towards the door, steeling her nerves. "K-keep your eyes closed though!"

"Um, okay."

Weiss opened it, pulled Yang inside, and shut it quickly. True to her word, the blonde's eyes were tightly closed.

The heiress' briefly prepared herself for the humiliation to come before placing her panties in Yang's hand. The brute's eyebrows scrunched together as she felt them, her face going through various stages of confusion before settling on shock.

"Weiss, are these-"

"Yes."

"You want me to-"

"Yes."

Her face turned beet red, her mouth hanging open. Weiss pursed her lip. "W-Well? Unless you expect me to do a handstand, I suggest you get on your knees."

The blonde hesitantly got down on her knees and Weiss decided that now was a good time to figure out what color their ceiling was. It was a very nice green. Kind of like grass.

She jolted slightly as a calloused hand gripped her calf, pressing a hand to Yang's head for balance. The blonde froze for a moment making an odd noise in her throat. "Weiss, that's really distracting."

"Just focus, please." She hissed through clenched teeth.

Large hands fumbled with the fabric, the blonde muttering curses under her breath, "I-It's kind of hard when I can't see."

"Don't you dare open your eyes." With her face right in front of the piercing she seemed _very_ interested in earlier, the blood rushing to her head would probably make her pass out. Then Weiss would have to go find Ruby and Blake. Naked.

"Don't worry, I won't." She made a soft noise and smiled. "There! All done."

Weiss let out a sigh of relief, handing Yang her pants. That situation could've ended up a lot worse. Luckily, the pants went a lot quicker than the underwear and with a lot less discomfort.

"You can get up now."

Yang got to her feet with a speed that should've belonged to her sister and Weiss handed her the shirt. She was extremely glad that she usually wore button ups.

"It's alright to open your eyes." She murmured, turning away to struggle with the buttons on her shirt.

She heard a sigh of relief, "Can we go to the infirmary now?"

Weiss shook her head. "I still need to do my hair." She said, turning and picking up her brush.

"What happened to your face!?"

The pale woman frowned and looked at the mirror to find that a small purple blotch sat below her eye. She scowled. "I'd rather not talk about it."

Yang looked like she wanted to say something, but kept her mouth shut as she watched Weiss try to brush her hair with one hand. When the heiress' scowl started to look murderous, she stepped forward and plucked the brush out of her hands.

Before the woman could object (or stab her), she began to brush her hair.

"Is this okay?" She asked softly, eyes flicking up to meet Weiss' in the mirror.

Weiss was slightly indignant at being groomed like a child, but she could admit to herself that it did feel kind of nice. "You saw me naked. I'm pretty sure we're past that."

She let herself relax a bit. It surprised her how perfectly Yang was able to put her ponytail up. She turned every which way in the mirror, making sure it was just right. Exactly forty five degrees off-center. Even her bangs were just as she liked them.

"Alright. Your hair is done. Can we go now? Your hand is really starting to swell."

"I still have to do my makeup-" She was cut off by her own squawk as she was tossed over a muscular shoulder. "Put me down this instant you oaf!"

"Nu uh. We're going to the infirmary and getting your hand checked out." She said firmly, holding the heiress' legs steady as she strode through the apartment and out the door. Weiss let out a groan folding her arms and scowling at the ground. She should be happy, considering that Yang hadn't even made a lewd comment, pun, or inappropriate joke the entire time. Maybe there was hope in this wo-

"So the carpet _does_ match the drapes." That fucking oaf giggled.

Weiss groaned loudly, pressing a hand to her face.

At least that brute hadn't seen Weiss' other tattoo.

* * *

As the woman walked back into her room, her hand in a splint, she sat tiredly on her bed. She only had two dislocated fingers, it would be safe to start moving them in a few days, and they would make a full recovery. Weiss appreciated that greatly. She honestly didn't know what she would do if she couldn't play her instruments anymore.

It took nothing short of a sharp glare and thinly veiled death threat to get Yang out of the infirmary. Even then, the blonde kept assuring her that she should call if she needed any help.

She got up to run her fingers gently over her keyboard, a small smile on her face. If there was one good thing about all of this, it was that she felt a little more at ease with her team.

Maybe it was okay to trust them? Ruby had been nothing but kind and reassuring, though she was prone to angry outbursts. Blake did hide some things from them, but told the truth when she was asked about it. And Yang… Yang had been caring and sweet, despite how infuriating she could be sometimes.

She may have had her doubts about them, but they had never been anything but good to her.

She pulled the sheet music and lyrics out of the folder on her desk, straightening them out into a neat pile before squaring her shoulders and making her way out into the hall. She stood in front of Ruby's room for a few moments, taking a couple of deep breaths, before raising her hand and knocking.

The few moments waiting for her to answer the door were torture, an anxious flare telling her to head back to her room and hide the song where no one would ever find it. But before she could lose her courage, the door swung open and Weiss was faced with curious silver eyes, spiked and messy red and black hair, and a loud assault on her ears in the form of blaring pop music.

Two figures behind her were bouncing around in the darkness to the beat of the music, making glowing patterns of purple and yellow that would be more fitting in a drug induced hallucination. Ruby herself had glowing red tube around her head and her wrists

She cringed slightly, but shoved the music into Ruby's hands. The girl looked at the stack of papers curiously before looking back up at Weiss.

"I didn't tell the whole truth about my audition." She said, swallowing hard. "I sang two songs. That is the one that got me into Beacon."

Ruby didn't comment on it, instead giving Weiss a bright smile. The pale woman couldn't help the slight upturn of her lips.

"Do you wanna come dance with us? We have glowsticks!"

The thought of sitting alone in her room made her want to cringe more than the cheery pop songs spewing from the speaker in Ruby's. Other than going a little bit deaf or getting radiation poisoning from these 'glowsticks', she didn't see how it could hurt.

"Why not?"

She was immediately pulled into the dark room, glowing blue tubes placed around her neck and wrists. Weiss inspected them cautiously before looking at the others. Or at least, what she thought were the others.

The red lights were jerking around quickly in no real order or pattern. The purple spun in slow, even circles and complex patterns. And the gold moved in quick, repetitive patterns.

Weiss had absolutely no idea what the hell was going on.

Looking down at her own blue 'glowsticks', she began trying to make her own pattern in the dark with them. When she got the hang of it, she decided there were definitely worse things she could do with her time.

As she looked around at the others, she couldn't help the wide smile that spread across her face and made her glad they couldn't see. The music pounded in her head, making logical thought nearly impossible. Simply moving with everyone else made her feel something logic never could.

And for the first time, she didn't feel alone.

* * *

 **AN:I hope you guys enjoyed it! Thanks so much for all of your reviews, they really help to keep me motivated.  
**

 **I'm thinking that this fic is going to end up at around 30 chapters. If you have any suggestions or prompts for stories I write after, let me know in review or pm.**

 **Until next time friends!  
-Vox**


	15. Chapter 15

Blake opened her eyes lazily to complete darkness and absolutely zero idea of what time or day it was. While that wasn't odd itself, the fact that there were so many familiar scents around her alerted her that her friends were near and she was most likely in one of their rooms. Their rooms were never as dark as hers.

The skin pressed to her face and blocking her vision smelt strongly of roses and ice cold fingers were curled around her hip, an equally frigid cheek on her stomach. But a warm, almost hot, arm was curled around her shoulders, cancelling out any chills she may have felt.

She vaguely remembered crashing on Ruby's bed, but that didn't explain how they all ended up crowded around her. _Cuddling_.

Though she would admit, it was kind of nice. The scent of her friends brought a gentle sense of safety that couldn't compete with being alone behind a locked door.

She squirmed slightly in an effort to dislodge her head from whatever body part Ruby had tried to suffocate her with in her sleep, but as she let out a quiet grunt, eardrum shattering alarms went off throughout the apartment.

She froze for a moment, thinking she had somehow set it off, before realizing that it was the fire alarm. Her ears flattened against her head in an effort to keep out the noise and calm her startled heart.

Groans could be heard from her companions as they began to shift under the assault on their ears. As Ruby got off of her, Blake could see that it was her neck she had almost been smothered in. Her eye makeup left smudges in the tan girl's skin that made her look as though she'd been punched in the throat.

"What the fuck is going on?" Yang groaned, tightening her hold on Blake and squishing Weiss between them. The Ice Queen didn't seem to mind. She slept soundly throughout everything.

"Fire." Blake said shortly.

Ruby snapped out of her groggy, half asleep state immediately, letting out a scream and throwing herself off the bed as if she were already on fire. "Holy shit we need to get out of here!" She yelled, scrambling to put on her bright red hoodie.

Blake couldn't hold back a small smile at how adorable she looked with her hair all spiked up and silver eyes wide, the no longer active glowsticks still around her head and wrists.

Yang sat up, getting off the bed a little slower, but still pretty quickly considering her eyes were only half open. "Okay, okay. We're on the seventh floor, it'll probably take a while for the fire to get to us. We have time."

Ruby sprinted around the room like a frightened puppy for a moment before running over and practically dragging Blake off the bed. "You don't know that! It could be the floor right below us! Oh god, we're all gonna die!" She wailed.

Blake straightened her clothes. She didn't smell any smoke, so she figured Yang was right. Taking a look back at Weiss, she found the girl still asleep with her damaged hand cradled to her chest. Blake wasn't about to wake her up. Yang seemed to be just as cautious of her. They weren't brave enough to risk it.

Ruby, however, jumped onto the bed, shaking Weiss' shoulder in a panic. "Weiss! Weiss! You gotta wake up! You can't die here Weiss!"

The woman cracked one eye open to look at Ruby, then smacked her hand away and rolled over. "No."

"Weiss," Yang spoke up, quickly pulling her sister out of the danger zone. "You either wake up or burn to death."

"I choose death." She grumbled, curling further into the blankets.

The faint smell of smoke finally began to reach Blake's nose, making it scrunch up. While she would rather not leave Weiss to die, she really didn't want to herself. Not to mention that Ruby was still rambling about their horrible, fiery death in quiet sobs.

"Pick her up." She suggested.

Yang looked at her, then at Weiss. Blake would do it herself, but she didn't have the physical strength to carry her out of a burning building. Well, she did, but she didn't think her way of carrying people would be very acceptable for Weiss.

Letting out a sigh, Yang bundled the woman in the bright red blankets and picked her up.

"Unhand me, you brute." The heiress growled sleepily. Her point was contradicted by the way she snuggled into the blonde.

"I'll put you down when it's safe, go back to sleep." She murmured.

Blake rolled her eyes and started towards the fire escape on their balcony.

She didn't know if they were blind or ignorant. With all the blushing and staring, It was obvious how much they adored each other.

Blake had her suspicions, but the three days they spent not talking sealed the deal. Weiss aggressively ignoring the blonde's existence with a bright red face, while Yang stared forlornly at her looking like a kicked puppy.

And the _smell_! Blake would've thought she was living with a bunch of horny teenagers. It was safe to say that Yang and Weiss got turned on everytime they so much as glanced at each other. Blake didn't know what the hell was up with Ruby, but the girl gave off waves of arousal every time Blake was near enough to catch her scent. They were all making the apartment smell like the set of a porno and Blake was getting real sick of their bullshit.

When they all got down the fire escape and made it to the group of people that had gathered in front of the building, the crowd was mostly quiet. People talked to each other in soft, sleepy voices as they wandered aimlessly in the dim morning. The cold had most of them huddled together in small groups.

Blake wrapped her arms around herself, wishing she had followed Ruby's example and grabbed a sweater. She _hated_ the cold.

"Are you okay Blake? You didn't get burned, did you?" Ruby asked, already starting to panic again.

Fighting off the urge to remind her that the fire didn't even reach their apartment, she shook her head. "I'm just cold, Ruby."

The girl gasped and squirmed out of her sweater, pulling it over Blake's head. The faunus let out an alarmed noise, struggling until she realized that Ruby was trying to put it on her and not strangle her with it.

"Aren't you cold too?" She asked. While the gesture was very sweet and the sweater very comfortable, she didn't want the smaller girl to freeze to death. She had on nothing but a t-shirt and some pajama pants.

Ruby held up a shaky thumb, her teeth already beginning to chatter, "A-As long as y-y-you're comfy Blake I-I-I'll be alright! Besides, I-I-I'm related to Y-Yang!" She managed to get out.

Blake looked over at Yang. The tall blonde was wearing nothing but a thin tank top and short shorts, but didn't seem to feel the cold at all as she wandered over to them. It would've been a good argument if Ruby hadn't been shaking so hard she looked like she was having a seizure.

Blake didn't know if some of Ruby's affectionate nature had been absorbed into the sweater, or if she simply wanted to keep the guitarist warm, but she stepped forward and pulled the girl into a tight hug.

Ruby sighed in relief, but still shook violently. Blake's eyebrows pulled together. How would she keep the woman from freezing without sacrificing the warm, sweet smelling sweater?

"B-Blake, I have an idea!"

Without waiting for Blake to tell her that, whatever it was, it was probably a bad idea, she ducked down and began to wriggle into the sweater with her. It was a tight fit, but it seemed to be working.

Blake was entirely unsure how to feel in this situation. Rubbing your scent on someone was one thing, but with that tight little body writhing against her, her face became the warmest part of her.

Blake frowned in confusion.

Wait.

Ruby's body _was_ little. And it _was_ tight, muscularly speaking. But Blake hadn't thought about it in a... _sexual_ way before. Blake hadn't thought about anyone in a sexual way before. What the fuck was going on here?

As Ruby's head finally popped out in front of her, she decided that this was not the best time to think about it.

"You can keep the sleeves Blake. I don't think both of our arms will fit." She giggled. Blake simply blinked, still trying to shake off her state of supreme sexual confusion.

"Hey look! It's Jaune!" Ruby squealed bouncing up and down and casting Blake's mind deeper into the gutter. "Please wave Blake."

Blake, being in control of the arms, waved at the blonde for her. It caught his attention and he smiled, walking over. Three people followed him, but she could only see the bright red hair of Pyrrha Nikos. The other two lagged behind, almost entirely out of Blake's sight.

"Hey Ruby! You guys sure do look warm." He laughed. Blake was pleased to see his eyes turn slightly nervous when he looked at her.

"We didn't have time to get Blake's sweater, so we're sharing!" She said happily. "What do you guys think happened to the apartments?"

Pyrrha smiled sheepishly and Jaune suddenly looked very nervous. Blake narrowed her eyes, folding her arms over Ruby's chest. She didn't expect arson from either of the two, but you could never be sure.

"Oh! Haha, that was me!" Sang one of the one's that had followed.

A man with a pink streak in his hair that matched his vibrant eyes was pushed forward. Soot stained his face and shirt all over. He looked calm, despite being shoved and a little burnt.

A woman stepped out from behind him. Blake noted the bright orange hair with an equally bright smile and a pair of deep green eyes. What caught her attention, was that the woman was naked. Not underwear naked. Not bathrobe or towel naked. Completely fucking naked and dripping wet from head to toe.

Blake blinked a couple of times. Even Ruby seemed at a loss for words.

"Sorry about that!"She said, her voice high and cheery. "I was skinny dipping in the cafeteria because Ren was making me pancakes in there, but then the evil dominatrix witch came-"

"Glynda Goodwitch." The man next to her clarified.

"-and she was like, 'You have broke the law by having fun Nora! Now you must die!'-"

"She asked her to go back to her room."

"So I was like 'you will never vanquish me!' and she used her super sexy moves of seduction to break my will-"

"Nora screamed and tackled her. Glynda smacked her with her riding crop in self defense."

"But then Ren came to rescue me and the pancake beast spewed lava all over the kitchen!"

"I left to pull Nora off of her and the kitchen caught on fire while I was away. I apologize for the inconvenience."

The conscious members of RWBY stood in silence for a moment, trying to wrap their heads around the story.

"Wait…" Yang said, eyebrows rising, "Wasn't there a rule about skinny dipping in the cafeteria?"

"Oh my god." Ruby murmured in awe, her face lit up with glee. "You're the one. You're the reason that rule was made."

The girl that Blake suspected was named 'Nora' shrugged. "Rules are light suggestions at most."

"Blake! High five please!" Ruby squealed. Blake raised her hand and Nora slapped it, grinning.

"How do you guys know Pyrrha?" Yang asked, her head cocked.

"We're roommates." The singer explained. "Since there are no single apartments, I'm sharing with The Pink Sloths."

"The Pink Sloths?" Blake wondered aloud.

Nora raised her hand happily, "That's me, Ren, and Jaune! I thought of the name, of course." She looked very proud of that.

Yang's eyes dipped to Nora's chest for a moment, concerned. "Are you cold? I could give you one of these blankets." She nodded down towards Weiss.

Nora looked down at her chest, confused, before understanding lit her face. She gave Yang a smile. "Oh, No! I'm not cold. Fighting with Goodwitch always gets me randy."

Blake's brain abandoned it's sanity, as it should've done long ago. Ren caught her eyes and gave her a sympathetic look.

That was the moment Weiss chose to wake up. Her snowy head peeked out of the blankets, squinting in the light and looking around curiously. Her eyes locked onto Nora for a moment.

She promptly retreated back into her covers letting out a firm, "No."

* * *

"Alright, that was the last recording!" Yang said, disconnecting the device from the microphones with a cheery smile on her face.

It had taken a few days for Blake and Ruby to adapt the songs to their respective skills.

'I Burn' needed the least amount of tinkering. They only needed to add Blake's bass and let Weiss take the lyrics. Yang still got warm fuzzy feelings because Ruby had written it for her, and hearing Weiss sing it gave her a whole lot of other feelings she'd rather not think about.

'From Shadows', something that Blake had taken from the White Fang riot, was tweaked to change the lyrics. She was ecstatic when Ruby asked if Yang and Blake would add some electronic music to it. They even bought a soundboard for it.

Ruby and Blake took the lyrics for that one. Weiss' face when they told her that her voice was 'too pretty' had been priceless mixture of offended and flattered. Blake actually had a really nice voice. It was deeper than Weiss', but clearer than Ruby's.

Yang was slightly at a loss when they got to 'Mirror Mirror'. It was made for a piano or violin. She thought she would have to sit it out for not knowing how to play anything but percusion, but Ruby added a drumbeat and handed the soundboard over to Blake with the simple instruction of "Make it pretty!"

She didn't think that Weiss would sing with as much passion as she did. It still felt like she was holding back, It was too clean, too perfect, but you could tell that she felt it. With how depressing the song was, it made Yang's heart hurt at the thought that Weiss had wrote it.

Seeing 'Red Like Roses' on the song list had confused the blonde. Ruby had played that song a lot when they were still living with their dad. Yang would often hear it through the thin walls late at night. She didn't think that Ruby would ever play for anyone else, let alone the world.

Weiss sang and played her violin, Ruby her cuatro, and Yang had to take out her small drum that she usually only used when they sang together. Blake, however, chose a tambourine. Yang would still swear to everyone that asked that she was the one true master of the unassuming instrument, but she could admit to herself that Blake had shown her up big time.

Yang felt a soft smile pull at her lips as she looked back at her band. They were talking to each other quietly, Ruby waving her arms excitedly and Weiss scowling, though it didn't have the frosty effect that it used to. Her smile dropped slightly when she looked at Blake.

Blake was, by her nature, a detached and mysterious person. Her golden eyes usually caught everything that nobody else did, tracking every movement and word but not offering many of her own. Not to mention quiet enough to walk away like smoke blowing away on the wind, leaving no one the wiser.

But lately Blake had been less… Blakey. The darkness under her eyes had returned, though not as strongly as it had been when they were first brought together. Her eyes didn't track every move, but often stared straight ahead, clouded in thought.

She knew from the frustrated stares Weiss gave and the worried glances Ruby threw her way that they had noticed too. Blake hadn't been herself. The change in expression was very subtle, but she had been looking lost and confused, rather than calm and collected.

It made a feeling of wrongness nag at the back of Yang's mind. Ruby may have been her priority for years, and still was, but she thought of Weiss and Blake as family and loved them like it. She didn't know what the problem with Blake was, but she was gonna do her best to make it better.

"If you're quite done staring at the wall, we're ready to go."

Yang blinked a couple of times, looking down at Weiss. She shook her head in an effort to clear it, giving them a wide smile. "Sorry, I was thinking."

"Don't hurt yourself." Weiss huffed.

Yang pouted, "Hey, I think all the time!" A white eyebrow rose and Yang backtracked, "Well, maybe not _all_ the time."

A small smirk twisted the heiress' lips for a split second, "Well, if you're done, we should get going."

"Actually, you two go ahead. I have to talk to Blake about something. Don't worry though, I'll start on dinner as soon as we get back."

Weiss gave her an approving nod and started out the door, taking Ruby with her.

When the door of their recording booth closed and left the dim room in silence, Blake looked at her curiously.

Yang sat down on one of the benches that lined the walls and patted the spot next to her, making sure not to be between Blake and the door. She wanted to help, not make her feel trapped.

When the faunus sat down, Yang gave her a small smile. "Blake, what's going on?"

Blake looked confused for moment before her ears flattened against her head. "What do you mean?"

"You've been kind of… distant lately. Well, more than usual." Yang kept her tone soft, "I'll understand if it's something you don't want to talk about, but I care about you and I want to make sure you're doing alright."

The woman's eyebrows knit together and she looked down at her hands. She stayed silent for a moment before speaking in a voice that Yang had to strain to hear. "It is kind of personal. I think it's something I need to figure out myself."

"Alright Blakey, but remember that I'm here if you need to talk, okay? Hell, you can talk to any of us." Yang reached out and squeezed her shoulder gently.

The faunus smiled slightly, looking up at Yang. "I'll keep that in mind. And… thank you."

Yang beamed. Even if she hadn't gotten to the bottom of the problem, Blake knew that she was there for her. Now all she could do was give the woman her space.

"Alright, let's hurry back before Weiss gets too hungry and stabs me."

Blake chuckled.

* * *

"I'm glad the brute is talking to her. I can't stand her looking lost all the time." Weiss huffed, arms folded. It wasn't as if she was worried. But the way Blake was acting was… unsettling at the least.

"Don't worry, Yang's in big sister mode." Ruby said happily. "She'll help her."

Weiss was somewhat skeptical about this 'big sister mode', but she knew that the blonde's presence could be incredibly comforting.

"I'm really happy! I was super worried about her, but I didn't know how to fix it. Maybe I should make her a cake or something. Do you think Blake likes cake? Or cookies?" She rambled, eyebrows knit together. "Maybe I should cuddle her? Cuddling always makes me feel better. Weiss, will you help me cuddle Blake?"

If the planets were aligned correctly and you caught her after her nap and exactly sixteen minutes after her cup of coffee, Weiss might admit that, contrary to popular belief, she did not dislike talking to Ruby.

While the girl was often full of too much energy and affection, she was not as quiet as Blake, Nor was she as physically distracting as her sister. The delicate mixture made it slightly easier for Weiss to tolerate her existence. She could be a complete dolt sometimes, but was capable of holding intelligent conversation. Though her rambling could be tiring, it was _honest_.

It was for that reason, that Weiss _knew_ Ruby. She knew the subtle shift in tone between her talking about how much she loved cookies and how much she loved Yang, how sad she was that her industrial got infected (It was terrible and disgusting) and how sad she was about not seeing her father more often.

When Ruby said she was worried about Blake, it wasn't like how she was worried about running out of milk. It was more like how she was worried about her career as a musician failing.

"Why are you so concerned?" She asked, genuinely curious as to what had her _that_ worried and sidestepping the previous question. "I understand that Blake has been acting strange lately, but her behavior hasn't been dangerous to herself or others."

"I want Blake to be happy, no matter what."

Weiss' eyebrows knit together, her confusion furthering. She understood this whole 'friendship' thing, but she would've suspected that she'd be more concerned with her own happiness. "Why?"

"Because I'm in love with her." She spoke as if it were the most simple thing in the world, a smile on her face.

Weiss blinked."You mean, like family?"

Ruby shook her head.

"Ruby, do you know what you're saying?"

"Of course Weiss. I'm in love with Blake." She gave Weiss a sunny smile.

The heiress didn't understand how she could just say that without embarrassment or reservations. Ruby didn't blush or stutter or do _anything_ that would usually come from such an admission and she said it with so much absolution that Weiss couldn't even doubt her. How did she just love somebody so fearlessly?

Weiss opened the door to their home, a gust of warm air greeting her and warming the constant chill in her bones slightly.

"How are you not… scared?" She asked slowly, sitting at the counter.

Ruby shrugged, "What is there to be scared of?"

"You could get hurt, or rejected, or disappointed."

The woman took a seat next to her, "Well, I don't really expect anything. I just want to make her happy."

Weiss looked down in thought. She had never really thought about love much, it seemed like such an idealistic thing. Not something that could actually exist in reality. The real world was harsh and cruel and it used the weight of responsibility and fear to crush things like love and happiness.

Yet, here was an example of both right next to her.

"What does it feel like?" Weiss asked quietly. She felt nervous about the answer, like she might scare it away.

Ruby hummed for a moment, "Well, it's kind of warm and fuzzy. Like a really comfortable blanket. It kind of hurts a little too for some reason, like your heart can't hold all of it so it spills out of your eyes."

She paused for a moment, a beaming smile spreading across her face, "And sometimes it makes you brave. Like you can take on the world. And even if you fail, you can pick yourself up and do it again."

"That sounds amazing." The heiress whispered. A small part of her wondered if she would ever feel that, but a larger part told her to keep her feelings in check. She wished she could be as fearless as Ruby.

"We're back!" The loud voice cut through the gentle quiet in the room. Weiss saw the way Ruby's eyes lit up at the declaration and wondered how she didn't notice the girl's feelings sooner.

She straightened her posture immediately, looking at the two. Weiss was happy to see that Blake looked a bit less lost. She even had a small smile on her face. Whatever Yang did, it had worked, if only a little.

"Let me go get changed and I'll start making dinner." Yang said, striding down the hall.

Weiss was suddenly very glad she agreed to teaching Yang how to sing. Not only did it give her a sense of pride to see the woman make progress, but the food was amazing. With her stomach rumbling and her eyelids becoming heavy with her after practice fatigue, a nice meal and a nap would be the closest to heaven she could get.

A familiar high pitched scream snapped her out of her thoughts. Weiss scowled. It was probably best to ignore it.

Ruby did not share the sentiment, bolting into the hall screaming, "Yang!"

There was a pause before another set of screams joined the first, followed by a door slamming. Blake sighed, and looked at Weiss.

With as much ladylike maturity she could muster, she declared, "Not it."

Blake got up and sauntered down the hall without a word, forcing Weiss to remind herself that, no. She was _not_ jealous of Blake's hips.

Before Weiss could doze off (despite the continuous screaming) Blake reemerged from the hall. The heiress looked to her for answers, but the faunus simply stormed towards the door, ears pinned against her head, and left the apartment.

Left with no other responsible adults, she heaved a sigh and got up to see what was going on. When she got to Yang's room, the door was open and Ruby was nowhere in sight. When the blonde saw Weiss from her spot sitting on the ground, the screams gave way to fearful whimpers.

It was extremely disconcerting to see the usually fearless (to the point of stupidity) drummer cowering on the ground, eyes wide with terror.

Weiss looked at her curiously before scanning the room for anything odd. There was nothing out of the ordinary, but she wasn't quite sure what was ordinary for Yang's room, considering it was the first time she'd seen it. It was a lot more comfortable than her room, covered in warm yellow, orange, and brown rather than blue and white.

"What is it?"

Yang pointed straight at her, finger shaking. Weiss scowled. She could understand that her appearance was intimidating, but this was kind of a delayed reaction with how long they'd known each other. She opened her mouth to scold her, but paused when she saw what was hanging in the doorway between them.

It was a spider. It may have been big compared to most spiders, but it was still small and practically harmless.

Weiss eyed it for a moment, wondering if it was what had made everyone so afraid, but her question was answered for her when it dropped to the ground and started towards Yang. The screams resumed at an even higher pitch as she scrambled back desperately.

Fighting back the urge to cover her ears, the heiress bent down and scooped the tiny beast into her hand. It sat in her palm like a good little spider as she opened the window and let it outside.

The spider stepped off her hand slowly before taking off across the wall as fast as it could. Poor thing was probably terrified.

She closed the window and turned back to Yang, blue eyes looking her up and down to make sure she hadn't hurt herself.

"Y-you picked it up." The blonde murmured, eyes wide.

"Yes."

"With your _bare hands_."

Weiss looked at her hands. They were indeed bare. "Yes."

The blonde picked herself up off the ground slowly, a slight blush on her face and her eyes focused on her boots. "Get it over with."

A snowy eyebrow rose, "Get what over with?

"The teasing. I know it's probably hilarious. The big bad Yang Xiao-Long afraid of a tiny spider."

"I am not going to tease you for being afraid of something." The heiress huffed, walking over to lean against the wall next to the door. "Everybody is afraid of some things."

"Not spiders." Yang grumbled, pouting.

Weiss sighed, averting her eyes to keep herself from cooing at the kicked puppy look Yang was giving her."If it makes you feel any better, I used to be afraid of them too."

Yang's eyebrows shot up. "Really? How did you get over it?"

"My father bought me a pet tarantula. Her name was Fluffy."

Yang paled.

Suddenly, Ruby burst into the room, just missing Weiss and screaming, "Where is it!? Where is that bastard!?"

Weiss let out a startled squawk, making Ruby flinch. When Ruby flinched, so did her index finger. And when Ruby's index finger flinched, Weiss was alerted to the presence of a very cute, very pink, Hello Kitty handgun clutched in her hands. Mostly because it shot through the floor.

The screams came back, this time from all of them.

"Ruby why do you have a gun!?" Weiss screamed, throwing herself behind Yang's bed.

"To kill the spider! Where is it!? I will not stand here while that monster terrorizes my sister!" She yelled, angry eyes scanning the ground. Weiss wanted to know why she _owned_ a gun, but that answer was as good as any.

Yang put a hand on her shoulder very slowly. "Weiss already got rid of it, sis."

"Really?"

"With her bare hands." The blonde said, nodding solemnly.

Ruby looked at the face peeking out from behind the bed in a mixture of awe and fear. Weiss stood and straightened her clothing, trying to hide the small blush on her face. She had thought ducking for cover was the appropriate reaction to seeing a woman with a gun, but now that she thought about it, it was Ruby. _It could've been worse_.

Weiss sighed. "You didn't shoot anyone below us, did you?"

Ruby gasped and dropped to the ground, pressing her eye to the small hole.

"Hey! It's Pyrrha!"

"Hello again."

* * *

Ruby twiddled her thumbs in her lap nervously, refusing to look at the fuming woman pacing in front of them.

"Why is it always you four!? I don't understand, does something compel you to make my job as hard as humanly possible!?" Goodwitch raved, crop clutched tightly behind her back.

"No ma'am." Ruby said. The others were silent and she didn't blame them. She was the one who got them into this after all.

"No ma'am." Glynda repeated under her breath, glaring at the woman in red. Ruby cowered slightly under her gaze. "Not only do you have a firearm-"

"I have a license for that."

Goodwitch continued as if she hadn't heard, "-But you shot through the floor, causing damage to the building that will have to be repaired, and almost injured one of our most profitable singers."

Ruby looked to Ozpin for help, but he simply sat at his desk and sipped his coffee, watching with an amused look in his eyes. Sadistic bastard.

"My point is, that you not only need to be more responsible with the property, but more careful with the health of you and your friends."

"Aw, do you actually care about our health Glynda?" Yang cooed. The rest of them snapped their eyes to her, trying to telepathically communicate that she needed to _shut the fuck up_.

Glynda looked at her, face going through multiple stages of murderous rage before settling on cold fury. "I'm not telling you this because I _care_ about you hooligans. I'm telling you because I'm the one who has to explain to the police why there's blood all over the walls."

"At least it wasn't a fire." Blake drawled, successfully diverting her attention away from them with the skill of someone diffusing a bomb. Ruby shot her a grateful look, getting a small smile in return.

"Anyways," Ozpin spoke up, as if Ruby hadn't just shot up their apartment, "Has there been any progress made on your album? You may not have a deadline, but I will admit that I'm curious."

"Yeah! We finished it up and recorded it!" Ruby stood to place the flash drive on his desk.

Her chest swelled with pride at the surprised look on his face. Not only had they managed to finish their album, but in Ruby's opinion it was perfect for their beginning. Ozpin was right to suggest their auditioning songs, because it's where they started.

"What's the title of the album?"

"Huntress." She said proudly.

"I see." He said, sipping his coffee for a moment. "Well then, your first concert is in two days. I'll text you the address and time. Good luck."

They stared at him, shell shocked, waiting for a punchline or clarification of some sort but he sat expressionless. Glynda leaned against the wall, a hand pressed against her face so hard Ruby thought she might break her nose.

"Um, what?" She said elegantly.

"Good luck." He repeated, "Also, Ms. Schnee , I would appreciate it if you would stay behind for a moment."

They got up and started towards the door slowly (minus Weiss) still waiting for a smile and a joke, even when the heavy door closed behind them. It was only when Weiss came out a few minutes later, looking like she'd seen the end of the universe, that it hit them like a wrecking ball.

"Oh my god. _Oh my fucking god._ " Ruby's anxious whisper sounded like a scream in the quiet hallway.

She put both hands on her head as if it would explode if she didn't. They were just starting out! They weren't ready for a concert! Hell, it took them almost killing each other just to get through the first few songs. Not to mention the album!

She kept repeating the phrase " _Oh my fucking god_ " Like it was the incantation that would set everything back to normal and they would be sitting in Ozpin's office saying "Oh man, you had us there for a second!" and laughing about it. Everyone would laugh. Even Glynda. Everyone would have a good time and they'd go back to their room and not shoot things or stab people and everything would be okay.

Unfortunately, reality was not as kind as the ideal world in her head. It was not a joke and there was no going back short of handing in her letter of resignation.

She closed her eyes tightly, groaning with the effort of keeping herself together.

" _Ruby, you love making music, don't you?"_

" _Of course!"_

" _Then you've got nothing to worry about. You love it so I know you'll work hard to accomplish your dreams."_

Her dad was right. They had worked hard and accomplished so much. She was _not_ going to let this slip through her fingers. She took a couple of deep breaths in an effort to calm her adrenaline addled heart.

While she was struggling with her own anxiety, she had missed the way her band had completely _lost their shit_.

Weiss was curled up in a very small ball in the corner, her breath coming in harsh pants. Yang was laying face down on the hard, tiled floor in what Ruby had come to call her '404 error' position. Blake, the most composed out of them, stood completely still, a faraway look in her eyes.

Ruby squared her shoulders in a way she had seen Weiss do so many times. The heiress always looked like she could take on the world whenever she did, and Ruby hoped that some of that cold power would rub off on her. She'd need it, because her team needed _her_.

She strode over to the hyperventilating heiress, feeling that she was the in need of the most help. Kneeling down next to her, she put a hand on the white haired woman's back, rubbing softly and slowly.

Panicked blue eyes looked up at her, "R-Ruby, I can't-"

"Weiss, it's alright. We're going to be alright. We're here and we're gonna do this together." She gave the woman a reassuring smile.

She nodded slowly, closing her eyes tightly and starting to slow down her breathing. Ruby patted her gently on the back before moving on to her sister.

With a grunt, she rolled the blonde onto her back and stood over her. Yang's eyes were open, which was good, but they were glazed over and she had an unsettling stoic look that didn't belong on the cheery woman at all.

If there was one thing she knew about how to cure Yang of any emotional problem, it was tough love. Whether it be a window breaking, chair throwing fight, or a friendly spar, it worked more often than not.

With that in mind, she rubbed her hands together briefly before rearing her arm back and slapping her sister across the face so hard that her neck popped.

"Ow, son of a bitch! What the fuck, Rubes!?" She groaned bringing a hand up to hold her cheek.

"Are you okay?" She asked, happy to see that the dead look had left her eyes.

Yang stayed quiet for a moment before giving the girl a nod, small smile on her face. "Yeah, sorry about that sis."

Ruby nodded, patting her shoulder and stepping towards Blake.

She wasn't as concerned about Blake. She looked like she was thinking. It wasn't uncommon for the faunus to stop talking altogether and go deep into thought about something.

Ruby was about to give the girl a smile and ask if she wanted to go back, before she realized something out of sorts with the quiet girl that made her own breath catch in her throat.

Blake wasn't breathing. In fact, her lips were starting to look a little pale under the dark lipstick she wore.

Alarms went off in Ruby's head and her eyes widened. Why hadn't she noticed it sooner!

"Blake? Blake!? You gotta breathe!" She said quickly. She would've shook or touched her, but Blake had always been quick to shift into fight or flight mode. Running after the agile faunus or waking up in a hospital bed with multiple stab wounds didn't sound like the best right now.

But she _wasn't breathing_. She figured being in a hospital bed would be better than seeing Blake in one. So, against her better judgement, she grabbed the girl's shoulders tightly. Blake was shaking so slightly that Ruby couldn't see it, but she felt it through her hands as the faunus slowly lifted her eyes to Ruby, looking through her instead of at her.

"Blake! Breathe, please!" She begged.

Blake simply stared, not responding.

What was she supposed to do!? What would professionals do? You couldn't just force someone to breathe!

She gasped.

Yes you could!

Fighting off a blush and wrapping her arms around the woman's torso, she smashed her lips into Blake's. The first thing that registered were how unbelievably _soft_ they were. The woman smelled of relaxing lavender, though the situation was anything but.

Regaining control of herself, she pushed air into Blake's lungs. When she pulled back, it was not only to give the faunus a squeeze to get the air out of her lungs, but to come to her own senses as well before pressing their lips together again.

She kept it up for what felt like ages, noting dimly that the color had returned to Blake's face.

"Ruby-"

She breathed more air into Blake, inhaling the soft lavender scent.

"I'm breathing-"

She gave her a squeeze to exhale.

" _Ruby._ "

Silver eye's blinked and looked up at Blake. The woman looked down _at_ her and not through her, chest expanding and contracting on it's own. Blake was breathing. _Blake was breathing._

She felt relieved tears come to her eyes. Blake was okay and back to her regular expressionless self and it made an explosion of warmth fill her chest.

She loosened her hold on Blake's torso, only to cup her cheek and bring their lips together once more. This time out of happiness and not necessity.

She felt like she had a million butterflies fluttering around in her chest. For a moment, she honestly thought she might explode with all of the emotion that was filling her up more than she could handle.

When she pulled back with wide eyes and harsh breaths, she saw something she never thought she'd see in her lifetime. Blake was not composed.

Golden eyes were wide and her eyebrows were knit together in surprise and confusion. Her mouth hung open and a very dark, very red blush was spreading down her neck and up to the tips of her ears.

Before her brain could register that it was a bad idea and her confidence could fade, she gave the dark woman a smirk.

"I hope you know CPR, because you just took my breath away."

Blake's rare expression became even more intense a split second before her face mimicked that of someone whose soul was leaving their body and she went limp in Ruby's arms.

"O-Oh! Oh god! Blake? BLAKE!?"

She didn't respond.

Her eyes snapped to her sister, who looked like a parent who's child had just won a national championship. "Yang! Help! I killed Blake!" She wailed.

Yang wrapped Ruby (and Blake, as collateral damage) into a rib-destroying hug, "I knew it! I knew you had game little sis!" She cried happily, sounding close to tears, "I'm so proud of you!"

"Oh my fucking god." Weiss muttered, a hand pressed to her face, " _Oh my fucking god._ "

When she looked at them, her glare was icy and her shoulders squared, proving that she had recovered to her usual scowly self.

"We do not have time for 'game'. We do not have time for pride! _We do not have time for death!_ " She hissed, storming over. "We have a concert in two goddamn days and I will literally throw myself out that window before I let us go into it unprepared!" She stabbed a finger viciously at the window to prove her point. Ruby vaguely wondered how so much rage could fit into that tiny body.

"So you'd better resurrect Blake and get your shit together this instant because _we do not have time_." She growled.

"Yes, mistress!" Yang giggled, batting her eyelashes. It sent Weiss into a fit of enraged stammering and blushing before the woman gracefully tried to strangle the life out of her.

Ruby knew that Weiss cared, even if she did show it in a particularly violent way, and it brought even more warmth to her heart. If this kept up, she was going to spontaneously combust.

"Let's go Rubes. You got Blake?" Yang rasped, long slender fingers still wrapped around her throat.

A smile Ruby didn't even know she had widened. Yang _always_ carried people ever since they were younger. Whether they were sick, injured, or just smaller than her.

With a nod, she hooked her arm under Blake's legs and lifted her against her chest, feeling the woman's head loll against her shoulder. She could understand why Yang did it now, she felt like a valiant knight sweeping her princess away from harm.

When Yang managed to pry Weiss' hands off her neck, they started down the hall quickly.

Ruby looked at her three friends, feeling herself come just a little closer to combustion.

They were in this together, and there was no way they could fail.

* * *

Blake groaned when she woke up, opening her eyes to darkness. There were no scents but her own and the faint smell of roses. She was in her own room.

She remembered being called to Ozpin's office after Ruby shot a hole in the floor (that had nearly been a hole in Pyrrha), Glynda ranting and raving to them for nearly an hour, being told that they had a concert in two days, the soul crushing panic that had surprised her and stole her breath, then Ruby-

" _I hope you know CPR, because you just took my breath away_ "

Blake's face felt hot. Was she blushing?

She got up, walking over to her mirror quickly.

She _was_ blushing!

What the actual fuck was going on!?

She had spent the days since the fire in a state of perpetual confusion. Ruby was definitely the cause, but she didn't understand why. The words 'tight little body' came to mind, but she dispelled them quickly.

She had never been attracted to _anybody_ before, much less _sexually_. But she could feel a hot stirring in her lower stomach every time those molten silver eyes locked onto hers and a sharp spike in her heart rate when Ruby showed her over affectionate side. It was just like those books she kept at the bottom of her closet.

And so was the kissing. Dear god, _the kissing_. The books hadn't done that any justice at all. It was like calling the sun a light bulb. Her face heated up again and she watched the red spread over her face in the mirror as another thought hit her.

Ruby had taken her first kiss.

Growing up in activist groups and homeless shelters had ensured that her mind was not on romance of any sort. Not to mention that the last person that had tried to kiss her ended up with a large, jagged scar on their face.

After Ruby ki-... after _Ruby_ , everything went black. Had she… Had she fainted!?

A knock on her door startled her out of her thoughts. _Startled_ her! Nothing was right with the world lately.

She made her way over and opened it to reveal the blonde, smiling drummer. She was dressed in a pair of baggy jeans and a tight yellow t-shirt. Her beloved scarf hung around her neck and Blake wondered if she bought all of her clothes to match it. "Heya Blakey! You feeling okay after your trip to the afterlife?"

Goodness, she _had_ fainted.

"I'm fine." She monotoned.

Yang nodded, smile never faltering. "Great! I'm going to scout the club and make sure it's an alright place. Ruby wanted to come and we even managed to rope Weiss in. You can come too if you want, but we'll understand if it's not your cup of tea."

Yang was right. It wasn't usually her cup of tea, but she could use a distraction right about now. "I'll go."

The blonde's smile seemed to shine even brighter and she was nearly dragged into the living room. Weiss was sitting idly on the couch, looking at her scroll while Ruby fidgeted nervously beside her. Weiss looked more casual than she usually did, foregoing the Blazer and just wearing a blue button up. Ruby had given up her hoodie, leaving her in a red and black t-shirt with a matching beanie.

When those silver eyes locked onto hers, the woman jumped up and threw herself at the faunus, pulling her into a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're not dead, Blake! I thought I killed you!"

Blake felt a familiar heat in her stomach, but pushed it aside. What had the kiss meant to Ruby? She was tempted to ask, but the fact that it might not be the right time and her want to put off what could be an uncomfortable conversation kept her mouth shut about it.

Instead, she gave the girl a small smile. "Still alive."

"Can we please get this over with?" Weiss spoke up, looking a bit tired.

They decided not to argue with her. The drive to the club was short, with Ruby giving directions and Weiss driving just a little over the speed limit. Blake would've thrown one of the overexcited sisters out the window if it had taken longer than it did.

The city looked a lot different at night. The street were still filled with people, despite how cold it was, but nobody seemed to be in a rush. They walked up and down the streets lazily, some even stumbling. All the twinkling lights made the buildings look like giant christmas trees.

When they pulled up and started towards the door, Yang stopped a ways from the bouncer to turn towards them.

"Alright guys, make sure not to wander off on your own for too long. Stay safe and have fun!" She said, as if she were a teacher leading them on a field trip.

Ruby raised her hand, "I'll be designated sober person! I don't really feel like drinking tonight anyways."

Yang nodded and turned, leading them into the club.

An explosion of stimuli overwhelmed her senses. The flashing lights and the smell of sweat and alcohol, she could handle. It was the horrendously loud music that disoriented her for a moment and made her close her eyes tightly.

A shoulder bumped into hers and she opened her eyes to see a concerned Ruby. Blake pointed at one of the speakers, shrugging. With a smile, the silver eyed woman pulled off her beanie and put it on Blake's head. Immediately, the sound lessened to a dull roar, She let out a sigh of relief and smiled at Ruby. She always knew how to help somehow.

Weiss seemed to share her views on the club, "Why is the music so loud!" She had to shout to be heard.

"Just wait until the bass drops!" Yang yelled back. Blake smirked.

Weiss scowled. "What do you mean by 'bass-"

Sound exploded throughout the club as, sure enough, the bass dropped. Hard. The heiress opened her mouth, eyes wide, but her startled screams were drowned out by the intense electronic music. As was Yang's laughter.

The blonde gently guided the heiress over to the bar, where it was a little less loud. For the safety of her eardrums, Blake followed with Ruby close behind.

As they got to the bar, all the music stopped. Blake looked around curiously, but none of the patrons seemed confused.

"Now for what you've all been waiting for! CRME with their new hit single!"

Cheers erupted from the crowd and Blake's eyes widened. CRME was playing here? They were _famous_. Much too famous to be playing in a small club in Vale. What were they doing here?

The cool blue spotlights snapped onto the stage, revealing Cinder Fall looking out at the crowd, guitar in hand and the rest of CRME behind her. The sight of her gave Blake an uneasy feeling in her gut. Especially when her burning eyes locked onto her and her friends for a moment.

Then, without an introduction or speech of any kind, they began to play.

Torchwick started with a soft tune on his piano, a smirk on his face. Suddenly, the guitars exploded in a fast paced and heavily distorted melody. Strumming his bass, Mercury started the first line with a scream.

 ** _"Maybe red's like roses!"_**

 _"Maybe it's the pool of blood_

 _the innocents will lay in when in the end you fail to save them!"_

 ** _"Their dying eyes!"_**

 _"Are wide and white like snow_

 _and now they know the cost of trusting you's obliteration!"_

Blake felt her stomach drop, a dark and ugly feeling in her chest at their words. Cinder's eyes glinted more than any animal Blake had ever seen, her teeth bared at the crowd and her face set in such an expression of anger and hatred that Blake felt a cold shiver run down her spine.

 _"Mirrors will shatter!_

 _Crushed by the weight of the world!"_

 ** _"The pillars collapse!"_**

 _"In_

 _Shame."_

Burning amber eyes locked straight onto them, a twisted smirk curling the woman's lips.

 _"There will be no rest!_

 _There will be no love!_

 _There will be no hero in the end, who will rise above!_

 _And when it ends!"_

 ** _"The good will crawl!"_**

 _"Shining lights will sink in darkness!_

 _Victory for hate incarnate!_

 _Misery and pain for all!_

 _When it falls!"_

The heavy beats continued while Cinder held the note before all sound stopped, the spotlights switched off, and the house and dubstep music resumed on the speakers like they hadn't been there at all.

The girls looked at each other uneasily as the crowd screamed. The cheery club didn't feel the same after the chill that song had left in the air. Why were they so focused on her and her friends?

"Well that was fucking ominous!" Yang did what she did best, smashing through the tension like a jackhammer.

They all burst out laughing, a touch of hysteric leaking into it. Whether it was from Yang's comment, the stressful events of the day, or the predatory stare Cinder had directed at them, Blake didn't know. All she knew was that it felt good to simply laugh with her friends after so much confusion.

Soon enough, a drink was placed into her hands and all had returned to normal. Her friends talked, Yang laughing, Weiss scowling, and Ruby chattering about this and that excitedly. One thing that didn't bode well was Yang challenging Weiss to a drinking contest ("You think you're tiny little body could hold more liquor than mine?" "Are you calling me short!?") That could only end in disaster.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked, motioning towards Blake's drink with her can of soda. "If you're nervous, I can promise you that I'm really good at taking care of drunk people. Even then, you really don't have to drink if you don't want to."

Blake smiled slightly, "I'm just not much of an alcohol person, Ruby."

Ruby made a face of understanding before taking off into the crowd. Blake worried a bit that Ruby might get lost and was tempted to go and find her, but the girl came back in less than two minutes with a clear bag full of something green and sweet smelling.

Blake's eyes widened slightly. "Ruby, is that-"

"Catnip? Why, yes. It is."

* * *

Glynda shrugged on her coat. Her papers were packed into her briefcase and she was nearly ready to go home for the day. Her eyes were tired and she had a migraine that was most likely cause by her infuriatingly eccentric partner.

Before she headed out the door, she stopped and looked back at him. He was staring out the window. He even made that look vague and cryptic. Probably thinking about how he could throw this institution further into insanity. If she was just a sliver less patient, she would have thrown him out that damn window years ago.

"Why are you being so hard on them?" She blurted out, curious, but mostly assessing the damage she could expect.

His eyes caught hers in the reflection of the window. "It's a test."

Her eyebrows furrowed slightly. Despite what she had assumed, they were a promising group. Throwing that away for a test was insane, even for him. "A test to see how fast you can wear them out? If you keep pushing them so hard, they'll fail before they even have a chance."

"They have potential."

"They have limits, Ozpin." She took a deep breath, calming herself slightly. "If we force them to do too much, too fast, they'll lose their passion. Run them too hot, and they'll burn out."

He smiled softly at her, finally turning to face his friend. "Maybe they will. But I doubt it."

Her eyes widened slightly. Did he really believe in them enough to take that kind of risk? She could never see the things that he could, but he would say the same about her. They were two very different people and, despite how much she'd love to strangle him, she respected him.

"Why?" She asked softly. "We both know _very_ well, that even the most brilliant lights will flicker and die."

He turned back to look at the window again, the soft smile still on his lips, but no longer aimed at her. His eyes had glazed over. Whether it was in thought or in memory, she couldn't tell.

"Some flames are eternal, Glynda."

* * *

 **AN: Am I the only one that thought 'When It Falls' was really goddamn ominous?  
**

 **I really didn't expect this chapter to end up so long! Or have as many POV switches, but I certainly don't regret either.**

 **Thank you for all of those reviews and favorites! When I saw that my story had 101 reviews I had to do a (not so) little happy dance.**

 **Until next time friends  
-Vox**


	16. Chapter 16

The hot sand under his feet was soft and malleable, but the sun overhead burned his sensitive eyes as he looked out across the yard. Even beyond the high, razor wire tipped fences that surronded him on three sides, there was nothing but sand and sky.

He slowly raked his gaze over the other inmates. Some ran along the fenceline like rats in a cage. Some lifted weights lazily. Some did stretches that made them look like pretzels. He would usually be out there with them, working himself to exhaustion to keep attention away from the chills and the violent itch under his skin. Not today though. Today, he needed to save his energy.

There was a lone guard, rifle pressed to his shoulder as her looked over the prisoners. His vest was darker than night over his navy blue uniform, though it did nothing to conceal the canisters of tear gas inside.

At that thought, his eyes swept over the fence until they rested where it met the corner of the building. There, the wire was curled out slightly. A few of the links broken, but not bent enough to attract eyes that weren't seeking it out.

All he could do now was wait.

Adam _hated_ waiting.

His leg bounced erratically as he gripped the bench tightly. The sun was almost in the middle of the sky. It couldn't be long now. His muscles were tensed and ready, tongue between his teeth to keep them from grinding together.

Finally, the guard pressed a finger to his ear. His mouth moved as he said something that Adam couldn't quite hear. Then, he turned and started back into the prison.

As soon as the man's back was turned, the faunus jumped up from the bench and ran over to the wall. There was only around 40 seconds before the next took his place. Crouching, he counted five bricks from the fence and two from the ground. With a small grin, Adam worked the brick loose. Inside the small hole that was left, his fingers curled around a small device.

It had taken him over a month to get the necessary supplies, but it helped to be well known amongst the faunus in a faunus prison. He punched a few numbers into the scroll.

"Inmate!"

He jolted, spinning around to see a guard jogging towards him. He should still have fifteen seconds! How did he get here so fast? He hit the call button.

Nothing happened.

His heart began to pick up the pace, though he kept his features neutral. What happened? Had he entered the wrong number? Had the wires been disconnected? Did they find it?

The guard pointed the gun at him, staying about a yard away. "What's that in your hand, Spike head?"

Adam bared his teeth at the slur. "Call me that one more time, asshole." He knew he'd be beat for talking like that, but he couldn't bring himself to care as red tinged the edges of his vision. He'd take the beating. They were going to do it anyway once they confinscated the scroll.

The guard growled and lowered the gun slightly. "Listen here-"

The earth shook as an explosion rocked the prison. Both Adam and the guard were thrown to the ground, the gun firing off and launching a bullet into the faunus' shoulder. He gripped it and tried to spit the sand out of his mouth, but didn't feel any pain. Better late than never.

Sirens began to blare as he lurched to his feet and kicked the guard in the head as hard as he could. The man went still. He didn't waste time to check if he was still breathing.

Another explosion filled shook the building, though he was ready for it this time. He picked up the gun with his good arm and sprinted for the fence. He kicked broken links, curling the aluminum outwards. Without hesitation, he shoved himself through the hole shoulder first.

He growled at the far away feeling of sharp metal raking across his cheek. Gun slung around him, he began to run. He kept running, even as he heard people shouting at him. The closest he came to stopping was when bullets sank into the sand in front of him. Even then, he only turned for a moment to return fire. His aim was completely off without use of his other arm, but it forced them to take cover.

When he made it past a few sand dunes, he stopped behind one. Shaky hands ripped off his sleeve as he looked at the bullet wound. Luckily, it had gone straight through. Unluckily, he now had a hole in his arm.

He scowled as he tied the sleeve tightly around it, only small pricks of pain making it through to his clouded mind.

When he finished, he tucked the gun against his side and started shoveling sand over his legs. It wouldn't be long until they gave chase and there was no better place to hide than in plain sight. When he was almost completely buried, he smeared the blood from the cuts on his face, sticking sand to it.

They could search the entire desert, but they wouldn't find him if he kept still. After a few hours, they'd give up and he could get to work on rebuilding what he had strived so hard to accomplish.

All he could do now was wait.

Adam _hated_ waiting.

* * *

When Yang woke up, she did not open her eyes. The brain melting migraine and slightly nauseous feeling in her stomach alerted her that she was hungover and that whatever light was in her room would make her regret every decision she had ever made. Cold ceramic was pressed against the side of her face, making her head hurt a little less, but not by much.

She tensed all of her muscles a little to make sure she hadn't broken anything during the large gap in her memory. All of her bones were intact and limbs uninjured (except for a curious ache on the left side of her ass), but she let out a confused groan when she realized that she was hugging herself as if it were cold.

If anything she should be sprawled out to let off all the excess heat her body produced. When she tried to do just that, it took her clouded mind nearly a minute to figure out that her arms weren't moving. She let out another groan.

Finally working up the courage to open her eyes, she was pleasantly surprised to find that the room was very dim. She looked down at her chest to find her arms covered in white fabric. As was the rest of her torso.

She blinked.

That was odd. She'd never woken up in a straight jacket before. She looked up at the ceiling, her vision still blurry, to find it was a very familiar shade of green. Kind of like grass.

"Mff." Her eyebrows knit together and she tried again, "MFF!"

She felt around with her tongue, only to be met with hard plastic. That was also odd and very concerning. She was gagged.

"What the fuck…?" She heard Weiss say, her voice scratchy and laced with confusion. That couldn't be good. For Weiss, confusion often led to anger.

"Glad to see you're both awake." Blake monotoned.

Yang looked over, or tried to. Her vision was blocked by the side of a bathtub. Relief flooded through her. They were at home. In the bathroom, but at home. When she wriggled up a little, padlock on the back of her jacket clacking against the tub, her eyes widened.

Blake, who happened to be a right next to the tub and lying on her back, was covered in rope. Over her dark purple shirt, the ropes snaked all across her torso in intricate designs meeting at her stomach where they formed an octagon. The drawback was that her arms were tied behind her back.

She was looking up at the ceiling. Yang could practically see her rethinking all of the decisions she had made in her life.

Weiss…

Weiss was in a white bikini. Which was enough to make Yang's mouth go dry. But the fact that it came with a pair of assless chaps and a cowboy hat made her eyes widen so far she was scared they might fall right out of her head. That wasn't even taking the whip strapped to her waist into consideration.

Weiss was sitting against the door, her hands behind her, legs tied together at the ankles, and a small bruise on her forehead. She was also glaring angrily, as if daring Yang to say something.

Not that she could. But if Yang thought Weiss could be a character for a pornographic remake of Indiana Jones, that was a thought she'd take to the grave with her.

Her little sister was nowhere to be found. A little bit of concern wormed it's way into her mind, but somebody had to do all of this. Ruby had to be in the apartment then.

"What's going on?" Weiss asked, eyes scanning the bathroom.

Blake sighed. "Well, we're tied up in the bathroom."

"Yes," She groaned, rolling her eyes. "But how did this happen?"

Blake tried to shrug, winced, and laid still. "I don't know."

The heiress growled and struggled, a clanking sound coming from behind her. She scowled when none of her restraints gave way. "Any ideas on how we get out?"

"I'm pretty sure Ruby has the keys to your handcuffs and Yang's straight jacket. But if she's in her room, there's no way she'll hear us."

Yang wanted to suggest that Blake use her legs to help Weiss up, then Weiss could open the door and hop her way down the hall, but all that came out was muffled gibberish.

Blake sighed again, closing her eyes tightly for a moment as if preparing herself for something. "Weiss, don't freak out-"

"Saying that makes me want to freak out."

"-But I have a way we can get free."

"...Well?"

The faunus kept her gaze planted firmly on the ceiling, face completely blank despite the words she said. "There's a hidden pocket in my pants with a small knife inside. If you can use your mouth to get it and cut the ropes, I can go find Ruby."

Silence filled the room. Yang mentally prepared herself to die in the blast when Weiss inevitably exploded.

"Fine."

Yang stared, eyebrows almost up to her hairline. Weiss glared at her. "Don't look at me like that. We don't really have any other options."

Yang wanted to tell her that there were a lot of other options, but just shook her head. Her friends really needed to work on their problem solving skills. And they thought she was was the dumb one?

The heiress rolled her eyes and tucked her legs to the side so she could fall forward onto her stomach. Yang had to bite down on the gag to contain her laughter as the Ice Queen wiggled across the floor like a caterpillar with a look of determination on her face until she got to Blake.

Blake should've won an award for how composed she was, even as Weiss wriggled her narrow shoulders onto her thighs. Yang's face heated up, a little part of her mind telling her that she probably shouldn't be watching this. Her face heated further when Weiss undid both the button and zipper with her teeth in less than 10 seconds. She would have to ask how she learned to do that. And maybe for a demonstration.

She finally averted her eyes, choosing instead to look at Blake. Unfortunately, that was just as bad. Though Blake may have been the most unaffected person had ever seen, everybody had a limit. It turned out that Blake's limit was about two inches from her crotch.

"Which side is it on?" Weiss asked, looking up.

"Uh, the right si-" She cut herself off with a quiet groan, squirming.

Weiss froze, every exposed part of her body (which was a lot) turned bright red. "Blake Belladonna shut your mouth this instant!"

"Talking isn't helping." Blake hissed through her teeth.

There was a moment of silence before Weiss gasped, "Blake is this catnip?"

"Don't judge me while you're between my legs." She muttered.

Yang's mind was juggling mirth, jealousy, and arousal like a clown at a circus. She decided to settle on mirth.

Finally, Weiss scooted up further, a blade between her teeth, and began sawing at the rope. The rope came apart with a quiet 'snap', prompting Blake to wriggle furiously until her arms were free and drag herself quickly out from under Weiss. Yang had never seen anybody do up their pants so fast.

"I'll go get Ruby." She said, making for the door.

"Mmmf! Mmfmff!"

Blake sighed an unbuckled the strap of Yang's gag. Yang took a second to work the aches in her jaw before a smirk spread across her face and she looked at Weiss. "I knew you were gay, but I didn't know you liked both kinds of puss-"

The gag was shoved back into her mouth and rebuckled, Weiss screeching indignantly. Blake turned quickly and left the bathroom, leaving a very red heiress and an amused Yang.

The blonde leaned over the edge of the tub, looking down at Weiss. The girl had managed to roll onto her side and was giving Yang a venomous glare. Yang would've been content to give the woman a break, but the silence was starting to advance on her mind and make her squirm. It curled around her like tendrils of discomfort and cold fear.

She waggled one of her eyebrows at Weiss.

Weiss scowled, "Stop that."

She grinned around the gag, moving the other.

Weiss' scowl became more severe, starting to border on Goodwitch proportions. "Yang, I swear to god if you test me I will bite out your jugular."

Yang stopped for a moment, letting the pale woman relax slightly, before both blonde eyebrows danced across her forehead.

Weiss screeched.

* * *

Blake made her way to Ruby's room, pointedly ignoring the shrieking coming from the bathroom and the caution tape all over Yang's door. Her mind was still foggy from the catnip clinging to her clothes. She didn't know what she did to get it all over her, but it really wasn't helping the situation.

She knocked quickly and loudly, leaning against the wall. After a moment, the door opened to reveal a sleepy Ruby. She was wearing a red and black corset, a pair of very flattering tight leather pants, and what looked to be a cloak.

"Good morning, Blake!" She said, giving the woman a half awake smile.

Blake smiled back slightly, "Good morning, Ruby. You wouldn't happen to have the keys to Weiss and Yang's restraints, would you?"

The girl looked confused for a moment, then gasped and flitted back into her room. Blake closed her eyes groggily. The memories from the night before were blurry and unorganized, coming to her in the form of vague images and feelings. Mostly good feelings. She was tired, but the night of partying _had_ left her a lot more relaxed.

"Alright, I got them!" Ruby announced, coming back into the hallway.

Blake nodded, starting back towards the bathroom. The noises in there had grown more alarming, but they could wait. She glanced at shorter woman out of the corner of her eye. She was aware how affectionate she could be under the influence, and considering where her thoughts had been lately, she really hoped she hadn't done anything disrespectful to her friend.

"I didn't do anything... inappropriate, did I?" Blake asked quietly, face carefully emotionless.

Ruby looked up at her, smiling. "No. I'm pretty sure Weiss and my sister had that base covered. I did carry you on my back almost everywhere though."

"I apologize."

"No need!" She laughed, "You kept purring and nuzzling my head, it was really nice. I had to put you down after you tried to eat my hair though."

Blake frowned. "Eat your hair?"

"Yeah. You said you wanted to know if I tasted like roses."

Blake was thankful that Ruby opened the door to the bathroom. She wasn't sure how to explain that.

The faunus smirked slightly at the scene they had walked into. Yang was thrashing around in the tub, shrieking into her gag. Weiss, who had also made it into the tub and was currently on top of the blonde, was doing her best to tear out Yang's jugular with her teeth. Blake was really going to have to talk about Yang and her fetish for almost being murdered.

Ruby didn't seem to see the violent nature of the scene, her face turning a bright red. "G-geez guys! Didn't you have enough of that last night!?" She squeaked.

Weiss practically threw herself off of Yang, landing on her backside by the side of the tub. Her face was a mask of horror, cheeks flaring red. "Enough of what exactly!?"

"You... You guys don't remember?" Ruby asked, a large grin spreading across her face.

Weiss simply glared.

"Oh my god, you don't." She laughed, pulling a couple of keys out of her pocket. She unlocked Weiss' handcuffs before moving onto her sister. Blake held Weiss back from strangling anybody as subtly as possible, steering her towards the kitchen.

Soon, the group was all gathered. Water and painkillers had been passed out to the hungover along with coffee. Ruby had her Cookie Crunch cereal, and Blake had her cup of tea.

Yang was content to lounge in the bright pink bra that had been on under the straight jacket, though she kept shifting around uncomfortably in her chair, wincing. Weiss had given up trying to preserve her modesty and sat at the counter like a cowboy at a saloon, looking anywhere but at the blonde.

"Alright." Yang spoke up, "First thing's first. Why the hell were we all tied up?"

Ruby smiled, as if they were talking about the weather. "Well, when we got home, you guys still wanted to go and party. I didn't think just shoving you in your rooms would keep you from running off."

"So you tied us up and put us in the bathroom?" Weiss asked, an eyebrow raised.

Ruby's smile grew. "Yup!"

"Rubes, where did you even get a straight jacket?" The blonde asked, frowning.

Ruby giggled. "I didn't. You already had it on when we came back. You got it at Safeword. That's where Weiss got her outfit too. And the rope."

Blake's eyebrows rose as the heiress stiffened, shoulders hunching and her blue eyes staring deeply into her coffee. The other two seemed oblivious to the woman's reaction. This was going to be good.

Yang tilted her head. "Safeword?"

"It's a BDSM club." Ruby said casually, shoving another spoonful of cereal into her mouth.

The blonde opened and closed her mouth a few times, expression cycling rapidly through confused, horrified, and intrigued before settling on protective. "How do you know a BDSM club? Who showed it to you? Do you even know what that means?"

Ruby cocked her head and Weiss seemed to almost curl in on herself. Blake sipped her tea.

"Not at first, but someone there explained it all to me."

Yang's eyebrows knit together, "Okay, but how did you know about it? No offense little sis, but you don't seem like the type to be into whips and chains."

"Oh! This guy touched Weiss' butt and she headbutted him so hard he passed out, so we got kicked out." Blake's eyebrow rose. That explained the bruise on the pale woman's forehead. She wondered how Weiss managed to reach that high. "We still wanted to party, so Weiss suggested the place."

Ruby smiled, Yang's eyes widened, and Weiss froze all movement. Blake simply sipped her tea, hiding the smirk on her face. She had pondered on Weiss being a dominatrix, but she hadn't expected to be proven right.

Very slowly, Yang's head turned towards Weiss. Her expression ran the gambit again, settling on shocked realization this time. "Is... Is that why my ass hurts?"

Weiss put her head in her hands, groaning. Blake just barely held back her laughter. Ruby wasn't as composed, breaking down into loud guffaws.

"No!" She laughed, "That's from when you got your tattoo!"

"Tattoo!?" She yelled, leaping up from the chair and unceremoniously dropping her pants. Weiss squawked, falling out of her seat as Ruby's laughing only got louder.

There, on the right side of Yang's ass, was what looked to be the Schnee Steel Company logo. Blake snorted, but it turned into her own laugh as she realized that it wasn't the logo. It was a spitting image of the tattoo on Weiss' chest.

"Guys! What is it!?" Yang whined, trying to twist so she could see it. Weiss looked at her, eyes wide as she turned cherry red. Yang followed her eyes, frowning. "That's not the side that hurts, it's the other one."

The blonde turned slightly. On the _left_ side of her ass was a dark purple bruise in the shape of a hand with long, thin fingers. Blake's abs began to hurt.

"Yang!" Ruby managed to gasp between laughs, "It's not a real tattoo! It's henna!"

"Then why does it hurt?"

The younger sister managed to calm slightly, "Well, you were complaining about how it didn't hurt like a real tattoo, so-" She broke off into a fit of giggles for a moment, "-So Weiss, being the good friend that she is, fixed that for you."

"What!?" Yang began to twist more furiously as Weiss' look of dread only grew. The heiress lifted a hand slowly, making Yang turn pink as she put it over the bruise.

It fit perfectly.

Blake took out her scroll, snapped a picture, and showed it to Yang.

The blonde slowly pulled up her pants and sat back down, staying silent for a moment. "I'm never drinking again."

"I second that." The heiress murmured, getting up to take her own seat and downing her coffee like her life depended on it.

Best morning ever

* * *

After the wonderful morning and initial battle over who got the first shower, they managed to convince Weiss that they should take a day to rest. Yang, to let her ass recover. Blake, cause she was still feeling kind of groggy. Ruby, because she had something very important to do. And Weiss, because she looked like she really needed a nap. She caved at the mention of a nap.

Blake agreed. But when she laid down to take one in her dark, comfortable room, her mind wouldn't be quiet.

She had managed to push it aside for the night, but the thoughts decided that now was the time to continue pestering her.

Over the couple of hours that she laid in bed, she couldn't get a minute of sleep no matter how weary she was and began to get more and more frustrated. Circling through useless information and answerless questions for hours until she felt like she might pull her hair out didn't fit very well with her a idea of 'a day to rest'.

Blake got out of bed. She had been independent for most of her life, but she knew when she needed help. The only difference was that there were people to help her this time.

But who? Ruby would've been her go to, but she was a crucial part of the problem. Yang was supportive and had made it known that she was there if she needed, but she didn't need an overprotective sister punching her in the face.

She cracked open her door a bit, looking into the living room. She didn't know where Yang had gone. The blondes door was covered in caution tape with a sign that said nobody could enter until the hole in her floor was fixed. Ruby, on the other hand, had marched right in there as soon as Yang had left. Blake didn't know what the hell she was doing, but decided it was best to stay out of it.

Weiss, showered, rested, and caffeinated, sat on the couch with a mug in her hand and her scroll to her ear. Blake was starting to think that the girl didn't know what 'a day to rest' was either.

Weiss, though she was the emotional equivalent of a rabid porcupine, was logical and had a habit of looking at problems analytically and intelligently. More than Blake needed support, she needed answers. Weiss was the one she needed.

Her door creaked quietly as she slipped through and made her way into the living room. The floor was warm underfoot. She was glad the heiress kept the thermostat so high.

"No, father. I'm staying here and nothing you do will change my mind. Have a nice trip." She growled before stabbing the 'end call' button with her finger.

"Is everything alright?" Blake asked cautiously, sitting on the other side of the couch. She didn't want to pry, but she also wanted to make sure Weiss was okay.

The woman sighed. "My father and Winter Are going to Atlas until January. It's nothing bad. I'd rather not spend christmas in the manor anyways."

"I see." Blake said. Weiss may not have wanted to spend christmas with her father, but Blake knew that Winter meant a lot to her. She wasn't going to push her to talk about it.

The faunus steeled her nerves. Blake had been through a lot of uncomfortable conversations, but they never got easier. Especially when it came to talking about her feelings.

"Weiss, can we talk?"

The heiress looked at her curiously, but nodded. "What do you need?"

"Wha-"

She was cut off by a door slamming and Ruby running out of the hallway, a bright yellow laptop clutched in her hands while she cackled about old ladies and ran out the front door like a hyperactive whirlwind.

The girls stayed silent for a moment. Weiss seemed content to aggressively ignore what was sure to be bad for everyone involved. Blake followed suit, squashing her natural curiosity in favor of her sanity. Weiss sipped her coffee, expressionless.

Blake took a deep breath, going back to her question. "What is sex like?"

The heiress' eyes went wide as her drink spewed all over the coffee table with an impressive amount of force, some dribbling down her chin. Maybe Blake had been too blunt?

She wiped the coffee off her chin, looking anywhere but at the faunus as her face turned a light shade of red. "W-Well, Blake, when two or more people are attracted to each other, they, um-"

"No, Weiss. I know the physical mechanics of it." Blake cut her off, ears twitching. What did she mean by 'or more'? Weiss breathed a sigh of relief but seemed to regret it when Blake continued. "I want to know what it feels like."

The (usually) pale woman blushed brighter, both hands gripping her mug tightly. "What it feels like?"

Blake nodded.

"Okay." She cleared her throat. "Well, your body releases Adrenaline, which raises your heart rate and blood pressure. Dopamine, that makes you experience pleasure and happiness. And Oxytocin, that encourages trust and acts of physical affection."

Despite how clinical it sounded, it helped her wrap her head around it. Cold hard facts were easier to work with. "So it's exciting, feels good, and makes you happy. Kind of like cocaine?"

"Exactly like cocaine. Except legal. And cheaper... And better."

Blake blinked, wondering why the prim and proper heiress knew so much about cocaine, but wasn't about to push her luck. That was a question for another day.

Blake folded her legs, gripping her knees. "Does it... change how you feel a person?"

Weiss' blue eyes clouded in thought for a moment. "It depends on who you do it with and what the situation is. If you feel pressured to do it, it will negatively effect you. If you feel comfortable with it, it either won't change anything or it will positively effect you."

She set down her mug, turning so her body faced Blake. "If you do it with someone you hold no romantic feelings for, it can negatively or positively effect you, depending on how comfortable you are with them. Doing it with someone you do have romantic feelings for, will most likely have a positive effect."

Blake nodded slowly, taking a minute to process the information. It was a lot to take in, considering she hadn't ever had an interest before.

"What is the difference between romantic feelings and sexual feelings?" She asked quietly.

"The way I see it, sexual attraction is just that. Sexual. You have a desire to do sexual things with a person." Weiss folded her legs. There was a soft look in her eyes. That look was rare. It usually only appeared when she talked about her sibling or her music. "Romantic attraction is... a little harder. It is the desire to do romantic things, like kissing or holding or going on dates. It is wanting a relationship, I guess. That's where messy things like 'love' come into play.

"It is possible, and _normal_ , to feel both, neither, or one without the other. It varies from person to person."

Blake closed her eyes tightly. What was it that she was feeling? She knew the sexual attraction was there, but still wasn't clear on the romantic feelings. Maybe it would be easier to find out when she talked to Ruby.

"What is love like?"

Weiss smiled slightly, "It's warm and 'fuzzy', like a very comfortable blanket. It hurts a little too, like your heart can't hold it all and it spills out of your eyes."

Blake cocked her head, leaning forward.

"And sometimes it makes you brave. Like you can take on the world. And even if you fail, you can pick yourself back up and do it again."

Blake took a slow, deep breath. That sounded really... amazing? Terrifying? If she was honest with herself, she wasn't sure how she felt about it. "Have you ever been in love?"

Weiss seemed to deflate. Her gaze fell to the space between them. "I... I don't know. I don't think it's strong enough to be called love. I don't think I can love as quickly or as... deeply as some."

Blake's ears flattened against her head and she frowned. She wasn't sure if Weiss meant she wasn't capable or if she had something holding her back, but it seemed like something that weighed heavily on the heiress.

"What do you mean?"

Weiss closed her eyes for a while. If it wasn't for how unsteady her breathing was, Blake might've thought she had fallen asleep.

When she opened them again, they looked tired. Not a tired that you could sleep for a while and erase, but the bone deep exhaustion that came from feeling trapped for too long. Blake had seen that look in the mirror on countless occasions.

"Blake, for a minute, can we talk like regular people? Like I'm not a rich heir, or someone famous. Just Weiss."

Blake smiled slightly, nodding. "Of course."

She took a deep breath, opening her mouth, but the door banging open cut her off. They really needed to stop opening the doors like they were the fucking SWAT team. It was very loud.

Yang stood in the doorway, hair sticking to the sweat on her forehead. She smelled like metal and sweat. Only Yang could work out with a hangover and a sore ass.

Her eyes found them quickly and she smiled. All of Weiss' muscles tensed, lips thinning with how hard they were pressed together. If Yang stayed, Weiss would never get this off her chest. She may have come to Weiss for answers, but the woman was her friend. If talking made Weiss feel better, then that's what she would do.

"Hey guys!" Yang said, waving.

"Your sister bought me drugs."

"Bye guys!" Yang said, turning and leaving.

Blake sent a mental apology to Ruby and turned back to the heiress.

"So that _was_ catnip." Weiss said, staring at the door for a moment.

Blake rolled her eyes playfully, "Do we need to visit the subject of how much you know about cocaine?"

Weiss narrowed her eyes before letting out a sigh. "Touche."

"It's about Yang, isn't it?" Blake questioned, straight to the point.

The heiress fidgeted with her hands, nodding and bringing her legs up against her chest. "It's that obvious?"

"You guys take one look at each other and make the entire apartment smell like a whore house." If Blake was now an unfortunate contributor to the weird smell in their apartment, she'd keep that to herself.

Weiss turned bright red. "I see..."

"What did you mean when you said you can't love as easy as others?"

"I'm... not the best at trusting people." She murmured. "I can't just fall in love with someone and not expect to get stabbed in the back when I'm vulnerable."

"Yang seems very trustworthy. I'm not going to lie and tell you that I _know_ she won't hurt you, we've only known them for about a month. But it certainly doesn't seem like she has any ultirior motives." Blake spoke up.

Weiss sighed heavily. "I know. To be honest, that's not even the problem. I find myself trusting her without even trying."

Blake tilted her head, "What is the problem?"

"She's... a very good person, Blake." The heiress rested her chin on her knees, "She is kind and caring, warm and welcoming. I don't think that it would be a give and take relationship. I have nothing to give and I would rather not drag her down."

Blake thought about her words for a moment. She knew that Weiss was not a selfish person, despite how she could act sometimes. The question in her head wasn't directed at Weiss, but herself.

If she were to pursue a relationship, what did she have to give?

She didn't have an answer.

"Weiss, you're not as bad as you think. You can be caring too." Weiss opened her mouth to say something, but Blake cut her off, smirking. "Don't act like you don't wipe down our instruments with disinfectant when no one's looking. Or how you hover over Yang when she makes dinner to make sure we get all of our vitamins."

Weiss blushed, muttering a curse under her breath. Blake found it amusing how both Yang and Weiss fussed over the band like parents.

Maybe Blake could try to be a little more caring too? She usually preferred to look out for herself, but now that she thought about it, she treasured her little band.

Maybe it wasn't about what you could give and more about how much you cared?

"You both have your flaws, Weiss. Stop worrying about them and let yourself be happy, yeah?"

"I guess you have a point." She said slowly, legs separating from her chest and folding neatly. "Although, I do not know if she has romantic feelings for me. If she doesn't and I make an unwanted advance, not only will it be humiliating, but I could lose her as a friend."

The faunus couldn't help but roll her eyes. Yang was so smitten with her, it almost hurt to watch. "I don't believe that's the case. But you'll never know if you don't try."

"That is true." A puff of air escaped the pale woman's lips. "But I don't really know how to... allure someone."

Blake blinked a couple of times, frowning. "I don't either." She scratched near her ears, eyebrows knitting together. If the romance books were anything to go by, Weiss was going to have to go on a quest to find some magic artifact. Not likely. Blake really hoped that she didn't have to either. "I'm sure we'll figure something out."

Weiss narrowed her eyes slightly, "That was a very specific line of questioning. Did something happen?"

A flash of panic flooded Blake's system and she stiffened, biting her lip. She forced herself to take a deep breath, reminding herself that she was safe here. Weiss hadn't judged her (not including her use of an illegal substance) or chased her away, so all odds were that she was in a safe place.

"I thought I was asexual for a very long time. I've never felt sexually attracted to someone before."

"Before? What happened?"

"Ruby happened."

Weiss tilted her head, "What do you mean Ru- oh, _OOOH!_ "

"Yeah." Blake looked away as her face grew warm. She'd never get used to that. "It didn't happen when we first met, but lately I've been having a lot of odd feelings. It has been very confusing."

"Is it any better now that you have some answers?"

"Yes, actually." She said, allowing herself a small smile. It would be lying if she said she was happy. Her feeling were still twisted in knots, but now she had the tools to untangle them. "I feel okay."

The biggest smile Blake had ever seen split Weiss' face, her blue eyes sparkling with barely concealed emotion. Blake's eyes widened at the sight and she leaned back slightly, getting the vague feeling that she was in danger.

Then, as soon as it had appeared, it was gone. Though it left bright eyes and slightly upturned lips in it's wake.

"Fantastic. Well, if you ever need any help again, just let me know." She said happily. _Happily_. That was terrifying. Without another word, she got up and walked over to her room with a bounce in her step.

Even after Weiss' door slammed shut (seriously, what was everyone's problem with doors?) she sat very, very still in hopes that what she just saw hadn't been the end of the universe.

Then her eyebrows furrowed and she frowned.

Weiss hadn't cleaned up the coffee she spit on the table.

* * *

Ruby sat alone at a table in the corner of a cheery little cafe, her master plan already in action.

The windows were big and let the sun filter in to keep it well lit. The sunshine yellow walls and pearly white floors made it feel like a little patch of spring in the middle of winter. The conversation was hushed, but loud enough to drown out the sounds from the cars outside. With an old folks home right next door, most of the patrons were in their late seventies.

Almost everyone here knew her, with how frequently she went, and liked to buy her sweets and tell her how adorable and polite she was. And she would usually sit with one of them, but she was here on a mission. With her third mug of hot chocolate and a bright yellow laptop open to a folder labeled 'motorcycle stuff', all that was left to do was wait.

As she got to the bottom of her cup, the blonde finally walked through the door. Her sister had a look of slight confusion on her face as she looked around. Lilac eyes finally found her and she ambled over.

"Hey Rubes, I got your text. Also, did you buy Blake drugs?"

"That's not what I wanted to talk about. Take a seat Yang." Ruby said, purposefully avoiding that topic.

"Oookay. Is that my laptop?" She asked, sitting down across from the girl.

Ruby evaded that one too, instead leaning forward and staring very pointedly at Yang. "You totally like Weiss."

Yang cocked her head. "Of course I like Weiss. Don't you?"

"No. You _like like_ Weiss."

Pink rose in the blonde's cheeks and she folded her arms, looking away. "I don't know what you're talking about. And we're not in elementary school, you don't have to say it like that."

Ruby smirked. She had foreseen this. "I see. Do you want to hear something interesting Yang?"

The blonde narrowed her eyes at Ruby's tone. "Interesting?"

"Yes. Do you remember when my laptop broke and you let me save my files on yours?"

"Yeah...?"

"I was looking for some lyrics the other day, and I came across this folder called 'motorcycle stuff'." She could see recognition spark in the lilac eyes, followed by a gasp. "I thought it was very strange at first. You see, I could've sworn you had all of your motorcycle stuff in a folder called 'Bumblebee'. Imagine my surprise when I looked inside."

Yang began to sweat, her eyes only growing wider and wider. "R-Ruby, you really shouldn't look in there."

Ruby ignored her, letting the smirk grow into a full on grin. "As you probably hadn't noticed, This cafe is full of very old ladies. In fact, the one behind me, Ruth, is _very_ nosy. Don't you think it would be a shame if somebody pressed play on..." She scanned the crudely named video files, "' Atlesian girl tribs on rock hard abs'?"

All the blood left Yang's face, her mouth falling open. Ruby knew that, contrary to popular belief, her sister did have a sense of shame. Especially around old ladies.

The presence of the elderly turned her sisters speech from 'Holy fucking shit!' to 'Oh gosh darn!' like magic. She figured it had to do with that time she got beat up by a bunch of old ladies for saying 'fuck' one too many times.

And Ruby would take advantage of that to the best of her abilities.

"Ruby... do you even know what that means?"

"No, I don't. But I'm gonna find out real fucking soon Yang." She growled, finger hovering over the play button.

The blonde put her hands up in surrender, licking her lips nervously. "Okay. I get it. What do you want?"

Ruby sat back in her seat triumphantly. "I want the truth. Do you _like like_ Weiss?"

"That's silly Ruby! I don't eve-"

"Oh fuck! Yes!" Was accompanied by a lot of wet noises that made Ruby want to cringe."You like it right there baby, don't you?"

Yang lunged across the table, slamming the laptop shut with a look of horror on her beet red face. "Oh my fu- gee wiz Ruby!"

Ruby bit her lip to hold back a loud laugh and waited for the attention they attracted to die down. Even Ruth's. " _The truth_ , Yang."

The blonde heaved a sigh, sitting back down. "Okay. Fine. I _like like_ Weiss."

Ruby nodded, knowing this was the case. "Good. Ask her out."

"It's not that easy Rubes, it's-" She reached over to open the laptop again, prompting Yang to hop up and press a hand to it. "It's just really complicated, okay?"

Ruby sighed, raising an eyebrow. "That's what you always say about things that are actually super simple. How is it complicated?"

Yang sank back into her seat, large hands fidgeting on the table. "I want to, I really do, but I don't think she's very... open to a relationship right now. She has a lot of things to figure out herself and I don't want to stand in her way."

Ruby deflated slightly. That was a little complicated.

"Even then, I don't think I'd be good for her. I know I'm hot and everything, but I'm not really the smartes-"

"Oh god! Don't stop-"

Yang slammed the laptop shut with a strangled yelp.

"Yang listen. We both know you're not the sharpest tool in the shed, but you know what?"

"What?"

"You're the fucking chainsaw!" She exclaimed, slamming her hands on the table. "And I don't know who wouldn't want to fuck a chainsaw!"

"Literally no one would want to fuck a chainsaw ever, Ruby." Yang chuckled.

Ruby glared, "It's a metaphor Yang! I'm saying that what you don't have in brains, you make up for in literally everything else. Besides, she's totally hot for you."

"R-really?" The blonde asked, a goofy smile on her face.

Had she really not noticed!? Sitting through them awkwardly and inappropriately flirt with each other all night had shed light on the fact that Weiss was _really_ hot for her sister. In fact, the heiress had heard somebody compliment Yang's boobs and launched herself into a passionate speech about how her ass was just as nice. Ruby stopped her after the fourth time she used the word 'supple'.

"Yes, really." She said, figuring her sister didn't need to hear that story.

Yang's eyes found the table and she gulped audibly. When she spoke, her voice was very quiet. "I don't just want to have sex with her Ruby. S-She's really amazing."

"Oh my god." Ruby gasped, "You _like LIKE like_ her!"

Yang's silence spoke volumes to her little sister.

"That's even more of a reason to stop pussyfooting around and talk to her!" She squealed.

"I'm not sure if it's the right ti-" Ruby reached for the laptop, "Okay! Okay! I'll talk to her after the concert. At least that way I won't distract her or anything." Yang muttered, pouting.

Ruby smirked. "I'm glad you're seeing things my way. Now, let's go home before someone gets set on fire without us."

Yang chuckled and got up, swiping the laptop off the table and clutching it to her chest. Ruby had to hold back a laugh.

Without warning, a freckled face pressed up against the window, green eyes wide as the person let out an unholy shriek. The sisters let out their own screams as the psycho scratched at the window like a zombie. Yang grabbed Ruby away from the window, clutching her to her chest as well.

Before they could snap out of their fear induced stupor, the person had ran to the door of the shop and charged towards them. Yang shoved Ruby behind her, the silver eyed girl peeking around her broad shoulders at the insane girl.

She stopped about a foot in front of Yang, prompting the blonde to step back and push Ruby back too.

She was nearly as small as Weiss and wearing a pair of neon green overalls with paint splattered all over them. A black long sleeved shirt came out from underneath. Her smiling face had freckles all over, two studs on each side of her nose, and metal glinting at her dimples. Thin black lines were inked at the corners of her mouth, falling down on either side of her chin and sparkling green eyes were locked on Yang's face like she had seen the face of a god.

"Sal-u-tations Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao-Long!" There was something odd about the way she spoke. Like some of the syllables didn't connect properly.

"H-How do you know our names!?" Ruby cried out. Getting murdered by a psycho in an old lady cafe seemed like a really shitty way to go.

"I am your biggest fan!" She announced.

"A... fan?" Ruby asked slowly, coming out from behind Yang despite the worried look she got.

"Of course!" She said, bright smile never faltering. Her posture was a lot like Weiss' too, back straight and shoulders squared. Maybe she was from Atlas? Were all Atlesians really short? That would be adorable. "I've heard both of your songs! Will you be making more music!?"

"Um, yeah, of course!"

Her nerves quickly began to fade as she saw how excited this girl was. She acted like they were famous or something.

"Sen-sational!" She cheered, pumping a fist into the air.

Ruby stepped forward to hold out her hand. "Since you already know us, what's your name friend?"

She gasped, grabbing Ruby's hand in both of her's. "My name is Penny!"

The silver eyed woman smiled and looked up at her sister, giving her the biggest puppy dog eyes she could muster. Yang sighed and nodded.

"You want to come meet the rest of the band?"

* * *

Weiss cursed her stomach for what felt like the thousandth time as she rummaged through the cupboard under the counter. It was easy to ignore the hunger when she was half starved. Eating every day must've been spoiling her because she was positively _ravenous_.

With the only competent cook gone, she had no choice but to fend for herself. She pushed aside bags of chips in disgust. How did they eat those? Loaded with oils and fats and empty calories. Weiss shuddered.

She gasped slightly as she saw a bag near the back. She had never eaten potatoes without some form of preparation, but other vegetables tasted wonderful that way. Something as amazing as potatoes would surely taste just as magnificent, if not more so.

She pulled one of the lumpy vegetables out of the cupboard and shut the door. Looking around cautiously, she took a bite out of it.

It was definitely crunchier than she was used to, but she couldn't find much fault with it. It could use some salt though.

She felt a small amount of shame tug at her as she took another bite. Maybe cooking lessons were something she should look into? She felt positively barbaric eating like this.

The door flew open, signalling the return of one of her team mates. She choked slightly, eyes growing wide. To have her friends find her in this sorry state, eating a raw potato like a heathen set her nerves on edge. So she did what her hunger and anxiety filled mind could think of and crouched down behind the counter, making as little noise as possible.

"This is our apartment! I'll go find Weiss and Blake!" Ruby chattered excitedly. They brought somebody else too? Weiss' stomach dropped.

"Do you want something to eat?" Yang asked.

She heard someone gasp. "That would be wonderful!" The voice said.

Weiss panic grew as she heard heavy footsteps start towards the kitchen. She looked around frantically for an escape, but found none. Clinging to the last shreds of her pride, she quickly opened the cupboard and shoved herself inside, clutching her potato to her chest.

She held her breath as the footsteps grew closer, going back and forth in the kitchen as they talked about something Weiss couldn't quite hear. Finally the footsteps stopped and she let out a breath, taking another bite out of her potato as an afterthought. If she was going to be down here for a while, she might as well finish it. Weiss was confidant that she could wait them out.

What she did hear was Ruby's loud voice calling, "I found Blake! I don't know where Weiss is though, she wasn't in her room. We can't really announce the good news until she gets here."

"Sal-u-tations, Blake Belladonna!" The unknown person squealed. It was followed by the sound of rapid footsteps and scuffling. "Oh wow! You are very strong!"

"Blake, please put her down! She was just excited!" Ruby squeaked.

Weiss tensed. The way they greeted people was distinctly Atlesian. Most Atlesians thought of the people of Vale as savages and commoners, which wasn't nearly as bad as they thought of Vacuo. A strangely protective feeling rose up in her. How did she know Blake's name anyways?

The noise greatly decreased in volume, fading into something Weiss couldn't hear again. Her muscles slowly relaxed and she wiggled a bit to get more comfortable.

"Why don't you just call her?" Yang's voice called out from somewhere very close.

Oh no.

Because she could fumble it out of her pocket, her scroll began to chime loudly. All noise outside of the cupboard ceased.

Weiss stopped mid-chew as Yang opened the small door, her eyes narrowing in the sudden light. Lilac eyes stared at her, blinking a few times. She stared back like a deer in the headlights, watching as blonde eyebrows slowly knit together.

"What the fuck, Weiss?"

Before Weiss could kill her (she was the only witness so far), the rapid footsteps sped toward her and an excited girl pushed Yang out of the way with a surprising amount of force.

"Sal-u-tations, Weiss Schnee!" She said, her face much too close to the heiress.

Weiss refused to speak with her mouth full. So she reached forward and, as gently as possible, pushed the girl's face out of the cupboard. Slowly, she crawled out and stood up, straightening her shirt and swallowing the mouthful of potato.

"Salutations." She said, squaring her shoulders and reaching out with her free hand. "What's your name?"

The girl held Weiss' hand in both of hers, eyes sparkling. If she was effected by Weiss crawling out of the cupboard, she didn't show it. "My name is Penny!"

"Um, now that we're all here, I have great news!" Ruby said. Weiss looked over at her. While Ruby was smiling happily, Blake simply stared at her with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk. Fuck off Blake.

"Penny volunteered to be our opening act!"

"I see." Weiss said, "Did Ozpin agree to this?"

"Yep! We called him on the way over!"

Weiss nodded, tugging lightly on her hand until the girl let go of it.

"It was a pleasure to meet all of you, but I'm afraid I must leave. I have been gone for quite a while and my boss may be upset by my absence." She chirped giving them all a bright smile.

Weiss' eyebrows knit together. Had they abducted her from work? Where did she even come from?

Ruby gave her a hug, "Okay, we'll see you at the concert. Have a nice day Penny!"

When the girl had left and Yang had picked herself up off the floor, all eyes turned to Weiss. The heiress tilted her chin up defiantly.

"Weiss," Ruby said, "Why were you in the cupboard?"

Weiss' mind raced for an excuse. She couldn't just say that she was embarrassed and wanted to hide. "I... I saw a spider in there and I was trying to get rid of it before we could have more holes in our floor." It would've been a solid reply if her voice hadn't wavered halfway through. If they noticed, they didn't say anything about it.

"Is that a potato?" Blake asked, that infuriating smirk growing.

"A raw potato?" Yang spoke up, reaching for it.

Weiss pulled the potato out of her reach, glaring. There was no point in hiding it, they had already seen. Besides, she worked hard everyday to be the best singer and manager she could be. She had _earned_ her potato, dammit!

"I was hungry." Weiss grumbled.

Yang ran a hand through her hair, looking troubled. "Do you know how to cook Weiss?"

"Of course." She lied.

"Would you like me to make dinner?"

" _Please_."

* * *

In a pair of fuzzy sweatpants and a red t-shirt that felt a little too small, Yang stood in the hallway. One hand ran through her hair and the other clutched a small pillow.

Waking up in a bathtub, getting blackmailed by her baby sister, and finding out that Weiss turned into a gremlin when you didn't feed her had made for a long, exhausting day. She'd love nothing more than to fall into her bed and sleep until noon.

That was where the problem started. The note and caution tape all over her door firmly stated that her entire room was structurally unsound. She wasn't quite sure how a tiny bullet hole did that, but she didn't want to take any chances.

She raised her hand and knocked. After a few moments, the door opened to reveal her favorite heiress/potato gremlin, already in her pajamas with her hair out of it's ponytail.

"What do you need?" She asked, eyes half closed. Had she woken her up? Yang suddenly felt a little regretful. She knew how much Weiss loved her sleep.

Yang gave her a sheepish smile. "Can I sleep in here?"

Weiss frowned. "Why not with Ruby?"

"She just kind of laughed and handed me a pillow." Yang held up the small pillow, rubbing the back of her neck. "I asked Blake too, but she smirked and closed her door."

The white haired woman narrowed her eyes at Blake's door, but nodded her head and stepped back. Yang pushed her way into the dark room cautiously.

The room was a little different from when she was in there last. The dresser and the desk had switched places for some reason. Considering who's room it was, it was probably to make it more efficient or something practical.

"If you have an extra blanket or something I can just sleep on the floor." Yang said quietly. It was one thing to tease someone, but another to invade their personal space in their room.

Weiss rolled her eyes, getting into the far side of her bed. "Yang, you've seen me completely naked and currently have my mark tattooed on your ass, not to mention my handprint. Get in the bed."

Yang winced. Her ass was still sore. She got into the bed carefully, as if it might break, staying as far away from the heiress as possible. The edge wasn't all that comfortable and the blankets didn't cover her completely, but at least it was a bed.

Weiss scowled.

"I just don't want to cross any boundaries." Yang explained nervously, eyes avoiding the icy glare.

"My boundaries are a half mile radius around me. Good luck." She huffed. Her shoulders relaxed slightly and she sighed, pulling Yang further into the bed and covering her with the blankets. When she spoke again, her tone was softer. "I trust you. So don't worry about that and get some sleep. We're rehearsing all day tomorrow."

Yang gave her a tired smile, relaxing. She felt a little warmer knowing that Weiss trusted her. Though the warmth and happiness couldn't compete with her old foes.

When Weiss had settled and closed her eyes, the silence and darkness settled on Yang, causing goosebumps to rise along her arms. She forced herself to take deep, even breaths when she began to shake slightly. It didn't do a lot of good when her ears began to ring. This far from the small woman, she couldn't even hear the soft, even breathing that had kept her sane during her last stay in the room.

She shifted uncomfortably, a sharp rush of relief hitting her when the sheets rustled. She could try that? Sheets didn't make a lot of noise, but she didn't need a lot to get by. And as long as she kept movement to a minimum, it shouldn't enough to wake up Weiss.

With a pitiful sigh, she began to rub gently at the pillow near her ear. It was doing well. The soft scratching sound chased away her demons enough that she didn't feel as though she were losing her mind. The plan was ruined when icy blue eyes snapped open about five minutes in, the color contrasting with the darkness and pale skin so much they almost seemed to glow.

"What are you doing?" Weiss hissed. "I'm trying to sleep!"

Yang flinched slightly, giving her slight smile. "S-sorry Weiss. It's just um, really quiet."

The glare lost a bit of it's frost, narrowing in confusion. "Isn't that a good thing?"

"It's... really uncomfortable." She muttered. Uncomfortable was a lot better than terrified. Weiss already saw her freak out over a spider, she didn't need to look even more pathetic. Especially when it was a girl she (in Ruby's words) _like LIKE liked_.

"Why?"

"I-I guess my mind just associates silence with thing that are bad.

Very bad. Vivid memories came to her mind, causing her fists to clench and eyes to squeeze shut.

Silence was all that was there when she woke up without Ruby next to her. Silence when her father was out of the house, looking for more chemicals to shoot into his blood. Silence when Neo looked at her like she was a piece of meat. Silence when her mother walked out the door and never came back.

She focused hard on her breathing, turning to face away from Weiss as she felt hot tears prick at her eyes.

She _hated_ looking weak. There was no excuse for it. She was supposed to be the strong one. The one that holds everyone up when they can't do it themselves.

Another rustling interrupted the silence as small arms wrapped around her shoulders.

Yang stiffened slightly. "W-Weiss?"

"Everybody has things they're _uncomfortable_ with. I told you I wouldn't tease you for it." She pulled the blonde closer. "You may be a brute, but you don't have to be strong all the time."

"Yes, I do. I have to keep it together for Ruby. I have to take care of her." Yang whispered. Her words were rushed and shaky. "She didn't have anyone for the longest time. I had a mom, even if she's not here anymore. She's been through so much and she needs someone to be strong for her."

"Do you want to hear something my mother told me?"

Yang blinked at the familiar words, eyebrows knitting together. Those same words had come from her own mouth when she held Weiss.

"Everyone is entitled to their own sorrow, for the heart has no metrics or form of measure. And all of it, irreplaceable." The words rolled off her tongue like a poem she had rehearsed over and over again. Each and every syllable lessened the pressure in Yang's chest that made it hard for her to breathe.

"So _it's okay_. Ruby's not here right now. She's safe in her room. You've taken care of her for long enough. Take a break."

The arms squeezed her tighter as the dam behind her eyes broke. Her hands reached up to grab them, holding on as if her life depended on it as everything crashed down on her. The years of stress. The years of putting others before herself. The years of loving too freely without being loved in return. She gave so much, and the only one who had ever given back was Ruby.

She didn't want the silence to come back, even if the only sounds were her muffled cries.

Though, she didn't have to worry about the quiet for long. A gentle, high voice drifted in the air and filled the room. It wasn't loud, but it covered the silence like a thick layer of soft snow.

 _"One life_

 _Is not a long time_

 _When you're waiting_

 _For a small sign._

 _Patience_

 _Is hard to find._

 _Shadows_

 _Seem to fill your life."_

Was that from her mom too? It didn't sound like the lullabies Yang's mom would sing to her. It sounded older and more weary. Something you'd sing alone at night after a hard day.

 _"Don't be disappointed._

 _Don't let your heart break._

 _Don't spend another minute in this way._

 _It's okay."_

Yang bit her lip hard, bringing her knees up to her chest. The tense muscles in her body slowly started to relax. She pressed back against Weiss slightly, the woman simply holding her tighter in response.

 _"Dry your eyes now, baby._

 _Broken wings won't hold you down._

 _You'll take flight soon, baby._

 _You'll be lifted up_

 _and you'll be there."_

She let out a quiet sigh, tears starting to slow. Weiss couldn't know how much the words meant to her, But that was alright. She took comfort in them nonetheless.

 _"Twelve hours_

 _Is a long night_

 _When you're searching_

 _with no hope in sight_

 _Aimless_

 _On the inside_

 _And the damage_

 _Makes you want to hide._

 _I know that it seems pointless._

 _I know that it feels fake._

 _I know you can't stand the thought of being stray_

 _One more day."_

Her eyes slid shut, breath evening out and muscles relaxing. She felt safe, even if the arms around her were only half as thick as hers.

 _"Dry your eyes now, baby._

 _Broken wings won't hold you down._

 _You'll take flight soon baby._

 _You'll be lifted up_

 _And you'll be there."_

Even as Weiss' lullaby came to an end, she didn't feel so afraid. For once, the silence was comfortable. Instead of something that made her ears ring and her heart race, it settled on her like a warm blanket that lulled her mind into a state of rest.

She felt weaker than she had in years. But she didn't mind. Weiss was right. Ruby was safe. They had made it and nobody was going to hurt them anymore. She didn't have to be strong anymore.

So, as she fell into the deep void of sleep, she let Weiss be the strong one.

* * *

 **AN: I'm back! I apologize for not being able to update for a while, I've been having some internet troubles (huge thanks to moonwatcher13 for suggesting an Ethernet cable!)**

 **Thanks for sticking around and giving me all of those wonderful reviews! I'll try to have the next chapter up ASAP.**

 **Until next time friends,  
-Vox**


	17. Chapter 17

_"Work it harder_

 _Make it better_

 _Move it faster_

 _Makes us stronger._

 _More than ever_

 _Hour after hour_

 _Work is never over."_

Penny was a surprisingly good pick for an opening act. The sister's hadn't told Weiss the entire story of how they came to find her, but Yang had grown very red. It probably wasn't a good idea to get involved.

The green eyed girl did not have a band. She played all of her songs on her own. Back straight and face hidden, she stood alone on the stage. A keyboard on one side and a soundboard on the other. The digital mask she wore over her face distorted her singing, making her already disconnected voice even more robotic.

Weiss thought back to when she performed on her own. Grand auditoriums filled to the brim with people. She never sang during those concerts. Her fingers danced across her piano, face remaining stoic. It was lonely. Weiss wondered if Penny was lonely up on that stage by herself.

Most of her speculation was a distraction as she warmed up her voice. Not a very good one, but one that kept her from falling apart at the seams. To say she was nervous was an understatement. Though the entire day before had been spent practicing, she could hear her her heart beating hard in her chest. Her blood felt like ice as it carved it's way through her veins.

She wasn't the only one. Ruby stood at her right side, her breath coming in sharp gasps as she watched Penny. They were all backstage, waiting their turn in the dark. Blake sat on her guitar case in the corner, staring at her hands and ignoring the world around her. Yang, the only one being productive, was checking their equipment and a couple of other devices that Weiss didn't recognize.

"H-How are we supposed to compete with her!? I didn't know she was gonna be this good, I promise!" Ruby squeaked nervously. She spoke so fast that Weiss could hardly understand.

Not that the pale woman showed it. She continued her warm ups. Her voice climbed up and down the pentatonic scale deftly. Bright blue eyes stayed locked on the woman on stage and shaking pale hands were curled into fists behind her back.

Yang wandered over, giving both of them concerned looks. "Are you guys okay?"

"They're gonna hate us!" Ruby wailed, wrapping her arms around her sister. "We fucked up Yang! Penny's too good. We should've had Jaune open for us!"

Yang smiled slightly and squeezed her gently. "We'll be fine Ruby. Remember how great we were when it was just us? Now we have two more amazing people to make us even better." Weiss watched as the silver eyed woman's shaking started to slow. "And I think one of those amazing people could use your help." Yang nodded towards Blake.

Ruby gasped, eyes wide in distress. She threw herself towards the bass player. "Blake!"

Weiss wondered how she got over her fear so easily. Out there was a crowd waiting to judge them. On their looks. On their music. Hell, even on the way they carried themselves. Weiss knew how this industry worked.

"Weiss, you've been doing those warm ups for thirty minutes. You're gonna go hoarse before we even start."

The singer's teeth clicked audibly as her mouth snapped shut. She hadn't taken that into account. She smoothed the nonexistant wrinkles in her blazer, lips pursed. Her light blue button up and finely tailored slacks was a stark contrast to the rest of her team.

Ruby wore a black t-shirt, bright red sleeves coming out from underneath. Weiss had violently protested wearing skinny jeans, but the woman wore them anyways.

Yang wore a shirt that made it seem as though caution tape was wrapped around her torso. The words 'Fire Hazard' were printed in neon yellow across her chest. Her treasured orange scarf matched the baggy pants she was wearing. Drumsticks stuck out of her pocket in a way that made Weiss genuinely worried they'd fall out.

Blake's shirt confused her. The left side didn't have a sleeve and it looked slightly ragged, like it had been torn. The right did have one, though it had a small hole for her thumb to fit through and it left her shoulder exposed. She had at least been convinced to wear a pair of jeans that didn't have any rips in them.

"Weiss, you look fine. Calm down, alright?"

"Calm down?" She snapped, letting her hands fall to her sides. "This is our first concert as a band. I can't just calm down!"

A puff of air parted her lips, shoulders sagging as she thought about her words. She knew she shouldn't take her nerves out on her team. So much for getting better at that. "I'm sorry for yelling. I just don't see how you can be so calm. This can make or break our career."

She heard cheers from the crowd as the song ended. They had one more before it was their time to perform. Weiss turned away from Yang, pacing rapidly. The blonde stepped in front of her, cutting her stride short, and took the smaller woman by the shoulders.

"I _know_ that this is a really critical thing, Weiss." She said, trapping the heiress' eyes with her own. "But stressing yourself out is only going to hurt our chances, alright? If you go out there only worrying about how you look and what you're doing, you're not going to have any passion. There won't be any fire."

Weiss blinked, looking down. Ozpin had said much of the same thing. She didn't know what to expect when he made her stay behind, but she remembered his exact words.

 _"When you go onstage, you are not an heiress. They don't want your money or your approval. They don't want empty words and useless gestures. You are Weiss. They want you. They want your feelings. They want your passion. If you fail to give it to them, I don't see future for you here at Beacon"_

The fear that had afflicted her then was just as strong now, though she had the presence of mind not to break down in the corner. Besides, Blake was in that corner and it would be rude to remove her.

The next, and last, song Penny played was slow and sensual. It put Weiss' racing heart at ease slightly. Yang squeezed her shoulders gently, giving Weiss a reassuring smile. "Dance with me."

Weiss' folded her arms, lips thinning. The last time they danced together wasn't exactly a happy memory. "I am not drunk and crying."

"There's such a thing as fun, you know." The blonde chuckled. When the large hands settled on her hips, she could've sworn she felt the callouses through her clothes. The goosebumps that rose along her skin didn't see a difference.

Weiss huffed, but reached up to grasp Yang's shoulders. Slowly, they began to sway to the rhythm of the music.

 _"It might not be the right time_

 _I might not be the right one_

 _But there's something about us I want to say_

 _Cause there's something between us anyway."_

Weiss couldn't help but blush at the lyrics. When she looked up, she saw a smattering of pink across Yang's face too. At least she wasn't alone. Despite the embarrasing lyrics, the tune and the shuffling steps they took back and forth calmed her nerves.

 _"I might not be the right one one_

 _It might not be the right time_

 _But there's something about us I've got to do_

 _Some kind of secret I will share with you"_

She laid her head against Yang's shoulder, closing her eyes. Blake was right. She could let herself be happy. Even if it was selfish.

Yang had showed her that she was strong, caring, and protective. The night she spent in her room had shown her something vulnerable in the taller woman, but it didn't make her think any less of her. If anything, the fierce protectiveness she felt spoke volumes about how she saw Yang.

She wasn't perfect and she got on Weiss' nerves more often than not, but the pale woman honestly couldn't think of any other arms she'd rather have around her.

 _"I need you more than anything in my life_

 _I want you more than anything in my life_

 _I'll miss you more than anyone in my life_

 _I love you more than anyone in my life."_

Weiss sighed, smiling against Yang's skin.

If she let herself, she could definitely get used to this.

* * *

"Blake!" Ruby cried, running to her friend as quickly as her feet would carry her.

The faunus' ears twitched and she looked up, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Are you okay?" She tried not to let too much concern creep into her voice. As much as she loved the faunus, she felt like saying it might make her uncomfortable. You couldn't blame her for being worried though. Blake looked nearly catatonic.

The woman looked back down at her hands. "I'm fine."

Ruby pouted slightly at the obvious lie. She sat down next to her, hoping the extra weight wouldn't collapse the guitar case. She sat in silence as the crowd began to cheer, watching her sister try to calm Weiss.

She looked at Blake, unsure. Ruby didn't know if Blake needed encouragement or to be calmed down. She was so hard to read! Ruby just wanted to let her know that she was there and she cared! A pressure built inside her. She needed to do something!

Her restraint broke and she wrapped her arms around Blake in a tight hug, fighting back the urge to scream 'LET ME LOVE YOU!'.

"Ruby-"

"You're not fine, Blake!" She tucked the faunus' head under chin, "It's okay if you don't want to tell me what's wrong, but don't act like you're okay when you're not."

"But Ru-"

"We're here for you Blake! You don't have to do it alone!" She sniffled.

"Ruby, you're crushing my ear."

Ruby gasped, pulling back to let the fluffy ear free. "Oh god, I'm so sorry Blake!" She rubbed it gently, hoping she hadn't damaged it. A noise that sounded halfway between a growl and Yang's motorcycle starting left Blake's lips and Ruby realized that she had just grabbed the woman's ears without permission.

She snatched her hands back, biting her lip hard. Ruby just couldn't get it right, could she? In trying to comfort the woman, she had hurt her _and_ made her uncomfortable. She began to scoot away slightly, wanting to make sure Blake had enough space, but the faunus stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

When Blake touched Ruby of her own will, it always sent a shiver down her spine like a static shock. The faunus didn't look angry at her slip up. The hand skimmed down her arm to hold hers. Blake brought it back up to her ear. "It's okay. I trust you, Ruby."

Ruby really hoped her full-body twitch at the words went unnoticed. A deep set warmth exploded in her chest, taking her breath away. _Blake trusted her_. She licked her lips, eyes wide as she ran her fingers along the ear gently. The fur on her ears was even softer than on her tail. It felt like velvet between her fingertips.

That noise started again, but slowly turned to something like a long, low hum. With a start, she realized that the hum was Blake purring. Her mind wandered back to their night out. That purring was a lot higher in pitch. This was a low, comfortable rumble.

The golden eyes slid shut. Ruby studied Blake's face closely, watching as her jaw relaxed and her eyebrows uncreased.

"I am not fine." Blake admitted finally, voice interrupting the deep purr.

Ruby nodded, watching the faunus' eyes flutter open. Her hands came to rest in her lap when Blake pulled back slightly to look at her. She wouldn't push her to say what was wrong, but she smiled in way she hoped looked inviting.

Blake's eyes flickered over to the stage for a moment before finding Ruby again. "I'm apprehensive about what might happen. I don't want people to get hurt because of me again."

Ruby scooted closer until their shoulders were touching. She gazed out at the stage, the slow music pumping in her heart. She understood Blake's fear. One did not simply start a violent riot without thinking twice about doing another concert. Why hadn't she thought about that sooner? She was caught up in her own nerves so much that it completely slipped her mind.

"Blake, what did the White Fang sing about?" She asked softly.

Blake's eyebrows knit together. "Rising from oppression. Biting the hand that feeds. Taking back what was stolen."

Ruby nodded. "What does RWBY sing about?"

"Justice. A light in the darkness." Blake's eyes widened slightly. "Hope."

The shorter woman smiled widely and bumped their shoulders together. "Exactly. We may not be that different in how we get the message across, but we're not them Blake. Yes, we fight for justice like they did. But it's not all about war. It's hope. That's exactly what we'll give those people. Hope that things can change for the better."

Ruby's smile grew as the faunus looked towards the stage. There was no more listlessness or dread. They were filled with determination. "You're right. We are not them."

Her heart throbbed warmly, happy that she could help Blake. A sigh of content escaped her lips and she leaned her head against the dark woman's shoulder. Her eyes lazily made their way to Weiss and her sister.

They were swaying slowly to the sensual music like awkward teenagers at prom, pressed up against each other. Both of them were bright pink, but the small smiles on their face couldn't lie about how much they enjoyed it. At least the heiress had calmed down.

"Hey, let's go tease the lovebirds. This is straight up baby making music." Ruby suggested, her smile taking a turn towards mischievous. She rose and stretched before starting over.

Blake smirked and followed close behind. Before Ruby could even make one inappropriate comment or lighthearted tease, the song ended and the crowd screamed. She pouted slightly, disappointed, but it quickly turned into an excited grin.

They were next!

Yang gave her a beaming smile, but Blake and Weiss looked like they were about to walk to the guillotine. Ruby puffed out her chest, thinking about the words her sister would tell her to get her pumped up.

"Alright, listen up guys!" She said, fixing them all with hard stares. "All those people out there? They're here to see us. _Us_. Because, lets face it, we're kinda fucking awesome."

That gained a couple of eye rolls and a chuckle from her sister. She smiled and continued. "They already know we're awesome. So what are we gonna do?" She swept her eyes over all of them and when none spoke up, her smile grew wider. "We're gonna be more than awesome! We're gonna rock so hard that they'll be begging for our autographs and throwing their bras onstage! We're gonna blow this place up! Not literally." She corrected quickly, giving Yang a pointed look. Yang was in charge of the pyrotechnics and she had thoroughly instructed her to _not_ blow up the club.

"So let's go out there, and show them how fucking punk rock team RWBY can be!"

She didn't have the way with words that Yang did, but they looked more determined than nervous so it counted as a win.

With square shoulders and set jaws, they walked onstage. Ruby held a hand out to Penny as she walked past and the girl slapped it and gave her a smile. "Good luck friends!"

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for! Give it up for RWBY!"

Ruby's heart grew warm as the crowd began to cheer. They had only released two songs. How did they have this many fans already?

Yang wasted no time in striding forward and picking up the mic. She was never one to be afraid of the spotlight.

"How is everyone doing tonight?"

Screams and cheers filled the building. Ruby always found that kind of weird. If she were to ask someone how they were and they started screaming at her she'd be a little upset.

"Great! Now, you guys are pretty lucky to have tickets to our very first concert." Yang chuckled, "So how about we make it worth your while? You know, I love to start my concerts off with a _Yang_."

Ruby only had time to here Weiss mutter " _Oh my fucking god._ " Before pillars of flames erupted from behind them. With a gush of hot air and intense light, the band was turned into silhouettes. Ruby didn't regret letting Yang be in charge of the pyrotechnics when faces looked up at them like an angel had descended from the heavens.

But she did when the smell of smoke made her cough and the fire alarms began to let out a shrill screech.

"I said 'not literally' Yang!" Ruby yelled as thick tendrils of smoke began to cloud her vision.

"I didn't think the club would be this flammable!"

The crowds screams of delight quickly turned to screams of fear as the started to rush out of the building. The woman's shoulders drooped as she watched them leave. All the practice, all the hard work, flushed down the drain.

Their first concert was ruined.

* * *

Yang's eyes squinted in the thick black smoke that was quickly filling the club. It was a miracle that they were let back in after getting kicked out the night before. Now they'd be extremely lucky if they weren't banned for life.

She tore her eyes away from the fleeing people to look over at her friends. They simply stood, watching as their chance at being stars dwindled away, their hopes and dreams fading into nothing.

And it was all her fault.

Yang cursed herself quietly. She should've let Ruby handle it. Or at least tried not to show off too much. Now she'd ruined them and everything they could've been. Who would want to hear them out when their first concert had literally went up in flames?

A sharp pain tore through her heart as she watched Ruby's shoulders droop. Her little sister's eyes became glossy as her they fell from the the crowd to the floor. Blake walked up to put a hand on her shoulder, her ears flat against her head. Weiss stared at the emergency exit, jaw set and eyes hard. Her face didn't fool Yang. Her posture sagged as much as Ruby's.

She had to fix this.

"Blake! Ruby! Pick up the equipment and take it outside!" She exclaimed, running back towards her drum set.

"What? Why?" Ruby asked, having to shout to be heard over all the noise.

Yang picked up the bass drum, hefting it onto her shoulder."Just trust me!"

Ruby nodded, running over to the small amps and pointing Blake in the direction of the keyboard and Weiss' violin case. Yang smiled slightly but shifted her focus back to the task at hand. She picked up the stool and cymbals, putting them in Weiss' arms and keeping an eye on her for a moment to make sure she could carry them before tucking her snares under her arm and making for the exit.

Outside, the street was complete chaos. People shoved into each other, some angry, some afraid, all of them panicking. The noise was almost deafening with all of the shouting and blaring of sirens. Dark clouds overheard cast an ominous shadow over them, blocking out the sun and making the day feel like it was almost over already.

Yang looked around for a place higher than the street, her heart beginning to sink. There were no platforms or high ground on either side of the road. Her teeth clenched, eyes searching erratically. It was only when the firetrucks showed up that a grin began to spread across her face. She had an idea.

Terribly unsafe? Check. Most likely Illegal? Check. Completely fucking awesome? Double check.

"Follow me!" She shouted, starting towards the fire engines at a sprint. The others didn't question, chasing after.

When she got to the side of one, she set her things on the ground and turned to the rest of the team. Ruby was the first to get to her. Yang didn't miss the wide, almost manic grin that was spreading across her face as she set down the amps and guitar.

"You are the best sister in existence!" She squealed.

Yang let out a breathless laugh, clasping her hands together and crouching. "I know, but you can tell me more later. We have shit to do little sis."

The silver eyed woman took off towards Yang, feet pounding loudly on the pavement. When she got to the blonde, she jumped, landing with a foot in Yang's clasped hands. With a grunt of exertion, Yang lifted with all of her might. Ruby took to the air like a red and black bird, landing haphazardly on top of the truck.

When she turned, Blake was already running towards her. Yang couldn't keep the smile off her face. They were really getting great at this teamwork thing. Blake landed a lot more gracefully than Ruby, going out of her way to do a back flip. Show off.

She turned to Weiss. The heiress was looking at the truck apprehensively, pearly white teeth biting into her lower lip. There was no time for hesitation here. Yang picked her up effortlessly, ignoring her shriek.

"Yang what the fuck!?" She said, panicked.

"Sorry Weiss!" She said shortly. "Ruby! Catch!"

With no more warning, she threw the white haired woman up towards her little sister. Weiss screamed as she flew through the air, curling in on herself like a little white cannonball. Luckily, Ruby caught her and set her gently on her feet.

After making sure the heiress was alright (and pissed off beyond belief) she started handing up the equipment. Ruby and Blake's amps could run on batteries and Yang's drums didn't need one. Weiss was not so fortunate. Usually the mic would be plugged into one of the large speakers onstage. Their stage wasn't exactly conventional.

She licked her lips, running her hands through her hair. Weiss' voice was strong, but she doubted it could overpower the sirens and yelling, not to mention the other instruments. Something white gleamed in the corner of her eye and she looked towards it, grin coming back two fold.

As she dashed over to it a couple of the firemen stopped to watch her, faces screwed up in confusion and annoyance. She paid them no mind. Picking it up, she hurried back to climb up.

Ruby was already on board, hooking up the cables. Yang didn't know if Blake knew what was happening, but she helped anyways. It was cramped, but they had enough room to work. Eventually, Yang's drum set was set up near the front of the truck, the keyboard on the side that was facing the crowd, and both amps near the back.

"What in the world are we doing up here!?" Weiss nearly screamed.

Yang let out a breathy chuckle. "We're giving them what they paid for Weiss Cream."

The blonde didn't know if Weiss was turning red at the nickname or at the intense rage that was plastered all over her face, but she didn't take the time to find out. She turned towards the crowd, raising the megaphone to her lips.

"Did you guys think a little heat would stop us?"

* * *

Weiss looked over the people. Their faces made their confusion loud and clear. The fire had been put out quickly and, though there were ambulances gathered, nobody looked injured.

She could feel the freezing air blowing her hair out of her face and chilling her to the bone. The sights and sounds left her head feeling a little foggy, but Yang's voice seemed to cut through with little effort.

"Well, you've got another thing coming! This is our first album, so you'd better be ready!"

The people below began to stir, straying towards the truck.

Yang turned towards her. The smile on her face shone brighter than the sun as she pressed the megaphone into Weiss' hands. "You've got this."

Weiss swallowed hard. This was _not_ according to plan. The crowd was already annoyed and angry. She looked down at them, biting her lip.

 _"They want you. They want your feelings. They want your passion."_

Her breathing became slightly ragged. How could she just bare her soul to a group of strangers? How would she be able to read the papers, watch the news, go _anywhere_ without knowing what people thought of her? That her voice was too high, her arms too thin, her eyes too cold. How would she be able to stay sane after that?

"Weiss." Yang spoke up, grasping her shoulder gently as the crowd began to murmur amongst themselves. "Stop thinking and start feeling. You don't need to be perfect right now. Just be you."

Ruby nudged her side, giving her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about them! They'll love you!"

"Besides," Blake added, smirking slightly. "We're here with you. If they judge you, they'll judge all of us."

The faunus held out her fist. Weiss looked at it for a moment, breath evening out slightly. She tapped her fist against it. Turning towards Ruby, she tapped the same fist against her head lightly, causing her to giggle. Weiss couldn't hold back the small smile that twisted her lips.

She turned towards Yang. She had never done it with the blonde before. She tapped Blake on the fist because she respected the skill she had worked so hard for. Ruby, on the head, because she had the most unique and pure thoughts Weiss had ever heard.

After a moment of thought, Weiss raised her fist and tapped it against the skin over Yang's heart.

"Lets do it." She said.

They nodded collectively, retreating to their instruments. As they began to play, Weiss squared her shoulders, chin tipping up as she swept her gaze over they people looking up at her. If it was her they wanted, that's what they were going to get.

"Mirror, tell me something."

* * *

"Red like roses fills my dreams and leads me to the place you rest."

Ruby plucked at the strings of her cuatro, chills running down her spine. Her eyes were closed tightly and a small smile turned her lips up.

"White is cold and always yearning, burdened by a royal test."

This was exactly what she wanted. The concert may have had a rough start, but she was playing together with her band.

"Black the beasts descend from shadow,

Yellow beauty burns

Gold."

The whirlwind in her head spun faster, as if feeding on the breath they took away from the crowd. She may have been angry when she wrote this song, but joy filled her heart at the sight of her friends playing it with her.

Blake was right. She didn't need words. This feeling was better than words could ever hope to be. As the red haze filled her vision, she wondered if the ones listening saw it too. They probably didn't understand what it meant to her, but the fact that they felt anything at all made everything worthwhile.

Even as the song drew to a close, the red didn't leave her vision. It painted the world a happier place. The place she hoped to make it someday.

She was confident that, with enough time, it could be.

* * *

"From shadows, we'll descend upon the world!"

"Give back what's been stolen!"

"From shadows, we'll reclaim our destiny!"

"Set your future free!"

The changes in the lyrics were small, but made all the difference to the faunus. She wasn't playing out of anger or hatred. The black beast that clawed through her remained dormant, a warmth in it's place.

Ruby was not like Adam. When she sang with Ruby, she felt hope. They were fighting a war, but not with violence. They fought with their words and ideas and feelings.

When the song ended, she let out a small breath as she looked out at the people. Human and faunus were all gathered together without discrimination. They could fight all they want, but the music united them.

The breath caught in her throat as she watched the center begin to expand outwards.

"R-Ruby." She whimpered, muscles tense.

The girl stepped away from her keyboard, bolting to Blake's side in an instant. "What wrong?"

Blake stayed silent, apprehension growing as she watched the people begin to fight. Some were knocked down or threw themselves in the fray, fists flying and legs kicking out.

Blake blinked a couple of times, her eyes widening as she noticed the smaller details. Those who fell were picked up by those around them and the violence never expanded past the circle of moving bodies.

"Whoa!" Ruby gasped, voice full of awe. "Blake, you started a mosh pit!"

A sigh of relief escaped her, knees feeling a little weak. She couldn't help the small laugh that bubbled up in her throat. The shorter girls arms wrapped around her as she began laughing too.

Nothing had happened. She hadn't ended lives or seriously injured anyone. She had given them what they needed. The courage to keep moving in this violent world, the hope that it would change, and the knowledge that someone understood their struggle.

She looked at Ruby, a small relieved smile still stuck to her face. Ruby smiled back, releasing her. She wouldn't have even gone through with it if it wasn't for her encouragement. Blake had no doubt that she'd be on a one way train to Vacuo if Ruby hadn't been there to calm her fears and be a candle to light her way in the dark.

Blake placed a hand on Ruby's cheek watching the way the light caught her silver eyes like pools of molten metal. Ruby had been there whenever she needed her. She shared her thoughts and her feelings without fear of judgment or retribution. Blake sometimes wished she could take some of that fearlessness for herself, but the shorter woman wore it so much better. She wouldn't be Ruby without it.

Blake liked Ruby just the way she was.

Ruby had a way of existing. A way that made Blake feel like she existed too. She wasn't just shadows clinging to the corners of a dim house, or smoke being blown away by the wind. Ruby looked at her, and she was _there_. Not invisible. Not expendable. Not an insignificant detail in an empty room. Blake _existed_.

She leaned down to press her lips against hers, chapped slightly from the biting wind that ruffled their hair and clothes. The smell of roses overwhelmed her senses, prompting her to pull the girl closer. Heat spread through her chest, despite the frigid air.

Warm arms wrapped around her tightly, keeping her pressed against Ruby. Though, Blake didn't feel trapped. In fact, from the giddy way her heart throbbed when Ruby tilted her head to deepen their connection, she didn't think she'd be running again anytime soon. She didn't need to. With Ruby, she felt free anyways.

A loud whistle from behind her, cleared the fog in her mind and she blinked a couple of times. When she pulled back, silver eyes shone up at her. The goofy smile on Ruby's face promted a breathless chuckle to escape her. The girl was practically vibrating. Was she really that happy?

"Oh my god! _Oh my god!_ " She squealed, hopping up and down and pumping her fist into the air. When she was done, she swayed haphazardly on her feet. Blake grasped her arm gently so she could keep her balance, her face beginning to burn. "Oh god, Blake you're amazing." The girl murmured before her eyes fluttered shut and she slumped against the bright red faunus.

Oh god. She had kissed Ruby. She prided herself on thinking things through. On not acting on her impulses and going with the best decision. On being the only sane member of the band. But she had _kissed_ Ruby. And it was exquisite.

Another whistle caught her attention, alerting her that this was not the time or place to contemplate her sanity. "Alright love birds, concert's not over yet! You can eat each other's faces later!" Yang laughed.

"And I do hope you would refrain from doing that in public." Weiss added. She was glaring, but the tiny smirk at the corner of her lips betrayed her. Like she was one to talk anyways.

Ruby began to vibrate again, signalling that she had woken up. "Oh my god, Blake-"

"Ruby, we have to finish our concert." She told her with as much composure that she could muster. Her cheeks still burned, but at least she could keep a straight face.

The girl nodded excitedly, bouncing back over to her place. Blake closed her eyes for a moment before retreating to the back of the band. She felt a lot more comfortable there.

There was one question answered. She _was_ romantically attracted to Ruby. What was she supposed to do about it?The crowd cheered as Weiss took the megaphone again and Blake shook her head quickly to clear it. She'd figure it out later.

She smiled slightly.

Maybe Ruby could help figure it out with her?

* * *

"I burn!

Can't hold me now, and you know that-

I burn

Swing all you want

Like a fever I'll take you down!"

Yang could barely hear the words over the sound of blood rushing through her ears. Her blood boiled as she beat her drums into submission and her arms burned from how long she'd been playing, but the pain only threw gasoline on her fire.

Even as the song ended, she stared at her drums with a toothy smile spread across her face as she tried to regain her senses.

That song always got Yang going. But the way that Weiss sang... She had never heard the woman sound so raw and wild. Unfiltered and untainted. In the controlled environment of their recording booth, Weiss kept herself on a tight leash. Even more so everywhere else. But the passion, the feeling, the _fire_ that she sang with could've melted a hole through Yang had it been aimed at her.

As she finally caught her breath, the heat cooling to a low simmer, the unbridled screams and cheers of the crowd rang through her ears. She looked out across the moving bodies, faces of joy and excitement stood out of the haze. There were a lot more people than they had started out with. Yang wasn't quite sure where they had come from, but they were packed tightly together around the truck.

They had done it. Despite her fuck up, they had achieved what they set out to do. The blonde stood and stepped away from her drums to line up with the rest of her band as they watched in awe.

Yang felt like a god, with all these people looking up and screaming for her.

The dark clouds overhead finally broke, letting out a few snowflakes at first before a flurry of them began to come down. She smiled up at the sky as it added the literal frosting on top of their concert and briefly wondered if she could high five a cloud. Even the weather was getting in the spirit of teamwork.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw her sister take a couple of steps back, the truck didn't allow for much more. But when she turned to look, the girl launched herself forward and into the crowd. The cheers grew louder as hands held her up and started moving her towards the edge.

"What the hell is she doing?" Weiss questioned, face twisted with confusion and a bit of concern.

Yang cocked her head. "What do you mean? She's crowd surfing."

"Crowd surfing?"

Yang blinked, looking at the short girl curiously. "You... don't know what crowd surfing is?"

Weiss raised an eyebrow.

Slowly, a grin started spreading over the blonde's face. What better way to find out than by experience?

She picked the girl up easily, prompting an outraged squawk, and turned to the crowd.

"Who wants me to throw Weiss!?" She yelled.

The people screamed back, hands already in the air.

Weiss was not as amused. "Yang! I swear to fucking god-"

"GO LONG MOTHER FUCKERS!"

Then, without a second thought, she flung the heiress into their audience. Weiss sailed through the air for the second time that day, screech of rage turning quickly to a startled scream. Their fans caught her, sending her in the same direction as Ruby.

Yang watched her for a moment, making sure she was alright, before turning to Blake. The woman was finishing covering the instruments, keeping it safe from the snow. "I guess we're the only ones now, huh?"

Blake smirked for a moment, but golden eyes flicked down at the people. "Not for long, it seems."

Blonde eyebrows knit together as she turned. The police force had also shown up. She knew this because they were doing their absolute best to surround the truck.

Blake patted her arm. "I'll see you inside." With that, she jumped down into a group of people the cops hadn't pushed back yet, weaving her way through like a snake in the grass.

"Get down from there and keep your hands where we can see them!" One of them commanded. His uniform looked fancier than the others, complimented by the gray streaks in his hair. Yang _really_ hoped that he wasn't the chief. Either way, she wasn't willing to risk it. So, she went along with their orders. They were really gonna wished they had been more specific, though.

Yang showed them her hands, a smirk starting to twist her lips, and proceeded to flip off every single cop gathered. The looks of anger and outrage on their faces made a loud laugh burst out of her mouth. Yang had always wanted to do that. With that item on her bucket list checked off, she leaped off the truck, over the officers, and into the crowd.

Crowd surfing was always an ethereal experience. She always had the vague feeling that she might crush someone, but she never did. The hands that lifted her never faltered or buckled until she was at the edge and being set roughly on her feet.

Weiss and Ruby were nowhere to be found and a glance back revealed that the police were making their way through the crowd. She bit her lip. She needed to find them and make sure they were okay, but she couldn't do that from the back of a squad car.

She bolted towards the evacuated club, jumping over the caution tape. The stench of smoke was still in the air and all of the lights had been turned off. She could only see by the small beams of light filtering in through the high windows.

She wandered through the building cautiously. If her friends were to gather somewhere, it'd have to be in the prep room where they left their belongings. Luckily, she could still hear the crowd outside, so the quiet halls didn't bother her too much.

Yang's worry grew the closer she got to the room. What if they had been arrested? Or got lost? Her pace sped up to a jog.

She came to a dead stop as a snowy head of hair turned the corner. Weiss didn't seem to see her. Her stride was fast and purposeful, but her eyes, clouded over in deep thought, betrayed her. Yang watched for a moment, wondering if the woman would notice her presence.

It was only when the heiress was about to walk right past her did she reach out an arm and wrap it around her waist briefly to pull her to a blinked a couple of times before glaring up at Yang.

Oh god. She was probably mad about throwing her. Yang put her hands up in surrender, a sheepish smile and apology on her lips, but Weiss' face twisted for a second before her glare melted into confusion. What was she thinking about?

"Yang." She started, the blonde tensing in preparation. "I feel very warm."

Yang's hands fell to her sides and she tilted her head. The fire in the building had long been put out, and it was snowing outside. If anything, she should feel cold. Her concern spiked again and she put the back of her hand to Weiss' forehead.

Her scowl returned and she batted the large hand away. "Not there." She pointed a finger aggressively at her chest. "Here!"

Was she having a heart attack!? "Does it hurt?"

"Not... in a bad way?" She murmured, confusion only growing.

Yang scratched her head. That was odd. Yang's chest always felt warm, she just thought it was normal. The blonde leaned down and pressed her ear against the white haired woman's chest, tongue out slightly in concentration.

Weiss wasn't exaggerating. While the heiress' skin was usually cool to the touch, she was practically radiating warmth! Yang's eyes grew wide at the rapid thumping of Weiss' heart. She didn't look nervous or anxious, or even scared. What was making her heart beat so hard?

She gasped and righted herself as an idea came to her. "Did it start when you started singing?"

"Yes. How did you know?" She asked, eyes narrowing.

A smile spread across the blonde's face and she giggled quietly. "Have you ever sang like that before?"

A spatter of red lit up her face and she turned away slightly. "Well, no."

"That's the fire I was talking about!" Yang exclaimed, patting the short woman gently on the back, "It makes you all warm inside."

The blonde bit her lip, as she remembered something. Her eyes flicked up and down the hall cautiously. She did tell Ruby that she would tell Weiss how she felt after the concert... and they were alone. She eyed the heiress, swallowing hard.

Weiss looked less angry. And she hadn't even brought up the fact that Yang threw her like a football.

Yang nearly opened her mouth, but bright blue eyes snapped up to hers. "I see. Well, let's find the others."

She turned and began to walk through the hall, leaving the blonde pouting. Maybe she could tell her later? Well, Weiss would most likely be asleep later. And she didn't want to come out and say it around a whole bunch of people. Oh well, there was always tomorrow. Ruby never specified how long she could wait after the concert.

"Are you coming?" The woman huffed, stopping and whirling to face Yang.

Yang grinned, "Yes Mistress~!"

The blonde's grin faltered as the heiress scowled and stormed towards her. Flashbacks of almost being strangled or having her jugular bitten out flashed through her mind, making her eyes wide and her face red.

Long, slender, fingers pressed against her stomach, pushing her back until she was pressed against the wall. Her face burned brighter as Weiss continued to advance until they were only a couple of inches apart.

"If you keep calling me mistress, I'm going to treat you like a slave." She growled. Yang's brain turned to mush. Even if she tried to get it together, the ice blues pinned her in place where the woman's physical strength couldn't. "But you'd like that too much, wouldn't you?"

Yang's palms pressed flat against the wall in an effort to keep herself grounded. Her lips parted slightly as her breathing became erratic. Though Weiss kept a hand pressed to her stomach, the other came up to leave a trail of goosebumps along her bicep. A white eyebrow rose slowly.

"I'm waiting for an answer."

Fuck.

She tried to think it through, but the heat in her stomach assured that it was no easy feat. Yang couldn't just tell her no. That would be an outright lie. She _wanted_ Weiss to touch her a lot more than she was right now. Yang was smooth! She had game! She just had to come up with something flirty that didn't sound too desperate-

"P-Please? I would... like that very much..."

 _Fuck._

The other eyebrow rose too, the heiress' already red face starting to resemble a tomato. Weiss pulled back slightly and Yang cursed herself. Of course Weiss had been teasing her! How many times had she done the same? Payback was a bitch. An embarrassing, sexy bitch.

Before she could berate herself more, the smell of vanilla became more intense and silky soft lips left her breathless as they pushed against hers. What was left of Yang's mind shut down completely, her hands separating from the wall to grasp petite hips.

The fingers that had trailed along her bicep curled behind her neck. The other put more pressure on her stomach, splaying out in a possessive way that made the blonde let out a needy moan against Weiss' lips. An even louder louder one escaped as teeth nipped at her lip slightly.

The singer pulled away, leaving Yang to gasp for air. That was certainly one way to let Weiss know how she felt. When the hands withdrew from her body, it took all of her self control not to let out a whine.

"Yang..." Weiss murmured. Half-lidded, lilac eyes focused on her, watching her bite her lip in contemplation. A shaky hand ran through her snow white hair. "Fuck, it wasn't supposed to go like this."

Her heart began to beat even faster. Had she done something wrong? Did Weiss not want her? This time she did whine. If one thing was clear in her foggy head, it was that she didn't want Weiss to leave.

She watched a flurry of emotions she didn't recognize flash across the heiress' face before it set with determination. Weiss shoulders squared and her chin tilted up, eyes locking onto her with a different kind of intensity. "I would like it if you would, um, share a meal with me. N-Not at the apartment, but maybe a restaurant. I-If you want, of course. You are, in no way, obligated to accompany me because we kissed. And I would not think less of you for declining my offer."

If the kiss made butterflies appear in Yang's chest, the proposition made them burst into flames. "Y-You mean, like a date?"

Weiss pursed her lips, giving her a stiff nod.

A goofy grin split the blonde's face, nervous giggle escaping her. "I'd like that a lot, Weiss Cream."

A small smile lit up Weiss' face, making those fiery butterflies in her chest explode. The pale hands came back, this time to her shoulders, to pull Yang into another kiss. This one was softer and she couldn't help but press the smaller woman tightly against her.

Weiss pulled away and turned, clearing her throat and gaining a bit of her composure back. "We really should find the others. I assume the police were there because we blocked off a main road and I'd rather not bail us all out of jail."

Yang smirked slightly. Her worries from earlier were much more tame. With Ruby's speed and Blake's disappearing act, they could get away from cops with no problem. Which prompted Yang to push her luck just a little bit more.

"If you say so, _M_ _istress_."

Weiss growled.

* * *

Blake stalked through the dim halls, following the scent of roses. She was sure that Ruby was lost. The trail took random twists and turns, sometimes crossing over itself. She wasn't sure how anyone got lost in here, there were only five halls.

She had passed Yang and Weiss making out at least twice. The scent of Roses never went near that hall somehow. That was probably for the best. There was also a peculiar woman with deep green hair walking around looking rather smug for someone wandering in an off limits area. Her footsteps made no noise and it set Blake's nerves on a razors edge. Usually, only thieves and cops moved that silently.

Finally she found Ruby sitting near a door. Her legs were pulled up and her cheek rested on her knees. Was she asleep?

She stepped over quietly, crouching. She _was_ asleep. Blake poked her cheek curiously, watching her eyebrows furrow for a moment before her face went slack again. Her eyes narrowed. That was adorable. She did it a couple more times.

Eventually, she stopped poking the poor girl and threaded her fingers through her soft, multicolored locks. Blake smiled. Ruby looked like a lost puppy. And though she hated dogs, the girl made it work somehow.

"Ruby. Wake up." Blake said, running her fingertips along her scalp. "I don't think it's safe to sleep here. There are creepy women with green hair."

Ruby groaned and cracked open one eye, silver flicking around until it settled on Blake. A wide smile spread across her face and Blake couldn't help but smile back.

She stood and took a step back, letting Ruby get up. The woman gave her a sheepish smile, "Do you know the way to the prep room? I got really lost."

Blake raised an amused eyebrow. "So you decided to take a nap?"

"Naps fix everything."

Blake opened her mouth to tell her how wrong that was, but thought better of it. It seemed that taking a nap really did solve the problem. "I know where it is. We might want to collect Weiss and Yang." If the cops that were prowling around outside decided to look in the obvious place and come inside, they would finally get that public indecency ticket.

Blake held out her hand, eyebrows knitting together at the tingles that ran through the limb when Ruby took it.

"Ruby, can we talk?" She murmured, her voice coming out a lot more quiet than she intended.

Ruby squeezed her hand gently, smile unfaltering. "Of course, Blake."

The dark woman took a deep breath, trying to collect her thoughts. Luckily, it was easier than a few days ago. "Are you attracted to me?"

"Yep!" She said.

Blake nodded slowly. "Romantically?"

"Yep!"

"I am attracted to you too." She paused, "Does that mean that we're together?"

"It doesn't have to. We can be, or we can just take it slow and figure it out as we go."

Blake looked at their intertwined hands. She was beginning to think that Ruby always knew just what to say.

"Don't worry about labels Blake." She squeezed Blake's hand again. "Just worry about how you feel. Be free."

This time, she squeezed Ruby's hand back. The concept of freedom always nagged at the back of her mind, like chains that jingled every time she moved.

"Thank you, Ruby." She said. Her eyebrows knit together for a moment and her steps slowed to a stop. "What about you? What do you want?"

Ruby smiled. Blake's eyes couldn't help but be drawn to the way what little light there was glinted off the silver of her eyes. Her smile was so carefree and warm. It was so innocent, even though Blake knew that the girl had seen her share of hardship.

"I just want you to be happy."

Blake's heart clenched tightly in her chest, all of the air leaving her lungs. That simple phrase stunned her. Adam had worried for her health and if she was eating, but he never concerned himself anything beyond that. Nobody had.

Happiness was always a fleeting thought. Moments that came few and far between, made even more rare when she grew up. It wasn't a state that she could live in like Ruby did. There was always something to undermine or compromise it. To think that Ruby cared so much about something she had given up on herself twisted in her chest. It kind of hurt, but it felt amazing.

"Ruby..." Blake trailed off, unsure of how to express what she was feeling properly. She let go of the woman's hand, instead pulling the warm body against her and nuzzling into the red and black locks. Ruby's arms came up to wrap around her waist, palms flat against her back.

They stayed that way for a moment. Their breaths in sync and their bodies pressed together. Blake didn't know if this translated how she felt well enough, but she was satisfied.

When she pulled back, the smile on Ruby's face made the dark corridor just a little brighter. Again, Blake found herself smiling back. Ruby's cheer was infectious.

"Let's go get the others."

The walk to the exhibitionist pair was short. When they saw them, Ruby let out a strangled shriek one hand covering her eyes and the other flailing wildly at them.

"What the fuck you guys?! Is this going to happen every time we leave you alone!?"

Blake could only smirk at their humiliation. Yang's back was pressed up against the wall, face a deeper red than the tips of her sister's hair. Weiss' leg was up around the blondes waist, though it descended immediately at the screech, jumping away from her like she had been burnt.

"This isn't-!" Weiss started, but paused, heaving a sigh. Her shoulders sagged slightly as she muttered, "This is exactly what it looks like."

"Please... let's just go home." Ruby whimpered. "You can frick frack in a _room_ where your poor little sister and best friend doesn't have to see."

"Sorry Rubes." Yang rasped when she had finally managed to find her voice.

Ruby sighed, running a hand through her hair. "It's fine, just-"

"Freeze!" A voice yelled.

Blake whipped around to see police officers filing into the hall, stun guns drawn and aimed at them. A look back revealed that they had been thorough in surrounding them.

"Fuck." The group muttered together.

* * *

"Did you really have to threaten the entire police force?" Yang asked, pacing the length of the small cell they were in.

Weiss huffed and folded her arms, scowling at the cold, concrete floor from her place on one of the bunk beds. "It seemed appropriate at the time. If they had just let me get to an ATM, we could be cozy in our rooms."

"Weiss, you know, there is such a thing as a non-crooked cop." Ruby spoke up, lifting herself up to the bunk above her.

Blake snorted at that, already comfortable in hers.

Ruby heaved a sigh, feet dangling off the edge. Despite the passive-aggressive threats and Weiss waving her credit card like a rapper waving money in a strip club, the police department didn't bite. Now, they were stuck in a cell for the duration of the night.

Weiss was _very_ vocal about her distaste for the jumpsuits, not to mention the food. It had taken nearly thirty minutes to calm her down. Blake seemed indifferent, and Yang had absolutely no problem with the neon orange. Though, she did punch one of the guards when they took her scarf. Which was probably why Yang's meal had been "misplaced" in the kitchen. Ruby was a bit worried about her. Yang never liked to be without her scarf.

A series of numbers had been printed out and stuck to their backs. Well, except Blake's. Her sticker simply had her name for some reason.

Their surroundings were... depressing. The dim light kept flickering as if it hadn't seen any maintenance since the place had been built and the grey walls radiated cold, no matter how long the industrial heaters blasted hot air.

"Let's just get some sleep and we'll be out tomorrow. We can't do anything from here, so lets just calm down, okay?" She said, nervous eyes flickering over her band.

"I don't know how you expect me to sleep on this." Weiss hissed, waving a hand at the bed. "One night in a jailhouse, thousands of dollars at a chiropractor."

"Hey, she's just trying to help. Lay off." Yang said, a bit more aggressive than was necessary. Ruby didn't understand how they could move so quickly from fighting to making out and back again.

"It wouldn't hurt you guys to be a bit more quiet." Blake growled, ears flat against her head as she fixed them all with a golden glare.

Yang whirled on her, shoulders hunched. "Then tell Ice Queen here to stop being a dick to my baby sister!"

"I am no such appendage!"

"Guys!" Ruby yelled, jumping from her bunk. All eyes snapped to her and she had to hold back the urge to shrink away. "Let's relax, okay? We're here, and we're not leaving until morning. Instead of arguing with each other, how about we make the best of a bad situation! We can have a slumber party!"

From the looks of confusion and exasperation she got, Ruby guessed that it wasn't her best idea. Whatever. They could be lame if they wanted. She'd have a slumber party by herself.

Something hard rattled against the bars, causing them all to flinch. A burly man in police uniform glared at them all before barking. "Quiet down in there!"

Ruby looked to the guard, set on giving him a piece of her mind before he spoke up again. "If you don't settle down, I'm not gonna give you what your friend sent in."

"Friend?" Ruby questioned, head tilting to the side.

He grunted, throwing four envelopes through the bars. They scattered along the ground. Without another word, the man turned and went back to his post. Rude.

Who would've given them a bunch of letters? She doubted that any of their friends knew where they were. Ozpin could know, he was mysterious like that, but if he was sending them letters she wasn't sure she wanted to open them. It'd probably tell them that they had to throw a concert in the jailhouse, with nothing but the bars of the cell and the toilet in the corner they had all been walking in wide circles around for instruments.

She crouched down to pick one up, inspecting it closely. It had 'Ruby' scrawled across it in elegant cursive.

As she looked around, she saw that there was one for all of them. Ruby picked them up and passed them out to their respective owners. "Who do you think sent these?"

The only answer she got was a collection of shaking heads and shrugging shoulders.

She gave her own shrug, tearing her letter open. Two pieces of paper fell to the ground. One was neatly folded, and the other was a picture. As she leaned down to pick it up, her breath caught in her throat.

She had seen that face. In foggy, faded memories of dented picture frames and dark rooms. Even if she hadn't, everything else about the woman would have given away her identity. Long, scarlet hair that framed a round face, and shining silver eyes. There was no mistaking who it was.

Summer Rose.

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys! I hope you liked the new chapter! After a couple of hours looking at system files and feeling like a computer genius (I'm not), I managed to fix my laptop!**

 **Yes Penny is Daft Punk. Don't you dare judge me.**

 **For those of you that have asked about their heights and body compositions:  
I have Yang at about 6'2", very bulky, very big.  
Blake is around 5'9". Tall, wiry, and a tiny bit scrawny.  
Ruby is 5'7". More muscle than Blake or Weiss, but not nearly as big as Yang. All lean and built for running.  
Weiss is a whopping 5'3" without her heels. She is a thin, tiny rage fairy. Very light.**

 **Thank you for all the wonderful reviews guys! Reading them makes me really happy.**

 **Until next time friends!  
-Vox**


	18. Chapter 18

Winter liked Vale, despite the complicated language and odd traditions. The people were lively, the few times she was allowed out, and the temperature was so much warmer than she was used to. The air was easy to breath and the sun didn't threaten to blind you when it bounced off the snow.

Which was why, as she sat under a mountain of blankets near the fireplace in her room, she missed Vale dearly. Atlas was cold and white, and she could never leave the house without the fear of being impaled by a stray icicle.

"Ms. Schnee, I would appreciate if you would come out of there and get ready for your lessons." Her favorite servant asked.

Favorite or not, she was not leaving the safety of her blankets.

"No, Friedrich! I am warm and happy! It is cold and sad out there and I will not subject myself to such an abomination!" Winter had learned that word yesterday and she silently congratulated herself for using it so well.

"What if I were to say that I have a surprise for you?"

Her eyebrows knit together. "What kind of surprise?"

"It's about your sister."

"What about her?" Winter asked, peeking out of the blankets and fixing him with a suspicious look.

He smiled and pulled his scroll from his pocket, tapping a few buttons before a video file came up.

"I have footage of her first concert. I thi-"

She launched herself out of the blankets excitedly, clambering up his side to sit on one of his broad shoulders. "SHOW MEEE!" She squealed.

He chuckled quietly, raising the scroll up so she could see before starting the video. Winter watched in confusion as the video began with the camera bouncing rapidly and spinning around to look at a smoking building occasionally. There were sirens and a lot of other loud noises that confused her even further.

It was only when it twirled to capture a red blur flying through the air, a black one following close after that Winter gasped. "It's Ruby and Blake! Why are they flying?" She paused to gasp louder, "Weissicle's flying too!?"

She watched with rapt fascination as Weiss began to sing. Winter's eyes were wide, mouth slightly agape. She had never seen Weiss sing like that in front of anyone else! Her eyes were soft and warm, something she'd only seen late at night over bed time stories and lullabies.

As the end came and the blonde one that played with her (Yang? Yes, Yang was her name!) lifted her into the air, Weiss said a couple of words that Winter didn't know before flying through the air like a majestic dove. Though she sounded more like a green jungle fowl.

"Wow..." She whispered, holding onto Friedrich's head to keep her upright. A pang went through her heart at how far away her sister was. All she wanted to do right now was hug her.

The man turned his head as much as he could, "Will you get ready now? Your father would like to see you before your lessons."

Winter frowned but nodded and Friedrich left her to get dressed. As she went about the process of putting on her dress and putting her hair into a bun (she could finally do it herself!) she huffed and pouted. Dresses always left her legs cold and she had to wear two pairs of tights not to freeze! She wondered if she should just start wearing suits like Weiss.

Finally, when she was looking her best , she stepped out and grabbed onto Friedrich's hand. It was much bigger than hers and she could only hold onto the first few fingers, but it comforted her nonetheless.

The walk to her father's office was a long one. It was on the opposite side of the manor on the bottom floor. On the bright side, Friedrich told her about the birds he saw when he went into town that morning.

The man knocked on the door and she put her hand back down to her side, squaring her shoulders and tilting her head up. The lock on the door clicked loudly and they stepped inside.

Her father was at his desk with a thick pile of papers in front of him. As they moved to stand in front of it, he looked up with his stormy green eyes for a moment before signing a couple more documents and pushing them aside. He ran his fingers through his thick black hair before pressing his hands together on the desk.

"How are you doing this morning, Winter?"

"I am fine, father." She said shortly, making sure to pronounce all of her words properly.

He nodded. "Good. I called you here to ask what you would like as a christmas present."

A smile tried to pull her lips up, but she fought it, managing to keep -what he called- a proffesional expression. "Can we go back to Vale? I would like to see one of Weissic- Weiss' concerts."

"I don't believe that will be possible." He said, his lips getting a little thinner and his eyebrows a little lower. "I meant an actual gift."

The girl tried to keep from shuffling her feet, not having to fight off a smile this time. Winter wasn't sure what else to ask for, she didn't really need anything else. She'd really like to have a pet bird, but she knew he wouldn't approve of anything that made noise. And she'd heard Weiss talk about Fluffy.

She shuddered.

"Sorry, father. May I have a necklace? Like the one mother had?"

He stiffened slightly, but gave her a nod. The picture sat on the side of his desk. It featured her father, her mother, Weiss (who looked to be as old as her), and herself in a little bundle in her mother's arms. The most she remembered of the woman was a foggy image of gentle eyes and a soft voice.

Winter hoped that she looked like her mother when she grew up. Weiss looked a lot more like father. A lot of sharp lines and pointy edges. But Winter wasn't like Weiss. Her big sister made all the angles look super pretty, like one of the statues in the courtyard. But she didn't think she would be as pretty if she were like that. Weiss was harder than her.

Her gaze snapped back to her father when he spoke again. "That will be all, Winter. It is time to start your lessons."

She gave him a quick nod and curtsied before turning and starting for the door with Friedrich. Though, she stopped quickly as she remembered something she wanted to ask him about Weiss' concert. Winter turned back around, seeing him start to shuffle the papers on his desk. "Father?"

"Yes Winter?"

"What does 'fucking' mean?"

Friedrich let out a barely audible snort.

Father stared.

* * *

She looked different than Ruby remembered. Summer's red hair was longer than it was in those pictures. It even had a few streaks of grey near the temples. Her skin was a little more tan and she had barely visible wrinkles lining her mouth and at the corner of her round silver eyes.

Her smile was one that Ruby had seen in the mirror thousands of times, but it didn't seem right. It was as if she were having the time of her life, happy and fulfilled. Carefree and relaxed. Like she hadn't abandoned her daughter and left her to fight her entire fucking life with nothing but a last name.

Ruby didn't notice her hands were clenched until the edge of the photo had creases in it. That was also when she noticed the trembling and the way she felt as if she were drowning. She tried to take a few deep breaths. She was past this. She had to be. It _couldn't_ affect her anymore.

"Ruby..." Yang murmured, staring down at the picture with wide eyes. "Is that...?"

"Yes." She rasped. More deep breaths. Stay calm.

Ruby bent down to pick up the folded piece of paper that had also fallen out of the envelope, forcing her hand not to shake. It shook anyways, even as she delicately unfolded it.

 _Ruby Rose,_

 _We may not have met, but I know many things about you._

 _I have a proposition. There is a place for you here at Haven Studios. Whether you accept or not is your decision, but I can make it very worth your while. Some of my friends have uncovered information about a woman named Summer Rose and, in exchange for your cooperation, we're very willing to share it with you._

 _With love,_

 _Cinder Fall_

Ruby felt numb.

As she heard the rustling of paper from the others, she let the note fall out of her hands to concentrate on the picture instead. She'd given up searching for her mother long ago. To see her, happy, healthy, and much older was something she hadn't expected.

As she looked up, she could see the same numb feeling in all the others. Heavy silence pressed down on her shoulders until she couldn't bear the weight, forcing her to sit clumsily on the ground. Weiss followed close behind, pulling her knees to her chest. She looked as small as Ruby felt. Blake simply stood there, still as a statue. Ruby would've been worried about her breathing if she didn't see the slight expanding and contracting of her chest. Yang seemed to be taking it the worst. Her face was a mess of uncertainty and pain.

Yang was ultimately the one to break the silence, voicing the feeling with ease. "Fuck."

The rest groaned their agreement. The blonde's pacing began anew, with more fervor this time. Ruby scooted over next to Weiss until their shoulders touched, desperate for contact but not having the strength to stand.

"What…" Ruby cleared her throat when her voice came out weak and ragged. "What did your letters say?"

That seemed to spur Blake into action. She took a few steps forward, handing over the letter and photograph attached.

The photograph was of a large man with hair as red as Summer's. Two curved horns sprouted from his head and there were dark circles under his bloodshot, crimson eyes. His clothes were nice, despite his bedraggled state and a bandage was wrapped around his bicep. She felt as though she had seen him before, but couldn't quite remember where.

The note was nowhere near as formal as her's. It simply read: " _Somebody's looking for you. It'd be a shame if he knew where you were."_ in messy print.

Ruby looked up at her, tilting her head in question.

"Adam." Blake explained shortly.

She felt like someone had just poured a bunch of rocks in her stomach. Ruby looked to Weiss. Her blue eyes looked dull. Tired acceptance in place of fear or panic. She threw a photograph gracelessly on the ground in front of them.

It depicted Weiss and Yang after the concert, their lips locked and arms tangled in each other. What should've been a joyous moment to capture was turned devastating in the context. Weiss pulled her legs closer, tucking her face into them. "Blackmail. They're going to post it on the internet."

Another heavy load of rocks were dumped on top of the others, growing colder. She swallowed nervously, gaze drifting to her pacing older sister. Ruby had to hold onto hope. Someone here had to get away unharmed. Someone had to be okay. That's how it was in all of the stories she read. Yang had to be okay.

"Yang?" She asked cautiously.

The blonde stopped. Her shoulders hunched for a moment before she turned to face them. Her arms were folded tightly over her chest, mouth set in a tight-lipped frown. Ruby realized that she wasn't the only one shaking.

When her voice came out, it was soft and broken. Filled with emotion, though her eyes shed none of it. "Ruby… they have information about who killed my mom."

The rocks had been replaced with a boulder larger than the sun, crushing her heart into a million, razor sharp pieces that filled her chest with pain. Weiss stiffened beside her, head snapping up. Even Blake's ears dropped.

They were caught between a rock and a hard place. Everybody had something to lose. Nobody was okay and real life wasn't like the stories she'd grown fond of. There was no way out.

"What do they even want?" Weiss asked, eyes darting around to all of them.

Ruby sighed. "They want us to join Haven Studios. These are from Cinder Fall."

"All of this for a fucking job!?" Yang snapped, hands curled into fists. "They couldn't, I don't know, offer us money? Fame? A bigger apartment!?"

"I have to agree." Blake growled. "Why would they do this when there are so many ways they could've done it easier?"

"Haven Studios has a record with this kind of thing." Weiss spoke up, head hanging. "Poaching artists from other companies. I wanted to work there because it was further from Atlas. When I saw how confining the contracts were, I decided on Beacon."

"Confining?" Ruby asked, concern leaking into her tone.

Weiss nodded slowly. "They demand half of the royalties you make. You can't leave the country unless it's for a tour. Hell, they even have a productivity waver stating that you have to put out one new song a week. If you don't, they charge you a fee."

Ruby swallowed hard, letting her head fall into her hands and closing her eyes tightly. How was she supposed to work like that? How did anyone work like that? She couldn't force inspiration and she couldn't make a song that didn't have any meaning. They'd be in debt by the end of the month.

"What do we do?" Ruby asked quietly. This was one question that wasn't simple.

They all stayed silent for a moment, nothing but the rattling heater to fill the air.

What were they supposed to do? Not only could they endanger Blake and get Weiss disowned, but Yang had been searching for the man that had killed Raven since they met Qrow. Ruby had given up on looking for her own mother for nearly as long, but she'd be lying if she said she didn't want to know. But was it worth it?

Blake played for peace. She needed to be free. There was no peace or freedom while fighting for scraps behind the tall walls of a contract.

Weiss played to make people feel better, and she needed the same understanding for herself. When It Falls set the tone for a lot of songs by Haven Studios. They didn't make anyone feel better. The producers were judgmental and practically hand fed their artists to paparazzi.

Yang played to release her inner fire. Despite her carefree attitude, Ruby knew that she really just wanted to keep the people she loved happy. There could be no fire in a place that sucked out passion like a leach. And, being judged and imprisoned, Ruby wasn't sure there could be any happiness either.

Ruby just wanted to make her music. She didn't want anyone to tell her what to do or how to do it, she just wanted to let all of the anger, hope, and resent for injustice she felt shape the world into a better place.

She couldn't do that behind their paper bars.

She couldn't do that under their judgmental stares.

She couldn't do that with all of the passion she had being ripped away and leaving her a cold husk.

And she couldn't do it without her team.

If they signed with Haven, it would be the end of all they worked towards and how much they grew. If they didn't, their fears and limitations would come true.

She looked at the frightened, angry, and resigned faces of her band. Her face probably mirrored theirs, if the painful feeling in her chest was anything to go by. Ruby grit her teeth. She would've given up the chance to see her mother, if only to keep making her music. But she couldn't do it alone, and she couldn't ask them to sacrifice so much.

"Just tell them to fuck off."

Ruby blinked a couple of times, gaze coming to rest on a pair of burning gold eyes. Her mouth opened and closed a few times, eyebrows knitting together.

Weiss shrugged, shoulder jostling Ruby's. "Maybe in an even more vulgar manor."

Their expressions hadn't changed. Their posture hadn't changed. They were talking about it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. What had changed?

Wide silver eyes traveled to her sister. She may not have been in physical (or financial) peril, but this was something she had been searching for, for years.

Yang smiled. And, though it didn't reach her eyes, it gave Ruby a sense of relief. "We could always just beat the shit out of them."

"While that would be beyond satisfying," Weiss sighed, curling smaller. "They most likely have the images backed up and a few fail-safes in place. They're experienced with this, Yang."

"You guys aren't going to Haven?" Ruby blurted out, her mind still trying to shuffle through the change in information.

They all looked at her, confused. "You were?"

Ruby looked down, frowning. "I didn't want anything bad to happen to you guys." She murmured, hands fidgeting in her lap.

A hand rested on her shoulder and she looked up at Blake. Despite the slightly terrified look on her face, her voice was determined and unwavering. "Ruby, Adam would've found me sooner or later. And after that concert, I don't think it would be hard."

She had a point. They did kind of set the club on fire and get arrested. Not to mention the fact that they kissed onstage. Ruby's cheeks warmed at the memory.

"I'm quite sure my father would've found out about my sexuality eventually." Weiss spoke up. She let her legs separate from her chest, folding them and gripping her knees. "I mean, I do plan on dating your sister. We all know that Yang is about as secretive as a stick of dynamite."

"Hey!" Yang said, stopping her pacing to wander over. "I could be secretive!"

Weiss rolled her eyes, a small smirk at the corner of her lips. "I doubt it. Though, I wouldn't want to be anyways." Her arms folded over her chest and she looked away, a hint of red coloring her cheeks. "You aren't exactly a fling, Yang. I did not ask you out on a whim. Depending on your ongoing cooperation, I would like to continue our relationship until further notice."

Ruby's eyebrows knit together and an unsure smile pulled at her lips. She wasn't sure if Weiss wanted to go steady or propose a business deal. Yang grinned nonetheless. A real one this time. She wasted no time in ducking down and planting a quick kiss on Weiss' cheek, prompting a small squawk and darker blush. "D-Don't kiss me while we're in jail, you oaf." She muttered weakly.

"Oh my god, please stop." Ruby groaned, putting her face in her hands. She couldn't stand watching all the mushy stuff those two did and it was worse now that they were a couple. Ugh.

Since those two were sorted out, that only left one. "What about you, Yang? I know this is important to you."

Yang's smile dropped and Ruby almost regretted bringing it up. The blonde sat heavily on the ground, heaving a sigh. "Ruby, do you remember that time we snuck out to beat the shit out of that drug dealer and had to have our ass saved by Qrow?"

Ruby frowned at the memory. They were both young, only 16 and 14, but it was vivid in her mind. Yang had found the drug dealer that sold to the killer, but when they got there to interrogate him he had friends with him. A lot of friends. And, though they managed to knock out most of them, the numbers overwhelmed. "Yeah. I remember."

"I told you in the hospital that I would never do that again. That I would never let that search control me." She seemed to relax a bit, the next words spoken more to herself. "And it won't. If they want to wave it in front of my face, let them. I won't bite."

Ruby leaned forward to pull her sister into a tight hug, burying her face in a warm shoulder. They were afraid. They were angry. But, they weren't giving up. The resignation on her friend's faces wasn't a byproduct of working for Haven. It was for facing the consequences of staying with Beacon.

"What about you, Ruby?" Blake asked, joining them all on the floor.

Ruby smiled slightly at the care in her deep golden eyes, but shook her head. "It doesn't matter. It's probably for the best that I don't know her."

"How could you not want to know your mother?" The question wasn't meant to sting. The pale woman would've had a lot more venom if it was. Weiss looked a bit more relaxed, her back straight and her chin up.

"Honestly? I think it would be disappointing. I have this whole image in my head of what my mom would be like. Someone who fights for justice. She's never wrong. She never fails." She paused, laughing nervously. "That's why I wanted to name our first album 'Huntress'. Like the ones from the fairy tales."

A small smile pulled at the pale girl's lips, before it flattened out again. Her eyes slowly turned to Yang. "Why didn't you tell me your mom was killed? I mean, I talked about mine." She asked softly.

The blonde winced, her smile humorless. "Well, I was trying to help _you_. You don't exactly tell someone you're trying to help that your mother was murdered by a serial killer. I was trying to make you feel better, not feel sorry for me."

"You are much too worried for your own good." Weiss huffed. Despite her scowl, the hand that rested on Yang's arm was gentle. "Worry about yourself every once in awhile, brute."

The lilac eyes softened and hand shot around Weiss' waist, pulling her unceremoniously into the blondes lap. Ruby couldn't help but smile a little at them. It may have been mushy, but Ruby had never seen Yang's eyes so soft. That went double for Weiss. Though the heiress huffed and scowled, she made no move to get off.

"What did you mean about your mom?" Ruby winced at the way Weiss flinched. "I mean, I get it if it's a touchy subject or something."

Her eyes flicked from her to Blake and back a couple of times before letting out a slow breath. "No, it's okay." She waited a moment, her eyes closed, before she began the story. Her body was tense and her eyes hard. As she told it, Ruby felt as though a knife was slowly twisting in her heart. She swallowed the feeling down. That's not what Weiss would've wanted. She didn't need anyone's pity. Though, when she finished, it was a struggle to keep her eyes dry.

Weiss let out a sigh, body going slack. "It was a long time ago. I don't want you to treat me any differently because of it."

"You're still Weiss." Blake said firmly.

"Thank you." She murmured, leaning back against Yang. "Though, we still don't know much about you. I get that that's kind of your 'thing', but you are our friend. I wouldn't mind hearing more about you. If you're willing to share, at least."

A bolt of excitement shot through Ruby like lightning. She was always eager to know more about Blake.

The faunus shrugged, indifferent. "There's not much to tell. I grew up in Vacuo with the activist groups. Adam and I moved to Vale, but stayed close to the border when we started the White Fang."

"What about your parents? Or family?" Yang asked, peeking over Weiss' head.

Blake gave another shrug, ears twitching. "I don't know. I've never met them. From what I heard, they found me in the desert. Adam took me in when I was around 5, but that's the earliest I can remember."

Ruby didn't understand how she could say all of that like it was nothing. Blake's tone was even and unfaltering, showing next to no emotion. The silver eyed woman scratched her head. Where did she come from? She couldn't have just materialized out of thin air.

Or could she?

Ruby narrowed her eyes slightly. If Blake was some kind of mythical creature, she wanted to be the first to find out.

Yang spoke up again, "Well, what did they put on your birth certificate?"

"I don't have one. Or… any form of ID for that matter. Legally speaking, I don't exist" She pointed to the set of numbers on Ruby's jumpsuit, then to her own simple name tag.

"What!?" Weiss nearly shrieked, "How can you not have one? How do you have a bank account when you don't have any proof of identity?"

Ruby couldn't help but roll her eyes. Trust Weiss to think about the money. Blake simply smirked. "I get paid in cash."

Weiss' eyes were wide, her eyebrows knit together as if she simply couldn't imagine not having a bank account. "Isn't that unsafe? What if you get mugged?"

A dark eyebrow rose. "I won't get mugged."

"How do you know that?" She huffed. "You could be caught without your weapon someday."

"I always have a weapon."

"There's no way-"

Blake's neon orange pants rustled and moved before her tail snaked it's way out, the end curled around a toothbrush. A toothbrush that came to a tapered, lethal looking end. They stared at her for a moment.

"Blake. We've only been in here for like, an hour. How the fuck did you already make a shank?" Yang asked, more than a little concerned.

"They haven't even given us toothbrushes yet." Ruby murmured.

Blake smirked.

* * *

He wished he had the words to describe the way the sun caught the platinum blonde locks as it filtered in through his window. He was on the verge of conceding that there were no words for it. Every time he saw it, and there had been many times, he found himself idly searching for something that would do it justice. But, always found nothing.

Her clothes were rumpled slightly. She must have just got out of bed. He nearly glowed at the thought that his office was the first place she came when something caught her attention in the wee hours of the morning. If the furious scowl on her face was anything to go on, she was in a worse mood than usual. Her hands gripped the crop tightly behind her back as she glared.

"They really are a 'rainbow of diversity'." He knew it only threw wood on the fire, but he couldn't help but want to be burned.

It was only through seeing the subtle twitch of her left arm that he was able to lean far enough to the side, so the mug she threw shattered on the wall behind him and saved him from a trip to the hospital.

"They are in jail, Ozpin!" She snarled. He couldn't help but compare her form to a displeased goddess.

Ozpin sipped the bitter, fragrant coffee in his cup, holding back a pleased noise at the taste. "Then I guess this isn't an after school special, after all."

"Don't use my own words against me!"

He couldn't help the slight smile that tugged his lip up. This didn't help to calm the radiant being in his office, but it was better that way. Controlling the rage that burned inside her would only make the fallout more destructive in the long run.

"What exactly do you suggest I do?" He knew what he was going to do, but he was ever curious about the things she saw.

"Oh, I don't know, give them actual time to prepare? Not scare them out of their wits? Stop forcing them to jump through all your little hoops?" Glynda growled.

He nodded slowly. She may be furious, but there were few things hidden to his gaze. The shining emerald eyes were lit with as much concern as rage. The stiff set of her shoulders and the way her usually plump lips were tight and thin spoke where her words did not.

' _Don't hurt them. Don't break them. Don't ruin them.'_

He sighed softly, setting down his mug and steepling his hands on the desk. "Do you know why I'm doing this, Glynda?"

She raised an eyebrow, stance becoming a little less aggressive.

"They don't need to slow down, or stop. They would have been through all this sooner or later. I'm ripping off the band aid, and in doing so, making their bonds unbreakable."

She ran a hand through her hair, careful to keep it neat in the way of her anxious gesture. "That kind of continued stress can break bonds as much as it can forge them. What are you going to do if it falls apart and they leave with more scars than when they came in? When they break and crumble and fail to put the pieces back together?"

"They won't." He assured. "They were broken pieces when they came to us." Her expression darkened, but he spoke again before she could tell him how wrong he was. "They were puzzle pieces, jagged and uneven, but they fit together to make a bigger, more beautiful picture."

"Pieces forced together are notorious for being fragile." She pointed out, finally taking a seat in front of his desk."You can't shove them together and expect everything to be okay."

"I have, and it is. Glynda, I may push them. I may push every artist at beacon to some degree, but that is the only way to make them successful. To grind them into dust, and put them back together even better."

She heaved a sigh, looking him in the eye. When emerald locked onto his own dark amber, he wondered how she didn't see him. She always told him that she can't see what he can, but it was times like these that he believed she could see into his very soul. His thoughts, his feelings, the way he saw the world in the beautiful but lonely way that no one else did.

But, within the minute, it was gone. And he was back to being her annoying, cryptic partner that knows both too much and too little.

"Just try to make sure they get a break every once in awhile." She huffed, leaning back in the plush armchair.

He smiled, pushing his glasses back up his nose as they attempted to slide off. "No worries. I won't be giving them their next assignment until after their holiday."

His heart jumped at the small smirk that lifted the corner of her mouth. Her eyes rolled, but she held none of that violent energy from earlier. "Next assignment? Knowing you, you'll probably have them go outside of the kingdom and play for the wolves."

"Of course not." They shared a chuckle. He sipped his coffee, basking in the carefree mood before adding, "At least, not entirely."

Her arm twitching was the only warning he got, yet again, before another cup was being lobbed towards him. Even as he ducked under it, the gleam never left his eyes. Though, one thing did worry him.

Her accuracy was improving.

* * *

"They're behind the dumpster." The Ice Queen breathed, back pressed hard against the tree. "I'll draw them over and you attack while their backs are turned."

Blake sighed and rolled her eyes, small smirk pulling at her lips. Even as her eyes caught her prey, she muttered, "Don't be so dramatic."

"Says the one in the tree." Weiss huffed.

Blake looked down at her. She wasn't wrong. "Hey, you blend in with the snow. I have to work hard to not be seen."

The heiress opened her mouth to say something, but movement across the lot caught her attention. Their enemies had finally made a move, choosing to make the charge together.

Weiss darted out from behind the tree, throwing a couple of neatly packed snowballs at the sisters. They screeched and dived to the sides as the heiress cackled and retreated further into the clearing, camouflaged by the snow. Blake had to hold back rolling her eyes again. For the resistance she put up when they pulled her into the battle, she was into it more than anyone.

"I got her!" Yang yelled, charging into the line of trees, just a little too far for Blake to attack.

"Wait," Ruby shrieked, bolting under the tree that Blake was currently hidden in. "It could be a trap!"

So close, but still too slow. Blake stomped on the branch. All the snow on that side of the tree slid off and flattened the girl to the ground with a quiet "Oof!"

Grinning victoriously, she jumped down to inspect the black and red locks that seemed to be the only thing left of Ruby. "Are you ready to surrender?" Blake drawled, sitting down on the pile of snow.

The girl wriggled until her mouth was uncovered. The smirk on her face made Blake narrow her eyes in suspicion. "I'll never submit!" Then, taking in a deep breath, she let out the most miserable, pathetic, heart wrenching wail that the faunus had ever heard. "Yaaang!"

"Ruby!" Came a yell. The blonde suddenly burst out of the trees, sprinting towards the pair like a semi-truck. Blake's ears flattened and she cursed herself for not taking Ruby's little sister powers into consideration.

Before she could make a break for it, a pale hand shot out of the snow and wrapped around Yang's ankle. The blonde screamed in terror, eyes wide with panic as she fell face down in the snow. Weiss rose out of the snowdrift, her evil cackle coming back as Yang tried to scramble away.

Blake looked down at Ruby, chuckling. "How about now?"

The smaller girl watched Weiss pounce on her (still screaming) sister and shove snow in her face for a few more moments before hanging her head. "I surrender."

"We win, Weiss. You can stop now." She called, getting up and starting to dig Ruby out.

Weiss slowly got off of the terrified woman, brushing the snow off her coat and squaring her shoulders. "If it's alright with you guys, I could really go for that coffee now."

Blake's ears perked at the thought of a warm beverage. They had just gotten out of the car in Beacons parking lot, set on getting something hot and sweet after spending the night in a cell. It was then that Blake's attention was pulled away by Ruby's impromptu snowball fight that lasted for nearly an hour and migrated to the thicket of trees beside the lot. Luckily, Weiss was the first victim and not her.

They shook the snow off of themselves and stepped back into the parking lot, making a beeline for the doors. Blake let out a silent, relieved sigh as they stepped out of the cold and into the heated air of the building. She hadn't thought much about the stores on the first floor when she first moved in, but they seemed like a godsend now.

Her ears twitched as Ruby chattered excitedly about how many marshmallows she could fit in one cup of hot chocolate. Weiss was starting to look tired and Yang seemed to have gotten over her fear and was instead shining her sunny smile on everyone who passed. Ruby seemed to grow even more excited as they got to the cafe

"My treat this time, get whatever." Weiss said, promptly ordering the strongest cup of coffee they had. Apparently, it had six espresso shot and was aptly named 'The Revolver'. It also came with an (ignored) health warning.

Blake quietly ordered her jasmine tea as Yang walked up to the counter. "Aw, Weiss, what's the occasion?"

A red tint colored the heiress' face as she slid the card over to the cashier. "Consider it thanks for preventing a trip to the chiropractor."

Blake snorted slightly. At Ruby's insistence, Yang had dragged the mattresses onto the floor and initiated what they called a 'super sleepover cuddle puddle'. Weiss had been placed on the top of the pile, considering that she was the lightest. Blake may have been skeptical at first, but she would admit that it was rather warm.

The cashier slid the card back, tapping his monitor. It read 'DECLINED' in big, red letters. Weiss sputtered for a moment, confused, before taking out another card. And another. All were declined.

Yang put a hand on her back before she could begin foaming at the mouth. "Hey, relax. I'll get this one. I still owe you from the time you stabbed that waiter." She handed the man her debit card, only to get the same result. She scratched her head, "Didn't we just get paid yesterday…?"

"Let me try!" Ruby spoke up, handing hers over. Declined.

The three looked at each other with varying levels of confusion. Blake subtly paid for all the drinks in cash as they murmured to each other. Weiss could fret all she wanted. Blake didn't need a bank.

"Can you tell us why our cards were declined?" Weiss asked, her eye developing a dangerous twitch.

The man typed a few things into his keyboard and let out a grunt, turning to them. "All three of your accounts are frozen due to a criminal investigation on embezzlement of the Schnee Steel Company."

Weiss let out an enraged squawk. "Embezzlement!? How can I embezzle from a company my family owns!? And why does it affect them!?"

The man put his hands up in defense, like the heiress might fly across the counter to assault him. Knowing Weiss, that was a legitimate possibility. Blake inched closer, just in case someone needed to hold her back. "Look, I'm just telling you what they put down. I don't know what you guys have going on, so don't kill the messenger!"

Weiss fumed, but nodded. After a short, "Thank you." she turned and stormed out of the shop, scroll already out of her pocket. Blake looked at the other two curiously. They had Cinder's contact information, but the deadline was supposed to be in two days. Then again, Cinder was a shady motherfucker that couldn't be trusted.

Yang picked up Weiss' cup and they started after the girl. They found her in a stance that Blake liked to call 'rich girl tantrum'. Her hips were cocked and feet shoulder width apart. She had one hand on her hip and the other gripping the phone so hard she hoped Weiss had a warranty.

"That is _illegal_!" She screeched into the phone. They stopped a ways away, not wanting to get caught in the fallout. "Well, _you_ tell _him_ to fu-" She stopped abruptly, her shoulders slumping. "Yes. No. I see. No, that will be all. Thank you."

She shoved the scroll back into her pocket, heaving a sigh. Ruby, that brave soul, stepped up to lay a hand on her shoulder. She gave Weiss a small smile and tugged her in the direction of the elevators. Blake didn't think she was talking to her father. She usually looked a lot more exhausted after those conversations.

When they made it into their apartment, Blake caught the scent of settled dust. Though the underlying smells had a soothing effect that couldn't be mimicked elsewhere. They were finally home.

Weiss ambled over to the counter, leaning against it and pressing her fingers to her temples. After a moment of silence, she murmured. "I need to go to Atlas."

Blake's eyebrows nearly shot to her hairline. Yang and Ruby gaped openly.

"Um, why?" Yang asked, pressing the cup of pure caffeine into the heiress' hands.

She took a sip, frowning. "My father wants me to spend Christmas in Atlas. I'm guessing that my account, and yours, are frozen in an effort to strong arm me into following his orders."

"Then why are you listening to him? No offense Weiss, but you don't take well to people telling you what to do." Ruby said, concern knitting her eyebrows together.

"I usually wouldn't," She allowed, "But it is very close to Christmas. I can't let this continue to affect you when you will most likely need your funds."

"And, in the process, ruin your own Christmas." Blake raised an eyebrow at her. She didn't know a lot about the cheery holiday, but she did know that it was usually a day that you were to be 'merry' on.

Weiss winced, "Just because mine will be… difficult, doesn't mean that I have to bring you all down with me. Besides, I'm used to it."

Blake nodded somberly. She had never exactly celebrated it. Whether it be from lack of caring or lack of funds. Yang had an uncharacteristic frown on her face. She moved towards Weiss, but Ruby, the most distraught out of all of them, beat her to it. She wrapped her arms around the pale woman's waist and squeezed so hard that Blake thought Weiss' eyes might pop right out of her head.

"That's terrible, Weiss!" She wailed as the heiress did her best to escape. "We're a team! We're a _family_!" At that, Weiss stopped struggling. Her blue eyes blinked a few times, looking up at the girl. Ruby continued, her voice growing thicker. "If you go up to Atlas, we won't have as much fun cause we'll be worrying about you! Nobody deserves to have a shitty Christmas!"

"Besides," Yang said, pressing a hand to the heiress' back to keep Ruby from smashing the small woman into the counter. "We can get money a different way. It's not like we need to get a whole bunch of expensive stuff."

Ruby released the girl, leaving her to gasp in an attempt to regain her breath. "We should get part time jobs!"

Blake stepped in immediately and grasped Ruby's shoulder. "Ruby. That's a really bad idea."

With Ruby's hyperactive nature, Yang's short fuse, her own antisocial personality, and Weiss being the living definition of the word 'aggressive', there was no way that could end well.

The faunus forced herself to look away as Ruby pouted up at her. It didn't last long. The girl made a full recovery in less than a second, gasping. "I have a great idea!" With nothing more, she bolted to her room.

The rest of them shared apprehensive looks. Blake really hoped this didn't end in jail again. She was starting to get tired of it.

"Forgive me, but I'm unclear as to what just happened." Weiss said after a moment.

Yang chuckled and pulled her gently into her side. "I guess you're spending Christmas with us."

"Oh." She said simply. Blake wasn't sure Weiss really understood. Hell, Blake wasn't sure _she_ completely understood.

Just like a whirlwind, Ruby sped back into the living room. She came to a stop directly in front of Blake. She had a guitar case on each shoulder and an amp in her hand. "Wanna come with me?"

Blake considered saying no. Whatever Ruby had planned was sure to be tiring and and probably illegal. But the radiant smile and wide silver eyes forced her heart to fumble clumsily in her chest. It wasn't a bad feeling. So, with a sigh and a soft smile, she nodded.

Ruby squealed excitedly, taking Blake by the hand.

And, just like that, they were off.

* * *

Yang watched the two leave, a small smile on her face. The gears in her head were already turning. Ruby was always the best at getting Christmas presents, but Yang was going to knock her off her throne this year.

When she turned back to Weiss, the heiress' eyes were still narrowed in confusion. Yang's smile faltered slightly and she reached out to grasp her shoulder gently.

"Are… you alright with not going to Atlas? I can call them back if it's really not something you want." She said quietly.

The pale woman blinked a couple of times, ice blue eyes eventually coming up to find Yang's. "No, it's fine. Great actually. I just... " She hesitated, her eyes dropping to the floor as a hand ran through her hair.

Yang cocked her head, giving her an encouraging smile. Asking Weiss for answers may have been the fastest way to get them, but she'd rather let her tell them in her own time.

"What did she mean?" At Yang's confused look, she specified. "Ruby. What did she mean by family? I mean, it's not like we're suddenly related. And I'd really prefer if we weren't. I know Atlas is the punchline of many inbreeding jokes, but I don't-"

"Weiss, it has nothing to do with blood." She giggled.

Weiss pouted slightly, only for a moment before her lips thinned. "Then what?"

Oh boy. Yang scratched her head. How did you just explain that? She motioned towards the couch before taking a seat herself. When Weiss sat next to her, she hummed for a moment as she tried to get her thoughts in order.

"Well, I guess it means that Ruby loves you. Platonically!" She added at the look of panic she received. "Like… Like how you love Winter!"

Weiss tilted her head slightly. "How is that possible? Winter is my sister. I have loved her since she was born."

Yang groaned softly. They had come a full circle. "Think about it this way." She started. "Do you love your father?"

"That is a… complicated question." She said softly.

"We've got quite a while before we go out."

Weiss sighed, leaning into the soft cushions of the couch. "Well, I love who he was. Before mom died, he was my dad. Who he is now is someone I hold no love for."

Yang nodded, "I don't love my father, but I love my dad." Weiss' eyes widened slightly, filling with a hint of realization. Yang continued, "It's possible to not love someone you are related to by blood. But the opposite is also true. You can love someone who is not related by blood."

Weiss nodded slowly and Yang pulled her against her side. "What are the differences between how you feel about Winter and how you feel about Ruby and Blake?" She didn't know if Weiss felt the same way that they did, but making the comparison would definitely help her understand better.

The woman opened her mouth. After a moment with no sound coming out, it closed slowly. Weiss' face flashed through many different emotions before settling on anxious. Yang tensed slightly, a spike of concern piercing her heart.

"T-There is no difference." The blonde squeezed Weiss tighter against her side at the meek admittance, not sure why she looked so frightened. Love was something that brought bright, sunny feelings, whether it was given or received. When Yang had learned about family, she didn't stop smiling for hours. The fact that she could have even more people to love made her excited.

"Weiss?" She asked softly. "What's wrong?"

Pale fists curled and uncurled. "There's no difference. I love them. I love all of you." She took a shaky breath. "I don't… I loved my mother. I loved my father. When she died and he stopped loving us… Winter was too young to understand. _I_ had to do it-" Weiss trembled ever so slightly.

Yang's eyes widened and she silently cursed herself. Weiss was already in the process of making herself smaller when she began to rub her back in gentle circles. "Hey, hey, we're not going anywhere, alright? You don't have to worry about that."

Weiss shook her head. "I can't do that again. I broke, and I just barely put what was left back together. I can't do it _again_."

"You don't have to. And if I have my way, you won't ever have to." Yang murmured. "That's what we're here for. That's why we're _family_. If you fall apart, we'll put you back together again. You don't have to do it alone."

Her breath caught, eyes snapping up to Yang's. She paid no mind, trying to keep her momentum before the panic could set in again. "You love us? That's fine. We may be dorky and vulgar and obnoxious, but we love you too. And we're not gonna leave you all alone."

"How do I know that?" She whispered. "How am I just supposed to place my trust in it and expect everything to turn out alright? How am I supposed to put my vulnerability, my well-being in someone else's hands and expect them not to break it."

"I'm speaking from experience." She said firmly. Yang let her head rest gently against Weiss' in an effort to make her feel safe "I trust Blake, because she has given me no reason to do otherwise. But, I trust Ruby because she has come through for me more times than I can count."

She felt Weiss' tremors begin to slow and kept talking. "When my mom died- when she was killed," She corrected, squeezing her eyes shut. "I was broken and lost too. I didn't have my mother, I didn't have my home. But I had Ruby. She took one look at me and, frail and weak as she was, smiled and gave me a hug and told me how excited she was that I was there. That I existed.

"Every time I felt broken and hurt, she'd give me a smile and a hug and remind me that I was important to her. Even when I found out how my mom died, she stuck right by me. Even when I lashed out at everything and ran myself ragged trying to find the bastard, she picked me up and kept me going." Yang took a deep breath, her own arms shaking slightly. She swallowed hard and nuzzled into the snow white tresses.

"Weiss, when Ruby says you're family, she means that she's gonna stick by you forever." Her heart throbbed painfully at the memories.

Weiss stayed silent for a long time. Yang was about to pick her up and take her to her bed, but she spoke quietly. "She never left?"

"Not once." She affirmed.

Weiss let out a tense breath, going limp against the blonde for a few moments. When she recovered, it was with her shoulders square and her head held high. "Okay. I'll trust her. And you. And Blake. But so help me, if you make me regret it-"

"We won't, Weiss Cream. Have a little faith, alright?" She chuckled.

She nodded, posture relaxing slightly. After a moment, she spoke up again, "I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to be so insensitive about your mother. At least with mine, they knew who it was and he was put in prison immediately. I can't imagine not having that kind of closure."

"Don't worry about it." Yang said quietly. "It may still be an open wound, but it's well on it's way to healing. Besides, I'm still looking. Even if it's going slow. I know that I'll find him someday."

"You said 'when you found out'. They didn't tell you right away?"

Yang shook her head, looking down at the pale hand that found it's way to her arm. "No. I didn't figure it out until we were already living with dad. Guy shows up drunk on our doorstep one day, apologizing over and over. He was an absolute mess, but when he sobered up a bit, we found out why."

"It turns out that my mom saved him." She let out a humorless chuckle, shaking her head slightly. "I always knew she was a hero, but I didn't know it was what got her killed. He said that he was picked up by the serial killer from an alley. He was homeless, so when the guy offered him a hot meal and a place to sleep, he jumped at the chance. Even if he did wear a mask.

"That guy… he was ruthless Weiss. He told me a lot about what he did, and I'm not gonna repeat it. But the victims were always found bruised and broken with a lethal dose of heroin in their system."

Before he showed up, Yang had always wondered why they had a closed casket funeral.

The hand on her arm squeezed gently. "Who was he?"

"His name was Qrow. Uncle Qrow, if you ask Ruby. He stuck around after he found us. Even if we had already been adopted, he always helped out when he could. I think he still feels guilty about what happened, even if it wasn't his fault.

"Hell, we'll probably meet him later tonight."

Weiss looked up at her curiously, an eyebrow raised.

"What? You didn't think Blake and Ruby were going to be the only ones making money, did you?" Yang chuckled, giving the woman a smile. "What I have in mind for Ruby may not cost anything, but I'm still gonna get something for everyone else."

"Of course not. That smile makes me think that it might go horribly wrong though." Weiss sighed, resting her head against the blonde's shoulder.

Yang took a look at the clock, her eyes widening. "Speaking of, we really need to get going!"

She quickly set Weiss on her feet rushing to her room. She breathed a sigh of relief when she found that it was no longer covered in caution tape. She was in and out in minutes, emerging in a pair of shorts and a bright yellow t-shirt.

Weiss looked her up and down for a moment. "It _is_ winter, you know."

Yang waved it off, snorting. "Go get the outfit you got from Safeword. We're gonna need it."

"Why do we need that outfit!?" Her eye widened slightly, "How did you know I still had had it!?"

"I didn't, but I do now." Yang chuckled, grinning smugly.

Weiss groaned, retreating to her room.

When they were ready, Weiss' outfit hidden tactfully under her clothes, they rushed to the elevator. Weiss was staring at the door, looking slightly confused as they descended. Yang really hoped it wasn't as confused as last time.

"What's up Weiss Cream?" She asked, bumping her slightly.

Weiss looked up at her, frowning. "Why is it that every time we're alone together, one of us has a mental breakdown?"

That… was curious. But false. "I don't know. Last time didn't seem so bad, _mistress._ " She gave the smaller woman a smirk and a wink.

Weiss groaned, but Yang didn't miss the small smile on her face."What have I gotten myself into?"

"Well, you haven't gotten _into_ anything yet." She practically purred, waggling her eyebrows. "But play your cards right, and that'll change real soon."

Weiss' face turned bright red, but that didn't stop her from making the blonde jump slightly when she ran her fingertips down her arm. The pale woman shot her a small smirk, fingers interlacing with her own. "I have a Royal Flush."

Yang blushed.

* * *

 **AN: Happy holidays! I hope you like the new chapter! This one officially bumps the word count of the story past 100k.**

 **Yes, I know that the _actual_ Christmas chapter is actually going to be a week late, but bare with me.**

 **Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews! (And sorry for taking so long to reply to them.)**

 **Until next time friends!  
-Vox**


	19. Chapter 19

"Ruby, can I ask where we're going?" Blake murmured. The warm hand in hers almost fought off the chill of the wind, but not quite. Her ears twitched erratically under the black and red beanie that Ruby had let her use as they picked up the muffled sounds of life in the busy city.

The girl smiled back at her, leading her confidently down the crowded sidewalk. "We're going to spread holiday cheer!"

That didn't answer her question, but Blake figured that was the closest she would get.

As Ruby pulled her down street after street, sparkling lights lined the doors and gutters of shops with red and green. Some even had them in stars or deer. The one that appeared most often was a round man in red with a very impractical hat.

She pointed it out to Ruby, frowning. "What is the significance of the man with the hat?"

"That's Santa Claus!" After a moment, Ruby gasped and spun to face her, almost crashing into the tall stranger walking past them. "Wait! You don't know who Santa is?"

Blake raised an eyebrow.

"Oh my _god_ , Blake! Santa is like, the king of Christmas! He goes to your house and leaves presents under the tree." She squealed.

"What if you don't live in a house with a tree in front of it?" After living most of her life in the desert, it was no wonder she had never heard of 'Santa Claus'. The nearest tree was a couple of miles from town.

Ruby giggled, looking up at Blake. "No, silly. The tree is inside your house. You get a Christmas tree and put a lot of shiny stuff on it, then he comes while you're sleeping to give you presents.. Or a lump of coal if you're naughty."

Blake cringed slightly, ears lying flat against her head, "Define naughty in this context."

"Like, bad or mean, I guess." Blake was thoroughly convinced that she'd been spending too much time in Yang's company.

"So, you put a tree _in your house_ and it acts as a signal for Santa Claus to come?"

"Exactly!" Ruby exclaimed, a wide smile on her face as she turned back to continue pulling Blake down the sidewalk, chattering about a 'reindeer' with a red nose.

The hair on the back of Blake's neck stood on end. It was strange enough that they put a tree in their home, but the fact that it _invited_ someone to break in was completely insane. He could steal their belongings or sabotage their home. Hell, he could slit their throats if he was so inclined.

She held back a growl, resolving herself to stay on the lookout for the lunatic. And possibly set traps around the apartment.

It took her a moment to realize that they had stopped, mind full of possible ways to catch the man in red. She looked around to find that they were in the middle of the park next to a snow-covered bench. The trees no longer had their blood red leaves, wearing frost instead. There was no babbling brook or rushing wind this time. Though, the lively chatter had grown even louder since her last visit.

Ruby was already plugging the amp into the outdoor outlet a couple inches from the bench, her tongue peeking out from between her lips in concentration.

Blake eyed it cautiously. If anything screamed 'electrocution; it was a snow covered outlet in the middle of a public park. "What are we going to do?"

"Haven't you ever played for change?" Her eyes flicked up to Blake for a moment before she opened the cases. One held a bright red electric guitar, while the other had a light brown acoustic.

"Played for change?" She asked, ears straining against the fabric of the beanie.

Ruby placed the electric in her hands, flashing a bright smile. "Well, you just kind of play whatever and if people think you're good, they'll throw some change in the case. It's great when you need a bit of quick money."

Blake nodded, quickly checking if the guitar was tuned properly before looking around. There were only a few people going up and down the sidewalk, and half of them looked to be in hurry to get somewhere. She wanted to suggest a more populated area, but crowds were a lot more uncomfortable when she wasn't on a stage.

"What do you wanna sing Blake?" She asked.

Blake shrugged. She didn't know the words, or music, to all of the jolly christmas songs.

"Well, what's a song you really like?"

Blake hummed for a moment before letting her fingers rest against the strings. She did have a song, though she didn't think it was very jolly. It couldn't hurt to try.

After making sure the amp wouldn't overpower Ruby's acoustic, she said, "E half measure, G full measure, D half, A full. Repeat until I'm done."

A smile lit Ruby's face as she began to strum. Blake took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment. When she did, it was easy to imagine being alone in her room, singing softly to herself. She let her fingertips slide over the frets, a soft tune mixing with the woman beside her.

"And you can bring me to my knees again

All the times that I could beg you please in vain

All the times that I felt insecure for you

And I leave my burdens at the door."

She grit her teeth as she nudged the distortion up a notch.

"But I'm on the outside and I'm looking in.

I can see through you, see your true colors.

'cause inside you're ugly, ugly like me.

I can see through you, see to the real you."

She turned it back down settling back into the soft melody. The mixture of anger and sadness wove it's way through her heart, as it did every time.

"All the times that I felt like this won't end, it's from you.

And I taste what I can never have, it was from you.

All the times that I cried, my intentions were full of pride.

But I waste more time than anyone."

A flash of insecurity ran through her, but she shoved it down. It was nothing compared to the lightness of her bones or the strength in her voice as she sang the chorus. The curious weightless feeling made her sing a little louder. Play a little harder.

"All the times that I've cried!

All this wasted, It's all inside!

And I feel all this pain!

Stuffed it down, It's back again!

As I lie here in bed!

All Alone, I can't mend.

But I feel, tomorrow will be okay."

She let a small smile slip onto her lips. She wasn't alone. Tomorrow _would_ be okay. For once, she didn't feel like she was lying when she said that.

"I'm on the outside, and I'm looking in.

I can see through you, see your true colors.

Inside you're ugly, ugly like me.

I can see through you, see to the real you."

She let out a heavy breath, letting her head tip back to look up at the sky. The weight would come back soon, but she could enjoy the freedom while it lasted. She didn't expect the weight to be physical.

Strong arms latched around her, bright silver eyes staring into hers. "You're not ugly, Blake! You're really beautiful!"

Blake ignored the familiar heat that flooded her cheeks, patting Ruby's back gently.

"It's a metaphor Ruby. It represents somebodies flaws, not their physical appearance." She said softly, giving the girl a slight smile.

"That's what I mean!" She exclaimed, letting go to grasp the faunus shoulders. "Even if you are super pretty on the outside, it's the same on the inside." She tapped Blake's chest gently for emphasis.

Her words made the heat in her cheeks even worse. She averted her eyes to the side but let her hands hold onto Ruby's waist, not wanting to pull away from the soft warmth just yet.

"Why did you choose that song?" She asked. Blake saw her head tilt out of the corner of her eye.

She thought for a moment, choosing her words carefully. "It's… special to me. I listened to it for a long time, but it only made sense when I came to beacon. Things are always more clear when you look at them from the outside. You can see the truth when you're not so involved."

"Like watching Weiss and Yang pine over each other while they were oblivious?" Ruby giggled.

Blake chuckled, "Exactly." She took a look at the guitar case, seeing that a couple people had left money while her eyes were closed. It wasn't much, but it made her hopeful. People were listening to what they had to say, even if they weren't on a stage. And, judging from the change they left, they liked what they heard.

"It's your turn." She said, letting her hands return to her guitar.

Ruby didn't let go for a moment, her face scrunched up in thought. Finally, she smiled and stepped back, turning towards the sidewalk. "I have one. Just follow my lead."

She quickly started plucking at the string of her guitar, leaving Blake to shake off her confusion and begin to play with her. The riff was fast and light, but repetitive enough for the faunus to catch on quickly. The tune was vaguely familiar, but not something she listened to regularly.

When Ruby had made sure that Blake knew the notes, she rapped her hands against the wood of her guitar slowly, using it as a makeshift drum before she started to sing.

"Come to decide that the things that I tried

Were in my life just to get high on.

When I sit alone, come get a little known

But I need more than myself this time.

Step from the road to the sea to the sky

And I do believe that we rely on

When I lay it on

Come get to play it on

All my life to sacrifice.

Hey, oh. Listen what I say, oh.

I got our hey, oh. Listen what I say, oh, oh."

As Blake got a grip on the fast, energetic beat, she let her eyes stray to Ruby. Her hair was already sticking up at odd angles from the rapid bobbing of her head and the way her body bounced with the melody of the music. Unlike Blake, she didn't close her eyes. They flickered from person to person as they ambled by, as if she were singing to every one of them personally. The soft words asked for attention, but not in the loud, forceful tone that she'd come to expect. It was a gentle plea, less about money and more about understanding.

"When will I know that I really can't go

To the well once more time to decide on.

When it's killing me

When will I really see

All that I need to look inside.

Come to believe that I better not leave

Before I get my chance to ride.

When it's killing me

What do I really need

All that I need to look inside.

Hey, oh. Listen what I say, oh.

Come back and

Hey, oh. Look at what I say, oh"

Blake couldn't help the lopsided grin on her face. The gentle rise and fall of Ruby's voice made the light feeling wrap her bones almost as much as singing herself did. Even as Ruby began to pound the guitar like a bass drum, her heart pounded along with it.

"The more, I see the less, I know

The more I like to let it go!

Hey, oh!

Deep beneath the cover of another perfect wonder

Where it's so white as snow.

Privately divided by a world so undecided

And there's nowhere to go.

In between the cover of another perfect wonder

And it's so white as snow.

Running through the field where all my tracks will

Be concealed and there's nowhere to go oh!"

A couple of people that passed by leaned down to drop money in their case. One woman with a bright pink coat and fluffy earmuffs. A round man with three children following him like ducklings. A thin teenager with bags under his eyes.

"When to descend to amend for a friend

All the channels that have broken down.

Now you bring it up

I'm gonna ring it up

Just to hear you sing it out.

Step from the road to the sea to the sky

And I do believe what we rely on

When I lay it on

Come get to play it on

All my life to sacrifice.

Hey, oh. Listen what I say, oh.

I got your

Hey, oh. Listen what I say, oh."

A familiar head of red hair came into view, catching Blake's attention. Pyhrra strolled happily down the sidewalk wearing a pair of faded jeans and a black jacket, chatting with a very cold-looking Jaune. His arms stayed close to his body, hands crammed into the pockets of his light blue hoodie. Her green eyes widened when she saw them, but she smiled nonetheless.

Despite the singer making her way over, Ruby stayed engrossed in the music. She gave Pyhrra a quick smile as she continued to drum on her guitar, refusing to stop or slow down as she sang through the chorus. Blake followed her lead, focusing on the music that they weaved. It was a bit harder now, with green eyes making her feel a little self-conscious.

"The more I see, the less I know,

The more I like to let it go!

Hey, oh!

Deep beneath the cover of another perfect wonder

Where it's so white as snow.

Privately divided by a world so undecided

And there's nowhere to go.

In between the cover of another perfect wonder

Where it's so white as snow.

Running through the field where all my tracks will Be concealed

And there's nowhere to go."

At Ruby's soft sigh, Blake stopped playing and stretched her aching fingers a bit. The cold made them more sensitive, and the way she pressed the metal strings left painful indents and small cuts. She'd have to disinfect those later.

"Pyrrha! Jaune!" Ruby squealed, now that her attention wasn't elsewhere. "What are you guys doing here?"

Pyrrha chuckled, looking down at their case as Jaune threw a few bills in. Blake figured that they had around twenty dollars. It wasn't nearly enough, but it was a start. "I should be asking you two that. Didn't you get paid yesterday too?"

"Yeah, but we can't really use it." She said, shrugging. "There was some blackmail and rude family members, so none of us can get to our money. Well, Blake can, but that's cause she's a sand nymph and we don't want to take her money because it's _christmas_ Pyrrha! Well, not yet, but pretty close!"

Blake shared Pyrrha's confused look. A sand nymph?

"I see." Pyrrha lied, trying not to look confused. She pulled out her wallet, taking out a few bills. "I can help out, if you'd like."

Ruby's cheeks puffed out and she folded her arms, but Blake was a bit more focused on the neat '100' printed on the first one. Her ears perked under the snug beanie.

"We can't just take your money Pyrrha!" She huffed. "That's not in the Christmas spirit."

Blake narrowed her eyes. She didn't know much about 'the Christmas spirit', but she had assumed that giving was a big part of it.

Pyrrha chuckled quietly but Jaune spoke up, looking between the two. "How about you guys sing a few songs for her then?"

Ruby smiled widely, almost bouncing up and down as she looked to Pyrrha for an answer.

"That sounds wonderful." She giggled. Pyrrha hummed for a moment. "Well which one of you are better at singing?"

Blake looked at Ruby. She had the raw talent and the passion that showed whenever she sang. She could probably sing in a different language and people would still understand exactly what she meant.

"Ruby."

"Blake."

Blake pursed her lips for a moment as Ruby's eyebrows knit together. She would've argued, but the sudden smirk on Pyrrha's face made her come to a screeching stop, instantly suspicious. That smirk was a bit too much like Ozpin's for her to trust it.

"I have an idea." Pyrrha said, looking between the two of them. Blake's tail twitched nervously around her thigh. "How about you guys have a contest?"

"Contest?" Ruby asked, head cocked.

Pyrrha nodded. "We do it all the time in Mistral. You each sing part of a song. The first one to stop or fumble loses."

That… wasn't nearly as bad as Blake thought it might be.

"That sounds great! Does it have to be the first part of the song?" Ruby squealed. As Pyrrha shook her head, she squealed again. "What's our topic?"

"Love songs!" Jaune volunteered.

"Sex." Pyrrha declared, speaking over him.

They looked at each other, Jaune shocked and Pyrrha amused.

Blake took back her nice thoughts. It _was_ as bad as she thought it would be.

"Why not both?" Blake's gaze snapped to the excitable woman, beyond doubtful that this was a good idea. Ruby stared back, cheerful smile fixed firmly on her face.. "Which one do you want?"

Blake frowned. She had very little experience with either of those. Love was something she had only experienced in a familial way, where lust was something that had only happened very recently. There was no shortage of songs about either of them, but Blake had always avoided love songs.

"Lust." She sighed.

Ruby's cheeks gained a bit more color despite her excited smile. "Alright, do you want me to go first?"

Blake nodded, fingers returning to her strings. Ruby strummed her acoustic idly for a moment until her eyes lit up.

She plucked slowly at the strings, playing a repetitive but sweet tune.

"You're my world, the shelter from the rain.

You're the pills, that take away my pain.

You're the light, that helps me find my way.

You're the words, when I have nothing to say."

Her voice was soft and gentle, a stark difference from the strong and rebellious one that she usually sang with. Blake's heart thumped a little harder in her chest.

"In this world where nothing else is true.

Here I am, still tangled up in you.

I'm still tangled up in you."

Blake shook off the odd feeling, using the chance to shoot Pyrrha a venomous look before she cut in,soft, slow and sensual. She wanted to win this embarrassing competition as quickly as possible.

"I wanna tease you.

I wanna please you.

I wanna show you baby, that I need you.

I want your body, to the very last drop.

I want you to holler when you want me to stop."

Blake smirked at the bright flush that tinted Ruby's cheeks and the look of outrage on her face.

"Who can love you like me?

Who can sex you like me?

Who can treat you like me, now?

Nobody, baby."

Ruby decided that her snow-covered shoelaces were very interesting. That wouldn't do. Blake stalked closer, fixing the girl with a stare. She may have been using a little more husk in her voice than she should, but Blake could admit that she was a bit more competitive than was healthy.

"Who can do it like me?

Who can give you what you need?

Who can do you all night long?

Nobody, baby-"

Ruby cut her off, fixing her with a glare before a small smile lit her face. Blake raised an eyebrow. What could possibly top that?

"I have so many questions, and places to go.

There are too many options, far too many unknowns.

This is why I need you.

Everyone talks now, but no one is right.

there are too many armies, with no one to fight.

This is why I need you."

Ruby took a step towards her, using Blake's own tactics against her. Her smile was little less competitive than the faunus' and held a lot more warmth that Blake simply wasn't prepared for. Her breath hitched in her throat.

"Cause you make the darkness, less dark.

You make the edges, less sharp.

You make the winter feel warmer!

You make my weakness, less weak.

You make the bottom, less deep.

You make the waiting feel shorter.

You make my crazy feel normal, every time.

You are the who. Love is the what. This is the why."

Blake chimed in before her heart could beat right out of her chest, spinning to face away from the gentle eyes and soft voice. She took the time during the opening notes to gain her composure and fight the blush flooding her cheeks.

"Dim the lights, no don't talk.

Brass mirrors on my wall.

Telling lies, making sin.

Ending up more than friends"

She finally managed to turn back around, face straight but for the (hopefully) sexy smirk on her lips. This wasn't the way she had planned on learning to be sexy, and it felt more than a little awkward. Ruby's wide eyes and the white of her teeth as it bit down on her lower lip made her feel a bit better about it.

"All while we dent the walls and bend the frames,

Always wet but hardly clean

Never sleep, you'd do the same

lock the doors and pull the shades-"

Ruby began to strum almost violently, making Blake's smirk a bit more genuine. She nearly skipped the opening notes, going directly for the lyrics.

"If you said goodbye to me tonight

There would still be music left to write.

What else could I do?

I'm so inspired by you!

That hasn't happened for the longest time!"

Even though her face was red, she still looked up at Blake with that adoring smile. The same one that made the faunus want to press their lips together and hold the soft warmth that was Ruby in her arms.

"Maybe this won't last very long.

But you feel so right

I could be wrong.

Now I know the woman that you are

You're wonderful so far

And it's more than I hoped for."

Blake started on a gritty baseline, taking a deep breath. If this didn't do it, she was going to forfeit. She may have avoided love songs like the plague, but when Ruby sang them… She shook her head quickly, letting her voice fall into a growl.

"You let me violate you.

You let me desecrate you.

You let me penetrate you.

You let me complicate you.

Help me!

I broke apart my insides!

Help me!

I've got no soul to sell!

Help me!

The only thing that works for me.

Help me get away from myself."

She moved until the were almost touching, her last move in their battle, and leaned down slightly to whisper in her ear.

"I wanna fuck you like an animal.

I wanna feel you from the inside.

I wanna _fuck you like an animal._

My whole existence is flawed.

You bring me closer to god."

"I'm done. I'm fucking done." Ruby cried, backpedaling so fast she almost slipped in the snow. "She wins. I can't- nope."

Blake held back a relieved cheer, instead letting out a soft sigh and smiling.

"That's what I call a show."

Blake turned, blinking a few times when she remembered that Pyrrha and Jaune were watching. The world had narrowed down to Ruby when she was singing. Pyrrha had a smirk on her face, her arms folded as she raised an eyebrow. Jaune looked like he was on the verge of passing out. His face was red and his mouth gaping open.

Pyrrha let the bills fall into the guitar case, satisfied look never leaving her face. Blake felt dirty somehow. "I'd say that you guys definitely earned it."

"T-thanks Pyrrha." Ruby murmured, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Happy holidays, you two." She giggled, giving Ruby a pat on the back. Pyrrha hooked her arm around Jaune's, unfreezing him and prompting a stuttered goodbye as they started towards Beacon.

Ruby stayed in the same spot, silver eyes tracing the footprints in the snow. Blake felt a stab of worry pierce her heart. She may have gone a bit overboard. Blake really didn't want Ruby to feel uncomfortable.

She stepped a bit closer, reaching out to touch her arm. A shift in the wind's direction made her hand lurch back. Ruby's scent hit her like a hot punch in the stomach. Blake's face heated until it was almost unbearable, reaching all the way to the tips of her ears. The smell of arousal overpowered the scent of roses by a landslide. It was different than the smell lingering around the apartment that made Blake wonder if Ruby was a nymphomaniac. It was heavier. Sweeter.

It felt a bit different than usual too. It made her mind slow until the thoughts came at a trickle instead of a flood. A hot feeling started in her stomach. It was worrying, but not uncomfortable. If anything, it felt good. Blake couldn't detect exactly what had changed about it, but it was driving her mad.

"Ruby." She murmured, leaning forward to inhale curiously. "You smell… different."

"W-what?" Ruby stammered, head snapping up to look at Blake with wide eyes. Blake stepped forward until their bodies touched, her arms snaking around the other woman to hold her still as she ran her nose lightly over her neck. Against her will, a quiet purr rumbled in her chest as she pressed her lips against the sweet smelling skin. It tasted almost as good as it smelled.

"B-Blake!" Ruby squeaked, hands gripping the faunus' shoulders tightly as a groan caught in her throat. Blake decided that she liked that noise a lot. "W-we're in public! If you want to frick frack it'd be a l-lot more legal if we went home!"

Blake's head tilted to the side, confused for a moment before her eyes widened and she jolted back, mouth gaping in horror. The thought of becoming an exhibitionist like their friends made her shake her head to clear it. "I'm turning into Weiss." She muttered, pressing a hand to her face.

A soft giggle made her look up. It slowly grew into a loud laugh. Though Ruby's cheeks were a deeper red than _both_ of her namesakes, the carefree noise spilled from her like blood from a stab wound. Blake found herself smiling, hands returning to her sides.

"If you were turning into Weiss, I think I'd be tied up by now!"

Blake snorted, turning off the amp and winding up the cords in an effort to distract her hands from the soft body that had recently been pressed against her. "You should let them know we're done. It's starting to get late."

Ruby nodded, pulling out her scroll as Blake counted the money that was in their case. Thanks to Pyrrha's generous (evil) donation, it came out to 323 dollars plus a bit of change. Blake didn't know what Ruby could possibly buy as a present with that much money, but she was just glad to be able to curl up in her blankets again.

Her relief was sharply cut off by a scream of rage. She whirled around, already fumbling for her knife, only to see Ruby glaring at her phone. She debated on whether she should ask or not.

Finally, she let out a soft sigh. "What is it Ruby?"

"I'm going to fucking _murder_ Yang!"

* * *

"I am not going to be a stripper, Yang. I don't care how much we need the money." Weiss growled, looking up at the neon sign. It read 'The Crow Bar' in bright red letters.

The exterior was absolutely cringe-worthy. The glass doors were so dirty, all she could see through them was a bunch of blurry shapes. Graffiti had been sprayed all over the wall and, If she squinted hard enough, one set of green letters told her to fornicate with herself. Rude.

"We're not here to be strippers, Weiss." Yang got out of the car, walking around to meet Weiss at the other side.

Weiss huffed as she made sure her car was locked. This neighborhood was shadier than Blake on a bad day. She wanted to be _absolutely certain_ that the man at the corner, whose pants were so low that she could see all of the little pink hearts on his boxers, didn't make off with her beautiful Ferrari.

"Then what are we here for?" She folded her arms as they started across the street. "This doesn't seem like the type of place that would hire us to manage their finances."

Yang didn't answer, instead waving at the bouncer. His spine straightened and he took the lit cigarette out of his mouth. A thick finger pushed up his shades to reveal bloodshot, brown eyes.

"I didn't think I'd see you around here anymore." His voice made Weiss skin crawl. It was as if he gargled sand and sharp rocks every morning.

Yang's posture changed. It was subtle, but she exuded confidence in waves as she drew up to her full height. Her smirk showed just a bit more teeth. "What was that?"

"W-Welcome back, sir." Weiss' snowy eyebrows nearly retreated into her hairline at the nervous look on his face.

"Good to be back." The blonde drawled, stepping past him and striding into the bar. Weiss pulled her coat tighter around herself before following after.

The smell hit her like a punch in the face, making her nose wrinkle at the odor of sweat and stale beer. The interior was just as promising as the outside. plain brown walls with worn down, wooden tables. The heat of all the bodies pressed together made her regret wearing two layers of clothes. If there was something good about the place, it was that it was well lit.

Yang led the way over to the bar, waving at a few people as she passed. She had a few words with the bartender as Weiss glared daggers at a large man, smelling of vodka and cherries, jostled her a bit too much for her liking.

To her relief, there were no metal poles anywhere in the building. There was, however, a raised platform with red ropes around it. If she didn't know any better, she would've said it was a fighting ring. She had seen them occasionally on the television in the servants breakroom back at the manor, but this looked a lot more run down. The yellow paint was chipped and worn away, and the floor of the ring was uneven with a more than a few dents and scratches.

When Yang's shoulder bumped against her, she had more than a few questions about what the fuck was going on here, but she settled with, "Why did the bouncer call you sir?"

The brute let out a soft chuckle, scratching the back of her head. "Well, I used to come here a lot. One day I kind of destroyed the place."

Weiss blinked a couple of times, wondering how that escalated so quickly. It sounded familiar, but she couldn't quite figure out why. "Do you eventually destroy every establishment you frequent?"

"Well, Ruby wanted to tag along one day. This guy kept hitting on her and wasn't taking the hint to back off. I may have gone a little overboard…" She trailed off, a hint of pink lighting up her cheeks.

Weiss didn't need anymore clarification. "Oh my god. This is the bar you blew up!" Yang winced as the exclamation turned a couple of heads in their direction. Weiss looked around. It certainly didn't look like it had been set on fire. "I see they made quite the comeback."

"After Junior was arrested, Qrow bought the property and built his own bar. The drinks are kind of low quality and the bartenders aren't too friendly, but that's not why people come here."

Weiss' eyes narrowed, "Why do people come he-"

"Well if it isn't 'Bang' Xiao-Long!"

The heiress had to hold back a frustrated screech. Were answers really too much to ask for? She whirled to face a man that was almost as tall as Yang. His deep red eyes were unfocused and his posture would've made her singing instructors cry. Salt and pepper hair was slicked messily away from his face and his dark grey vest hung haphazardly on his thin frame.

"And who's this little princess?" He asked slowly, waving a fruity looking drink in Weiss' general direction. The pale woman bristled.

"Qrow, this is Weiss. My _girlfriend_." She said, fixing him with a stern look.

The word made a familiar heat rise in Weiss' cheeks. She may have asked the blonde to be her significant other, but she had never thought she would be called anyone's _girlfriend_. It sounded like something a highschool girl would say. Not a grown, respectable, woman such as herself. Weiss couldn't bring herself to protest it.

He squinted for a second before a lopsided smile spread across his face and his hand stretched towards her. "Nice to meet you, ice princess."

"That's Ice _Queen_ to you." She huffed, but shook his hand anyways. If this person was special to Yang, then she could make a small effort to get along. His grip was pleasantly firm, but unpleasantly sticky.

He let out a warm laugh when she grimaced and wiped her hand on her pants. "So what brings you guys my humble little dive bar?"

"I want to know if any fights are open." Yang spoke up.

His face screwed up in concentration for a moment before he nodded. "Yeah, I got a couple spots open, as long as you don't let Samson find out." His eyes fell on Weiss again. "Though, I wouldn't suggest letting short stu-"

"I was actually thinking that Weiss could be one of the card girls!" Yang cut in quickly. Not quickly enough.

Weiss laid a hand on her arm and the blonde stopped, wincing at the shorter woman. "It's rude to interrupt Yang, let him finish." She said, voice laced with cold fury.

His smile widened, gaining a mischievous glint. "I said: I wouldn't suggest letting _short stuff_ here fight. We have a lot of good fighters tonight, and I'd hate to see her get hurt."

Weiss had to grit her teeth to keep from saying anything particularly rude. She was sick of being looked at like she was a weak little princess. She could take care of herself dammit! She wasn't some damsel, she wasn't defenseless, she _wasn't_ weak!

"Sign me up." She hissed.

Yang's eyes widened and she sputtered something, but Qrow stepped in grinning down at her. "Are you sure you can handle it?"

"I guess we'll just have to see. Sign. Me. Up." Weiss' growled, folding her arms and glaring up at him.

"Consider it done." He chuckled. He nudged Yang, leaning close as if sharing a secret. Though, his slurred voice was probably loud enough for the whole bar to hear. "Be careful with this one. Looks like she's got a temper."

Weiss fists curled at her sides in an attempt to keep them from wrapping around his neck as he sauntered off to the back rooms. She took a deep, slow breath to calm herself. She couldn't let him rile her up.

"So… That was a thing…" Yang laughed nervously.

Weiss let out a puff of air that was absolutely _not_ a snort and rolled her eyes. "It certainly was." She touched Yang's arm, interrupting the way her eyes flickered between Weiss and the door Qrow had disappeared through. "I believe you have a lot more experience than me here. I'd appreciate it if you let me know what I should expect."

Yang's muscles unwound and the easy smile returned to her face. Weiss felt better when that smile was there. The blonde sat down on one of the barstools, motioning to the seat next to her. Weiss stared at the old stool, that happened to have someone's initials carved into it, with disgust. Reasoning that she could burn her clothes when they got home, she sat down uncomfortably.

"Well, as far as rules go, there aren't many in fights like these. Don't kill anyone or put them in the hospital." She motioned to the bartender, murmuring her order before focusing on Weiss again. "You can't bring any weapons into the fight, but anything thrown into the ring is fair game."

"People throw weapons into the ring?" She asked, trying not to let her voice waver.

"Yup." Yang said, popping the P. "But you gotta throw them back when the round ends."

Two drinks were slid in front of her. One was pitch black with a couple of ice cubes clacking together inside. The other was in a martini glass with a little umbrella. It was bright orange, yellow, and red, complimented by a strawberry on the rim.

Weiss raised an eyebrow as the dark drink was slid towards her by a large hand. It was no secret that she liked to drink, probably a little more than was healthy, but she doubted they had any quality liquor here.

"What is it?" She asked, looking into it curiously and trying not to think of what number it would earn on the toxicity scale.

"Atlesian Coffee."

It didn't sound very promising, but she raised the glass to her lips, taking an experimental sip. She blinked a couple of times, letting out an undignified grunt at the strong taste. It was almost as bitter as the coffee she made herself, but held the harsh stinging undertone of vodka.

"I like it." She murmured.

Yang giggled and sipped at her drink for moment. The heiress took the time to observe the woman out of the corner of her eye. Something had been a bit different about her since they stepped inside. She practically vibrated with poorly hidden enthusiasm. Her smile was bigger, her eyes shining.

It made her own eyes drift over their surroundings. People were merry and happy as they sloshed their cheap liquor and talked in too-loud voices, but there wasn't anything special about it that Weiss could see.

"Don't let Qrow get to you, alright? You really don't have to do this if you don't want to." Yang spoke up after a moment, her voice just loud enough to hear over the dull roar of the crowd.

Weiss shook her head. She was not about to be proved wrong by a rude alcoholic with sticky hands. "I'll be fine Yang. You worry too much."

Weiss shifted uncomfortably, eyes picking out the spots of dirt on the floor. For Yang, of all people, to think that she was weak too made her lips thin into a tight line.

A warm hand rubbed gently across Weiss' shoulders, cutting off her thoughts and turning her attention back to the blonde. "I'll be cheering you on then."

Weiss' heart throbbed warmly and she scowled as her cheeks heated up. How did she put her on the edge of her seat, then pacify her so quickly? This entire trip was confusing. Weiss was beginning to look forward to beating somebody into the ground, if only to let off some steam.

Her wishes were answered much too soon as a crackle on the intercom made the noise die down.

"Place your bets now, because the fights are starting!" A voice boomed, the enthusiasm a bit too thick to be real. The patrons didn't seem to care, they cheered all the same. "Our first match will be between Shark Bite and The Ice Queen! Combatants, please make your way to the ring!"

Shark Bite? She looked at Yang questioningly, but the blonde simply shrugged. With a sigh and a growing sense of unease, Weiss hopped off the stool and started towards the ring. A hand grasping her arm stopped her short.

"Wait! You're gonna have to take off your clothes!" Yang said quickly.

Weiss flinched at the thought. "What do you mean!?" She hissed. Pride or no, she was not going to fight naked!

"Just the outer layer." Yang said, biting her lip to stifle her laughter. "If you don't, you're gonna end up with heat stroke."

Weiss scowled for a moment before letting out a groan. Before she could hesitate and lose her nerve, she pulled her shirt up over her head and unceremoniously dropped her pants. Her cheeks burned, but the heiress folded up her clothes and placed them in Yang's waiting arms. It was a lot easier to breathe without the hot layers, though she'd never admit that Yang was right.

"Is this fine?" Weiss asked, crossing her arms when it came out a bit more self conscious than she would've liked. In her defense, the outfit showed a lot more skin than she was used to. She usually preferred tailored suits and the occasional skirt.

If Yang noticed, she didn't comment. She simply wrapped Weiss in a quick hug before nudging her towards the ring. "It's perfect. Kick some ass Weiss Cream!"

Weiss nodded, head high as she walked towards the ring. 'Shark Bite' was already waiting as she clambered up, his back pressed against the ropes on the opposite side. He was only a bit taller than her and though he had quite a bit of muscle definition, it was nothing compared to Yang's bulk. He had short, light green hair and looked her up and down with hazel eyes.

She stepped into the center of the ring, watching him stride forward in his _obscenely_ tight shorts. She would've made a comment about how much of his anatomy she really _didn't need to see_ but, with her bikini and assless chaps, she didn't exactly have room to talk.

When he smiled, it was kind, but overshadowed by the fact that his teeth were filed down into sharp, gleaming points. Not that it lasted long. His eyebrows quickly knit together. "Are those high heels?" He asked, voice a bit higher than Weiss would've expected.

"Of course." She huffed, scowling. What did he have against high heels?

A woman wearing a bikini (without the assless chaps) held up a sign at the base of the ring before the intercom crackled on again. "Round one!" She squared her shoulders and tilted her chin up, bending her knees slightly. "Fight!"

The man lunged immediately, a fist pulled back to punch, but she sidestepped quickly to let his momentum carry him past. He began to circle her slowly, his smile a little less kind this time. Blue eyes narrowed at him, Weiss' heart beating rapidly in her chest.

Her mind played through her instructors bland voice, going over what she was taught. The number of times the words "Lethal", "Paralysis", and "Major brain damage" came up made her wince. She wasn't trained to fight for sport, she was trained to eliminate threats as quickly and brutally as possible. He stepped closer, but she mirrored with a step back. He growled.

It continued like that, matching every step with one of her own, every punch with an evasion, as she tried to figure out a way to defeat him without accidentally giving him a serious injury. When the bell finally signaled the end of round one, he was fuming. Weiss couldn't help but smirk as he stomped over to a corner where someone handed him up a water bottle.

"Weiss!"

Weiss turned to find Yang in the opposite corner, motioning with her hand. When she walked over, she found a water bottle being pressed into her hand too, "You're supposed to come over here at the end of the round."

Weiss looked glanced at her opponent, cocking her head. "How many rounds are there?"

"Three." Yang said, eyebrows slowly rising, "You've… never seen any fights?"

Weiss shook her head, sipping the water. The only fights she had seen were ones she had taken part in personally. Even then, they were quick and decisive, short flurries of violence reserved for dark parking lots and the blind spots of the Shnee manor cameras.

Yang exhaled sharply, running a hand through her hair. " You're doing pretty well so far. Just be careful of his tee-"

"At your positions!" The announcer shouted.

Weiss handed the bottle back quickly, sparing Yang a small smile in hopes of keeping the woman from tearing her hair out with concern.

Her shoulders squared again as she got to the center, more out of confidence than habit. He may have been muscular, but the first round had proved that he was lacking when it came to speed. Or, that's what she thought.

When the bell rang through the intercom again, he darted forward. Caught off guard, she barely turned to the side in time, face tingling where the punch nearly struck. Though, she regretted not taking the punch instead when a sharp pain sliced into her arm.

She swung a fist around, catching him in the jaw and making the pain intensify before he stumbled back.

"Did you just fucking _bite_ me!?" She nearly screamed, gripping her bicep.

He let out a loud laugh and she caught a few smears of red on his teeth. "What? Are you gonna cry?"

Her temper flared and she let her hand fall to her side, clenching it into a fist. The next fist he launched in her direction was just as fast. She spun around it, using the momentum to slam her elbow into his face as hard as she could. Weiss tried to be humble about the satisfaction she felt as he held his face with wide eyes, but decided she didn't like it and let the vindictive smirk twist her lips. "What? Are you going to cry?"

His next move was a kick aimed at her side. Though her first reaction was to jump back, she grit her teeth and stepped forward, ceasing his momentum and using the opportunity to pull his leg up and send him crashing down on his back. Her leg lashed out to send a kick of her own, there was no way she was going to join him on the floor with her stature, but he rolled out of the way to avoid some very bruised ribs.

As he tried to get to his feet, she tried a punch of her own. It didn't do much damage. He didn't even flinch. In fact, it hurt her more than it hurt him. Her hand was still sore from punching Yang's stomach and her flinch gave him time to lock his teeth around her wrist, prompting another bout of cursing and batting him off frantically. That was _unsanitary_!

His chuckle was cut off by a dull thud behind him as a pool stick dropped and rolled a couple of inches. Her eyes caught his and they stared for a moment before both of them began to scramble towards it. No matter how much speed she had on him, he was closer. She pulled back short as he seized it and whipped it around in a circle, forcing the breath to catch in her throat as the wind it created ruffled her bangs.

He slashed at her with it like it was an overly long sword, forcing her to jump back or duck under it. Curses flowed freely from her mouth as it hit her thigh. The leather may have helped, but that was sure to be a dark bruise by morning. It hit again on her arm, then once more on the shoulder. He was at too much of an advantage with a weapon.

She tried to put more distance between them, but a backhanded swing at her ankles had her jumping in the air. Weiss realized, as she saw the grin on his face and the fist hurtling towards hers, that that wasn't the best idea.

It _hurt_. The bright spots that flickered across her vision and confusing jumble of motion before she found herself on the ground was just as bad. Her face felt uncomfortably wet, but she tried not to focus on it and lurched to her feet, trying not to fall over as the room spun around her.

Though her eyes were unfocused, Weiss stared him down, waiting for his next move. He growled and continued to stab and swing at her, the assault a little slower than before. This was getting nowhere, and, with her vision blurry and breathing ragged, it was only a matter of time before she slipped up again.

Her hand darted out as he swung once more, breath hissing through her teeth as the pool stick slammed against her palm. His expression morphed into shock, but a stark white high heel slammed into his chest as she wrenched the stick out of his grasp before he could process what happened.

She grinned, holding back a wince at the metallic taste that invaded her mouth, and pulled back to swing.

Only for the ringing of the bell to cut her off.

She didn't even try to hold back her enraged screech as she tossed the stick back to the crowd and stomped towards the yellow blur that was most likely her girlfriend.

"Weiss! Are you okay?" Yang asked frantically as Weiss sagged over the ropes. The warm hand that cupped her cheek felt almost as wonderful as the cool fabric that swiped under her nose and around the jagged, disgusting teeth marks in her arms.

Weiss tried to huff, though it came out as more of a wheeze. "I'm fine. You worry too much."

"I just watched you get punched across the ring. I think I'm not worrying enough." The water bottle was pressed to her lips and Weiss was suddenly very grateful that she hadn't drank that much after the first round.

As her vision began to clear and her breath slowed down, she sighed. "I'm alright. I've been through much worse." She tapped the ugly scar that marred her face, frowning. "If you think this rude, disgusting, _savage_ will win, then you may want to reconsider."

Yang hesitated for a moment before letting out a sigh of her own, small smile playing on her lips. "You're right. You got this, babe."

Weiss wished the blood was still on her face. At least that would disguise the fact that she was practically glowing red. Babe!? that one was even worse than 'girlfriend'.

She cleared her throat, hoping her fluttering pulse wouldn't follow her into the ring. "I-I do. So if you'll stop working yourself up to a heart attack, it would be much appreciated." She murmured.

Yang chuckled, smile growing. As the announcer declared that the next round was about to start, Weiss grit her teeth and straightened out the best she could. Before she could turn, the large hands cupped her face and brought her into a soft, slow kiss.

Weiss felt herself relax a fraction. The gentle lips against her's was a stark contrast to the rough handling she endured, though a very welcome one. When the blonde pulled away, Weiss opened her eyes ( _when had they closed?_ ) and stared at her curiously.

"Go teach that 'savage' exactly who he's dealing with."

Weiss nodded, smiling slightly and turning to face off with Shark Bite once again. This time, when the bell rang, she was ready.

She charged forward, not letting him have the first move this time. He was ready for her, his guard up to block a high kick aimed at his head. She threw a couple more, trying to determine where his guard was weakest. Before she could find one, his hand grasped her ankle. His teeth glistened as he opened his mouth wide, still tinged pink from the wounds on her arm. If he thought he was going to get away with using her as a chew toy _again_ , he had another thing coming.

She knew she that she was light, but with the help of leverage and momentum, she could make use of what little weight she had. Her other leg came up to wrap around his neck, leaving her torso to fall with dizzying speed and turn the world upside down. With a grunt of exertion, she flexed her stomach so hard that her abs burned and pulled him off his feet, slamming him face first into the floor as she rolled away The sound of his face hitting the ground almost made the teeth marks worth it.

She dragged herself to her feet as quickly as she could, breath ragged, and whirled to face him as he got to his hands and knees. She realized, as he stumbled to his feet, that he was nearly as tired as she was. Weiss smirked.

This time, she decided to focus on throws. They posed the least threat of crushing his windpipe or severing his spinal cord. She circled him slowly, eyes narrowed in concentration. They stayed in limbo for a moment, neither willing to initiate, nor back down. Finally, as Weiss' patience began to run out, he stepped forward,bringing his knee up to slam into her rib cage. All air left her lungs. It was better than the scream she wanted to let out.

As a thick arm attempted to wrap around her shoulder, she tipped her head back and slammed it into his nose viciously, knocking him back a few steps. She wasn't quite sure who's blood was everywhere, but there was a lot of it.

Weiss reached over her shoulder before twisting her torso and bringing the back of her hand to his cheek with enough force to let a loud 'slap' be heard over the cheering of the crowd. It served to knock him back a few more steps and off balance.

Finally, she dashed forward and to ram her shoulder into his chest and knocking him on his back.

He groaned, and rolled, trying to get back on his feet. Weiss scowled, why couldn't he just stay down!? She needed more force!

"Use the chair!" A voice bellowed.

When she looked back, she saw a familiar blonde mane by the ring and a wooden chair flying into the ring towards her. She scrambled back slightly to keep it from hitting her, but it didn't stop the smile that spread across her face.

She wrapped her thin fingers around the legs, worried for a moment that she wouldn't be able to lift it. Weiss was pleasantly surprised to find that it was a lot lighter than it looked. Without wasting anymore time, she swung the chair over her head like an executioner's axe, and brought it down across Shark Bite's back.

The fragility of the chair must have been the reason for it's light weight, because it exploded in a shower of splinters, legs falling all around the man on the ground. And, to Weiss infinite satisfaction, he remained on the ground.

After a moment, the bell rang out with her being the only one standing.

"There you have it folks! Despite the odds, the Ice Queen has come out on top! Pay your debts, and make sure you leave the fighting for the ring!"

Weiss looked around at the screaming faces of the crowd, her surroundings slowly trickling back into her senses. She liked what she saw. Her breath rasped as she panted, waiting for the noise to die down. It didn't. And the warm flare of pride in her chest made a slight smile touch her face. They were cheering for her. Not her appearance or her name. Just her and her abilities. It was gratifying beyond belief.

Indulging in her flair for the dramatic, the heiress gave a slight curtsy (despite her lack of a skirt) before she made her way to the edge of the ring.

Her muscles screamed their complaints at her with every step she took, but she held her head high. She climbed tiredly over the ropes in an attempt to get down, but large hands closed around her hips and plucked her off the stage like a doll from the shelf of a toy store and she was settled into a pair of strong arms.

"Oh my god, you completely _wrecked_ him, Weiss!" Yang laughed, smile wide.

Weiss huffed weakly, head lolling against Yang's shoulder. "You act like there was any other possibility."

Her eyes squeezed shut as Yang walked towards the door that Qrow had disappeared through earlier. The motion made her head feel like it was full of water, sloshing around every which way. When the noise around them dulled to a quiet rumble, Weiss opened her eyes to find that they were in a dim room. Screens lined the wall above a computer desk on one side. One the other side, a couple of old couches sat with a small fridge and a cardboard box between them. Her clothes sat on one of the couches. They were neatly folded, much to Weiss' delight.

"Where are we?" Weiss questioned, eyes scanning the room before settling on the couches that looked _beyond comfortable_ to her battered body.

Yang seemed to catch the hint, large strides taking them to the couches quickly. She set Weiss down and turned to the fridge. "The back room. They bring fighters here to patch them up."

"I see." She muttered. The blonde continued to rummage through the fridge for a few moments as Weiss eyed a suspicious looking stain on the couch that was a bit too close for comfort. When Yang turned it was with an armful of supplies. Weiss spotted some bandages, disinfectant, an icepack, and a couple of tubes of something she didn't recognize.

As Yang sat them down, Weiss reached for the disinfectant only to have her hand slapped away. She scowled at the brute, but Yang just shook her head. "Just relax, alright? I may not be as good as Ruby, but I'll have you fixed up in no time."

Weiss glared for another moment, but sighed and leaned back against the couch. She watched as Yang began to unscrew the disinfectant, frowning.

"I am an adult. I don't know why you insist on taking care of me." She murmured, turning her glare to the floor. Hadn't she just proved she was strong? That she could handle herself? It may have been a completely barbaric method, but it stood for something, didn't it?

"Well, it's what you do to people you care about." Yang said, drawing the blue eyes back to her as she wet the rag. "You don't take care of them because they can't take care of themselves. You do it because you want them to be happy."

"You want me to be- _Du Hurensohn!_ " She hissed through clenched teeth, noticing much too late that Yang had pressed the cloth to the circle of teeth marks on her wrist. When the stinging began to ebb, she swallowed hard, suddenly thankful for the interruption. Of course Yang wanted her to be happy. She was someone who made everyone happy.

Her tense muscles relaxed a fraction. Being taken care of did feel nice when it wasn't a bunch of servants you knew by face, but not by name. The calloused hands were deceptively gentle as they wrapped the bandages. The process repeated on the set of marks on her other arm, though Weiss managed to keep her vulgar words to herself this time. It slightly worried the heiress how much red stained the rag after Yang had dabbed it gently over her face. That could be why she felt so dizzy.

Soon enough, Yang had picked up one of the tubes. As it opened, Weiss' nose scrunched up at the strong smell of mint. Her eyebrows knit together as the blonde began to rub it over her bruises. It was absolutely freezing!

"What the hell is that?" She squawked, squirming away from Yang's hand.

The blonde giggled, pulling at the side of the leather and smearing it across the long bruise forming where the pool stick struck her thigh. "It's Icy Hot, Weiss. Trust me, you'll appreciate it in a second. Unfortunately, I can't put it on your face. So you have to make due with this." She pressed the ice pack into her hands.

With a sigh, Weiss put it to the side of her mouth. She could already feel the swelling, and was thankful that there were no mirrors around. If she looked how she felt, she wouldn't want to look at one for a few days. "Thank you, Yang."

"No problem Weiss Cream." She said, gathering the supplies and putting them in their place before collapsing against the couch. Weiss was pulled into her side, an arm wrapped around her narrow shoulders.

Weiss hummed quietly at the warmth, relaxing further. "Are you fighting too?"

"Yeah. Don't worry, we'll hear the intercom from in here."

Weiss nodded slowly, exhaustion keeping her from trying to talk. A beat up couch in the back of a bar was the last place she'd want to sleep, but the warm body next to hers and quiet atmosphere of the dim room was making a nap seem absolutely delightful.

Her foggy mind was snapped to attention by the rise and fall in noise that signaled the door opening.

"Woah there buddy!" Qrow said, Shark Bite's arm slung over his shoulder. They stumbled slowly over to the other couch before Qrow lowered him onto it. He shot Weiss a look over his shoulder, "Did you really have to hit him with a chair?"

Weiss shrugged, face carefully neutral. "It's better than accidentally severing his spine and leaving him paralyzed."

The man on the couch noticeably paled, though Qrow began to laugh.

The intercom screeched, causing all in the room to wince, before the voice of the announcer came through again. "It turns out we have a special surprise tonight!" He boomed, sounding a lot more excited than he was for her match. "For those of you who haven't seen her fight, you're in for a treat! Our champion has returned!"

Yang chuckled, standing and stretching. "That's my cue."

"Contested by our up and coming fighter "Neon Katt", give it up for 'Bang' Xiao-Long, our very own Golden Dragon!"

The sound of screaming and breaking glass filtered in from under the door. Qrow frowned, groaning, "Why do people always break shit when you're around?"

"Hey, at least you'll be making enough to pay for it." She said, smirking. Yang looked to Weiss, bending down to press a quick kiss to her cheek, avoiding the one with the bruise. "I'll see you out there." Her eyes strayed to Qrow for a moment. "Try not stab him, okay?"

Weiss rolled her eyes, "No promises. Good luck."

"No need for luck when you got guns like these!" She put her hands up, biceps flexing in a way that made Weiss suddenly forget how to speak.

She tore her eyes away, scowling at the heat gathering in her cheeks. "Just go kick her ass, you Oaf."

The boisterous laugh followed the blonde out the door.

Weiss kept her gaze on the door for a moment, doing her best not to look at the man she just fought and the man she wanted to fight. The bruises didn't ache so much, thanks to the numbing cold of the 'Icy Hot' and the ice pack. She briefly considered putting her clothes back on, but the ache in her muscles and bone deep exhaustion convinced her otherwise. Besides, it wasn't so bad once she got used to it. Weiss had worn more scandalous things in college anyways.

She took a deep breath, preparing to join the crowd, but a low beep from her scroll stopped her. Weiss ruffled through her pile of clothes until she found it. It was a text from Ruby.

[Ruby]: Where are you guys? We finished early!

[Weiss]: A place named 'The Crow Bar'.

[Ruby]: KJAFJKDN!?

Weiss' eyebrows knit together at the slew of gibberish, slightly annoyed. With a sigh and a shake of her head, she began to walk again. But, not halfway to the door, Qrow stepped in front of her. He was just working his way further and further under her skin. His walk was a bit more steady and eyes a bit more clear, though he still reeked of the cheap liquor that made Weiss want to wrinkle her nose.

Without preamble, he handed her a wad of bills secured by a rubber band. She didn't bother counting. She simply shoved it down the tight leather strapped to her thighs along with her scroll, a bit too eager to be rid of his presence to think of grace. As she turned, his voice made her teeth clench.

"That was a good fight." He said quietly, Glancing over to where Shark Bite was pressing his own ice pack to his head.

Weiss' eyes narrowed, her shoulders squaring despite the exhaustion of her muscles. "Thank you." She replied, sharp and short, like the crack of a whip.

The man sighed and folded his arms, staring hard at Weiss. "Yang is strong."

The heiress' hand clenched at her sides as she opened her mouth to tell him he was stating the obvious, but he shook his head.

"She is strong in a different way than you are." He looked back at the door, shoving his hands in his pockets. "She's wild. She burns so bright that it should blind the rest of us. But she's a candle burning at both ends, and one of these days, she's going to burn out."

Weiss' hands relaxed as she looked the man up and down. The words he said now sounded a lot older than when they met not too long ago. Why was he saying this?

"There are things in this world that even Yang needs to be protected from."

"What do you mean?" She asked slowly. Yang was always doing her best to protect others. Even if Weiss could protect her, she didn't think Yang would want that.

The sharp red eyes locked onto her's, the muscles in his jaw working for a moment before he spoke. "I know she's still looking. I don't want her to end up like her mom."

The small pieces snapped together in Weiss' mind. And, suddenly, she could see it. The cold feeling in your stomach that kept you up at night, wondering what would happen if you were smarter. If you were stronger. If you could change things. She saw the feeling she fought everyday, echoed in this man's eyes. The regret. The guilt.

"You know her." He said, his posture sagging further. "She won't stop until she finds him. I tried to talk her out of it. He won't-"

"I won't let anything happen to her." She said firmly. "I know she'll find him. I know she'll be in danger. But I'll be there to make sure she's okay. I won't let it happen to her too."

A sharp intake of breath hissed through his teeth and he squeezed his eyes shut. When he opened them, his serious demeanor had faded slightly and a lazy, if not fake, smirk pulled at his lips.

"Good. With moves like those, I don't think I'll have to worry much." His open hand stretched out to her, though with more sincerity this time. "It was nice to meet you, Ice _Queen_."

She grasped it tightly, despite how sticky it was, and shook it. "You as well, Qrow."

He laughed quietly, scratching at the stubble on his chin. "Could you really have severed his spine?"

"At least three different times."

"Yikes. Remind me not to get on your murdery side." He snickered. Weiss smirked, rolling her eyes. "Anyways, I gotta finish taking care of Shark Bait over here. Go watch Firecracker pummel some sense into Neon, yeah? That girl runs her mouth, the fight's gonna be brutal."

Weiss nodded once, starting towards the door once more.

She held back the urge to cover her ears as the cacophony of noise in the bar brought her just a little closer to a headache. After getting punched across a ring, there wasn't that much farther to go.

A woman with bright orange hair, save for the two blue highlights over her eyes jumped into the ring. Her outfit was a bit more modest than Yang's, though much more eccentric. The light blue tank top seemed at odds with the black arm warmers she wore and the ragged hem stopped at the middle of her toned stomach. Her short pink skirt failed to hide the shorts underneath and a tail ringed with glow sticks flicked idly behind her.

She grabbed a bottle of water from the bartender before making her way through the crowd. It was a lot harder without Yang's broad shoulders and intimidating presence to make a path for her, but the patrons that saw the malicious glare she sported were quick to get out of her way.

The mood of the bar was different than it was with Weiss' fight. They were loud and cheerful rather than subdued and curious, people crowding around the ring and screaming. She saw more than a few wads of cash being passed around and wondered if she should bet too. It couldn't be worse than the stock market.

As she made her way to Yang's corner, she found that the mood of the fighters were different too. Where she was somber and critical, they threw insult after insult at each other. Neon, with a smirk. Yang, with a furrowed brows and folded arms.

"-I'm just saying. I didn't think that the champ was gonna be someone who looked like they could be hit by a parked car." Neon giggled, clasping her hands behind her.

Yang glared, hands curling into fists. "If I wanted your opinion, I'd beat it out of you." She growled.

"Yikes!" The faunus said, putting a hand over her mouth in mock horror, "Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the cage this morning."

"Talk all you want. You'll understand why I'm at the top after the fight." She huffed. Even Weiss could admit that was kind of lame. With all of her prowess in wordplay, Yang was shit at insulting people.

Neon let out another giggle, eyes narrowing. "I'm not scared of you. You'll be the one running when I'm done."

Yang took a step forward, sneering at the smaller woman. "I don't know what fear is."

"I bet you don't know the meaning of a lot of words."

"Alright Folks! Cast your bets now, because this fight is starting! Fighters, at your positions!" The announcer yelled cheerily. With great timing too. Yang looked like she might try to dismember the girl before the fight even started.

Weiss gripped the rope tightly as Yang lowered her body, posture more aggressive and her hands up and curled into fists. Neon simply stood her ground, cheshire grin never leaving her face.

"Fight!" Was punctuated by the annoying ring of the bell.

Neither moved. Weiss frowned, watching them stare at each other. When they moved, it was not a violent burst of motion. It was Neon turning and sprinting for the other side of the ring. Without a second thought, Yang gave chase, her teeth clenched and eyes narrowed.

As the woman got to the edge, she jumped forward quickly. Was she leaving the ring? If that was allowed, Weiss could've used that. To the pale woman's surprise, Neon did not jump out of the ring, but planted her feet against the rope to use it as an -admittedly clever- slingshot that launched her shoulder first into Yang's stomach. Weiss couldn't hear what she said as Yang fell over the screaming of the crowd, but the enraged scream that followed was enough to know it wasn't anything nice.

When she stood, they no longer stared at each other, choosing to circle slowly instead. Yang took a few swipes, but they were either avoided or countered. The smaller girl had a lot more speed and she knew it, using it to dart in and out of range.

The erratic energy of the crowd was making her heart pound quickly in her chest, her knuckles turning white as she gripped the rope and her blood burning in her veins.

Before she knew it, the bell rang and Yang was jogging lightly towards her. The bruise on her stomach was already starting to blossom to look like some had spilled purple paint on her. Weiss handed her the water bottle, eyes widening slightly as she down half the bottle in one gulp.

"That girl talks a lot of shit. It wouldn't worry me if she didn't have the skill to back it up." Yang growled.

Weiss stared at the girl for a moment before turning her attention back to Yang. "She's smaller than you-"

"You of all people should know that size doesn't matter, Weiss."

"Let me finish!" She hissed. Yang mimed zipping her mouth shut and Weiss began again, speaking quickly. "She's smaller than you, but she's quick. If you can grab her or hold her down, your strength will prove superior."

Yang blinked a couple of times before a toothy grin spread across her face. "You're really into this, aren't you?"

Weiss frowned, fighting off a blush. "Shut up and focus on defeating her… Babe." She added hesitantly. The word sounded foreign to her own ears.

Yang's grin doubled in size and Weiss' cheeks grew hotter. "Well, when you put it that way, I can't lose."

As the intercom announced the next round, Yang kissed her unblemished cheek again and walked to the center of the ring.

Neon was still talking in her corner. The man she handed the water bottle back to looked oddly familiar. He wore a bowler hat with a blue band around it. His dress shirt was neatly pressed with a black vest over it and the tie hanging untied around his neck matched the blue on his hat. Weiss narrowed her eyes slightly. It would be best for her somewhat salvageable reputation if nobody recognized her here. Hopefully, she was imagining things.

As the bell rang again and the cheers rose in volume, Yang burst forward in an effort to grab her opponent, but the girl simply jumped away laughing. Her laugh was cut off abruptly as Yang motioned to her hair, a devious smirk on her face as she said something Weiss couldn't quite hear.

Neon glared, shouting, "Well, at least _my_ tits don't sag!"

The blonde stopped smirking. Even Weiss felt a little offended at that one. They were very perky for their size and that woman obviously had no idea what she was talking about.

"Aren't you Weiss Schnee?" Weiss tore her eyes away from Yang's generous endowments to whirl around. The man she saw on the other side was standing next to her, looking over the square sunglasses resting on his nose. She didn't know why he was wearing them inside, it seemed quite silly.

"To whom do I owe the pleasure?" She asked, straightening her posture in an attempt to hide her embarrassment.

His eyes narrowed, mouth forming a tight line. "Flynt Coal."

"Nice to make your acquaintance, Mr. Coal." She said. Hopefully he wasn't one of her father's men.

"Yeah, sure." He barked, arms folded. "You're the heiress to the Schnee Steel Company, right?"

She fought back an icy retort, trying to be polite. He wasn't one of her father's men if he didn't know that already. "Yes."

"Huh. I was the heir to a steel company. Coal's Forge. You know, until your father put us out of business." His lip was raised enough to show off a hint of teeth.

Oh. That explained why he looked familiar. She pressed her fingers to her temple. She was getting tired of people coming to her with problems they have with the company. "I'm sorry to hear about that, but I am not my father. I don't see why you need to inform me of this."

"Of course, why would I think you cared? All you Schnees are the same, not giving a shit about the little guys you step all over with your greed." He growled.

There was that headache she had been waiting for all night, pounding away at her skull. "Listen," She barked, scowling up at the man. "You don't know me. I don't even make any decisions in the company. So don't walk up to me and tell me how wrong I am for something I didn't do."

"How could I not know you? You're always plastered all over the news and the web like you live on a fucking screen."

Her scowl turned downright murderous, but before she could find something to possibly stab the man with, a heavily muscled shoulder stretched the ropes she was holding onto and knocked her on her backside. She looked up in time to see her blonde counterpart bounce back, only for an arm to clothesline her around the neck.

More bruises had blossomed over the golden skin while she was preoccupied. Blood dripped lazily from her nose as she rolled to her feet. Weiss bit her lip as she watched. Her advice was useless if Yang couldn't catch her in the first place. She wished she could be of more use, like Yang was for her. She probably wouldn't have won if it wasn't for the blonde.

A small smile lit her face at the thought of her victory. _A weapon_! She needed a weapon. Weiss scrambled to her feet, darting into the crowd.

"Hey! I wasn't done talking to you!" Flynt yelled to be heard over the noise. She ignored him.

The bell rang with her at the back of the bar, dragging a chair towards the ring. If it worked for her, it'd definitely work for someone with the muscle to wield it properly. Lilac eyes found her as she neared the edge, swiftly filling with mirth and something else Weiss didn't recognize.

Before the heiress could puff out her chest in pride for thinking of such a wonderful plan, the man stepped into her path with a very disgruntled look on his face. "I said I wasn't done talking to you!"

Why couldn't he just leave her alone? "I'm kind of busy, in case you haven't noticed." She huffed, still pulling the chair in an attempt to walk around him.

He looked at the chair, then at where she was heading before his eyes widened slightly. "Oh no, that's not happening. Neon has been looking forward to a fight like this for ages! I'm not going to let you ruin that too!" Flynt quickly kicked at the chair's legs, jerking it out of Weiss' hands.

The announcer rang over the intercom to announce the next fight, but it only came to her in bits and pieces, the sound of blood rushing in her ears drowning out almost everything else.

Later, Weiss would blame the adrenaline of the fight and the screaming of the crowd, but at the moment all she could think of was how much she wanted to strangle him.

"I didn't ruin anything!" She snarled, hands turning to fists. "Why do you keep insisting that I'm a bad person!? Why do you keep acting like I'm the scum of the earth!? _I haven't done anything_!" She was nearly screaming by the end.

"Because you are!" He growled, stepping closer. "You took everything from me!"

She wanted to scream in frustration. She wasn't her father! She wasn't the face of the company! _She was Weiss_. Weiss was sick and tired of proving herself over and over again for people she didn't even know. She was sick of people assuming things about her because of her appearance or her family name.

She lunged forward, kicking his legs out from under him and darting toward the chair again, only to have a hand wrap around her ankle and yank her off balance. Luckily, she managed to stay on her feet.

"Weiss!" Yang shouted, wrapping her hands around the ropes as if to jump over.

Weiss kicked the hand off her ankle viciously, waving a hand towards the ring, "Keep fighting!"

The blonde looked doubtful, but the incoming faunus trying to get her in a choke hold tore her attention away.

As Weiss looked back at the man she was quickly growing to despise the existence of, she squared her shoulders for what felt like the thousandth time that day. Her battle stance, whether it was for actual battle, uncomfortable conversations, or daunting problems, had always served her well.

He got to his feet and she could see the same distaste mirrored in his eyes. Weiss was glad the feeling was mutual. There was no preamble, no announcers, no stinging comments or thrown insults. It was so much more comfortable than being up on that stage. So much more familiar.

He ran at her, feinting to the right, but the Pale woman didn't buy it. Her ice blue eyes were narrowed in concentration, even as she dodge out of the way like a matador. With her back to the ring, an idea popped into existence. It wasn't elegant, or dignified, and might not even work, but it made her mouth twitch up at the edges.

His glared deepened at her smile and he let out a wordless scream as he charged at her. She smiled wider.

"Yang! Catch!" She yelled, muscles tense in preparation.

In what felt like slow motion, his expression went from enraged, to confusion, to apprehension. He tried to stop, but the momentum carried him straight in to Weiss' waiting hands. She gripped his arm, placed a foot on his hip, and rolled backwards onto the _filthy_ floor of the bar. She couldn't keep the disgust off of her face at the sticky feeling on her back, even as she planted her other foot on his stomach and pushed with all the all the strength in her small body.

It didn't take much, momentum and leverage doing most of the work for her, and it was enough to send him soaring through the air. Weiss went limp on the ground, watching him fly with a tired sense of satisfaction. The feeling intensified when Yang caught him by the ankle, eyes wide, and swung him in a large circle before slamming him into Neon like a screaming, terrified baseball bat.

They fell to the floor of the ring in a heap. Weiss saw them move, but they didn't look like they had it in them to untangle and keep fighting. And, for the first time since walking into the bar, the bell ringing was not annoying. It was one of the sweetest sounds she'd ever heard.

She slowly got up, feeling a bit too bruised to move quickly in any manner, and limped her way over to the stage.

"'Bang' Xiao-Long!" The crowd began to chant, people jumping and screaming in a frenzy as Yang flashed Weiss a million dollar smile. Weiss smile back, as lopsided as her bruises made it. Neither had come out unscathed, but they had won.

Weiss was honestly just glad it was over. She really needed a hot shower and, if she pushed her pride aside one more time tonight, she might have a pair warm arms to hold her while she slept.

"There you have it folks! The champion defended her title, even with the impromptu interruption from the crowd!" Interruption? Weiss scoffed as she leaned against the side of the ring. That was some damn fine team work. "And now that all the fights- Wait! What is this!?"

Weiss screeched angrily, glaring up at one of the speakers. Was it impossible to catch a break today? She didn't know if she could make it through another fight.

"It seems that with our champions return, her executioner has followed!" Yang paled visibly, her shade starting to match Weiss'. "The only one to knock the Golden Dragon off her throne! Ladies and gentlemen, make way for the Red Reaper!"

"YANG XIAO-LONG!" A familiar voice screamed, making the hair on the back of Weiss' neck rise and her skin break out in a sweat.

Yang's reaction was immediate. She scrambled back, making for the edge of the ring before a red blur lept into the ring and tackled her to the ground. Ruby rose over the shocked and horrified body of her sister, face twisted in complete, unadulterated rage.

"What in the ACTUAL FUCK are you doing here!?"

"W-Wait!" Yang squealed, making a pitiful attempt to crawl away, "I-I can explain!"

"It better be a damn good explanation." She growled, picking her sister up off the ground and proceeding to drag her towards the door with a strength Weiss wouldn't believe if she hadn't seen it before.

With a tired groan, Weiss followed after them. Hopefully no one would be dead when she got out there. But, with the way her luck was going lately, she expected the worst.

As she pushed through the doors, the cold air hit her with all the force of a train, making her abused body stiff and achy. The sisters argued to each other, their arms folded and postures rigid and the only warning she got to the dark faunus' presence was a puff of smoke that twisted lazily through the air. Blake leaned against the wall next to the door, carefully observing the scene in front of them. Throwing a look at the other two as they glared at each other, Weiss decided to join her.

"What happened to you?" Blake questioned, eyes following Weiss. Her eyebrows rose, "Wait, you kept that outfit?"

Weiss sighed. "Underground fighting ring. And yes, I did. I think it looks nice."

Blake stared at her for a moment, "You really are an exhibitionist, aren't you."

"Don't you judge me."

"I can't believe this! Why would you come back here!?" Reached the heiress' ears. She returned her attention to the sisters, unease curling in her stomach like a coiled snake.

Yang ran a frustrated hand through her hair, "I never agreed to stay away in the first place."

"You're such a dick, Yang! I should just call you Wang!" At Yang's gasp, Ruby's expression darkened further, "Wang Xiao-Dong."

"Don't you use puns against me!" The older sister huffed, arms folding.

"Then don't come to a place where you know you'll get hurt!" She reached up, wrapping her knuckles against the side of Yang's head. Weiss' eyes widened as a distinctly metallic noise echoed through the lot. "Are you forgetting about this? About what happened!?"

"We needed the money, Ruby." Yang muttered, taking a step back and out of the smaller girl's reach.

Weiss folded her arms tightly over her chest. She wanted to help, but she didn't know how. The pale woman had just come to accept her new patchwork family. The thought of them disbanding made a sliver of fear wedge it's way into her heart.

"I don't see how the money is more important than your life!" Ruby growled. Her teeth clenched and she pulled her phone out of her pocket, fingers flying across the screen. "I'm. Telling. Dad."

"Ruby Rose! Don't you dare tell dad about this!" She said, panic leaking into her voice as she made a grab for the phone.

Ruby jerked it away, giving Yang a hard look before replacing it back in her pocket. "Why? You know that he doesn't like it either."

"What if it's about what I like!?" Yang said, fists clenched and eyes blazing, "What if this is something _I_ want, Ruby! What if this is something I need!"

"Why would you need to get beat up!? Why would you need to put your life in danger like that again!?" Ruby ran both hands through her hair, spiking the disheveled locks even more.

"This?" She motioned to the bar, "This is where _I_ am famous, Ruby!"

Ruby opened her mouth, but stopped short. Her eyes widened slightly as she looked up at the blonde. Yang continued, voice wavering, "This is where I matter! This is where I'm not some useless drummer following around a bunch of real musicians!"

Yang seemed to deflate slightly, her posture sagging. "Those people, they cheered for _me_. They wanted _me_. I'm important here! Why do you want to take that away from me?"

"Because you're important to _me_ , Yang!" Ruby said, her voice breaking. "We almost lost you last time! I wouldn't be where I am without you, and I don't know where I'll end up if you're gone. You're important to me! In fact, you're important to all of us!"

She pointed a finger at Blake, "You saved her from getting the shit kicked out of her by a bunch of assholes!" The finger turned to Weiss, "She would probably starve if you didn't cook for her. Or at least keep eating raw potatoes in the cupboard."

That drew a soft laugh from the blonde. Weiss didn't miss the way that she swiped at her eyes when Ruby glanced away. It made her heart twist in her chest.

"Yang, dad _chose_ us when he adopted us! He had a choice, and out of all of the kids there, he chose _us_. He _loves_ us! We tell you not to come here because we love you." She wrapped her arms around Yang tightly, burying her face in her shoulder. Slowly, the large arms came up to wrap around the girl in turn.

Weiss' heart ached. It was obvious how much they loved each other. She wondered if she would've been like them if her family was like that.

Movement next to her drew her eyes in time to see Blake stub her cigarette out and throw it into a nearby trashcan. Before she could protest, a hand was wrapped around hers and she was being pulled towards the sisters.

"Blake!" She yelped as quietly as she could, "They're having a moment."

The faunus glanced back at her. "You were sulking." She said, grip unrelenting. "We're a family now. From what I've seen, families take care of each other."

Weiss bit her lip. Even if they were a family, the sisters had been through so much together. The pale woman couldn't shake the feeling that she'd be intruding on something important.

Yang looked up from her place, buried in Ruby's messy hair, and smiled. Her arms opened up and, with almost no effort, Blake shoved her directly into another hug-orgy. Weiss grumbled, mostly for principle, but wrapped her arms around the sisters. The smell of blood, sweat, mint, and smoke shouldn't have been as comforting as it was.

"You should've told us, Oaf." Weiss muttered, "Just because you only play the drums doesn't make you less than us."

"Yeah! Where would we be without you?" Ruby squeaked.

"We'd have Nora as a drummer." Blake spoke up.

They shuddered collectively.

Weiss reached up slowly, pressing her fingers to the side of Yang's head. If she concentrated, she could feel a couple of bumps under the skin. She hesitated for a moment before asking, "What happened, if I may ask?"

Ruby ducked back into Yang's shoulder, muscles going slightly rigid. Yang sighed softly, rubbing her back. "Got in a bad fight. The chairs and tables are built for that kind of thing, fall apart like it's nothing. Metal pipes, not so much."

Ruby shuddered, and it was silently agreed upon that they should hug her harder.

After a moment, Yang continued. "They had to replace about a quarter of my skull with metal. Steel, actually. It has the SSC logo and everything." She chuckled. There wasn't much humor in the sound, but it was enough to keep anyone from crying.

They stayed huddled together in the cold. Weiss wasn't comfortable, she certainly wasn't dressed for the weather, but she wasn't ready to let go quite yet. Yang was still tense, and Ruby still shuddering. Weiss let her head rest on Ruby's shoulder.

This was messy. Yang felt happy here, but Ruby was unhappy about the danger. Nobody was right, but nobody was wrong. Weiss hated messy. She would like nothing more than to shove this problem under an overpriced rug and some of that Atlesian Coffee, but there were some problems that money and liquor couldn't fix.

"This place is pure evil." She whimpered.

"Ruby," Blake said, voice low and gentle. "There's no such thing as pure evil."

The woman opened her mouth to object, but closed it, eyebrows knitting together. After a moment, she nodded slowly. Ruby stepped back, breaking up the large hug. Weiss found herself beside Blake again. She was quiet, stable, giving off a calm energy that Weiss didn't know she needed.

Silver eyes found Yang again and the blonde stiffened slightly, swallowing hard. Ruby took a deep breath, surprising Weiss when her shoulders squared and her chin tipped up. She bit her lip, ignoring the pain from the existing injury.

"Yang, you know I don't like you coming here, and you know I worry about you." She took another deep breath, hands curling into the pocket on her hoodie. "But, I won't stop you. If it's what you need to be happy, I'll deal with it."

All at once, Yang's tight muscles and clenched jaw sagged with relief. "Ruby…" She murmured, lower lip trembling slightly.

"I want you to be safe though!" Ruby exclaimed, sporting a pout that could probably make legions of soldiers throw down their guns. "You may not feel like it, but we need you too!"

Yang smiled widely and swept her little sister into a hug that made Weiss' ribs ache just looking at it. Then she remembered that her ribs had been aching before that. Everything had. She felt dizzy, but whether it was from relief or blood loss, she couldn't tell.

The constant ups and downs had left her emotionally and physically exhausted. Though she didn't want to break up the sisters slightly violent cuddling, she was cold, tired, and _hungry_.

"I understand that this is all very touching and mushy, but can we go home now?"

Yang turned her beaming smile in Weiss' direction, making the pale woman scowl at the sudden throbbing of her heart. Maybe she needed to see a doctor about that. "Sure thing, Weiss Cream!"

Ruby released her and turned to Weiss, wide smile on her face suddenly morphing into shock and curiosity. "Holy fuck, Weiss! What happened to your face!?"

Weiss groaned.

* * *

Friedrich was a simple man. He had been working for the Schnees for over twenty years and he was comfortable with it. Stable employment, a place to stay, and the money he made were enough to ignore the frequent and underhanded comments made about the faunus. Him in particular. He had no dreams of adventure, or ambitions of success. He knew that he would most likely work for them until he was on his deathbed. Friedrich _liked_ it that way.

The only thing standing in the way of the simple life he so often dreamed of, was his job. Bodyguard/caretaker was a straightforward job title. But his clients, the Schnee children, were some of the most complicated people he had ever known. Try as he might, they were both a force to be reckoned with when they wanted something.

He thought that Winter would be different from her older sister, and she was. Winter was not Weiss, though they shared many similarities that guaranteed his perpetual exhaustion. They had both loved animals, wanted to travel the world, and loved to drag him with them. The differences between them, were _how_ they achieved what they wanted.

When Weiss said she wanted a pet, she was given the hairy, eight-legged abomination that she called 'Fluffy'. Friedrich was awed that she conquered her arachnophobia and loved that thing as if it were her child, just to spite her father.

Winter refused to ask for a pet after hearing about how Weiss came into possession of hers. Instead, she spent her free time studying birds to the point of obsession and hiding over fifty bird feeders in the gardens of the manor, much to the annoyance of the gardener.

When asking to travel, Winter had taken the order to stay in Atlas in stride, and explored every frosty inch of the country. Complete with an extremely accurate, hand drawn map and a compass.

Weiss didn't take it so well and disappeared for three days. She came back with a pilot's license and a small plane that she tried, and failed, to fit in the garage. Friedrich was not sure how she got the license (she was thirteen) or where she had gone, but decided against asking.

His adventures with them left him mentally and physically exhausted more often than not. In his younger days, it wouldn't have been a problem. But when wrinkles lined his face, bones creaked when he moved, and grey ran through his hair in streaks, he figured something a little more simple was well deserved.

That's why, when a small hand shook his shoulder at two in the morning, he did the only thing he could think of, and played dead.

"Friedrich!" Came the not-so-quiet whisper, "I know you're awake!"

He kept his breathing even and deep, not moving a muscle. If he stayed that way long enough, maybe she would go back to bed?

"I need your help! It's very important!"

He could hear a couple of groans and shifting blankets from the other workers in the sleeping quarters. Cursing silently, he opened his eyes and looked at the child. Her hair was sticking up at awkward angles and the wide grin on her face was almost manic. "How can I help you, Ms. Schnee?"

"I need an escort."

He blinked slowly, sleep addled mind trying to process what she just said. Where could she possibly be going? Winter had snuck out of the house _many_ times, but she usually knew better than to go at night.

"...Excuse me?"

"An escort. I am on a super secret stealth mission, so we have to be quiet, okay?"

Friedrich held back a sigh, sitting up and rubbing his eyes a bit before glancing at the small girl. "Let me get dressed."

She squealed loudly, bouncing around until someone worked up the nerve to shush her. A couple minutes later, Friedrich found himself walking down the large halls of the Schnee manor. The heating was turned off at sunset everyday to 'keep expenses low' and his breath came out in lingering clouds.

Winter pressed herself to the walls and kept low as he strolled behind her, her blue eyes slit in concentration. Her attempt at being stealthy made them take an extra fifteen minutes to get to the main hall, but he didn't have the heart to stop her.

As they got to the front door, he placed a hand on her shoulder. "One moment. I must take care of something first."

Her eyebrows rose, but she nodded quickly. The smile never left her face, even as he started towards the door to the security room. His eyes stung immediately after entering, throat burning at the light smoke that hung in the room. The security room _was_ one of the only authorized smoking areas, but the guard didn't quite understand the term 'moderation'.

A man with large, black horns curling out of his forehead swiveled in his chair to look at Friedrich. His yellow eyes were bloodshot from the smoke curling into his face and his lips were twisted in a smirk.

"What the hell is she up to this time?" He mumbled around his cigarette, jerking a thumb towards the monitors that displayed the security footage.

Friedrich shrugged, "I have no idea." Pulling a hundred dollar bill out of his suit pocket, he pressed it into the man's hand. "Though, I'm sure you know what to do, Zach."

Zach chuckled and slipped the money into his pocket. "Can do. Have fun."

He gave a smile and a nod, turning to walk out quickly. He couldn't stand the smoke, and walking back into the main hall was, quite literally, a breath of fresh air. Winter stood stock still, as if standing guard.

"Are you ready?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her mock salute. Her tiny hand grasped a couple of his fingers and she tugged him cheerfully out of the door.

"I'm a genius Fredrich!" She squealed when they were finally outside.

He opened his mouth to reply, but tensed as a crack overhead reached his sensitive ears. A slight tug on the smaller girl's hand brought her stumbling over a few steps, and safely out of the way as a wickedly sharp icicle smashed into the ground.

She glared at it for a moment, muttering "I knew those were trouble" under her breath before he decided to speak up.

"Why do you believe you are a genius, Ms. Schnee?"

Her head snapped up, smug smile on her face as she resumed tugging him down the driveway. Her chin was tilted up arrogantly as she spoke, reminding him of her older sister. "I have put together the best plan. Not only will father never know where I went, therefore not getting me into too much trouble, but I also get to help a struggling local business."

He raised his eyebrows at the vehicle waiting at the end of the gates. It was a beige, beat up car, with black tinted windows. He felt a bit of pride warm his heart. It felt like only yesterday that he had to arrange Winter's transportation when she snuck out.

"A local business?" He asked.

She nodded excitedly. As they drew near, the driver's door opened and a short, pudgy man stepped out. Winter swept a hand towards him, self satisfied look never leaving her face. "I trust you remember Falk."

Friedrich narrowed his eyes at the man, thinking for a moment. Where had he seen him? His blonde hair was balding in the center and grey at the edges. His beady blue eyes darted around nervously as his meaty hands clasped together in front of him. Friedrich's eyes widened slightly.

"You invested in a fruit stand in order to acquire transportation?" It wasn't even a good fruit stand. It usually stood at the edges of the plaza, half of the fruit rotting and the other half on it's way. How he made it rot in the freezing weather of an Atlesian winter, Friedrich didn't know.

Winter shook a finger in his direction, smiling wider as the man opened one of the back doors for her. Friedrich got into the other side, nose scrunching at the shoddy interior. The inside was just as beat up, with stains lining the seats and a large hole in the roof's vinyl.

"I didn't invest in the fruit stand." She said, folding her arms. Friedrich swiftly buckled her seat belt before his own. "I bought the fruit stand. For a _large_ sum of money. And Falk is not just our transportation."

The car started and began to pull out of the driveway, the engine giving a couple of worrying coughs. Falk's had a white knuckle grip on the steering wheel, his eyes constantly glancing at the rear view mirror as he began to drive away from the manor.

"Then what have you hired him as, if I may ask."

"Our kidnapper, of course."

Friedrich blinked. He had spent most of his life making sure that neither of the Schnee children were kidnapped. In fact, he was making a new record until tonight. "I see…" He paused, eyeing the anxious man in the driver's seat. "And… why are we being kidnapped, Ms. Schnee?"

"Well, I'm being kidnapped actually. You, having noticed my sudden, tragic absence, are rescuing me." Friedrich raised an eyebrow. "At least, that's what we're telling Father. This way, I don't get in too much trouble and you'll probably get a raise for doing your job so well."

"Then, what is the real reason?" He asked, smiling slightly. It was a good plan, for having come up with it on her own. He'd have to tweak it a little, but he was proud nonetheless.

Winter looked up at him, eyes shining with excitement. Her hands fidgeted in her lap, but her smile didn't falter.

"We're gonna go see Weissicle!"

* * *

 **AN: I know this is extremely late, and that it is not the Christmas chapter. I've been kind of busy (not to mention exhausted) lately and haven't been able to work on the story as much as I'd like. That being said, this chapter is a monster, clocking in at 17k+ words. I would've cut it in half, but I couldn't find a proper place to do it without ruining momentum.  
**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed reading this _extremely_ long chapter. Thank you for all of the great reviews (Seriously. You guys are so awesome!) and I hope you can keep your internet torches and pitchforks down long enough for me to get the next chapter out. The _actual_ christmas chapter. Who said you can't have christmas in February/March?**

 **Until next time, friends!  
-Vox**


End file.
